Misión
by Lauranthalasah
Summary: Posterios al 6x01. Historia paralela a la sexta temporada basándose ligeramente en sus inicios.
1. Prologue

_Hola a todos!_

_Traigo un nuevo fic que por ahora es un trabajo en proceso con final escrito, pero en proceso aún._

_Es una historia que empieza cuando Dean se entera del regreso de Sam del Infierno, se mantiene paralela a la sexta temporada en un par de personajes y sus personalidades, por lo demás es una historia original que seguirá su propio camino y tendrá su propio final._

_Espero que les agrade y desde ya les digo que agradezco cualquier comentario, bueno o malo :D_

_Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes de Supernatural me pertenece, los que no reconozcan de la serie, sip :)_

_Gracias y suerte a todos!_

Prólogo

Sentía que todo volvía a empezar, pero no como un renacer, el inicio de algo bueno, sentía que toda la mierda de los últimos cinco años no se había ido al infierno y quedado allí, regresaba e iba tras él.

Cuando volvió a ver a Sammy fue tan extraño, primero se creyó muerto y luego estaba luchando entre el alivio, la alegría y el dolor que sintió al enterarse que su hermano estaba de vuelta, vivo y sano...desde hacía un año.

Sam nunca entendía esas cosas en él y lo cierto es que Dean no poseía las palabras para explicarse, estar escondido detrás de un escudo invisible ya no era una táctica de supervivencia que usaba de pequeño, con el tiempo se había vuelto parte de su personalidad y ya no podía expresar verbalmente lo que sentía en su interior, notaba que se le trababa la lengua cuando lo intentaba, las pocas veces que había logrado liberarse un poco sentía un dolor físico mientras hablaba, dolor que se incrementaba por el simple echo de darle voz a sus temores y pesares. Como si al emitir sonido sobre la angustia ésta cobrara más vida, se volviera más real y sólida, tangible.

Tratar de que Sam entendiera lo que él había vivido ese año era imposible, sólo escucharía las palabras de rencor por haber mantenido su regreso en secreto, jamás entendería el dolor por el que había atravesado, ver durante un año su realidad caerse de a pedazos. Sentir que su ser se perdía en el sufrimiento hasta que sólo quedaba de él un traje con su aspecto que fingía mantener una promesa de una vida simple.

Nunca había desistido de rescatar a Sam, pero había perdido la fe de que lo lograría algún día. Había perdido la fe en Dios, Cass, Bobby y fundamentalmente había perdido la fe en sí mismo. Durante los primeros meses de la caída de Sam se había dejado en el alcohol y las pesadillas hasta los últimos vestigios del hombre que había sido alguna vez.

Y ahora sentía que todo empezaba de nuevo.

Sam estaba de regreso y él hubiese deseado que la felicidad lo embargara por completo y le permitiera olvidar esa voz insidiosa que insistía en que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Sólo por un momento, por unos pocos días, hubiera querido abrazar a su hermano y compartir juntos una charla, ponerse al día en sus mutuos asuntos, comportarse como personas normales. Pero no habían pasado más de unos minutos de recibida la mejor noticia que podría haber deseado soñar y ya se la habían cubierto de misterio, oscuridad y una pestilencia a trampa que le hacía doler las narices.

Su hermano había vuelto, pero estaba cambiado, él que siempre había sido abierto ahora estaba encerrado en sí mismo, no quería hablar con Dean, contarle su experiencia, su vivencia en el Infierno. Le había soltado de repente que ya no se sentía capaz de arriesgarse por otras personas cuando veía las chances en contra. Estaba rodeado de personas desconocidas que se decían su familia y Dean quería gritarle al mundo que la familia de Sam era él y nadie más.

Cómo explicarle a su hermano que todo le parecía una cruel traición. Que volviera y no se lo dijera, que se buscara un nuevo grupo de gente, que cazara con ellos dejándolo a él sólo en su miseria. ¿Era posible que su hermano lo conociera tan poco que no supiera que él jamás podría ser completamente feliz si no sabía que Sam estaba a salvo? Bobby que siempre pareció entenderlo mejor que nadie ¿no podía entender eso?.

Él había dado todo para no tener que vivir sin su hermano, se había levantado de su propia derrota y le había plantado cara a un ángel y un arcángel sólo para no desilusionar a Sam, había aceptado que su hermano era un adulto y le dejó tomar su propia decisión y la apoyó aunque la odiara, se plantó frente a Lucifer y Michael sólo para poder hablar con Sammy y ayudarlo en lo que Dean sabía era su último deseo, su última acción, aquella que lo convirtió en un héroe y el salvador de la humanidad.

Después de todo eso tuvo que aguantarse el discurso de Cass de que tenía lo que había elegido, cuando lo único que él siempre había elegido era a su hermano y lo había perdido para siempre.

¿Cómo era posible?, ¿CÓMO? Que Sam no supiera que Dean no podía vivir sin él.

El tiempo había pasado y ahora sabía lo que significaba la tan trillada frase de "el tiempo lo cura todo", el tiempo no cura nada, crea un espejismo. Llega un momento en que, si uno no puede simplemente morir, el dolor se hace tan grande que te traga, se instala tan adentro que cada respiración duele, cada paso que se da, cada mañana que se despierta y duele tanto que duele todo el cuerpo, y lo hace por tanto tiempo que finalmente el dolor se transforma en tu cuerpo, y es tan gradual, tan natural, que te insensibiliza, un día despiertas y ya no lloras, las lágrimas no caen, ni las pesadillas se recuerdan. Te conviertes en un autómata que hace las cosas de memoria, todos los días lo mismo, cada día igual. Y la gente piensa que estás bien, ya no gritas en sueños, ni tomas tanto como antes, lo que no saben ver es que simplemente ya no eres.

El tiempo no te cura, el tiempo pone una costra sobre la herida, una que hace pensar que está cerrando, lo que no se ve es que debajo de la costra la herida se ha echo más profunda y ha llegado al corazón, ha contaminado todo y ya no hay vuelta atrás. La gente seguirá viendo la costra mientras la herida putrefacta se comerá hasta lo último bueno que quedaba y cuando el proceso termine sólo quedará una cáscara vacía de contenido, lucirá sana y rosada, pero detrás de ella no habrá nada.

Así es como se sentía Dean, así es como había pasado el último año, muriendo en vida. El problema era que no sabía si podía regresar. No sabía si aún le quedaba con que volver.

Otra vez ve a Sam, quisiera gritar y romper cosas pero no encuentra la fuerza para hacerlo, tiene el alma anestesiada y aunque siente la herida agitarse sólo provoca más vació, no furia.

La voz vuelve a hablarle, "Algo está MAL".

Y Dean se pregunta, no por primera vez, si tendrá la fuerza y el coraje para hacer frente a lo que sea que se viene. Si será capaz una vez más de reunir los pedacitos muertos de su ser, juntarlos y reanimarlos hasta formar un nuevo Dean, uno que pueda plantar cara a lo que sea que el destino les depare. Si será capaz de mantener la mano alejada del arma y la bala que tiene preparas desde hace un año.

Mira a su hermano dormir, mira el Impala detrás de la ventana, casi puede adivinar a su padre apoyado en el auto contemplando a sus hijos, respira hondo y cuadra los hombros. Hay algo dentro de él que se retuerce con furia, quizás, después de todo, aún quede algo del viejo Dean vivo, quizás sea lo suficientemente grande como para recordar al resto de él mismo el camino correcto.

Sammy ha vuelto, bien o mal, correcto o incorrecto, peligroso o no, su hermano está de vuelta y él tiene una nueva misión, una que nunca esperó, una que le encoje el corazón, la misión ….es él.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

-¡CASS, VEN AQUÍ! Te necesito maldita sea! ¿Acaso quieres que te ruegue? - el grito se pierde en la noche pero un sonido suave y grave se cuela hasta los oidos del cazador – Hola Cass.

-Hola Dean – contesta el ángel - ¿Qué necesitas?

-Vaya Cass, pero que amigable que estamos, eh? - el ángel lo mira sin decir nada, sin pestañear siquiera – Quiero saber que pasa Cass, eso es lo que necesito, saber que pasa con Sam y todo ésto.

-No lo se Dean, realmente no lo se.

-¿Cómo o por qué volvió Sam?

-No lo se. Nadie sabe – nervioso se paso la mano por el cabello...nervioso y eso preocupó a Dean más de lo esperado – No sabemos los por qué ni los quienes, lo peor es que ni siquiera sabemos que ha pasado con Lucifer o Michael.

-¿Qué quieres decir?¿Qué es posible que estén ahí afuera, buscándonos a Sam y a mí, planeando un nuevo apocalipsis?

-Es posible, yo... Dean, no creo que ellos pudieran trabajar juntos con un objetivo común, el problema de ellos es que cada uno piensa diferente sobre nuestro padre y ambos lo aman obsesivamente. Y si me equivoco y se han convertido en un equipo, entonces estamos en grandes problemas, nadie podría hacer frente a esos dos trabajando unidos.

-¿Vendrían tras nosotros?

-No lo se, no se que ha pasado con Adam, quizás Michael aún tenga su recipiente, con respecto a Sam...realmente Dean, no se que creer o esperar de todo esto – Dean ve cierta desesperación en Castiel y entiende que algo malo sucede, claro que eso ya se lo esperaba, pero que el ángel esté preocupado lo inquieta aún más porque lo que se viene es gordo, bien gordo, está seguro de eso, lo siente en las entrañas y éstas nunca se han equivocado – Dean, yo sólo se una cosa. Ustedes, tu familia, han cambiado su destino más veces que ninguna otra familia, tu madre cambió el destino de tu padre, su muerte cambió el de ustedes, cuando tu padre vendió su alma cambió el tuyo particular, cuando tu vendiste la tuya cambiaste el de Sam y luego, cuando ambos evitaron el apocalipsis, cambiaron más de lo que nadie sabe entender. Nadie, ningún ángel o demonio esperaba que ustedes lograran lo que hicieron. Lo único que te puedo decir es que has abierto un hilo nuevo de posibilidades, no se a dónde se dirige, nadie sabe.

Lo mira fijo traspasando los ojos verdes con la mirada azul intensa y un poco del desconcierto de Castiel se pega en el alma del cazador.

-Dean, tienen miedo, tenemos todos. En el cielo y el infierno, porque las cosas están cambiando sin control. Dios no está y no parece querer regresar, Michael y Lucifer desaparecidos. El caos es total y la Tierra será el patio de juegos, tu, Sam y el resto de los cazadores son lo único que se interpone entre demonios, ángeles rebeldes y los humanos. Y esto ya no es el apocalípsis, no es el cielo contra el infierno, es cada bando haciendo lo que más le plazca sin importarles nada. Es peor que nunca.

-¿Me estas diciendo que la cagamos más de lo que la arreglamos?¿que nosotros somos los culpables de que la Tierra esté abierta como si fuera un parque de diversiones?

-No, lo que ustedes hicieron no tiene precedentes, ustedes realmente eligieron por sí mismos, cambiaron su futuro, se salieron de las profecías. Por ahora el Cielo y el Infierno están tan ocupados luchando entre ellos que no les quedará mucho tiempo para venir por aquí, sin embargo deben estar preparados, las reglas están cambiando y no se que cuando ni como atacaran. Dean, deben prepararse, todos.

Pero Dean se queda en silencio, mirando a la noche sin expresar nada, Castiel lo observa y no por primera vez, piensa que ese humano es más complicado que nada de lo que ha conocido durante su muy larga existencia.

-Dean...

-Lo entiendo Cass – le ataja el cazador – Estamos otra vez en el centro del remolino, por alguna razón estamos más jodidos que antes, pero supongo que ya encontraremos la manera.

Y su voz suena tan vacía que sin entender como el corazón del ángel duele y realmente no lo entiende, porque el no tiene un corazón como los humanos, pero ese vacío le duele como propio. No sabe que decir ni hacer, no conoce las palabras ni las emociones, pero siente que una vez más está poniendo una carga demasiado pesada sobre ese humano.

-Dean...

-¿Nos ayudaras?

-No puedo – le duele decirlo y le duele más ver que Dean no reacciona, que no parece sorprendido o afectado, y le duele saber que le duele, porque él no es humano y no entiende de esas cosas, pero ese hombre siempre le ha echo sentir, siempre se le mete debajo de la piel, traspasando sus barreras de ángel para llegar a un lugar que no creía tener, una conciencia que le machaca sin parar reprochándole por no ayudar a esos dos Winchester que han dado tanto por otros – Lo siento Dean – y el joven nunca sabrá que cierto era eso – pero no puedo ayudar, hay demasiado caos en el Cielo, apenas he venido porque debía darte este mensaje, pero no puedo quedarme a ayudar.

-Está bien – lo dice sin inflexiones, sin reproches. El ángel no puede hacer nada, no sabría cómo hacerlo.

-Si me entero de algo les avisaré

-Bien – acota el cazador y ni siquiera le mira cuando desaparece.

Nunca sabrá que ese día un ángel huyó con la culpa clavada en su interior, jamás entendería como lo lograba, pero Dean Winchester siempre le hacía sentir menos, de alguna manera ese hombre lograba que un ser que había sido creado por Dios, resucitado un par de veces y elevado en su cargo se sintiera peor que una cucaracha. Cada vez que estaba cerca del cazador el ángel se sentía inferior a éste, sentía que en lugar de ser él el que enseñara al humano, fuera éste último el que le mostraba el camino.

Se marchó preocupado y ya no sólo por el caos general, como se le había echo costumbre, se iba preocupado por el humano.

Sam encuentra a su hermano sentado, mirando el vacío de la noche nublada, un vacío que parecía ser réplica del que se adivinaba debajo de la piel de Dean. Sabe que Cass estuvo allí, lo vió mientras desaparecía.

-¿De qué hablaron?

Y su hermano lo mira, y ve tanto en esa mirada que se le hace tan imposible de descifrar, a veces desearía poder entenderlo mejor, saber que piensa, que siente realmente, otras tantas siente miedo de conocer esos secretos, de cualquier manera sólo puede intentar interpretar los silencios.

Dean piensa si decirle todo o no, ¿debe cargar a su hermano con más problemas o encargarse de todo? ¿ocultarlo debajo de la alfombra hasta que la pila de basura sea visible por si sola?. Observa a Sam y sabe que no es el mismo, pero también lo ve como un adulto, por primera vez no siente el impulso primitivo de protegerlo de todo.

-Cass cree que la Tierra se puede convertir en una especie de lugar turístico para ángeles y demonios y, aparentemente, su idea de la diversión no nos alegrará la vida. - Se dejó caer en la silla con todo el peso, desplegando el cuerpo en todas direcciones, dejando caer los brazos a los lados – Básicamente me ha dicho que al cambiar nuestro destino desatamos el caos arriba y abajo, todos pelean contra todos, nadie controla a nadie y nosotros, la humanidad, seremos los trofeos de intercambio, sus mascotas y quien sabe cuantas cosas más se les ocurran.

Ve a Sam digerir la noticia y no siente lástima por él, no la siente ni por sí mismo, sabe que están jodidos hasta la médula y está aprendiendo a aceptar que cada vez que superen un obstáculo uno mayor le caerá en frente, lo peor de todo es darse cuenta que en su interior hay algo que le impulsa a vencer, aunque esté exhausto y sin motivo, era como si fuese incapaz de darse por vencido aunque implorar por ello.

-¿Nosotros lo hicimos?

Y el instinto de una vida vuelve a él por unos momentos.

-No te culpes Sam, no es nuestra culpa. Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, cambiamos el curso de nuestras vidas, quizás nada sea como lo esperamos pero eso no cambia que no estaría mejor con el apocalipsis aquí. Le dimos verdadera libertad a la humanidad Sam, quizás no nos alegre completamente el resultado pero puedo asegurarte que es mejor que ser la puta del Cielo o el Infierno – lo mira directo a los ojos y Sam casi adivina un destello del viejo Dean – Tu lo sabes también ahora.

Sam sabe que se refiere a su estadía en el infierno, pero el no quiere hablar de ello, no puede. Se pregunta si su hermano se sentía exactamente así cuando regresó y cómo era posible que fuera tan arrogante de pretender ayudarlo. Le parece ridículo que su hermano se decidiera a confesarse con él. No entiende cómo tuvo el valor de decirle lo que había vivido, cómo reunió la fuerza para contar sus vivencias a alguien que sabía jamás podría entender una mínima parte de lo que había pasado allí abajo. Lo peor era intuir que más que por él mismo, Dean había hablado para complacer a su hermano, para tranquilizarlo, para que creyera que estaba superando el asunto. Sam sabía que Dean jamás superaría lo que había vivido allí abajo y él se sentía como el mayor cobarde e hipócrita del mundo por no corresponder a su hermano en su confianza, pero sabía que sólo causaría más daño si hablaba.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-Por ahora nada.

Sam no puede creer esas palabras, no es posible que salieran de la boca de su hermano, él podía estar cambiado, podía no ser tan emotivo como siempre, podía no estar tan preocupado por todos, podía no luchar tan arduo como antes para salvar a todo el mundo, pero no era posible que Dean estuviera cambiado igual que él, Sam podría haber jurado que por el contrario su hermano se preocupaba más ahora que antes, se esforzaba más. Dean se pone de pie y se aleja hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? - inquiere preocupado el menor

-Por comida – contesta el otro y se larga con su andar felino mezclándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sam se queda de pie, mirando la puerta. No puede pensar, no quiere hacerlo, no quiere interiorizar esa imagen de su hermano. No quiere que Dean esté cambiado a tal punto, quiere a su hermano, al de antes, al de siempre. Quiere al Dean risueño y bocazas, no a ese ser obscuro y vacío.

Lo que más le duele es saber que él tiene la culpa de ese cambio, si tan sólo hubiera corrido hasta su hermano cuando regresó del infierno, pero no podía cambiar el pasado, una vez más se equivocaba y como siempre el que pagaba los platos rotos era el mayor. Sin embargo no podía decirle a su hermano todo, aunque se le rompiera el alma por verlo tan destruido no podía explicar todas sus razones.

En eso piensa cuando alguien le habla.

-Hola Sam

Y Sam casi lanza un grito de la sorpresa.

-Cass! - la sorpresa es doble, porque si el echo de que aparezca de la nada es de por sí apabullante el factor de que lo haga sin que Dean lo llame o esté presente es aún mucho más extraño - ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Hablé con tu hermano

-Sí, me lo dijo

La mirada del ángel se centra extrañada en él.

-No creí que lo hiciera

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me pareció que te causaría algún dolor y Dean siempre intenta protegerte de esas cosas, por eso no hablé con los dos a la vez.

Sam se volvió porque no quería que Castiel viera su rostro, su expresión al hablar.

-Sí, bueno, parece que Dean ya no considera necesario protegerme de todo.

-Te duele

Lo dice de manera tan suave y determinante, Sam sonríe irónico y se da cuenta que el ángel no necesita verlo para saber lo que siente, ni siquiera sabe si se ha dado cuenta de que lo siente, quizás simplemente hable de un echo que sabe seguro sólo por haber conocido a los dos hermanos.

-Sí – reconoce con pesar, no puede hacer nada y a pesar de todo le duele, porque se da cuenta que cada día pierde más a su hermano, ese que le cuidó toda una vida, ha echo algo realmente mal, nunca imaginó que pudiera causar un dolor tan grande pero ver a su hermano le demostró que había cometido un error táctico, un error enorme, quizás había matado para siempre el hermano que amaba, el hermano por el que sacrificó todo, creyó darle una vida simple y feliz y ahora descubría que le había estado matando. Un Dean sobreviviría a todo eso, porque esa era la naturaleza de Dean, sobrevivir, pero no sería aquel que había estado a su lado siempre.

-Lo siento

Dice su visita no invitada y el siente ganas de golpearlo sólo para ver si un acto de violencia le alegra el día, pero se contiene, dejar la furia salir no es un buen antídoto para el mal que tiene así que lo deja estar, respira profundo y pretende que nada se ha dicho.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

Castiel no entiende mucho a los humanos y Sam a cambiado demasiado para que el pueda comparar comportamientos, aún así sabe que le están saltando de tema y decide seguirle la corriente, después de todo él no está capacitado para tratar con sentimientos como esos.

-Creo que Dean no ha entendido la importancia de lo que le he dicho

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Se quedó muy tranquilo, creí que gritaría o insultaría, el comportamiento típico de Dean, pero...

-No hizo nada , ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque se comportó de la misma manera cuando me lo contó a mí – entonces sí se volvió a ver al ángel – Pero sí lo ha comprendido, es sólo que no ha reaccionado.

-Tu hermano también ha cambiado

Ahora sí Sam no puede evitar una risa sarcástica, una que sorprende a Castiel y le hace elevar una deja.

-¿Te parece Cass? - pregunta irónico – Te diré algo, si yo estoy diferente, Dean parece un ser nuevo. Parece el mismo por fuera, sonríe como siempre, se preocupa por los inocentes más que nunca, pero por dentro no siento a mi hermano, es como si ya no estuviera allí.

Cass no dice nada, eso le preocupa, alza la mirada y lo ve con el ceño fruncido y sin saber porque le revuelve las tripas inquietas.

-¿Qué? - pregunta alzando un poco la voz

-Lo necesitamos. Al Dean de antes, al que pelea aunque no crea ganar. Ustedes, la humanidad, le necesita.

-¿Por qué a él?

-A los dos en realidad, a tu hermano y a tí.

-Otra vez nosotros

Castiel advierte que Sam tampoco reacciona como lo esperaba, ambos hermanos eran muy diferentes a un años atrás.

-No parece afectarte la situación.

-Te equivocas, es sólo que estoy resignado, por alguna razón Dean y yo siempre terminamos en el centro de todos estos sucesos. - hace un gesto vago con la mano – A veces me pregunto si sabrán que existen seis billones de personas en el mundo.

-Sí lo saben – Una risita se le escapa a Sam porque Cass se toma todo tan literal siempre – Pero he llegado a creer que son sus experiencias vividas las que les hacen estar siempre en el punto de mira.

-No entiendo

-Se lo he dicho a Dean también. Creo que todo lo que ustedes han experimentado es único, nadie, ningún otro humano ni en el planeta ni en la historia ha vivido nada como lo que tu hermano y tu han echo. Eso los hace únicos, especiales. Tengo la teoría de que cada vez que superan una de estas pruebas se apuntan a una mayor.

-Supongo que eso significa que ahora estamos más jodidos que antes.

-Lo mismo me ha dicho Dean.

-Quizás no cambió tanto como creíamos.

Sin pretenderlo ni entenderlo una sonrisa cruza fugaz por el rostro del ángel.

-¿Lucharás? - le pregunta al menor de los cazadores.

-Ambos lo haremos Cass. Siempre lo haremos, mientras podamos.

Castiel le mira y sabe que es cierto, por eso admira tanto a estos humanos, no se rinden y parece ser que siempre eligen la opción correcta, aunque les lleve tiempo y equivocaciones, siempre terminan haciendo las cosas de tal manera que logran sorprender a todos.

-Bien – dice desapareciendo en un sonido de alas invisibles

Sam se queda duro en el lugar, ¿pero qué demonios, acaso sólo había venido para saber si pelearían?, ¿no era evidente?, ¿qué pasaba ahí?

Escucha la puerta, es Dean que ha regresado

-Cass estuvo aquí – le lanza apurado

-¿Qué quería? - no luce sorprendido de que no hubiera querido hablar con él

-Aparentemente saber si pelearíamos en lo que sea que se nos esté viniendo

-Cass es un idiota – dice mientras saca la comida y las cervezas.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunta Sam sintiendo que es lo único que pregunta esa noche, Dean se vuelve a verlo, lo mira con detenimiento, luego vuelve la vista a su hamburguesa.

-Por lo visto tu también eres un idiota

Sam se cabrea por el insulto

-¿De qué hablas Dean? - la tensión se rebela en su voz y ahora sí está seguro que esa es su frase del día.

-Si ambos se andan preguntando si lucharé o no en esta batalla es porque los dos son idiotas – entonces se pone en pie y encara a su hermano, lo mira a los ojos y la mirada verde parece traspasar al otro, sin notarlo Sam retrocede un paso. – Yo nunca, NUNCA, dejaré de pelear Sammy, JAMÁS dejaré de defender a los más débiles. Y si tu y yo somos minimamente responsables de lo que sucederá en los próximos tiempos, puedes apostar tus casi dos metros de humanidad a que YO estaré primero en la línea de defensa – Empuja un dedo en el pecho de su hermano - ¿Estamos claros?

Sam mira sus ojos y ahora sí que puede ver un poco del antiguo Dean allí dentro.

-Sí Dean, bien claros.

El mayor se vuelve a la mesa, toma la hamburguesa y se dedica a comer como si nada hubiese pasado. El menor sonríe apenas, quizás después de todo tenga una posibilidad de ayudar a Dean, quizás mueran dentro de poco, quizás salven al mundo de nuevo, quizás pierdan todo de una vez por todas, pero quizás también tengan una última oportunidad de ser hermanos como antes.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-Castiel

-Joshua – responde el más joven con respeto (porque sí, Cass es más joven que Joshua, de echo en mi mente Joshua es REALMENTE MUY VIEJO, OK?)

-¿Qué te trae por el Jardín? - mientras pregunta también se cuestiona que lugar es ese que se reproduce a su alrededor, qué lugar representa el Edén para éste ser realmente extraño que tiene frente a sí.

Castiel permanece en silencio observando de manera tranquila el lugar en que se encuentra.

-¿Aún hablas con Él?

Es claro que no tiene que aclarar a quién se refiere.

-Sí

Parece dudar antes de seguir con sus preguntas.

-¿Te ha dicho algo sobre lo que está pasando?

-¿Quieres saber lo que sucede aquí, en el Infierno o con los Winchester? - Ahora el muchacho le dirige la mirada un tanto preocupado, el viejo le sonríe conciliador – No estoy aquí para juzgarte Castiel.

El otro se lo piensa antes de responder.

-Supongo que quiero saber qué pasa en general.

-Pero no son los sucesos generales los que te preocupan – como de costumbre Joshua se siente viejo y cansado para tratar con los nuevos tiempos, pero éste joven es diferente, ha sabido ganarse el respeto de Dios y el suyo propio - ¿Qué es lo que realmente te trae aquí?

-El mayor

-¿El mayor de los Winchester?¿El hermano mayor...Dean?

-Sí

-¿Por qué? - inquiere curioso el jardinero

El soldado se pasea por el lugar y de pronto los altos y delgados árboles son reemplazados por un lugar más abierto y despejado, hay pocos árboles, algunos arbustos, dos bancos y juegos para niños humanos cerca. Se dirige a uno de los bancos de madera y se sienta en él, Joshua le sigue y ocupa el que se encuentra a la derecha. Es otro lugar que no reconoce, pero empieza a entender que todos están relacionados con su estadía en la Tierra y lo sorprende ver un paraíso angelical unido al terrenal.

-Fui a hablar con él, a contarle lo que está sucediendo. Lo vi cansado y roto. Yo no entiendo mucho los sentimientos humanos, pero podría decir que le he visto como si cada parte de su ser estuviera separada en pedazos.

-Lo he visto algunas veces Castiel y puedo decirte que eso no es nada nuevo.

-Lo se, sin embargo ahora me pareció distinto, aún cuando le saqué del infierno pude sentir en él una fuerza que mantenía todo unido, podía estar roto, pero cada parte se mantenía unida al resto. Hoy no sentí esa fuerza. Aún es capaz, pero he sentido que no tendrá la fuerza de traer de regreso al ser que necesitan, que necesitamos para detener esto.

Joshua le mira directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es a él a quien necesitas?

-No lo se – no responde la mirada, la deja vagar lenta por la lejanía del horizonte – Es algo que... no entiendo cómo, pero me llega desde un lugar en mi interior. Cuando todo esto comenzó a descontrolarse lo escuché claro en mi cabeza, como si fuera una voz.

-¿Y qué te dijo esa voz?

-"Necesitas a Dean. Debes buscarlo, él y su hermano son nuestra única esperanza" - ahora sí le mira fijo - ¿Qué significa eso?¿Cómo es posible que dos simples humanos puedan sean la respuesta a todo el caos que se ha desatado?

-Lo fueron una vez.

El guerrero dirige otra vez la mirada a la nada, la expresión vacía y los ojos inquietos.

-Y les costó todo Joshua, ¿qué les costará una nueva guerra?

-Te preocupas de manera humana por ellos, en especial por el mayor. ¿Por qué?

Castiel no responde enseguida, se plantea si debe o no hablar de ello, si debe confiar en ese ángel, pero Joshua le hace sentir joven, le hace sentir seguro.

-Sabes que fui quien lo sacó del infierno. Cuando estuve ahí y vi lo que vi... - El silencio se desliza por el ambiente como si fuera agua cayendo por una hoja. - Por un momento dudé de cumplir mi misión, cuando vi lo que quedaba de ese humano...nunca creí que podría encontrar la manera de continuar, pero esa es una capacidad que me han demostrado ambos hermanos, ellos son capaces de sorprender, hacen cosas que uno nunca creería posibles.

-¿Qué viste allí abajo?

Castiel jamás ha hablado con nadie de lo que encontró allí, nunca ha dicho palabra, fue el único ángel que vio al recipiente de Michael en el Infierno y jamás habló sobre ello. Pero está en ese lugar porque necesita poner orden en su mente, necesita comenzar a entender y hablar es una manera de llegar al entendimiento.

-Cuando lo encontré, ya había sucedido lo que más temíamos. Ese lugar Joshua, no es como nada que puedas imaginar, estuve allí abajo durante cuarenta años buscando a ese humano y yo mismo sentí la tentación de darme por vencido. Nunca habría podido culparlo por lo que había echo, ya sabía que el sello estaba roto, que la cadena de sucesos había comenzado, pero aún tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo y devolverlo para que completara su destino. Pero cuando finalmente le hallé...

Joshua no habla, sabe que Castiel necesita tiempo para poner en palabras sus recuerdos.

-Se que le dijo a su hermano que aceptó el trato porque ya no soportaba la tortura en sí mismo, creo que jamás le ha dicho que de todas maneras debía morir cada día en el Infierno. Así que cuando lo ubiqué, lo primero que vi fue cómo torturaba a un alma que se encontraba presa en ese lugar. En ese momento creí que no valía la pena salvarlo, que era mejor dejarlo que se pudriera en el Infierno hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero luego me toco ver lo que le hacían a él...y entonces, si lo que le había visto hacer me pareció repulsivo, lo que le hicieron a él no soy capaz de describirlo – la cara se le demuda en una mueca que nada puede hacer para expresar el horror visto – ¡Dios Joshua! – y no advierte que ha usado el nombre de su padre en falso – Vi a una de esas criaturas comérselo pedazo a pedazo! Tira por tira de su piel, gota a gota de su sangre! – Se pasa la mano por el rostro en un gesto que no advierte ha copiado del cazador – Ni siquiera emitió sonido, no gritó ni una sola vez. No lo supe en ese momento, pero más adelante, al conocerlo, sólo puedo conjeturar que no gritaba porque no se creía con derecho – un gesto irónico surca su cara – Después de todo él también se dedicaba a torturar – dice con la misma ironía del rostro regando cada palabra – El odio que vi en sus ojos, se me antojó que se dirigía al ser que lo devoraba, finalmente supe que se dirigía a él mismo, un odio que podía quemar, un odio capaz de destruir con sólo fijarse en algo y eso me hizo querer salvarle, si podía sentir tanto odio por sí mismo, por lo que hacía, por aquello en lo que se había convertido quizás quedara la suficiente humanidad para volverse el ser que se necesitaba para detener a Lucifer. Jamás creí que quedara la suficiente para cambiar destinos...o ángeles. Cómo me equivoqué en juzgarlo, he pasado horas estudiando sus reacciones y decisiones y aún no soy capaz de entenderlo.

Se queda callado una vez más y después de unos instantes se vuelve a verlo a los ojos.

-Sí, me preocupo. Lo hago porque me enseñó que uno puede reponerse de sí mismo, he aprendido más sobre bondad y entrega estando un par de años con ese humano que en miles de años en el Cielo. ¿Cómo lo explico Joshua?¿Cómo hago para que puedas entender lo que se ha sentido conocer a una persona completamente vencida y que fuera capaz de sacrificar todo, incluso lo único que le hacía seguir, para salvar a otros a quienes jamás conocerá o se lo agradecerán?¿Cómo explico lo que me hizo sentir que mantuviera una promesa que le destruía cada día? Nosotros – y se golpea el pecho con un dedo – Nosotros no hemos sido capaces de replicar eso, nunca hemos demostrado ni una parte de la entrega que esos dos hermanos han sabido derrochar. Y ahora que eso terminó...no se si sepas lo avergonzado que me siento de la situación en la que estamos. Siento el impulso de disculparme con esos muchachos, ellos dieron todo para salvarnos del apocalipsis y nosotros no somos capaces de gobernar nuestro reino.

Suspira fuerte y Joshua es consciente que ese ser junto a él ha hablado más en esos minutos que en los últimos mil años.

-Lo peor es saber que el peligro regresa, tal vez peor que nunca, y nuevamente debemos recurrir a los dos hermanos, cuando he creído que podíamos dejarlos para que terminaran su vida como mejor les pareciera, siento que debo cargarlos con una misión más difícil que la anterior. Y esta vez no se si podrán lograrlo, ambos están cambiados. El regreso de Sam, que no le contara a Dean a provocado que éste último se haya roto por completo, y no se que ha pasado con el menor, pero no parece ser el mismo. Algo está mal entre ellos y eso es peligroso, porque sólo el amor que se tenían les salvó la última vez.

-En todo caso, te has arriesgado por ellos y supongo que lo harás de nuevo llegado el caso, es más de lo que ha echo ninguna otra criatura del Cielo. - considera unos segundos si debe o no hacer la siguiente pregunta - ¿Por qué lo haces?, se que te has unido a ellos de alguna manera, pero no entiendo bien por qué.

El ángel más joven no duda de su respuesta.

-Son especiales, los dos. Sam a vencido tantas veces el mal en su interior... Pero Dean, él es diferente, es tan ….. humano, tantos sentimientos, tanta fuerza. No se exactamente por qué Joshua, pero hay algo en él que me tira a hacer lo que dice. Las primeras veces que hablamos se sentía extraño que un simple humano se me pusiera cara a cara y me reprochara tan abiertamente, con el tiempo esas palabras empezaron a hacer mecha en mi. Ahora siento que me puedo guiar por ellas – mira al anciano con incredulidad en el rostro - ¿Cómo puede ser que un ángel escuche más a un humano que a sus hermanos?

-Tal vez encontraste un verdad distinta.

Castiel no entiende esas palabras, aparentemente no entiende nada en los últimos tiempos. Joshua sólo sonríe como si ya hubiera cumplido la misión del día.

-Así que estás aquí para saber que dice Dios de todo esto.

-Algo así, sí.

Es el turno de Joshua de guardar silencio. El lugar vuelve a cambiar y es el primero que vieron.

-Habló conmigo, dijo que los tiempos serían muy difíciles y que esos dos muchachos la pasarían realmente mal, pero que estaba en ellos encontrar la forma de detener la destrucción.

-Lo mismo que antes.

-No. La última vez ellos estaban atados a un destino, a una profecía, ahora es sólo una posibilidad, el que ellos encuentren la manera escapa al destino, Dios me ha dicho que ellos marcarán el futuro, pero han llegado a esto por aquello que han echo antes.

-Suena a castigo.

-¿Crees que Dios castigaría a esos chicos?

Castiel no tiene que pensarlo, aún cree en su padre.

-No. No lo creo, pero a eso suena.

-Lo que está sucediendo sucede porque ellos fueron capaces de abrir una camino nuevo, algo que no había sucedido desde que la humanidad fue creada. Lo que exploran ahora son las posibilidades de ese camino y no será agradable, pero si lo logran, nos salvarán a todos.

El más joven vuelve a su acostumbrado ser taciturno.

-Ese muchacho, ese Dean... - empieza el jardinero – Cuando le vi, la última vez que vino, yo mismo sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo, creo que entiendo al igual que tu, hay algo en él que hace que le prestes tu atención, su dolor se traspasa hasta que puedes sentirlo como si fuera propio, lo curioso es que él no pretende eso sino todo lo contrario. – sonríe con su rostro amable – Ese día creí que se daría por vencido, pude ver cuan derrotado estaba y el esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse entero, vi a Sam y el miedo que sentía porque cada día perdía más a su hermano. Sinceramente creí que ambos caerían, pero superaron mis expectativas, si te soy sincero creo que superaron inclusive las de Dios, aunque Él siempre me dice que son especiales, igual que tu. Quizás vuelvan a sorprendernos …..Cass.

El anciano le sonríe y el muchacho no puede evitar corresponder por unos segundos escuchando el mote que Dean le ha puesto.

Quien sabe, tal vez aún les queda más para demostrar, si el mayor fue capaz de decir que no a Michael y el menor tuvo fuerzas para controlar a Lucifer, si entre ambos habían resistido a los dos arcángeles más fuertes, quizás aún fueran capaces de hacer otro milagro.

Se marchó del jardín más tranquilo dejando a un viejo ángel preguntándose qué lugar era ese en que se encontraba, si se hubiese atrevido a hacer la correspondiente pregunta, habría sabido que estaba parado justo en un réplica exacta del lugar dónde Dean Winchester había vuelto del Infierno con la huella de una mano grabada a fuego en su brazo.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La cacería se había ido al carajo, todo empezó sencillo, se complicó después y ahora estaban los dos con la mierda hasta el cuello.

El estúpido wendigo no podía quedarse calladito, había tenido que empezar a matar gente a diestra y siniestra, la suficiente cantidad para que no sólo los cazadores se interesaran, había en ese pueblo más fuerzas de la ley de lo que Sam o Dean hubieran querido ver en un estado completo.

Sam intentó sacar a su hermano de ese lugar, pero si se podía decir algo de Dean es que era cabezota y claro que no se había marchado. Se resistió tercamente a todas las opciones, pelearon bah!. De la misma manera que parecían pelear cada día y en cada caso en los últimos tiempos. Dean argumentó que no iba a permitir que más gente muriese si él podía hacer algo, finalmente y en medio de la bravata cambió el tono de voz y hablando bajo y despacio le dijo a su hermanito que si no quería ayudarle bien podía tomar sus cosas y largarse, él se quedaría para tratar de ayudar aunque tuviera que hacerlo solo.

Sam se resignó a no poder alejar a su hermano de allí y la única opción que le quedaba era quedarse y cubrirle las espaldas, después de todo él lo había implicado en la caza nuevamente.

Pero claro, si el mundo se guiara por las intenciones de los Winchester nada de lo que habían vivido durante toda su vida hubiera sucedido, ésta no iba a ser una ocasión diferente a las otras.

Descubrieron la guarida de la criatura porque, a pesar de que el menor creía que su hermano estaba oxidado, lo cierto es que éste tenía más instinto en la uña del dedo gordo del pie de la que cualquier otro cazador que conociera Sam y, además llevaba más de veinte años en el negocio lo que era más de lo que casi ningún cazador había sobrevivido con esa profesión. Matar al wendigo no fue problema, el problema fue ver el resto de lo que encontraron.

Dentro de la cueva había muchos cadáveres, más de los que solían encontrarse en esos casos, el olor era simplemente insoportable, pero ambos habían experimentado suficientes cosas grotesca como para amilanarse por el aroma. Entre todos los cuerpos descubrieron a una muchacha que aún respiraba. Entre Dean y Sam lograron desatarla y llevarla fuera del funesto lugar.

Dean la echó a su espalda y empezó el quebradizo camino hacia la carretera, esperaban poder llegar antes de que la chica se diera por vencida. Sam le siguió a pocos metros de distancia, vigilante por si eran perseguidos por la criatura. Tan concentrados estuvieron en sus respectivas tareas que ninguno reconoció de inmediato que ya estaban cerca del asfalto, de echo no lo hicieron hasta que el mayor se topó con éste. Fue un error estúpido que les costó muy caro, en ese preciso momento una patrulla pasaba por el lugar y Dean no tuvo tiempo a esconderse, para ser sincero consigo mismo, si se escondía, la chica moría, en su particular nivel de prioridades ocultarse no era una opción.

Ambos fueron aprehendidos como sospechosos, no pasó mucho hasta que encontraron en las bases todos los cargos contra ellos y ahora se encontraban ambos en una celda de rejas, esposados de manos y pies, sentados uno junto al otro. Habían pasado dos días allí y ya se habían puesto en contacto con Bobby y Samuel (para disgusto de Dean), sólo debían esperar por un rescate.

Dean tenía en el rostro esa sonrisa suya tan arrogante y Sam no sabía si golpearlo o averiguar el motivo, se decidió por lo seguro, "control, control", se dijo.  
-Tal vez me arrepienta de preguntar, pero ¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

Su hermano le mira y amplía la sonrisa, logrando que se le forme ese pequeño e irritante hoyuelo sobre la comisura de los labios.

-¿No te parece como si el último tiempo estuviéramos viviendo una versión un tanto gore de nuestras vidas? - Sam no lo entiende y Dean lo nota – Vamos Sammy, estamos otra vez presos, como en los viejos tiempos, yo he ido al infierno, tu has ido al infierno, entre los dos salvamos este mundo, o bueno, quizás sólo le dimos más tiempo a la cuenta regresiva, pero el tema es que no importa lo que hagamos siempre terminamos perseguidos por las leyes humanas. Y acá estamos, otra vez presos, sin importar la mierda por la que pasemos, siempre terminamos perseguidos por aquellos a quienes salvamos o perdemos, un ciclo infinito de sucesos, quizás crezcan en intensidad, pero básicamente siempre es lo mismo.

Sam reconoce el pensamiento de su hermano incluso lo acompaña en su sonrisa, tiene razón, sus vidas son un ciclo infinito de sucesos que siempre acabarán con uno de ellos dos muerto y con el otro perdiéndolo todo.

-¿Crees que nos encuentren aquí?

-Pues hemos llamado a todo quien pueda ayudarnos, más de los que yo querría – agrega aún molesto – Si no nos encuentran me desentiendo de ellos para siempre.

-No me refiero a Bobby y Samuel, me refiero a los monstruos, ¿crees que vendrán por nosotros?

La sonrisa arrogante ha desaparecido, el menor piensa que no existe sonrisa real que se esfume tan pronto, pero se guarda el pensamiento.

-Espero que no, pero no me extrañaría. No quiero ver a esta gente morir sólo porque tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarnos en una ruta.

Ve a su hermano hacer una mueca de desprecio que le corroe las entrañas.

-¿Qué fue eso Sam?

-Nada – dice el otro haciéndose el inocente

-¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?¿Acaso quieres que estas personas sufran?

Sam lo encara y Dean puede ver los ojos que lucen tan serenos últimamente, parece que ya nada afecta a su hermano.

-No Dean, no quiero que sufran, pero lo cierto es que me tiene harto tener que rendir cuentas a un montón de idiotas que no conocen el mundo en que viven.

-¿Te parece mejor que teman cada día por morir en manos de criaturas sacadas de leyendas?

-Creo que sería mejor que supieran lo que hay afuera, que supieran lo que hacemos. Demonios Dean, nos enfrentamos a cosas terribles, si nosotros morimos ¿quién les ayudará?

El mayor no quiere seguir con el tema porque él mismo se ha planteado esas mismas preguntas, pero qué podían hacer, no era tan sencillo mostrar al mundo la realidad de lo que se escondía en las sombras. ¿A dónde se iría la fe que mantenía a millones si la gente supiera que Dios no quería ayudar a la humanidad y que Lucifer podría tener en esos momentos el camino libre? Ese deber le sobrepasaba en mucho, él era un cazador, su vida era sencilla, perseguía al mal y trataba de destruirlo. Su felicidad estaba en proteger a otros y en las cosas simples que se le presentaban día a día. No tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas, por esa razón hacía mucho que no se las permitía, aceptaba las cosas como eran e intentaba seguir adelante de esa manera. Dean no era un hombre afecto al cambio, así que dejaba las cosas fluir.

-Lo que creo Sam, es que provocaríamos el caos aquí también, ya lo hemos echo en el Cielo y el Infierno, creo que cubrimos nuestra cuota de interferencia caótica por mucho.

Los hermanos se miran y miden, ambos están cambiados y no se reconocen como siempre, pero algunas cosas siguen ahí, Sam cree que su hermano nunca piensa en nada y Dean que el pequeño gigante tiene demasiadas ideas en la cabeza.

Un gruñido los saca de su mutua contemplación y Dean se lleva una mano al estómago.

-Vaya tengo una hambre de mil demonios-

-Exactamente – dice una voz tras ellos y ambos se ven despedidos en el aire hasta que sus espaldas golpean contra los barrotes y las cadenas que los aprisionaran se rompen en eslabones.

El ruido hace que los agentes del FBI que los han estado interrogando y tres oficiales que les vigilaban ingresen corriendo a la amplia celda donde ahora hay dos hombre pegados a cierta altura contra las rejas en tanto que una mujer de corta estatura se mantiene en pie justo en el centro, todos desenfundan sus armas y escuchan un "NO" proveniente del mayor de los Winchester pero de nada sirve, sus cuerpos son despedidos y quedan en la misma situación que los dos hermanos.

-¿Pero qué demonios? - dice el agente Hickman y la muchacha rubia sonríe pícara.

-Lo mismo que he dicho antes "exactamente" eso – sus ojos se vuelven negros como el petróleo – Un demonio – aclara divertida, cuando nota que están por comenzar a gritar por ayuda hace un movimiento con la mano y todos se quedan si voz excepto los hermanos.

Los cinco agentes de la ley no dan crédito a lo que les sucede y ven, no pueden registrar ese echo como real. Los sorprende aún más que los Winchester hacen fuerza para liberarse de su prisión invisible, pero no discuten con la mujer, ni siquiera la miran, pero ella los ve a ellos y se dirige al mayor.

-Hola Deannie! - al sonido de ese mote el mayor se queda quieto, tan quieto que parece muerto – A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos – dice el demonio mientras se acerca más a su presa.

Dean ya no lucha por liberarse, toda su atención se centra en el demonio frente a él, respira profundo, con el odio quemando sus pulmones, la cara es una máscara de un desprecio tan intenso que los policías se estremecen aún más que al reconocer que tenían un monstruo en la sala.

-Zaira – escupe el cazador entre dientes apretados y aún así, aún en esa situación no se le escapa el gesto de sorpresa y repugnancia que hace su hermano, un gesto de reconocimiento – Bueno perra, no creí verte por estos lados.

-Es que te fuiste Deannie, me dejaste sóla por más de tres siglos en el Infierno y desde que saliste la comida ya no es tan ….. - se acerca hasta tocar su brazo y desliza lentamente una uña por el sacando sangre - ...dulce. - Acaba su discurso llevando el dedo con una gota del vital líquido rojo hasta su boca, lo mete dentro y cierra los ojos saboreando, un suspiro de placer se le escapa entre los labios y el gesto de odio y repugnancia hace temblar los labios de Dean.

-No puedo decir que lo lamente – agrega irónico el cazador, ella ríe bajito.

Los oficiales no saben bien qué sucede, pero no hay que ser muy inteligente para notar que están ante una situación desconocida para ellos pero no para sus prisioneros, los agentes del FBI, Hickman y Weiss, recuerdan todos los datos de los detenidos, en especial cada palabra del archivo del mayor y comprenden que es muy posible que todo lo que han leído sobre sus escusas sea cierto, aún cuando lo que realmente les pruebe ante qué clase de cosas luchan esos hombres ni siquiera ha empezado.

El demonio se mueve hacia el más joven de los Winchester y el mayor se revuelve tratando de soltarse.

-No te acerques a él, puta! ¡Ni se te ocurra poner un sucio y sádico dedo tuyo sobre él! – grita tratando de hacerla enojar para que deje a su hermano libre.

-No debes preocuparte Deannie. Sam, aquí presente, es interesante, pero él huele a demonio y ángel caído. Son dos cosas que no me apetecen en mis platos – Sam gruñe pero ella no le hace caso, mira al resto de los presentes – Ellos por otro lado se ven más apetecibles – se pasea frente a cada uno y los olfatea – Sí, definitivamente huelen mejor – otra vez mira a Dean – Pero tengo tan buenos recuerdos de ti Dean, cuarenta años saboreando tu sangre y tu piel, nunca he probado nada tan dulce como tu, nada tan dispuesto a sufrir por otros, tu autosacrificio es como una especia rara y única, algo sumamente difícil de encontrar.

Si las miradas pudieran matar esa bruja habría estado ardiendo en llamas frente a los presentes, nunca ninguno de ellos había visto un odio tan profundo en ojos de una persona, pero ahora mismo esas dos expresivas fuentes verdes que habían visto llenos de ironía y arrogancia durante los últimos días, desbordaban sin ningún control un odio visceral que les pone el vello de punta. El hermano menor no lucía mejor aunque parecía intentar controlar sus sentimientos, parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener su furia.

-Bueno Deannie – se acercó a el y lamió con suavidad el hilillo de sangre que escurría por el brazo – Ya sabes cómo es esto, cómo me gusta. ¿Qué dices? ¿Empezamos?

-Vete al Infierno – contesta con la voz cargada de desprecio el joven

-Oh! Pero si me llevó tanto salir y encontrarte – refute el demonio con vocecita infantil – No Deannie, no, no. Ya sabes que debes hacer, o te brindas o...

Lo dejó en suspenso mientras hacía un gesto suave con su mano derecha y todos veían como la cabeza del oficial Hunt giraba sobre su cuello y quedaba viendo la pared, para luego deslizarse hasta el piso el cuerpo sin vida formando un bulto amorfo y grotesco.

Aunque todos ellos fueron testigos alguna vez de echos de violencia y muerte, nunca habían presenciado la caída de uno de los suyos de una manera tan fría e impersonal, la mujer que se hacía llamar Zaira no había mirado ni un segundo al hombre que acababa de matar, la agente Weiss no pudo reprimir un sonido gutural de horror originado en su garganta.

-¡HIJA DE PUTA! -gritó el mayor de los Winchester.

-Deannie – habló ella entre el sonido de una risa – Te lo dije ¿verdad?, ya conoces el juego, lo practicamos por décadas ¿o es que lo has olvidado?

-¡Déjalo! - ordenó el menor que entendía que el demonio sólo buscaba algo de su hermano, y ya sabía qué era ese algo – ¡Déjalo en paz, bruja!

El demonio inclinó la cabeza hacia su lado.

-No..no...no, Sammy. No creas que puedes intervenir en esto, si te metes serás el próximo o quizás decida empezar mi cena contigo a pesar de que no serías ni de cerca tan sabroso, ahora cállate – ordena y aunque el hombre trata de gritar nada sale de su boca.

-¡No lo toques! - la veta protectora de Dean surgía aunque él no la buscara, siempre lo acompañaba, cada día de su vida – Déjalos a todos. Es a mí a quien buscas, ¿no?

La mujer se acercó al mayor.

-Siempre a ti Dean, he pasado en el Infierno años alimentándome de almas vendidas, jamás tuve el placer de saborear una tan exquisita como la tuya. He soñado con este momento tanto tiempo que llegué a creer jamás se me presentaría y ahora, ahora estoy impaciente y hambrienta, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi lengua recogiendo tu sangre.

-¿Los dejarás ir? - inquiere el hombre con los ojos cerrados - ¿Dejarás que todos, incluso mi hermano se marche?

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Por este momento cazador, sólo por saborear este momento, te juro por mi alma maldita que todos ellos serán liberados, vivos. - entonces se paró justo frente a su presa – Pero no será hasta que vean lo que pasa aquí, quiero que presencien el _sagrado_ momento, porque es justo por esto que eres tan malditamente irresistible, es por ellos, por proteger a estos humanos que tu sangre es tan dulce, tan pura.

El hombre abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza, mira los ojos negros del ser frente a él y aunque siente a su hermano menor retorcerse tratando de evitar lo que está sucediendo no puede dejar de ver al hombre que yace inmóvil detrás del demonio, sabe que pudo evitar esa muerte, mentalmente agrega una barrita en una extensa línea de rayitas donde cada una de ellas representa a alguien a quien no salvó, mira a los otros cuatro inocentes que se encuentran allí por su culpa y a su hermano, les dedica una sonrisa de lado, devuelve la mirada al monstruo y con los ojos vacíos de toda expresión habla.

-Lo haré – ella sonríe y lo libera de su prisión invisible, saca un largo cuchillo que nadie había visto y se lo extiende por el cabo al cazador, éste lo toma y lo gira en su palma derecha, luego, con tranquilidad se quita la chaqueta siguiendo con el resto de la ropa hasta quedar desnudo de cintura para arriba. El demonio se relame los labios ansioso.

Los oficiales se quedan duros de la impresión cuando ven la cicatriz de fuego en forma de mano en su brazo izquierdo, pero peor quedan cuando ven al hombre acercar el cuchillo al interior de su propio brazo y con mucha lentitud insertar la punta en la piel por medio centímetro y luego deslizarlo desde la muñeca hasta el codo, la sangre empieza a manar espesa, la mujer sonríe ferozmente con la lujuria inundando el rostro, mientras el menor de los hermanos se agita con violencia tratando de evitar todo el espectáculo.

Zaira se acerca al hombre herido pero antes de entrar a su alcance se detiene.

-Si me atacas sabes lo que pasará.

-No lo haré – responde Dean sin moverse más que para extender a un lado su brazo abierto.

Ella se lanza hacia la carne y la sangre, toma el brazo con fuerza y entierra los dientes en la carne expuesta, el sonido que hace recorre el recinto llenando de asco a todos los presentes, intentan desviar la vista o cerrar los ojos, pero lo sienten una falta de respeto hacia ese hombre que se está dejando comer para salvarles la vida y de todas maneras no pueden cubrirse los oídos para apagar ese sonido, que saben, les acompañará por el resto de sus vidas.

Lágrimas recorren los rostros de la agente Weiss y Sam Winchester, la primera sobrepasada por la pena, el segundo por la impotencia.

Dean no mira a nadie, no quiere hacerlo, desde que Zaira entró en el lugar supo como seguiría aquello, supo que todos sufrirían, pero él no lo hace. Siente los dientes royendo su carne y la boca succionando su sangre, el dolor físico lo traspasa pero él lo deja seguir, algo que aprendió en el Infierno, su mente divaga en otras cosas, se deja hacer, mientras el dolor se mueve reptando por su piel pero sin ser detectado por su cerebro.

Después de unos segundos ella se cansa de la herida abierta, le gusta sentir el olor del acero en la sangre, así que él mueve el cuchillo y hace un corte casi idéntico al anterior pero en forma paralela al primero, ella se inclina otra vez y puede sentir el clímax que la sacude. Cierto asco se revuelve en su estómago pero no quiere hacerse el inocente, vivió eso por cuarenta años, sabe como se siente, sólo puede agradecer nunca haber llegado a ese nivel de depravación él mismo estando allí abajo.

Pero no están en el Infierno ahora y él no volverá a la vida una vez que su sangre se agote, si siguen así mucho tiempo cada gota que ella tome lo alejará un poco más de la realidad que vive en esos días, por unos momentos se ve tentado de dejarse ir.

Ella se ha cansado y él practica otro perfecto corte junto a sus compañeros. Pasea la vista por los presentes, ve a los oficiales y a los dos agentes del FBI que lo insultaran durante dos días con cara de espanto, la mujer incluso llora, no es consciente pero se le escapa una sonrisa burlona, una que los otros interpretan cómo "Miren qué gran monstruo soy, no, si a mí me encanta matar inocentes", las mismas palabras que escucharon veinticuatro horas antes y le valieron un par de golpes en el estómago por parte de Hickman. En estos momentos esas palabras tienen un significado tan cínico para ellos que el agente no puede más que desviar la vista de los verdes, fríos y vacíos ojos del cazador. Están todos atrapados viendo cómo una persona es desangrada por un demonio, una persona que se presta al juego sólo para salvarles la vida a ellos, los mismos que intentaban sólo hace unos momentos atrás reunir información suficiente para pedir la condena a muerte. Qué estúpidos se sentían ahora, qué culpables, porque si ellos no hubieran encerrado a esos dos hombres esa criatura jamás les habría encontrado.

Dean siente que la fuerza empieza a abandonarlo pero eso no evita que se haga una nueva herida y su brazo parece hilachas de tantas líneas que se ha echo, ha contado el tiempo desde que empezó el juego y sólo le queda rogar porque las cosas funcionen como las pensó. Mira a Sam y este ya ha dejado de observarlo, tiene la cabeza gacha y sólo lo sacuden los sollozos que le acometen, Dean sonríe con ternura a su hermano deseando que éste lo mire, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero Sammy no tiene fuerzas para levantar la cabeza, el mayor no puede evitar sentirse bien, "Que tontería" piensa, pero ver a su hermano sufriendo por él le hace creer que aún hay algo del viejo Sammy allí dentro.

El tiempo pasa y el mareo arremete contra él, es la bajada por la pérdida de sangre y se siente tan débil que no puede evitar caer de rodillas al suelo, Zaira cae con él, riendo entre bufidos de placer, el ruido de su cuerpo al caer logra levantar el rostro de su hermano y ahora sí le dirige esa mirada que quiere decir "Todo estará bien, Sammy", pero el otro se vuelve más violento al ver el estado del mayor.

De repente el demonio se aleja de él asustado.

-¿Qué...qué has echo maldito? - acusa mientras se retuerce de dolor.

Dean se pone de pie y los presentes saben que ese hombre está herido y débil pero no lo parece, no parece que lo hubieran estado desangrando por un buen rato, camina hacia el demonio dejando tras de sí una línea de sangre, pero se ve gigante, fuerte y amenazador, la mirada parece una espada de hielo verde y se clava en la mujer sin contemplaciones.

-¿Realmente creías que no iba a tomar medidas contra ratas como ustedes? ¿No crees que después de salir del Infierno no pensé en cada uno de los que me torturaron, de los que se divirtieron haciéndome jirones, no crees que me preparé para recibirlos? - la voz es grave, serena, cargada de amargura y desprecio – Para cada uno de ustedes tengo un veneno aplicado y en espera, cuando entraste Zaira supe que sólo debía esperar, quizás muriera, pero sabía que te mataría primero. - el cazador se inclina sobre el demonio y toma un cuchillo del cinturón de ésta – No debiste traer un arma como esta a mi presencia Zaira, fue descuidado de tu parte.

La mujer se revuelca entre espasmos de dolor y suplica por su vida, pero no hay un mota de piedad en el hombre que está frente a ella. Éste se pone en cuclillas junto a ella la vuelve boca arriba tomando uno de sus hombros y luego, con violencia en el movimiento pero sin nada en la mirada, clava el puñal en el corazón de la chica, el cuerpo se convulsiona y destellos de luz lo atraviesan, después de unos segundos el demonio a muerto y los prisioneros han sido liberados de la fuerza invisible que les retenía.

Dean quita el puñal y se pone en pie, los oficiales no saben que hacer con lo que han vivido, Sam en cambio se acerca hasta su hermano, dudoso, con la intranquilidad pintada en el rostro, por unos momentos refleja al antiguo Sammy.

-¿Dean? - pregunta nervioso.

El mayor de los hermanos se vuelve a ver al otro, una nube cubre el habitual brillo de sus ojos.

-Ya está bien Sammy, ya todo terminó... - dice y se desmaya.

Han pasado tres días desde la última experiencia cercana a la muerte de su hermano, Dean aún no ha vuelto en sí y Sam teme que sus heridas sean más que las que le desfiguran el brazo.

Durante ese tiempo los oficiales y los agentes Weiss y Hickman han tenido tiempo de recuperarse del shock y han puesto en movimiento una cantidad enorme de falsos expedientes que pronto cubrirán todo lo relacionado con él y su hermano. Se sonríe al pensar que han logrado justo lo que hablaban unos momentos antes de que Zaira los atacara, claro que no todo el mundo se enteraría, pero un par de agentes del FBI y los miembros al completo de una comisaría en un pequeño pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios tenían los ojos abiertos a una realidad siniestra y mágica. De alguna manera le reconfortaba, esas personas conocían la verdad y aunque no fueran muchas eran más que antes, había gente en este mundo, gente normal, que sabía que los hermanos Winchester peleaban cada día por hacer su día a día más seguro, lo hacía sentir bien por él, pero más que nada por su hermano.

Estaba solo esperando a que su hermano se recuperara, ya no tenían más que hacer en ese lugar. Había guiado a la policía hasta la cueva del wendigo, se había dado sepultura a todos los muertos incluido el oficial Hunt y la joven poseída por Zaira. Samuel se quedó un par de días pero luego se marchó por otra cacería, Bobby aún permanecía inquieto esperando noticias de su muchacho, porque Sam había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo que Dean era el muchacho de Bobby.

Tan concentrado se mantenía en sus propios pensamientos que no vio los ojos de su hermano abrirse. Dean despertó y le caldeó el corazón ver a Sammy a su lado, no sabía que había sucedido ni el tiempo transcurrido, pero estaba vivo, Zaira estaba muerta y su hermanito se encontraba junto a él. Podía ver en ese rostro conocido los secretos y el cambio rondando, aún recordaba el brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de su hermano cuando el demonio se presentó, podía sentir en el aire el peligro que les acechaba, pero a la larga eso no importaba, quizás le tomara tiempo descubrir los pliegues ocultos de Sam, quizás le llevara la vida enfrentarse al nuevo mal, pero ese día se sentía bien, tenía a su hermano, tenía su vida y había acabado con una puta.

-Vamos Samantha, ¿no te vas a poner a llorar?¿verdad? - le increpa con una voz cansada.

Sam levanta la mirada y sus ojos multicolores se iluminan mientras una sonrisa sincera le atraviesa el rostro y por un segundo, no más de un segundo, Dean ve en ese rostro a su antiguo hermano y sonríe también "Sí – piensa – Tu y yo hermano, tu y yo juntos, de nuevo".

-Jerk – insulta con amor el menor.

-Bitch – responde con esperanza el mayor.

Aún tenían cosas que hablar, secretos que develar y confesiones que hacer, pero había tiempo, otro tiempo.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

-¿Agua bendita? - pregunta incrédulo Sam - ¿Te inyectas agua bendita cada día para que te sirva de veneno?

-Bueno Sammy, no soy un puto científico y no tengo tu inteligencia, me pareció sencillo y … - sonríe sobrador – he probado que funciona, ¿no?

El menor mira a su hermano como si le hubiese surgido una segunda cabeza.

-¿En las venas?

-Sip

-Eres increíble!

-Lo se – sobra a su hermanito y le dedica una de esas sonrisas que hacen que el mundo quiera sonreír con él.

La llamada los interrumpe, las noticias son inquietantes y ponen rumbo a su nuevo destino de inmediato, Sam no quiere que Dean siga manejando pero éste no dejaba de ser menos porfiado con los años, al contrario, cada día era más cabezota.

Bobby les había comunicado que Lisa había sido atacada y estaba muy grave en el hospital, Ben estaba a salvo porque se encontraba en casa de un amigo mientras se producía el ataque, pero cuando regresó encontró a su madre en un charco de su propia sangre, el chico había actuado rápido y sin pensar demasiado, por instinto, llamó a la ambulancia y a Bobby porque era más fácil de localizar que Dean.

Bobby ya estaba en el hospital y todo lo que podía decirles era que el estado de la mujer era grave y que parecía brujería.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital, después de conducir sin detenerse durante un día, todo había terminado, Lisa estaba muerta y Bobby se había llevado a un traumatizado Ben a descansar. Dean quiso ver a su mujer y hablar con la doctora que la atendiera. Sam sabía que esto estaba matando a su hermano, lo había visto en el auto mientras conducía, los ojos fijos y secos en el asfalto y las manos aprisionando el volante fuerte hasta que quedaron blancas mientras la sangre teñía las vendas de su brazo izquierdo. No fue capaz de encontrar las palabras para hablar con él y sinceramente no sabía siquiera si existían.

Creyó, erróneamente, que nada podía empeorar lo que estaba sucediendo, creyó eso hasta que escuchó la última frase de la doctora

-Lo siento mucho, siento lo de su esposa y el bebé.

Esas palabras hacen que Dean retroceda un paso y Sam cierre los puños y no puede evitarlo pero huye de la presencia de su hermano y la doctora, sabe, entiende lo que la mujer está a punto de explicarle a su hermano pero Sam no tiene la fuerza para escuchar.

Se aleja de los dos y se siente como un cobarde, pero no puede ver el cuchillo que se está clavando en el corazón de su hermano, así que se aleja, prácticamente corre por el pasillo hasta que ya no puede escuchar la voz de la doctora y ahí se queda, mirando la pared, prohibiéndose pensar o sentir.

Pasa la gente, pasa el tiempo.

La pared es lo único que sus ojos registran y un dolor más grande del que creyó poder sentir le recorre cada parte del cuerpo, quiere proteger a su hermano pero la vida se encarga de impedírselo a cada instante, se pregunta si Dean se había sentido de la misma manera cuando intentaba salvarlo de Azazel, de su adicción, de su destino. Porque era tan agotador pelear cuando veía que ha cada paso la piedra en su camino crecía de tamaño, tan cansador, tan agobiante.

No puede y no quiere, evitar la culpa que le fluye en las venas, sabe que no le puso las cosas fáciles a su hermano cuando su propia vida dependía de ello y es justo por eso que debe seguir, debe ayudar a su hermano, aún no sabe cómo ni por qué, pero Cass ha dicho que los necesitaba, pero él reconoce para sí mismo un objetivo más egoísta, él necesita a su hermano, lo necesita más que nunca y le avergüenza pedir su ayuda porque se sabe indigno de ella.

De repente es consciente que no ha escuchado ningún grito, que no escuchó las cosas romperse ante la furia destructiva que Dean debía estar sintiendo, han pasado horas y no ha visto ninguna explosión sentimental o llanto de derrota. Nada ha pasado, sólo silencio, el miedo le atenaza el corazón y comienza la búsqueda de su hermano por ese tétrico lugar.

Lo encuentra en la morgue, sobre una de las placas frías e impersonales se encuentra el cuerpo roto y pálido de Lisa y aunque Sam no la conoció mucho le duele ver a una persona tan vital en ese estado, pero el que termina de romperle el alma es su hermano, está de pie junto a ella, sin tocarla, sin llorar, por lo que Sam sabe, Dean ha estado ahí por más de dos horas y puede saber al ver a su hermano que no ha llorado una sola lágrima, pero el vacío que hay en sus ojos hace que una estadía en el Infierno suene tentadora.

Sam entra en la habitación, Dean sin verlo sabe que es él, puede sentirlo, él reconoce a su hermano aunque esté cambiado, aún puede reconocer a su hermano, su esencia. La presencia del otro hace que reaccione, sabe que ha estado ahí un largo rato, puede sentirlo en sus piernas acalambradas. Pero ahora entra en acción, ha tomado una decisión que se ha abierto paso entre la nebulosa que es su mente. Toma a Lisa en brazos y se dirige a la misma puerta por donde ha ingresado Sam, ni siquiera le mira cuando lo adelanta, sabe que Sammy le sigue, camina por los pasillos del hospital intentando llegar a la azotea, con un solo objetivo.

Sam no sabe que hacer, no sabe qué pretende su hermano, piensa que alguien va a intentar detenerlos pero le sorprende ver que todo aquel con quien se encuentran les abre camino, como si el dolor que el otro hombre cargaba fuera palpable para todos, nadie mira el cuerpo, todos miraban al hombre y con sólo verlo le dejaban el paso libre, pacientes, visitas, doctores y policías, nadie intenta detenerlos, nadie habla y lo que es más extraño aún, Sam nota sus miradas que corresponden al dolor de su hermano, algunos lloran inclusive, otros inclinan la cabeza en señal de respeto y otros en señal de vergüenza. Sam no sabe qué sucede, pero sabe que es especial, que su hermano está provocando eso aunque sea incosciente, puede sentir que lo que pasa a su alrededor es especial y único.

Dean alcanza su objetivo y logra llegar a la azotea con su preciosa carga, camina hasta el centro de la misma y dice una sola palabra una sola vez.

-Castiel – no grita, ni siquiera ha levantado la voz, pero no hace falta, milésimas de segundos han pasado y el ángel está frente al cazador.

La sorpresa de Sam es completa porque ve reflejado en el rostro del ángel el mismo dolor que ha visto en su hermano y cada persona del hospital, inclusive ve lágrimas en los azules ojos.

Dean no dice palabra, le entrega el cuerpo de Lisa a Castiel y se aleja un paso. El ángel tampoco dice nada, inclina en señal de afirmación la cabeza y desaparece.

-Vamos Sammy, hay trabajo que hacer – ordena el mayor.

-Dean, quiero saber que ha sucedido, quiero que me expliques que fue todo esto.

El otro hace una mueca que Sam interpreta como "Mira quién pide respuestas ahora"

-Tenemos una bruja que encontrar Sammy.

-Me importa un carajo la bruja, quiero saber que pasó acá – insiste porque entre ellos hay una diferencia crucial, Dean siempre termina cediendo ante el menor.

Su hermano se vuelve a ver el sol que se pone en el horizonte, una parte de la mente de Sam nota que es una atardecer hermoso de tonos rosa, violeta e índigo, los colores se posan como una máscara de luces sobre el rostro de Dean confiriéndole un aire mágico y místico.

-Cass me debía un favor, Sammy. Me debía el sacarte del Infierno, dijo que no podía hacerlo, que era peligroso, que podía deshacer todo por lo que habíamos luchado. - cierra los ojos y deja que los últimos rayos de sol bañen sus facciones – Hoy a pagado su favor.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Un par de cositas. - deja que las cuencas verdes oteen la distancia permitiendo que Sam sea testigo de un dolor resignado, uno que casi hace saltar lágrimas al menor sin entender el motivo – Cass ha revivido a Lisa, se los ha llevado a ella y a Ben lejos de todo esto.

-Ellos te quieren.

-Lo se, por eso me olvidaran – Sam no entiende esas palabras – Ninguno de los dos me recordará, ni a mí, ni a ti, ni nada sobre criaturas extrañas en la noche – agrega en un murmullo ahogado por la pena – Cass borrará sus memorias, plantará una año de recuerdos amenos que reemplazaran los míos. Lisa y Ben me olvidarán para siempre.

-Dean, es una locura – argumenta el menor negando con la cabeza.

-Locura fue cumplir mi promesa, Sammy. Locura fue invadir sus vidas y ponerlas de cabeza, no importa que Lisa diga que la pasó bien, no importa que Ben me sienta como un padre, sus vidas se fueron al demonio por mi culpa, es mi responsabilidad devolvérselas. Quizás sea mi sino el destruir todo aquello que toco, pero hoy me dieron la chance de revertir el daño causado y lo hice desde la raíz.

Sam reconoce en los sentimientos de su hermano los mismos que sintiera él cuando Jess fue asesinada, sabe en lo profundo de su corazón que haría lo mismo si se lo permitieran, aunque le duele la decisión de Dean, también la entiende.

-¿Y...y el …..el... - Sam no puede decir la palabra pero su hermano sabe a qué se refiere que pregunta.

-No existirá – declara contundente – No hay forma de que un hijo de mi sangre pueda tener una vida normal en tanto estemos metidos en éste lío, si el bebé nace, Lisa y Ben serán perseguidos, así que... - respira hondo – ...que Cass no lo ha resucitado, su alma irá al cielo y estará a salvo.

-Dean era …

Su hermano se vuelve a verlo y Sam es testigo de la lágrima cargada de dolor que rueda silenciosa por la mejilla.

-Lo se Sam, era mi hijo, pero no voy a traer un hijo a este mundo, no ahora, ni nunca mientras las cosas estén así. Nadie más de nuestra sangre sufrirá si no podemos detener esto Sammy, nadie más – sentencia determinante.

Para Dean, Lisa y Ben habían conformado por un tiempo un sueño echo realidad, el sueño de una familia, no era perfecto porque Sam no estaba, pero aún era una familia, debió imaginar que no dudaría, sentía la tentación de pegarse en la cabeza, qué tonta podía llegar a ser una persona, cómo podía alguien como él siquiera soñar con la normalidad, cómo podía hacerlo cuando sabía desde los cuatro años que lo que amabas te podía ser arrebatado en un segundo.

Se aleja abandonando la azotea con las luces de la noche cayendo en sus espaldas, en las entrañas siente que el sol de ese día se ha llevado la poca paz que le quedaba a su alma, el pozo del vacío está abierto de par en par y asoma su fea cabeza avanzando sobre vida, lo siente en su interior, está vivo y hambriento.

El menor lo ve alejarse reconociendo que ese día ha perdido otro trozo de su hermano, es consciente que la brecha de la herida en el alma de Dean es cada día más grande y él sólo puede agrandarla con sus secretos. A pesar que quiere hablar con su hermano, que quiere contarle la verdad no cree que eso le ayudara al mayor, no lo cree, lo sabe, la verdad sólo agregaría sal a la herida.

Sam observa las sombras siguiendo al mayor, tocándolo, rodeándolo, cubriéndolo y no puede, por un segundo no puede evitar preguntarse si esa oscuridad es la noche o es él.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Han pasado la noche en otra roñosa pieza de motel, Dean no ha pegado un ojo y él lo sabe porque tampoco ha podido hacerlo.

Su abuelo, que curiosa le resulta aún la palabra, les quitó la posibilidad de reclamar la cabeza de la bruja, Samuel les había llamado horas antes para avisarles que con la ayuda de sus primos habían conseguido dar caza y muerte al aquelarre de brujas que se ensañaran con Lisa. No habían conseguido saber que las llevó a realizar el ataque, ninguna había querido hablar y murieron peleando, pero al menos no atacarían de nuevo.

Robar la venganza de Dean no había ayudado en nada a éste último, no hablaba desde que dejaron el hospital, no había comido y ni siquiera se duchó. Se tiró en la cama y fingió dormir hasta que Sam no tuvo más opciones que acostarse también y fingir junto al otro.

El menor está preocupado en tantos niveles diferentes por su hermano que no evita la sonrisa de ironía a costa suya que forman sus labios. Lo inquieta el estado mental de Dean, el psicológico, el brazo que no se ha dejado revisar, el que no hable y le impida intentar llegar a él, a ese corazón que está tan echo pelota. La ironía, claro está, es porque siente que empieza a ocupar el lugar de Dean en esa relación de hermanos, es él ahora el que quiere salvar a su hermano, el que cree que el otro no va a poder lograrlo. La sonrisa es porque entiende esa noche más a su hermano de lo que ha logrado entenderlo en dos décadas, no las razones que mueven a Dean, esas no cree que las entienda ni él mismo, pero sí entiende como se ha sentido el mayor teniendo que estar pendiente de él cada segundo de cada día.

Comprende que su hermano ha tenido unos cuantos años muy difíciles, Sam se siente agotado, con las fuerzas regadas por el piso y sólo ha tenido que preocuparse unos meses, envidiaba, en cierta forma, la fuerza desconocida que mantuviera a su hermano en pie por años. Resiente sin embargo el saber que esa fuerza lo está abandonando.

Las horas pasan lentas pero rotundas y se adivina entre las rendijas de la persiana la luz del día, Dean ya no tiene motivos para permanecer tendido en la cama con los ojos secos y abiertos observando un techo repleto de intrincadas imágenes que ha dejado atrás la humedad. Se dirige al baño y toma la ducha que debió darse la noche anterior, el brazo le duele como si estuvieran asándolo a las brasas, los bordes de las heridas que cubren cada centímetro de piel están rojos y sensibles, no se preocupa demasiado, les vacía un tarro de agua oxigenada y se traga el grito que le asalta, lo deja bajar por la garganta hasta los pulmones. Toma unas vendas limpias y con ellas realiza su propia protección, siente un pequeño retortijón de hambre y la sorpresa de su cuerpo tenga una necesidad.

No quiere pensar en lo que ha pasado el día anterior, analizar aquello en lo que se está convirtiendo su vida, averiguar si aún está ahí o si sólo es la cáscara vacía de su cuerpo, esa que lo acusó Cass de ser en su momento. Se mira en el espejo sin máscaras, no hay risa, ironía o arrogancia en ese rostro, no hay pena ni llanto, reconoce sus facciones y sus ojos, reconoce esa mirada, ya la ha visto antes, la ha visto toda una vida perdida tras un brillo de encanto, ése es él, el que está ahí es él, el verdadero él, aquel que aparece cuando no hay nadie a su alrededor, nadie que lo necesite, nadie a quien proteger. El que queda cuando no está Sammy o Bobby, cuando Cass se ha ido, cuando ha perdido a Lisa y Ben o cuando nunca ha nacido su hijo, el ser debajo de las expectativas ajenas, el que surge cuando toda necesidad de pretensión desaparece es el reflejo que le devuelve la mirada desde el espejo. Lo conoce, sabe manejarlo, sabe disfrazarlo, a veces pierde las fuerzas para cubrir con su máscara tan entrenada a ese otro que está en él y aquellos que lo rodean ven un atisbo de esa nada, pero casi siempre su sonrisa brillante y unos ojos chispeantes los hacen creer equivocados, el problema es que ya no quiere ocultarlo, no le importa ocultarlo, se siente exactamente como se ve, se siente nada, quiere nada y nada le importa. Está rodeado de mentiras y omisiones de su hermano, de sospechas por su abuelo, de desilusión con Bobby, de abandono de Castiel e indiferencia de Dios, por qué habría de ser él el único que siempre esté poniendo buena cara.

Cuando sale del baño su hermano está vestido y sentado en la cama mirando hacia la nada por la ventana, su actitud dejada le sacude en algún sentido primigenio que ése ya no es por completo su hermano y decide que ha vivido bastante ese último tiempo como para seguir aguantando las verdades a medias y las sonrisas indoloras de "Yo se, pero tu no te enteras de nada".

-¿De qué conocías a Zaira? - pregunta a bocajarro

Sam escucha la pregunta y también siente el golpe invisible que la acompaña, sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo, se dobla mentalmente sobre sí mismo por el dolor casi físico que le acomete.

-Dean... - intenta empezar una retirada estratégica

-Dean nada, Sam – y es "Sam", un "Sam" serio sin ni un mínimo vestigio de "Sammy" en ninguna letra. - Quiero la puta verdad, quiero que me cuentes de qué la conocías, quiero saber que ha pasado, no quiero evasivas ni mentiras. - no grita y aún así se siente como si lo hiciera, su voz ya no parece la suya – No lo merezco.

Sam escucha la frase final y la sabe tan cierta, no cree que su hermano entienda lo cierta que es.

No se vuelve a ver a Dean, no quiere mirarlo cuando le cuente, cuando las palabras salgan de su boca y hagan mella en los oídos fraternales, no quiere ver su rostro, su reacción, no quiere conocer su dolor.

-Estuve allí más tiempo del que pareciera, Dean – no es necesario que aclare dónde, ambos saben a qué se refiere – Tenías razón con eso de que el tiempo es diferente allá abajo, lo que no sabía es que es diferente para todos. Podría decirte que no estuve allí más de un mes, pero lo cierto es que una semana en la Tierra fue un siglo en mi Infierno.

Sam se alegraría de su decisión de no ver a Dean, porque si viera la culpa cruda que atraviesa al otro, jamás habría sido capaz de seguir con su historia, no ve a su hermano dar un paso atrás y apoyarse en la pared para que lo sostenga, no lo ve cerrar los ojos y tragar un nudo de bilis que se le queda atrancado, no ve cómo aprieta los puños y sólo por no ver eso sigue contando.

-Lucifer aún estaba en mi cuerpo y allí abajo yo no tenía ningún control sobre él, pelearon durante años con Michael, destrozaron nuestros cuerpos, el de Adam y el mío, tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, no podían matarse, no se muere en el Infierno, no para siempre, pero tu ya sabes eso. Después de estar así por décadas se detuvieron, un día simplemente se detuvieron, cada uno en su rincón de la celda. Porque aunque no lo creas la prisión es concreta, es enorme, pero también finita y yo estaba ahí, una parte de mi era por completo consciente de todo cuanto sucedía, similar a cuando fui poseído por Meg, pero mil veces peor. - pasa una enorme mano por su cabello – Lucifer comenzó a aburrirse, yo veía las barbaridades que se realizaban ahí, a nuestro lado, para el disfrute del Señor, quería cerrar los ojos, pero él los mantenía abiertos y en una parte de mi ser sentía todo el placer que ver eso le provocaba. Él mismo no se rebajaba a realizar esos actos bestiales, pero el Diablo es al Infierno lo que Dios al Cielo y sabe todo, ve todo y cada cosa queda grabada en su memoria. Así que ingenió una bonito truco para castigarme, un día se le ocurrió así – chasquea los dedos – como si nada. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que entrara a ese lugar y sabía que pasaría una eternidad, hasta el momento era terrible, grotesco y repugnante, pero no era personal, nada de eso se dirigía a mí. Entonces él empezó a recordar.

Se detiene porque sabe que aquello que se dirá a continuación abrirá una grieta que podrá escuchar si se esfuerza, pero ya no puede detenerse, empezó a contar lo que lleva más de una año ocultando y sencillamente no puede detener las palabras.

-No recordó cualquier cosa, se dedicó pura y exclusivamente a recordar algo muy determinado – mira a su hermano, no lo hace por saber qué hay en el rostro del otro, todo lo contrario, lo hace para que Dean pueda ver lo que hay en el suyo, el dolor que sabe hay dibujado en sus rasgos – Te recordó a ti Dean – ve los ojos del mayor abrirse – Recordó cada segundo, cada día, mes, año y década que todos su vasallos se dedicaron a torturarte – capta el rostro blanco del mayor, el dolor coleando furioso en las fosas nasales – No creo que jamás lo supieras, pero tu llegada al Infierno fue un acontecimiento de dominio público, te esperaban desde hacía milenios, sólo tu estabas destinado a romper el sello y Lucifer no quería perder más tiempo. Tu tortura no fue la típica Dean, te sometieron a los peores castigos y los hicieron todos juntos uno detrás del otro. Deberías saber, realmente creo que debes hacerlo, que las almas tienen un límite, si se les provoca demasiado sufrimiento demasiado aprisa, las almas se rompen y se pierden para siempre, así que por lo general las torturas son más suaves, más psicológicas hasta que el alma empieza a convertirse y es en ese momento dónde ellos pueden empezar a divertirse, jugar hasta convertir un hombre en un demonio. - mira a su hermano directo a los ojos – Cuando tu llegaste fue como un regalo para ellos, tu alma era tan fuerte, tan poderosa, que no tuvieron que prepararte, se dedicaron a hacer lo que más les complacía desde el principio y esa tortura se siente mil veces peor, porque el alma es aún por completo humana, pero ellos sabían que la tuya aguantaría las peores torturas hasta que no le quedara más remedio que la rendición... y así fue...y fue entonces que él se regodeó en mostrarme aquello en lo que te convertiste.

Si las palabras pudieran matar en forma instantánea a un ser vivo Dean Winchester no sería más que un cadáver. Lo curioso era saber que lo hubiera preferido así, porque la última oración de Sam se le clava en el pecho y literalmente le hace doblarse en dos descompuesto mientras despide en el piso lo que sea que quedaba en su estómago después de un día sin comer.

No puede soportar esa idea, no puede soportar que Sam sepa, que viera lo que le hicieron era terrible, que viera lo que él hizo...para eso...no conocía la palabra.

Sam se acerca a él preocupado pero Dean aparta violento la mano que tiende su hermano.

-No me toques – casi grita, medio suplica – No...no me toques – no es por su hermano, es por él, él no merece que otro se preocupe, él no merece que otro lo ayude, que lo contenga.

Dean se siente enfermo, está enfermo, su enfermedad se llama Culpa, se llama Vergüenza y no tiene cura, perdón, ni olvido. Hizo lo que hizo y no ha usado excusas, recuerda cada día los últimos diez años que pasó en el Infierno, recuerda a cada ser que tuvo bajo sus manos, lo que sintió, el placer no era por torturar a esas personas, el placer era simplemente hacer daño, causar dolor, pagó con desconocidos toda la bronca, odio y resentimiento que había acumulado en la Tierra y el Infierno, se regodeó causando en otros una parte del sufrimiento que había cargado toda su existencia. No ha dado excusas porque no las tiene, no ha pedido perdón porque no lo merece.

Comprende por qué su hermano no fue a buscarlo, por qué no quiso saber nada de él cuando regresó, le extraña que se molestara en salvarlo, él no lo habría echo, Dean nunca se hubiera salvado.

-Dean, Lucifer te odia, me mostraba eso para que yo te odiara también, él quería que despreciara a aquel por el que había realizado mi sacrificio. - Sam quiere que lo mire, quiere que su hermano deje de temblar, quiere ayudarlo – No lo logró Dean, nunca lograría, ni aunque hubiese estado allí mil años, nunca lograría que yo te odiara – el menor no sabe si el otro escucha o no, pero no puede detenerse – Nunca, porque todo lo que él me mostraba era a un hombre herido, un hombre en sufrimiento y todo lo que podía pensar yo era que habías salido de ahí, que habías logrado la libertad y habías conseguido seguir, habías peleado contra todo por salvar a muchas más personas de las que nunca llegarías a torturar, porque ¿sabes qué Dean?, tu salvaste a todo un mundo, nunca esa cantidad de seres serán enviados al infierno, nunca esa cantidad de almas serán entregadas al Averno y tu les salvaste – a pesar de los temblores que recorren el cuerpo del mayor puede adivinar su negación en un gesto de cabeza - Nunca lo has entendido ¿verdad?

Sam se agacha junto a su hermano, lo toma de los hombros y aunque se resiste el menor presiona hasta dejar sus ojos frente a frente, no hay lágrimas en el rostro sólo una palidez fantasmal que ha llegado hasta los labios.

-Mírame – el otro no hace nada – MÍRAME – abre los ojos, Sammy siente picar los propios de llanto contenido al ver esa mirada, pero logra dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa – Jamás lo entendiste ¿verdad?. Puede que yo realizara la acción que acabó con Lucifer, pero nunca habría sucedido sin ti. Te digo que salvaste al mundo porque fue por ti que hice lo que hice, fue por amor, el amor que me enseñaste y me brindaste cada día, no lo hice por billones de desconocidos, sólo tu podrías hacer algo así, yo lo hice por ti. Lucifer creía que si yo veía lo que vi comenzaría a odiarte, pero no era capaz de entender que nada de eso importaba, porque yo no podía juzgar esas acciones, yo causé el mismo daño aquí en la Tierra con mi egoísmo y furia de venganza, pero por sobre todas las cosas Dean, yo no podría odiarte porque tu no me has dado más que amor toda la vida. Tu diste tus sueños, tu futuro, tu vida y tu alma por mí, jamás, JAMÁS, sería capaz de odiarte. Eres mi hermano Dean, eres la razón de que eligiera lo correcto, el que me enseñó a ser mejor persona. Yo no te odio Dean – le suelta una sonrisa a pleno a su hermano - Yo te amo.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Había esperado tanto tiempo por esas palabras, nadie, nunca, le había dicho a Dean "Te amo", no de verdad, muchas mujeres se lo dijeron, a él y quien sabe a cuantos más, pero de verdad, de esa manera que suenan cuando salen del corazón, como si decirlas causara un cierto dolor, una emoción que se transmite con los ojos, de esa manera no se las ha dicho nadie más que su madre, tenía cuatro años la última vez que las oyó, las recuerda, conforman muchos de los mejores momentos en los recuerdos que guarda de su madre, por eso las reconoce. Dean las escucha, las siente como un bálsamo que llega hasta su corazón, él las había esperado, deseado que alguien pudiera sentir eso por él, sentirse querido sin importar qué, lo había echo, mucho tiempo, tiempo atrás. Porque ahora Dean es como un perro apaleado, de esos que sólo ven en la mano que se les tiende solícita el futuro golpe que les será propinado. Quiere creer lo que escucha, quiere que sea cierto, pero teme tanto que no sea así, no se permite reaccionar, tiene que pensar, tiene que calmarse.

Apoya la espalda en la pared, los codos en las rodillas, inclina la cabeza y la envuelve con las manos. Vencido en tantas maneras que no sabría por dónde empezar.

-Si eso es cierto Sammy ¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad?¿por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto? - la voz se oye apagada por la posición de su cuerpo pero es palpable el dolor.

-¿Piensas que fue un castigo?¿Que me avergonzaba de ti o algo por el estilo?

-Ya no se que creer o esperar. No te conozco Sam, tu mismo me lo dijiste una vez, pero antes era capaz de leerte ahora no. No se por qué me cuentas esto, no se por qué me dices que me quieres-

Es tanto el dolor encerrado en Dean, tantas las deudas que le debe la vida, que confiar se le hace a cada instante más difícil. Es tentador, demasiado, porque es un perdón y es el regreso de un hermano, pero sabe que si es un espejismo ya no será capaz de levantarse de ese golpe, está tan cerca del borde del abismo que el vacío se le hace más tentador que la tierra firme, un soplo del lado incorrecto y caerá para siempre.

-Te lo digo porque necesitas escucharlo, necesitas que alguien te lo diga, porque lo cierto es que debí decirlo mucho antes y fundamentalmente porque lo siento así y quiero decírtelo – Sam piensa que tal vez se tardó demasiado y su hermano ya no sea capaz de creerle – A diferencia tuya yo nunca he sido demasiado bueno en entenderte y lo digo así porque tu has sabido ver a través mío, supiste ver mi transformación, mis cambios. Aquello que dije ese día fue por bronca y miedo, era como un niño malcriado y me desquité contigo, pero siempre has sabido adivinar mis reacciones. En cambio yo no he sido hábil para ver tus cambios, no vi que agotado estabas de la lucha hasta que casi te perdí, jamás he podido comprender los objetivos de tu vida o aquello que te moviliza, pero puedo ver que sufres y querías saber la verdad, estoy contándote la verdad, toda la verdad Dean. No quiero que haya más secretos entre nosotros, para bien o para mal te contaré hasta mi último secreto. Te prometo que lo diré todo, pero déjame seguir – habla calmado, con esa voz que se carga desde que Dean lo ha vuelto a ver, suave y educada.

San presiente que debe andar con cuidado o perderá su única posibilidad de tener a su hermano de vuelta, pero tiene que seguir, nunca podría iniciar esa conversación de nuevo, jamás tendría el valor para recordar todo en otra ocasión. Se sienta junto a Dean.

-Fue por ese castigo que supe sobre Zaira, pero gracias a lo que Lucifer hacía aprendí algo más – retoma el hilo de la historia – Si controlaba mis reacciones, si mantenía mi angustia dentro de mi, de alguna manera que no entiendo, podía ingresar en su memoria, en su inconsciente y saber cosas que él se guardaba. Vi el odio terrible que sentía por nosotros porque le habíamos vencido. Aprendí muchísimo durante mucho tiempo y finalmente fui capaz de entrar en su mente y controlarlo.

Dean continúa impasible, a pesar de que el menor ha soltado en palabras el equivalente a mil bombas atómicas, Dean no hace nada, si no tuvieran los hombros pegados permitiéndole sentir el movimiento de la respiración de su hermano, su calor, cierto apoyo, Sam no sería capaz de continuar.

-En un principio no podía hacerlo más que segundos, pero ya era algo y la esperanza empezó a surgir dentro mío, esperanza que debía mantener oculta a los ojos inquisidores de mi huésped. Practiqué cada día, mantener el control provocaba que quedara inconsciente la mayoría del tiempo, cada vez que me sentía vencido escuchaba tu voz – lo empuja juguetón con el hombro – Siempre estabas en mi cabeza, me dabas aliento, me decías que todo estaría bien, que un día saldría de allí y estaríamos juntos, que podríamos vivir nuestras vidas, que no me diera por vencido. Dean, podría jurar que me implorabas que resistiera un poco más y lo hice, porque eras muy molesto en mi cabeza, parecido a tu yo real – realiza una mueca risueña e irónica y el mayor levanta la cabeza – Aunque no estabas ahí, aunque no eras realmente tu, pensar en ti me daba fuerzas para seguir. Además no tenía otra cosa que hacer excepto presenciar la depravación alrededor mío, así que me dedicaba a entrenar cada momento que me encontraba lúcido. Por décadas fui robando minutos a la consciencia de Lucifer, sólo minutos para que él no lo notara, tanto estuve en ello que me volví muy bueno, podía quitarle el control de mi cuerpo a voluntad. Empecé a extender los períodos, hasta que logré horas y luego días, él ya sabía lo que pasaba y estaba furioso, no te voy a hablar de las represalias de su furia porque ya conoces lo suficiente que puede suceder allí. De todas maneras no me importaba, porque yo ganaba cada día más tiempo en mi propio cuerpo. Primero un día y luego dos, una semana, un mes, un año y me pasé dos décadas gobernando mi cuerpo mientras permanecía encerrado en una prisión que no era la mía.

Se revuelve los cabellos con la mano.

-Fue entonces cuando todo pasó, no se cómo ni quién, pero un día la jaula se abrió, era libre y … - se gira hacia su hermano y se chocan sus miradas - ...quisiera decir que tomé recaudos, que lo pensé bien, pero te prometí la verdad. Huí de allí, corrí tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis piernas, ese lugar, el Infierno, es enorme, nunca habría encontrado la salida, pero no necesité hacerlo, me dormí agotado y cuando desperté estaba de regreso.

-¿Lucifer está ...?

-Lucifer está dentro mío, aún está aquí – se golpea el pecho – Por eso no te busqué Dean, porque no quería cargarte con este peso. No por tus culpas, por las mías. - aclara por si su hermano lo cree necesario - Samuel me ha estado ayudando, hemos buscado todo tipo de maneras para acabar con esto, pero se nos escapa el secreto. No encontramos a nadie capaz de quitar un arcángel de su recipiente. Ni siquiera a nadie que creyera posible dominar a uno. Perdóname por no contarte esto, no fue para dejarte de lado fue porque no tuve el valor para enfrentarte, no quería ver tu mirada de desprecio, no tenía la fuerza de recibir tu juicio...

Sam es sorprendido por una risa profunda.

-Sammy, te vi controlarlo antes, ¿recuerdas?. ¿De veras creíste que estaría más preocupado porque Lucifer esté dentro tuyo que feliz por tenerte de vuelta? - vuelve a reír – Hermanito, tu sí que no me conoces. - se golpea la frente con la palma abierta de la mano – ¡Qué desgraciado eres! Y ¡Qué oxidado estoy! – el otro está simplemente perdido – ¡Probaste todos trucos contra demonios! ¡Cuando nos volvimos a ver, agua bendita, sal, plata! Debí hacer el sigilo de Cass, te hubiera mandado a la China, abría estado jodido para volver y te lo abrías merecido por no avisarme antes.

Sam se une a su risa, ese es su hermano, ese es Dean.

-Sabes, esto me recuerda al último día que pasé aquí, cuando te apareciste en el Impala enfrentando dos arcángeles cojonudos – sonríe con el recuerdo que le caldeaba el alma en su estadía infernal – Fue ese día que Lucy empezó a odiarte. Te conté que lo hacía, pero no te dije algo más que descubrí, no es sólo porque le vencimos, te odia porque tu elegiste salvar a tu hermano cuando el suyo eligió matarlo, porque tomaste la opción que él siempre ha deseado que Michael tome y lo hiciste al primer intento. Un humano, la creación más aborrecida por él, hizo lo que su hermano jamás hará y, gracias a ti, siente envidia de mí, me sentí extrañamente feliz cuando supe que me envidiaba por tener un hermano que me amaba por encima de las directivas paternales. Por eso te digo que te amo, porque es hora de que sepas que no eres el único.

-Nos estamos poniendo sentimentales Sammy – se escucha en su voz un vestigio de la fuerza del viejo Dean.

-Son los años y las estadías en el Infierno Dean, nos merecemos un poco de sentimentalismo – se le ilumina la cara con una sonrisa, una real, como las de antes y se agita la memoria del mayor.

-¿Es por él que estás cambiado?

-Como te dije, él no puede controlarme, pero aún está ahí. Puedo escucharlo a veces, emite opiniones, en ocasiones siento una reminiscencia de sus sentimientos. Eso me hace actuar distinto, de alguna manera contamina mi ser, pero también está el control que debo ejercer, es un trabajo de tiempo completo. No se cuanto dure esto. Fui egoísta, debí quedarme allí, pero no pude hacerlo y les traje éste monstruo de regreso.

-No, no trajiste un monstruo – el menor le mira y Dean reconoce dentro de sí ese amor incondicional que tiene grabado en su interior, el amor por ese gigantón – Trajiste a mi hermano... y lo extrañaba.

Lo abraza, Dean vierte en ese gesto todo la angustia que vivió ese último año, toda la necesidad de rescatar a su hermano, de tenerlo a salvo, vierte el amor que nunca le ha dicho que siente pero no es necesario que esas palabras se digan, nadie que los conozca puede dudar de su amor por Sammy, hay humanos, demonios y ángeles testigos de ese amor. Tiene a su hermanito de vuelta, eso le da fuerza, aún está al borde, pero por ahora hay un huracán envistiendo en dirección a la tierra.

Sam no entiende, pero su hermano lo está abrazando, siente amor y calidez en ese gesto y corresponde emocionado, porque ése es el abrazo del reencuentro, el abrazo de la bienvenida, está de regreso y su hermano se encuentra junto a él. Entiende que Lucifer lo envidie, entiende que cada hermano de este planeta lo envidie, porque él tiene a su lado al mejor hermano que ha existido y que existirá. No puede decirle eso a Dean, lo volvería loco de por vida, pero lo sabe, sabe que su hermano es la mejor persona para estar junto a él y lo necesita, necesita su afecto, el calor que el otro transmite. Necesita que la humanidad desbordante de Dean lo toque a cada instante, porque sabe que puede perder esa batalla cualquier día, pero si le queda una esperanza es la de que estando junto a su hermano le será posible alimentar al Hombre para que el Demonio muera de inanición.

Ya no hay secretos entre los hermanos, no hay mentiras, hay miles de heridas y cientos de problemas, pero están juntos de nuevo, son cazadores, son hermanos, son familia y como familia son fuertes, como familia son uno y son todo, porque ningún hermano Winchester es nada sin el otro hombro a hombro.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-¿Supiste qué pasó con Adam?

Sam se siente bien, por primera vez en más de una año se siente bien. Han hablado por horas con Dean, se han puesto al tanto de todo cuanto pasó en sus vidas mientras no estuvieron juntos. Se imagina siete años atrás, recuerda a su hermano pidiéndole que lo acompañe y escucha su negativa. Cuánto ha pasado desde ese día, él que permaneció sin contactar a su hermano por casi dos años, se encuentra ahora sin poder imaginar una vida, normal o no, en la que Dean no esté cerca suyo. En algún punto de todo lo que les ha sucedido finalmente aceptó que su hermano era lo más importante para él, lo único que tenía sentido salvar, lo único por lo cual arriesgar todo.

-No, ya había pasado mucho tiempo que no lo veía para cuando las puertas se abrieron. No se qué pasó con el o Michael, ni siquiera si aún está poseído o si también controla su cuerpo.

-Sabemos que no ha vuelto al Cielo, por lo menos por ahora.

El sonido del teléfono los interrumpe, una invasión conocida.

-Samuel – atiende Sam y capta el gesto de disgusto de su hermano, se le escapa una sonrisa. Qué bien se siente, liberarse de sus secretos le ha aliviado un peso que ni conocía cargar – Saldremos para allá de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Samuel dice que algo muy extraño está pasando, algo al estilo de su regreso y el mío.

Dean no necesita más, su abuelo no le inspira ni medio centímetro de confianza pero si hay información que pueda ayudar a Sammy no le importa de quien venga.

-Vamos! - ruge y empieza a meter su ropa en la bolsa de cualquier manera.

-Ey! Ey! Espera – niega con la mano Sam, Dean mira extrañado por si algo se le escapa en su rápido embalaje.

-¿Qué?

-Tu brazo

-¿Qué con él?

El menor revolea los ojos, hay cosas de su hermano que quizás deberían cambiar, se recuerda.

-Déjame revisarlo.

-Sam, no seas molesto, el que hayamos tenido un momento cercano de tipo sentimientos, no hace que te deje tratarme como si fueras una mamá gallina.

-¿Qué dices? Si la mamá gallina has resultado ser tu.

-Cállate! - medio grita sin enojo a la par que se dirige con todo (ya, sólo tiene un bolso lleno por la mitad, tampoco que lleve tanto cargarlo!) hacia el Impala.

-Dean! - reniega Sam.

-Vamos Sammy – grita el mayor desde afuera – Me lo revisas cuando lleguemos, quiero saber que ha averiguado Samuel.

El gigante sonríe contrariado, nada podrá hacer por convencer al otro, se dirige resignado hacia el auto pero antes de subir mira la pieza que dejan atrás. Es un cuarto demacrado de pintura seca y madera deslustrada, nada material lo hace importante, vivió allí algunas de las peores horas de su vida y otras tantas de las mejores, sabe, sin ninguna duda, que si algún día puede volver al paraíso ése cuarto estará en su camino.

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal Samuel? - le pregunta a Dean una vez que se ha instalado en su asiento.

El mayor frunce el ceño.

-Siento que oculta algo, creía que era a mi, pero ahora creo que a ambos.

-¿Creías que estaba involucrado?

-Y quizás lo estés – lo mira risueño – Tal vez su secreto era también el tuyo, no se, tal vez se contenía para no contarme lo de Lucy y eso me hizo desconfiar.

-¿Crees que es eso?

Dean resopla entre la risa.

-No, sabe algo y se lo está callando.

-Tratemos de averiguar qué entonces.

-¿Me crees?

Sam se agita con la risa.

-He aprendido que tienes una capacidad muy desarrollada de captar a quienes te mienten o están en algo raro.

Dean sonríe extasiado, su hermano y él juntos, cuanto soñó ésto. Extraña a Lisa y Ben pero también los sabe a salvo, eso lo reconforta y tener su hermano junto a él le llena lo suficiente para sobrellevar el dolor.

Conducen en turnos porque el brazo lastimado le molesta y prefiere argumentar que no ha dormido nada a reconocer la verdad, no importa, Sam se da cuenta pero no lo menciona. Les toma veinte horas llegar a las instalaciones de su abuelo y el gusanillo molesto e irritante que le dice a Dean "algo raro se trae ese hombre" empieza a moverse inquieto, junto al hambre, el cansancio y juraría que un poquito de fiebre, pero prefiere morirse antes que decir nada frente a los Campbell.

-Hola muchachos - los recibe el hombre y allí están los dos primos que les quedan, Dean se lamenta que muriera precisamente el único de esa familia que le agradaba.

Como siempre que se encuentran Gwen se le acerca y él quiere salir corriendo, esa chica le pone nervioso. Christian sólo lo mira, él lo prefiere así, con ese directamente se lleva mal y tiene bastantes ganas de probar cual de los dos en más fuerte con una buena piña directa al mentón.

-¿Y bien? - lanza Dean brusco - ¿Qué pasa?

Todos los presentes registran el tono en la voz del mayor de esos hermanos, pero no le dan importancia, están aprendiendo a lidiar con el muchacho y empezando a descubrir cosas sobre él, sobretodo, que lo van a necesitar.

-Hace un tiempo empezó a suceder ….algo – habla Samuel

-¿Algo de qué tipo? - pregunta Sam sin darle la oportunidad al mayor de hablar, intentando evitar la pelea en que siempre terminaban esas reuniones.

-De tu tipo y del mío – declara el hombre

-¿Resucitados?¿Eso quieres decir? - interroga Dean adivinando que está en lo correcto

-Sí

-¿Hace un tiempo? - como siempre su hermano tenía la habilidad de encontrar la verdad oculta en la primera.

El hombre mira a ese muchacho que conoció años atrás, entonces le pareció una cazador competente y poco más, a través de las historias que Sam le contara sabía que era más que una simple cazador, pero aún le dolía ver que tan parecido era a Mary, ella habría captado la misma información que su nieto, eran especiales, personas que no se perdían en la violencia de sus vidas, seres que continuaban poniendo primero a la familia, a la gente.

-Sí, hace un tiempo. - el menor lo mira fijo con la duda y el rencor de saberse traicionado una vez más – Lo se Sam, siento haberte mentido, pero es que no sabíamos cómo manejar esto y tu no nos permitías acercarnos a Dean...

-¿Qué tiene que ver Dean en todo esto? - inquiere el menor arrebatando las palabras de la boca del mayor.

Samuel se siente incómodo, estos chicos no son cazadores normales, no son humanos normales, mentirles puede significar perderlos y él no puede permitirse eso, no sólo por perder dos capacitados guerreros, sino porque son sus nietos y quiere contar con el tiempo de conocerlos.

-Déjenme que les muestre.

Los cinco se dirigen a uno de los galpones que conforman el complejo donde viven y entrenan los Campbell, sólo con miradas Dean y Sam se han dicho todo lo que necesitaban, si lo les gusta lo que encuentren ahí se largan y no vuelven jamás. Pero lo que encuentran los shoquea.

-Miren – ordena su abuelo

Lo hacen y no pueden creerlo, el lugar está lleno de literas militares, alrededor de las mismas se mueven decenas de personas, pero lo que los deja duros en su lugar es reconocer a una de ellas.

-Ese...ese es... - empieza Dean.

-Steve Wandell – termina Sam con un nudo en la garganta – El cazador que maté cuando fui poseído por Meg.

-El cazador que mató Meg – remarca automáticamente Dean - ¿Qué está sucediendo? - le pregunta a Samuel.

-Cazadores, hay cazadores resucitando por todo el mundo.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi hermano? - y Samuel se siente en desventaja, puede sentir el cambio en la relación entre los dos muchachos, ahora están juntos contra él y el mundo y todo lo que les interponga o desagrade.

-Todos han vuelto preguntando sólo por una persona.

-Por mí – aventura el rubio.

-Sí – ratifica el hombre

-¿Qué significa? - cuestiona el más joven

-No lo sabemos, pero como no querías implicar a Dean en la cacería de nuevo les mentimos diciendo que no se encontraba disponible, dando excusas, ellos mismos estaban lo suficiente confundidos como para no hacerse demasiados planteos.

-¿Qué cambió tu decisión? - sigue el menor mientras el mayor no deja de contemplar por el vidrio de la puerta hacia el interior.

-Primero, que Dean decidiera volver a cazar. Segundo, alguien no se traga nuestras evasivas...

-Dios! - el susurro interrumpe al hombre y Dean desaparece puertas adentro, los otros le siguen dentro, Sam preocupado por Steve, toda preocupación se pierde en su mente cuando escucha la siguiente palabra dicha por su hermano – Cal!

Sam es testigo de cómo el hombre llamado se da vuelta y ve a quien le nombra, ve la sorpresa en sus ojos, el reconocimiento, la alegría.

-DEAN, muchacho! - exclama y lo abraza fuerte, como si fuera un hijo perdido y los tres saben que es algo así, porque su hermano siempre ha tenido la facilidad de hacer que las personas se sientan bien junto a él, en familia. - JIM – grita – Mira qué nos trajo el gato.

Los Winchester se vuelven a ver al pastor que está allí de pie, tras ellos, con los ojos iluminados por las lágrimas. Todos se abrazan, son familia a su particular manera, los chicos habían crecido con estos dos hombres a su alrededor, pero la reunión no dura mucho, porque las otras personas allí alojadas han escuchado lo mismo que Jim y saben que el qué está ahí es Dean Winchester, el hombre cuyo nombre traían a fuego grabado en sus mentes, aquel que les había sido ordenado encontrar y servir.

Pasan mucho tiempo ahí, escuchando historias de resurrecciones, especulando, tratando en vano de mantener un orden, Dean se siente sobrecargado de responsabilidad e ignorancia porque no entiende qué sucede ni porque es su nombre el que estas personas traen en la memoria, pero les presta atención, sabe que están desorientados y preocupados, él también sabe lo que es volver a la vida, sabe lo que es estar en desconocimiento de las razones de ellos, sabe que están preocupados y asustados y que nunca lo reconocerán, son cazadores.

Cuando finalmente Samuel logra convencer a todos de que les den a sus nietos un descanso, Dean y Sam se sienten agotados por los momentos vividos, el menor se ha encontrado con Steve y ha tenido la oportunidad de disculparse pero no le fue necesario, el hombre le dijo que sabía de su posesión, siempre fue consciente de que su asesino no era el muchacho que tenía frente a sí. El menor de los Winchester se liberó ese día de un peso que ni recordaba tener.

Dean y Sam han estado sentados por largo rato, frente a frente, Samuel ha tenido la oportunidad de estudiarlos, ahora entiende qué se le hacía diferente ese día, de alguna manera ellos han vuelto a confiar uno en el otro, de alguna manera han vuelto a ser hermanos y el hombre ve en esa actitud que han tomado una fuerza que no detectó antes, ambos están agotados y en shock por lo que han descubierto y aún así, de alguna manera, parece no afectarles, como si estuvieran más allá de las sorpresas que les lance la vida. No escucha las palabras que se dicen, pero advierte que no tendría sentido interferir, esos dos se han convertido en una unidad, una en la que nadie tenía derecho ni posibilidad de ingresar. Se aleja dándoles el tiempo para recomponerse de la sorpresa.

-¿Crees que ésto tiene relación con lo que nos contó Cass? - pregunta Sam

-¿Qué más podría ser?

-¿Por qué tu nombre?

-Rayos, Sammy. ¿Crees que no me pregunto lo mismo? No tengo idea, ni un principio de una siquiera.

Se quedan en un silencio amistoso y preocupado por largo rato.

-Demonios – medio grita el mayor – Cal y Jim, Sammy. Ellos han vuelto! ¿Cuántos más crees que volverán?

Sam no necesita que su hermano diga lo que piensa, él ha estado dando vueltas a lo mismo, ¿volverían todos a quienes habían perdido?¿Volverían ellos? ¿Sus padres, Jo, Ellen, Ash, todos?

Se cuestionaban sin saber que estaban a punto de responder parte de esa pregunta.

-HAY OTRO! - el grito se escucha en todos lados y los muchachos levantan la vista sin entender.

Christian se les acerca.

-Encontraron otro que ha vuelto – les aclara – Se crean ciertas señales que por repetición nos han dado la clave para hallar a los resucitados y traerlos con nosotros. Vengan – agrega y los tres se van juntos a ver a quien ha sido traído esa noche.

Cuando llegan a la sala ven sentada dándoles la espalda a una mujer de cabello rubio que le cae bajo los hombros. Samuel está sentado a su lado y les dirige una sonrisa de felicidad que ninguno de los dos interpreta.

-Pregunta por ti, bueno, ella también pregunta por Sam – aclara Gwen, provocando que la mujer se vuelva a ver a quienes son motivo constante de sus consultas.

Sam está tan sorprendido que no puede evitar dar una paso atrás, pero la mujer se ha quedado viendo a su hermano, lo cual es lógico, piensa al darse cuenta de lo raro que debe ser todo para ella.

-¿Dean, tu eres Dean Winchester? - pregunta con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-Lo soy – contesta su hermano con la emoción tiñendo cada palabra y se acerca a ella hasta estar a punto de tocarla sin atreverse a hacerlo – Te dije que no entraras en el cuarto, mamá.

-No, no sabía – dice ella – No lo recordé. Oh, mi niño, cuanto lo siento.

Lo abraza y Dean se deja sostener en ese gesto al que corresponde de inmediato, se quedan los dos allí con todos observando, Sam no está celoso, por el contrario no puede estar más feliz, su hermano necesitaba algo así, alguien que le devolviera la alegría, que se preocupara por él de la manera que sólo una madre puede hacerlo. Permanecen enlazados un rato hasta que Dean se recupera de la sorpresa y despegándose de su madre se quita las lágrimas del rostro, deja un brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer y se vuelve hacia su hermano.

-Éste es Sammy, mamá – dice la palabra disfrutando cada letra – Ha crecido un poco desde la última vez que le viste.

Su madre le dirige una mirada franca a los ojos él asiente con la cabeza, ella se deshace de su agarre suavemente y se dirige al gigante que es ahora su hijo pequeño.

-¿Sammy? - pregunta dudosa con una sonrisa decorando su cara

-Hola mamá – dice Sam y la toma entre sus brazos, ella se ríe cuando el la presiona contra su pecho hasta que sus pies quedan suspendidos en el aire.

-Dios Sammy, eres como pie grande! - exclama y Dean suelta la carcajada, Sam piensa que es cierto eso que ha escuchado alguna vez sobre su hermano, se parece mucho a su madre y acompaña con su propia risa.

Acaban de descubrir un secreto, el cielo está envuelto en caos, Sam tiene a Lucifer dentro, hay gente resucitando por el mundo, no cualquier gente, cazadores, y todos preguntan sólo por Dean Winchester. Está claro que los tiempos venideros no van a ser amenos ni sencillos, presienten que se deslizan sin frenos por una pendiente que lleva directo al sufrimiento pero han recibido un pequeño regalo entre todo esa lucha sin cuartel.

Su madre, la mujer que les dio la vida, que murió por protegerlos, aquella que siempre a permanecido como un halo de todo lo bueno sobre ellos, les ha sido devuelta. Tienen mucho que averiguar y es seguro que mucho que perder, pero a ninguno de los dos les importa hoy, hoy tienen amigos de regreso, a su madre con ellos, hoy es un día para disfrutar, para reír, hoy es un día para ser feliz.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Ha pasado una semana desde el regreso de Mary y nadie está recuperado por completo, tener que contarle a su madre aquello por lo que han pasado durante ese tiempo no agrada a ninguno de los hermanos. Para ella saber que sus hijos no sólo no han podido huir de la caza sino que han estado involucrados en situaciones mucho más riesgosas de las que creyó existieran ha sido un golpe duro. El solo echo de imaginar el sufrimiento de sus niños le acongoja el corazón, los observa a cada instante temiendo que se los arrebaten en cualquier momento y los estudia también, intentando averiguar la clase de hombres que son.

La reunión la sorprendió de tantas manera, con Sam era un descubrimiento nuevo a cada instante, con Dean era un reencuentro y reconocer las viejas cosas en las nuevas.

Sam la ha sorprendido de tantas maneras, no sólo porque parezca un faro, la sorprende por su inteligencia, por saber que luchó por tener aquello que ella siempre soñó, le duele saber que ha sido la causante de su sufrimiento y a pesar de los años transcurridos aún se escucha la tristeza en su voz cuando le habla de Jess, Mary desearía haber conocido a esa joven que tan feliz hizo a su pequeño. Ellos le han contado cada suceso a sabiendas que lo averiguaría de una u otra manera, así que sabe la participación que ambos tuvieron en el inicio del Apocalipsis y no puede estar más orgullosa cuando sabe que su pequeño venció a Lucifer en su juego y además ha logrado controlarlo. Sabe que Sammy no es ahora como debería ser sin el Demonio dentro de él, pero a pesar de ello puede ver la bondad dentro de él y el amor que tiene por su hermano mayor y eso hace sentir el corazón de Mary más liviano. Porque su pequeño es un buen hombre, un gran hombre que ha sabido poner la seguridad de otros antes que la propia. Y en definitiva porque es un hombre, no un niño, un hombre echo y derecho, fuerte, hábil e inteligente y eso le hace sentir orgullo de ese pequeño bebé que dejó una noche en su cuna.

Dean, Dean era diferente, a pesar de tener sólo cuatro años cuando lo perdió, ella fue capaz de conocer a su hijo mayor, saber o intuir la clase de persona que sería, no la sorprende en nada ver el hombre que ha llegado a ser. Sabe y no necesita que nadie se lo diga, porque ella lo sabe sólo con mirar sus hermosos ojos que está destruido de muchas maneras diferentes e irremediables, también sabe que es así porque no dedicó un sólo día de su vida a preocuparse por él mismo. Así había sido su hijo desde pequeño, siempre había sido un niño lleno de energía que se pasaba el día jugando, cuando sonreía Mary juraba escuchar un canto que le susurraba en el oído, porque esa sonrisa parecía encerrar en ella la alegría de la vida, y era así porque su niño era feliz con las cosas más sencillas, ayudarla a cambiar a Sammy, comer un emparedado sin corteza, las tartas, Dean nunca pedía nada especial, para él su felicidad era estar con sus padres y su hermano, con su familia, pero también preocupado por ellos, porque John, Sammy y ella estuvieran bien y felices, sólo cuatro años y aún recordaba sus pequeños bracitos confortando su corazón dolorido por las peleas con su marido.

Mary había imaginado a ese niño de hombre y lo vio tranquilo en su casa, trabajando de lo mismo que su padre, porque era la clase de persona que seguía los pasos de quienes quería, se lo imaginó con una esposa e hijos, feliz, sin ambiciones de orden material, feliz en su pequeña y común vida.

Pero el destino y su muerte prematura le habían robado eso y aún así era exacto el hombre que debía ser, entregado a su familia, roto sí, pero aún fuerte por ellos, frente a ella su sonrisa volvía, verla hacía que ese hombre sonriera como cuando niño y todos en la habitación se habían vuelto a verlo la primera vez que vieron esa muestra de felicidad, todos incluido Sam que era testigo por primera vez de ella, parecía salir de un lugar escondido y protegido de alguien que no podía tener un sólo resquicio libre de dolor o muerte, pero sí había un sitio así en Dean, era una pequeña cantidad de recuerdos que le habían echo saber siempre, que quizás la vida fuera una mierda y él estaba hasta las orejas en ella, pero ahí afuera, del otro lado de la vereda, había una mujer y unos niños, y esa mujer, no importa cual, daría todo, hasta su vida por esos niños, porque existían cosas buenas en la vida, él las tuvo una vez, existían madres, familias, existían otras opciones, saber eso siempre le había echo seguir. Recordar a su madre le había echo seguir porque los demás pudieran tener eso que él había tenido una vez. Así que aún recordaba esa sonrisa y si bien no había podido usarla por décadas se la dedicaba a su madre, porque esa sonrisa le pertenecía a ella.

La mujer no se cansaba de observarlos, aún a la distancia, el mayor llevaba largo rato sentado en una colina cercana, ella podía adivinar que estaba procesando todo lo que sucedía, tranquilo y sólo, pensando. Una sombra se le acercó y vio al menor dirigirse a su hermano, el corazón de Mary saltó emocionado, sus hijos eran hermanos, unidos con una fuerza inquebrantable, no podía saber en siete días todo por lo que esa relación había pasado, pero fuera lo que fuera la había convertido en algo enorme y legendario, hermanos que conformaban una unidad. Era simplemente hermoso para ella quedarse allí de pie viendo a sus dos hijos compartiendo un momento de su día.

-Dean

-Sammy

Están sentados uno al lado del otro, poco a poco el campamento se empieza a acostumbrar a ver a esos hombres juntos, como si ambos fueran dos partes de un mismo ser, totalmente diferentes y totalmente compatibles.

No hablan de inmediato, no necesitan hacerlo porque los dos piensan en lo mismo.

-Es una locura Sammy, una hermosa, pero locura al fin.

-Lo se, tampoco entiendo a dónde va todo esto

-Cass me dijo que la humanidad nos necesitaría a nosotros y todos los cazadores, nunca creí que se refiriera a ésto – suspira fuerte y le regala a su hermano una mirada que le demuestra al otro la preocupación que siente.

-No se que pensar Dean. Bobby y Samuel están investigando, gente en todo el mundo está investigando y también nos llegan reportes de todos lados de gente que está volviendo, hay personas viniendo desde otros continentes, cientos y en poco tiempo serán miles, nadie sabe qué pasa ni por qué, pero parece ser que estás en el centro de todo ello.

Dean se mesa los cabellos desesperado.

-Y ahí tienes la mayor ironía de todas, ¿Por qué yo?, vamos Sammy, no hay nada, ni una sola razón para que ellos pregunten por mí, para que vuelvan a la vida queriendo servirme a mí. Ni una sola puta razón.

-Eres quien salvó el mundo – repone el menor convencido de sus palabras – Esa puede ser la razón – agrega con ironía.

El mayor se pone en pie en un movimiento brusco y lo encara apuntándole con un dedo a la nariz.

-¡Tu salvaste al mundo!¡Que te quede bien claro Sammy!¡No voy a permitir que nadie te niegue ese derecho, tu arriesgaste todo y te fuiste al infierno por ellos, no yo, tu!

Se aleja con la violencia haciendo bulla bajo la piel mientras la mirada de Sam le sigue risueña.

"Tu no lo arriesgaste idiota, tu lo diste" tiene ganas de decirle "¿O acaso no era yo lo último que te quedaba?", le repetiría las palabras que le dijo unos días antes pero sería inútil, Dean tenía un talento enorme para no ver nada de lo que hacía bien. Se pone en pie con elegancia y sigue el camino trazado por el mayor "como siempre", piensa sardónico. Sus pasos son más largos por intentar alcanzar al otro y ya está a punto de su cometido cuando escuchan unos gritos provenientes de la sala de reunión.

-QUIETA TE DIGO QUE NO PASA NADA – es la voz aireada de Christian la que escuchan y se precipitan hacia la puerta, Dean está a punto de abrirla y Sam se coloca a su derecha por si necesita ayuda.

-NO ME TOQUE, YA ENCONTRARÉ YO SOLITA A DEAN – es la respuesta de una mujer, se escuchan golpes y quejidos y ahora sí Dean empuja la puerta.

Del interior sale a la carrera una joven mientras que su primo se encuentra derribado en el piso, pero justo cuando la corredora está por traspasar la puerta Gwen que también estaba probando el polvo del suelo le hace una traba que manda a la joven a caer en brazos de su hermano, éste la abraza para evitar su caída y se queda rígido en el lugar. Sam lo ve estrechar el abrazo, cerrar los ojos y aspirar el olor de la muchacha, ve el dolor desnudo recorrer su rostro, lo ven los tres, él y sus primos, Gwen se pregunta que hay en el corazón de ese hombre que conoce tanto por cuentos y a la vez nada, un cazador que puede demostrar sensibilidad de tantas maneras y por tantos.

El hombre traga como si la garganta fuera dura y no elástica y suelta la respiración que ha tenido contenida, la joven no se ha movido, incluso parece relajada allí donde se encuentra, como si hubiera llegado a casa.

-Dean – se escucha que dice suave, con ternura.

El cazador la separa de su pecho y la mira directo a los ojos.

-Hola Jo – dice, le da el beso más dulce en la frente para luego alejarse de allí prácticamente corriendo.

La muchacha no entiende nada y se vuelve para ver a los demás tratando de atar los cabos que se le escapan y ve al menor de los Winchester con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara.

-Sam! - grita ella y corre a sus brazos, unos que la enlazan y la acercan emocionados a su cuerpo.

-Jo! - Sam está feliz de que ella haya vuelto, la ha querido como una hermana desde que la conociera y tenerla de regreso le hace sentir condenadamente bien.

Están allí un rato, sólo mirándose y hablando de todo a la vez, Sam logra contarle por encima lo que ha pasado desde que ella y Ellen murieran, el año que pasaron después de que Lucifer cayera y las resurrecciones del último tiempo. Después de tanta palabra se quedan en silencio un rato y el hombre sabe que ella tiene guardadas preguntas sobre su hermano, preguntas que no se atreve a hacer.

-Jo, no es nada que hayas echo, desde que murieron Dean ha tenido que pasar por mucho, él sólo está confundido.

Le presenta a su madre, Mary está encantada de conocer a esa joven llena de vida a la que se le iluminan los ojos en cada sonrisa, se pasan una buena cantidad de horas hablando y afuera la noche a caído por completo con la vía láctea y una enorme luna llena iluminando la pradera.

-Sam, ¿tu hermano se ha curado el brazo hoy? - pregunta Mary de repente.

-No lo he visto, creo que no, iré a buscarlo – se pone en pié pero lo detiene una mano de su madre

-Deja, te necesito para otro trabajo – toma el botiquín y se lo alcanza a Jo - ¿Me harías el favor de curar al cabezota de mi hijo? Si no le insistimos cada día dejaría que se le caiga ese brazo.

Jo toma la caja nerviosa

-Claro, no hay problema, ya se cómo se pone con las heridas – sonríe y se larga en busca del hombre.

-¿Qué necesitas mamá? - pregunta Sam saboreando la palabra, ¿qué tan feliz se puede sentir alguien sólo por tener su madre cerca?

La mujer se vuelve a verlo confusa.

-¿AH? …. Ah! Sí...ummmm...Lla... llama a tu abuelo que no ha cenado – dice y se retira a la cocina con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, sonrisa que imita el menor de sus hijos.

Sam aprende que debe cuidarse de su madre en cuanto a mujeres se trata y se marcha a buscar a Samuel.

-Hola Dean – saluda la muchacha.

Dean está en la misma colina que en la tarde, aparenta haber estado allí todas esas horas. Levanta la vista para ver a la chica y observa el equipaje que trae.

-Dios! Que ya les dije que el brazo está bien.

-Si está tan bien como el disparo de aquella vez más te vale que extiendas ese brazo y dejes que practique mi carnicería en él.

Él sonrió con el recuerdo, tantos de esa mujer. Le cedió el brazo y dirigió la mirada a la inmensidad de la noche, dejando perder la agudeza de sus ojos en la bruma teñida de plata que los rodeaba. Jo sacó el vendaje viejo y contuvo un jadeo ahogado al ver las heridas que cubrían todo el antebrazo, desde la muñeca al codo, un malla de líneas profundas, una paralela a la otra, no conocía ninguna criatura capaz de dejar ese tipo de huella.

-¿Qué te hizo esto?

-Yo – contesta sin pretender ampliar la respuesta.

-¿Tu, por qué? - pregunta horrorizada

-Para ganar tiempo – ve la intranquilidad de la chica – No te preocupes, no me he vuelto un masoquista, una demonio nos atacó y tuve que ganar tiempo – la curiosidad brillando en los ojos cafés – No preguntes Jo, por favor.

Ella oye en esas palabras más de lo que ha sucedido en ese tiempo de lo que Sam podría contarle nunca. Termina de cambiar el vendaje y se sienta junto a él.

-No fue tu culpa Dean

No necesita aclara qué cosa.

-Sí lo fue Jo, fue mi culpa, debí agarrarte a ti y Ellen y mandarlas al otro lado del mundo, mantenerlas a salvo, no meterlas en la caza de Lucy – la voz sale queda y transmite toda la angustia del hombre. Jo se arrodilla frente a Dean y toma su rostro entre las manos hasta poner sus ojos a la misma altura.

-Fue nuestra elección, eramos mujeres pero ante todo cazadoras Dean, nosotras elegimos ayudar, no era sólo su lucha.

El la mira y ella es incapaz de interpretar todo lo que reflejan esos ojos verdes.

-Ustedes eran parte de mi familia Jo, aquello por lo que peleaba, no me importa si eran cazadoras o no, nunca debí dejar que se metieran en eso y nada que digas cambiará mi pensamiento.

Jo tiene frente a sí, sólo a centímetros de distancia la boca que ama en silencio desde hace años, sabe que debajo de la fachada de ese hombre late el corazón de un gigante bondadoso, un corazón y un alma llena de mil heridas, sólo quiere la oportunidad de curar alguna de ellas, se acerca sin poder controlar las ansias y el deseo, posa con pasión tierna sus labios contra los pecaminosos labios masculinos, deposita un beso tan ligero como un aleteo, es todo lo que le es concedido porque el hombre la separa y busca sus ojos.

-No puedo Jo, no puedo hacer esto ahora. He perdido demasiado hace demasiado poco y no quiero perder más demasiado pronto. - con suma delicadeza corre el cabello de ella detrás de la oreja despejando el rostro – Jo, debes saber que eres muy importante para mí, demasiado para arriesgarme en esto, algo está pasando, algo tan grande que no puedo ni siquiera empezar a entender, pero siento en el pecho que no nos gustará a donde se dirige y yo estoy justo en primer línea. No voy a pasar por esto de nuevo.

Ella entiende que no tendrá lo que quiere pero asiente, porque lo que ha logrado esa noche es más de lo que tenía al despertar esa mañana, Dean la abraza, la acomoda entre sus piernas y la abraza con afecto pero sin lujuria, se quedan allí juntos hasta al amanecer.

Los encuentra Sam, la joven durmiendo sobre el pecho de su hermano, puede sentir el sufrimiento latente de esa relación, Dean sostiene a Jo como si tuviera entre sus brazos una pieza del más fino cristal, de la misma manera que sostenía días atrás a Lisa, otro secreto de su hermano, ¿cuánto tiempo habría amado a Jo sin que Sam lo supiera?¿cómo no adivinó en el dolor de Dean, después de la muerte de sus amigas, que esa pena escondía algo más que la pérdida de dos seres queridos? Los veía juntos ahí y comprendía con la claridad del aire que estaban destinados a estar juntos, le daba terror pensar en los tiempos venideros, en la posibilidad de que su hermano perdiera todo de nuevo.

El sol se alza en el cielo limpio de nubes, un amanecer hermoso que rodea de tonos rojos a la pareja enlazada, Dean recibe la luz con los ojos cerrados, Sam ve esos rayos posarse sobre ellos y una sensación extraña lo recorre entero, siente, aunque lo sabe imposible, que eso que ve es un regalo, casi como si el Sol le estuviera regalando a esos dos seres un poco de su energía, un poco de su calor.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, los rayos de luz intentando sin éxito colarse entre ellas, parecía el presagio de un día difícil en una larga sucesión de días de ese estilo. En el mes transcurrido desde el regreso de Mary también habían vuelto Jo, Ellen, Ash, William (el padre de Jo), y cerca de treinta cazadores más, entre ellos amigos de Bobby que llevaban mucho tiempo convertidos en cenizas. Muchas resurrecciones, excepto una.

Una legión de cazadores comenzaba a formarse en una campo en medio de la nada de un mundo a punto de ser atacado por una fuerza que no conocían, los regalos del destino les acercaban personas a quienes habían perdido sólo para ser utilizadas en una batalla contra algo, que Dean sabía, no tendrían la fuerza para detener. El destino de todos los allí presentes y quizás de la humanidad en su conjunto dependía de las acciones a tomarse en los próximos tiempos, acciones que nunca sabrían correctas o no hasta que el final de la pelea les mostrara los números de los caídos y vencidos.

Decir que Dean comenzaba a sentirse abatido es decir una redundancia, un hombre que no se cree más que eso no puede estar feliz e impaciente porque la gente regrese de sus tumbas prestas a servirle en una pelea que les quedaría grande. Decir que ver cerca suyo gente a la que amaba le alegraba era ver un lado de la moneda, porque si conocía algo sobre ellos era que dolía demasiado perderlos, demasiado para pasar por ello una segunda vez, o una tercera si de Sam se trataba.

Verlos le producía una alegría sombreada de la tristeza más aguda que podía soportar, no necesitaba ser vidente ni psíquico para imaginar lo que significaban esos sucesos, si estando frente al apocalipsis nadie había tenido la urgencia de vestirlos con sus propios guerreros, era porque lo que tenían en puerta sólo podía ser mayor, peor.

Que esas personas lo miraran cómo si tuviera guardada la llave que develara el secreto no ayudaba, porque él no era especial, no era mejor que ellos, ni más inteligente, ni más capacitado, le faltaba experiencia para ello y sin embargo no habría allí ni un sólo ser que guardara en sus memorias las vivencias necesarias para enfrentar el nuevo reto.

Pasaba el tiempo hablando, tratando de averiguar algo, decenas de personas investigaban todo el día en textos antiguos, cientos estaban siendo entrenadas, Samuel había tomado el liderazgo sólo porque Dean nunca lo había pedido, las cacerías eran organizadas en la sala principal, y los resultados se apreciaban por todo el país donde eran destinados ese número fuera de serie de cazadores aburridos y nerviosos.

Dean se preparaba sólo, física y mentalmente, su cuerpo había recuperado cada habilidad que alguna vez había tenido y otras nuevas, su mente estaba cerrando poco a poco la capacidad de sentir, la sabía necesaria, vital.

Cada día se sentaba en la colina más cercana, nadie, salvo Sam o Jo se atrevían a molestarlo, el resto lo dejaba tranquilo, cavilando sobre el futuro. Pero claro, Sam sí lo hacía y por eso su gigantesca figura se sentó a su lado viendo juntos la claridad irse siendo reemplazada por la oscuridad absoluta de una noche sin luna.

-Siguen llegando, uno tras otro.

-Es ayuda Dean, alguien nos envía ayuda.

-Alguien nos envía sacrificios Sam – aclara el mayor sin sentimientos en la voz - ¿Acaso crees que seremos capaces de enfrentarnos a lo que sea que necesite que la gente resucite para intentar detenerlo?

-Si lo hacen debe ser por un motivo, quizás ese sea el darnos una posibilidad contra este mal.

-¿Fe? ¿Aún guardas fe dentro de ti?¿Después de lo que vivimos?

-Supongo, no sé – estudia a su hermano, reconoce esos ojos, esa mirada – ¿Estás perdiendo la fe en nosotros, como cuando pensabas dar el sí a Michael?

-No, Sam. No es eso, son ellos, veo a todos los que han vuelto y quiero ser feliz, disfrutar este momento que reconozco fugaz, pero ¿sabes qué pienso?, que los voy a perder otra vez, sólo en eso puedo pensar y lo hago porque es lo que la vida siempre nos ha dado a ti y a mi, si conocemos algo bueno lo perdemos.

-Pero vienen para pelear, nos lo han dicho, quien fuera que los regresó los hizo elegir, quedarse en el paraíso o volver a la Tierra y pelear por la humanidad y ellos eligieron luchar – mira a su hermano que no aparta la vista del infinito de la noche – Ellos decidieron Dean, nadie les obligó, decidieron venir.

-¿Para qué Sam? ¿Para qué? - el menor es testigo de la desesperación creciendo en el mayor - ¿Para morir de nuevo en una guerra santa?¿Para pelear a nuestro lado?¿Quienes somos nosotros dos para que el destino de toda esa gente dependa de nuestras acciones?¿Quienes somos para que el futuro de la humanidad esté en nuestras manos?¿Realmente te crees capaz de cargar con esta responsabilidad?

-Creo Dean que si me sintiera capaz de algo así no serviría para el trabajo

No ayuda, lo sabe, pero es la verdad, nadie, ningún hombre o mujer de ese mundo estaba o estaría nunca preparado para algo así.

-Fundamentalmente creo que no es mi trabajo, es el tuyo. - agrega sin malicia - Ellos no preguntan por mí, Dean, preguntan por ti. Miles de cazadores están resucitando en el mundo y todos vuelven con sólo un nombre en la mente, Dean Winchester. Podría apostar que es una tarea que se te ha impuesto por niveles más altos de los que ocupamos tu y yo.

-Dios – lo dice con asco – Dios es un idiota pagado de sí mismo, y si no es Dios es otro tan estúpido como él. ¿Sabes qué creo? Que soy el chivo expiatorio, todo esto se va ir al carajo y cuando todo termine y busquen un culpable seré yo, el humano que no pudo con su misión, el humano que no supo qué hacer.

-¿Y si lo sabes?

El mayor sólo lo mira, casi con dolor en los verdes ojos, no agrega palabra, se pone en pie y caminando lento se aleja, no han discutido, no está ofendido o furioso, sólo dolido, Sam sabe que su hermano ha estado dando vueltas a todo lo que ocurre una y otra vez, no debería haber dicho algo tan poco acertado.

Dean decide salir del campamento cercado, siente que los alambres se le echan encima, siente la claustrofobia crecer a cada instante, mientras se aleja percibe los ojos sobre él, como si esperaran a que le naciera una varita mágica del culo que solucionara todos los problemas. Él no tiene magia en su interior, no tiene secretos ni ideas, está agotado de recursos y respuestas. Se aleja por el camino sin mirar por dónde pisa, los ojos perdidos en la nada, la mente vagando, no escucha el auto que se acerca, no lo nota hasta que los faros lo iluminan. Se aparta del camino dándole paso pero el auto se detiene unos metros antes de alcanzarlo, por un minuto nada sucede, peatón mira el automóvil, automóvil queda estático en el espacio, por un minuto, entonces la puerta se abre y una figura se abre paso entre los haces de luz hasta formar un contorno oscuro, sin rostro, sin identidad y la sombra habla.

-¿Dean?

La palabra no lo perturba, la ha escuchado de cientos de personas en el último tiempo, cientos de desconocidos. La voz sí lo afecta, porque no la escuchó en ese tiempo y la conoce, como conoce la propia y el mundo se le viene encima, porque aquel que faltaba ha llegado y él no sabe como reaccionar, quiere correr y abrazarlo, quiere reír y llorar, quiere huir para no se juzgado, quiere insultar por haber sido utilizado. Quiere tanto que no hace nada y es el hombre quien se acerca y aprieta entre sus brazos.

Demasiados sentimientos encontrados que no lo dejan reaccionar de ninguna forma, se queda ahí, siendo sostenido, sin interactuar, sin hablar, con el alma dividida entre el gozo, la rabia y el miedo. Quiere a ese hombre, lo idolatró por años, lo odió otros tantos, quiere acusarlo de abandonarlo, de encargarle una tarea demasiado pesada, de no haberlos puesto a él y a su hermano antes que la venganza, pero teme el juicio también, porque él no es trigo limpio, porque él falló donde el otro resistió, porque sin duda había sido un buen entrenador de carácter y él había fracasado aguantándolo, él se había traicionado a sí mismo y sabía que todo lo que tenían encima provenía de su debilidad en el Infierno. Como dijo Cass, salían de una para entrar en otra mayor y él había iniciado el círculo.

Finalmente vence una de todas esas cosas, finalmente Dean sabe lo que quiere, por dónde empezar, porque después de todo él es así, ante todo es un hombre de familia, así que devuelve el abrazo, aprieta al hombre contra sí.

-Papá – dice y esconde en su tan entrenada máscara todos los demás sentimientos dejando fluir unicamente las lágrimas del reencuentro.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Había sido una semana de locos, el regreso de John, las explicaciones, las teorías, las preguntas incansables, su padre había vuelto y parecía que nunca se había marchado, seguía igual que antes, hablaba igual, organizaba igual y ordenaba igual. Sólo que su padre no era el mayor ahora y a Samuel no parecía caerle muy bien que el yerno no aprobado intentara robarle el control de la situación. Si Dean los veía a menos de cinco metros de distancia entre uno y otro se alejaba tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitían, Sam se quedaba tratando de generar un poco de entendimiento entre esos dos hombres acostumbrados a ser la voz de mando, pero no sólo fracasaba, estaba empezando a desarrollar la misma fobia acerca de su cercanía que su hermano.

Finalizando la semana ambos hermanos estaban agotados de tratar con gente demandante y un padre y un abuelo insoportables. Eran testigos de un nuevo enfrentamiento junto con el resto de los Campbell, sólo se mantenían la mirada mientras trataban de aguantar a dos hombres que parecían niños peleando por un juguete, la voces subieron de tono y habrían seguido si Dean no hubiera visto por la ventana a su madre acercándose, no la había recuperado para que sufriera por cosas que tenían solución.

-Es suficiente – los mayores se detuvieron, medio sorprendidos de que alguien se atreviera a callarlos – Puede que ambos se crean los reyes del gallinero, pero no olviden que lo que está en juego es más grande que decidir cual de los dos es el jefe o tiene razón en cada maldita cosa. Salgan fuera, bien lejos, mátense a golpes si quieren o hablen. - los mira fijos a los ojos y ambos hombres le responden la mirada – No me importa cómo pero solucionen esto, cuando vuelvan traten de comportarse como la gente experimentada que se supone que son. Las personas en quienes vamos a tener que apoyarnos para sobrellevar estos tiempos.

Se retira de la habitación, toma a su madre del brazo y se alejan juntos, dejando detrás un grupo de personas en silencio, los más jóvenes se marcharon dejando a los otros dos para que hicieran justo lo que Dean había propuesto o para librarse de los gritos que podían continuar.

-Es un hombre extraño – declara Samuel

-Lo es – a John le cuesta, le cuesta horrores tener que ponerse de acuerdo en algo con ese hombre, le cuesta tener que dar explicaciones, consensuar. - Pero tiene razón.

Samuel mira a quien tiene junto a sí, su yerno, nunca llegó a conocerlo bien, no le agradaba cuando era joven, pero ese hombre había tenido las agallas y la fuerza para buscar al ser que había matado a su hija, había encontrado el camino que ellos habían seguido por siglos y se había convertido en uno de los mejores, no lo había conocido, pero muchos otros sí, entre él y sus dos nietos el apellido Winchester era conocido, temido y respetado entre los cazadores.

-De acuerdo, déjame mostrarte algo y luego hablaremos.

Se marcharon juntos, Sam les vio, esperaba no tener que enterrar ningún cadáver esa noche, pero no fue necesario, cuando ambos hombres regresaron había un nuevo respeto, una camaradería, esa que se instalada en una relación cuando se guardan secretos. Todos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos del cambio, Dean se quedó curioso por el camino recorrido.

El tiempo pasa, las cosas pasan, pero los instintos de Dean se mantienen firme debajo de la superficie de la piel acostumbrada y a pesar de los sucesos recientes no olvida que no confía del todo en su abuelo, que tiene confesiones que hacer a su padre y que debe traer el plumífero culo de Cass para interrogarlo. Todas cosas pendientes en su lista de "Cosas que hacer antes de estirar la pata" y se lo toma a risa porque ya esta cansado de estar deprimido.

En uno de sus paseos meditativos, eso dice, pero en realidad huye de todo por un rato, encuentra la razón de por qué no confía en Samuel, se ha alejado un par de kilómetros de la base del campamento, éste se ha echo tan grande que ocupa varias hectáreas, así que para estar a solas consigo mismo, sin gente preguntando por él a cada instante debe recorrer siempre unos cuantos miles de metros, en esta ocasión ha tomado un camino entre el bosque circundante, aquel que tomaron su abuelo y padre antes de volverse carne y uña, el que viera desde la pequeña casa que ocupa su madre, es siguiendo ese camino que encuentra el motivo de su gusanillo inquieto.

Es una construcción antigua y reforzada, grande, se escuchan gritos provenientes de dentro y Dean no puede, ni quiere, contener su curiosidad, sorpresa se lleva cuando encuentra dentro varias criaturas, vampiros, banshees, brujas, hombre lobos y muchas más pero la que le hace hervir la sangre es la djin que ve, porque se le hace conocida, es la que mató a sus amigos y vecinos a principio de año.

A pesar de la bronca contenida no dice nada y sigue investigando, entonces encuentra lo que buscaba, la razón de todo ello o parte, su abuelo y primos junto con un pequeño grupo de cazadores está entrenando usando esas criaturas, pero hay algo aún más raro, entrenan juntos no en contra.

-Ya decía yo que olía la peste de la mentira en esta familia - dice suave con toda intención.

Los practicantes se vuelven sobresaltados y escucha sin problemas el "mierda" que lanza Samuel, pero no se queda para escuchar las explicaciones, emprende el regreso y es en la tan utilizada sala de reuniones que los nuevos integrantes de su familia lo alcanzan. Están allí también Bobby, su padre, Ash, William y otros cazadores de los cuales no recuerda los nombres.

-Dean, espera – medio le grita su abuelo

-Sí, supongo que puedo hacerlo. Si me dices de que va todo eso – y no puede evitar ver la mirada que cruza ese hombre con su padre y el resto.

Le duele como ninguno de los presentes imagina que todos sepan menos él, le duele que su padre haya confiado más en ese hombre que apenas conoce que en el hijo que ha echo todo lo que le ordenó por años, pero es quien es y no dice ni demuestra nada.

-Para ganar esto vamos a necesitar más que cazadores, estamos haciendo una tregua con estas criaturas, van a ayudarnos en la batalla – confiesa Samuel presuroso

-Ni siquiera sabemos contra qué nos enfrentamos – recalca Dean

-Pero tu ángel ha dicho que la Tierra misma estará en peligro y esas son todas criaturas de la tierra, no quieren servir a ángeles o demonios.

A pesar de que lo dicho tiene sentido el secreto no lo tiene y "no es mi ángel" tiene ganas de agregar pero no está de humor.

-¿Por qué si es tan buena idea no lo han dicho antes?

Todos se miran incómodos y antes de que abran la boca lo entiende, de esa manera que a veces te caen las cosas, justo en el lugar correcto.

-¿Es por Sam, verdad? - los mira uno por uno – No me han dicho porque yo se lo diría a Sam.

-Dean, muchacho. Sam tiene a Lucifer dentro, que él sepa nuestros planes es un riesgo que no debemos correr – intenta convencer su abuelo.

Una furia fría invade a Dean. Mira a Bobby y a John sin poder creer que estuvieran de acuerdo con esa excusa.

-Tienen dos opciones – dice contundente – O me permiten contarle todo o él y yo nos largamos de aquí – no hay vuelta atrás en eso, está muy harto de que los juzguen.

No se le pasa por alto la sonrisa sobradora de Bobby, le entibia el corazón saber que el hombre no ha estado precisamente de acuerdo con ese secreto. El resto, a excepción de su padre, empieza a argumentar entre gritos "es un peligro", "no sabemos qué puede pasar", "Sam está poseído", "Lucifer sabrá todo", "Sam es un peligro", y el vaso ya lleno de Dean rebalsa, justo cuando Sam ha entreabierto la puerta de la sala con intención de entrar por una consulta.

-BASTA – es la voz de Dean y como el menor la experimentara en otras ocasiones no parece por completo la de él.

Sam observa por la rendija abierta cómo todos se quedan quietos, aguardando, ve a su hermano cambiar, crecer, hacerse imponente sobre gente mayor y peligrosa, él parece una gato salvaje a punto de atrapar a su presa, es una mezcla entre el efecto que ha presenciado cuando Zaira estaba muriendo y en el hospital donde internaton a Lisa. Parece traspasar la piel de su hermano e inundar el ambiente de un efecto dominante sobre quienes lo rodean.

-Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a ocultar ésto ni a juzgar a Sam – y el aludido no tenía idea que el tema central era él – Pueden argumentar lo que quieran pero si quieren al verdadero culpable de que mi hermano tenga dentro a Lucy, ese soy yo, no él, yo empecé todo esto. – Sam entraría a contradecirlo si no fuera porque tampoco parece poder reaccionar – No voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes lo denigre por ese echo, porque si ha sucedido fue sólo para salvarles el culo a ustedes y a su descendencia – no se mueve, no alza la voz, pero continúa – Nadie va a tratar a mi hermano como un paria, no me importa si son familia o cazadores. No se que está sucediendo allí afuera, pero por alguna razón estoy metido justo en el medio, si no tratan a mi hermano con el respeto que se merece tomo mis cosas y me largo de aquí, los dejo solos en esta batalla que están tan ansiosos por encarar.

Los presentes se quedan mudos por dos razones, una de ellas la voz con que han sido dichas esas palabras, la otra que pueden intuir en esa aura que rodea al joven cazador una fuerza desconocida, una fuerza que les hace preguntarse si no será cierto que ese hombre esconde dentro de sí, aunque no lo sepa, el secreto para ganar esa guerra.

El muchacho se mueve buscando la salida y se encuentra con la sonrisa apreciativa de su hermano, le responde de igual manera, no necesitan hablar, son una unidad, ellos contra el mundo si es necesario.

El resto cuenta, por supuesto, no saben el motivo de la necesidad de ese joven pero no pueden perderlo, hablan con Sam y con Dean, les cuentan sus planes, sus proyectos, las criaturas que han logrado convencer, cuántos seres sobrenaturales han prometido su apoyo en la lucha y los hermanos están sorprendidos porque sienten que la que se acerca es realmente una batalla por la Tierra, por el derecho a seguir habitando su planeta.

El mayor decide en ese momento que debe hablar con los demás cazadores, debe dejar las cosas en claro aunque no sepa bien cuales. Le pide a su abuelo que los reúna y aunque toma un buen par de horas tener a la gente reunida lo logran, Dean no quiere dar un discurso, sólo aclarar algunos puntos, ser sincero con todo el mundo. Se siente ridículo de pie frente a tantos, se ve como en esas películas que el héroe da el discurso alentador que lleva a la victoria, pero él es demasiado sincero consigo mismo como para hacer algo así.

-Mi hermano y yo hemos cometido durante nuestras vidas terribles errores que han desencadenado sucesos penosos para todos – Sam está detrás de él y aún lo siente ponerse rígido – Todos han ido conociendo las historias que se cuentan sobre nosotros, son ciertas. Mi padre, mi hermano y yo hemos estado en el Infierno. Mi padre y mi hermano han sido poseídos por demonios, yo mismo casi me convierto en uno. Sam tiene en su interior en estos momentos al mismísimo Lucifer, yo fui destinado a ser el recipiente del arcángel Michael, pero en lugar de tomar ese camino y matar al Demonio, me resistí como el testarudo que soy aunque eso significara la destrucción de la humanidad. - todo es dicho con premura, no está cómodo en esa situación.

Los cazadores se miran unos a otros sorprendidos por la confesión.

-No estoy dando excusas, sólo intento que entiendan un poco. Viajé al futuro y vi la humanidad destruida por la mano de Lucifer, mi yo del futuro me rogó que le dijera que sí a Michael, en lugar de eso llame a mi hermano y le dije que seguíamos juntos. Durante esa batalla estuve a punto de rendirme porque no hallaba la fuerza para continuar. Soy obstinado y un cabeza dura. No me conocen por ser la lamparita más brillante de mi familia. Pero siempre he luchado por ella – la voz es serena y recorre el valle sin esfuerzo llegando clara al oído de cada espectador – No se el motivo de quien los trajo de vuelta para elegirme a mi para que buscaran, pero voy a ser sincero con ustedes – se pasa nervioso la lengua por los labios – No se contra qué peleamos aún, no se cómo debemos pelear, no se si tenemos posibilidad de ganar, lo que sí se es que voy a pelear, que voy a luchar contra lo que sea que quiera eliminarnos, pero también deben saber que voy a proteger a mi familia, a mi hermano. Porque si él y yo ganamos algo en esta vida ha sido al otro, no me importa que Lucy esté dentro de él, voy a pelear por mi hermano, deben tenerlo en claro. Yo peleo por mi familia – suspiró resignado – Así que ahí lo tienen, no soy nada especial, no tengo ningún poder oculto, me he mandado las cagadas más grandes que puedan imaginar, pero si aún están dispuestos a pelear pueden considerarme un soldado más porque pueden dar por seguro que yo estaré ahí.

Sin nada más que decir comenzó su rápida retirada y se encontró cara a cara con su padre.

-Tu vienes conmigo – se alejó sin esperarlo sabiendo que el hombre lo seguía sorprendido por la rudeza usada.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso hijo? - no se refiere al mini-discurso, sino a cómo le habló y Dean lo sabe. Se vuelve y mira al hombre.

-¿Que qué fue eso, señor? ¿Qué carajo fue el que nos guardara ese secretito?

-Hijo ….

-Hijo nada – lo encara, no le importa nada, por un tiempo ganaron los buenos sentimientos pero su padre le debe demasiado – Sam y yo aguantamos suficiente de ti, demasiada mierda nos largaste, si hubieras dejado tu venganza podrías haberte dedicado a criar a tus hijos, pero tu que nos metiste en éste camino, tu. – puntualiza con un dedo en el pecho del hombre y la voz cargada de reproche y odio – No tienes derechos a guardarnos secretos como este, a juzgarnos como débiles. No lo somos, cometemos errores, sí, pero nos hacemos cargo de ellos.

-Dean...

-No me interesa, no me interesan tus excusas y me cansé de darlas por ti. Estoy harto de que tus misiones sean más importantes que tus hijos. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, puedes gritarme furioso por no haber sido un buen soldado, por haber caído, pero no te atrevas a meter a Sam en esa bolsa, él aún carga con las consecuencias de salvarnos del apocalipsis, no vas a agregar sal en esa herida. – sus ojos están fríos y el padre no es capaz de interpretar el dolor escondido en ellos – Te lo digo ahora, cara a cara, ya no somos chicos, no das las ordenes y no nos guardas secretos.

El hombre puede ver que Dean tiene razón, ya no hay un chico, un muchacho frente a él, es un hombre, un hombre endurecido por una vida llena de un golpe tras otro, muchos de los cuales provocó él mismo y sabe que es verdad, no tiene derecho a callar cosas, a juzgarlos o dudar de ellos, porque sus hijos crecieron, lo hicieron bien y él reconoce, muy dentro suyo lo hace, que poco de eso tiene relación con él y mucho con Dean.

Las justificaciones no servirían de nada, porque no importa que al aceptar el secreto se relacionara mejor con su suegro y les permitiera trabajar juntos, lo que importa es que traicionó a sus hijos.

-Lo siento – aclara y los ojos verdes se abren por la sorpresa – Tienes razón, ustedes son mis hijos y no sólo porque los quiero, sino porque los respeto como los hombres y cazadores que han llegado a ser, te digo que no volveré a hacer algo así. - el joven está presto a retirarse pero el padre lo detiene, lo toma fuerte de los anchos hombros que parecen ser capaces de sostener el peso del mundo y le mira directo a los ojos – Estoy orgulloso, Dean, quiero que lo sepas, no me importa todo lo que ha pasado o cómo, no me importa nada de ello, estoy orgulloso del hombre que eres, tendría que habértelo dicho muchas veces hijo – Dean incómodo trata de irse pero no lo deja – Debes saber que veo en ti más de lo que nunca llegaré a ser, tu tienes unos valores por los que nunca podré regirme con la naturalidad que lo haces tu. No importa si no lo he dicho antes, quizás no tenga la posibilidad de decirlo después así que lo digo ahora. No hay nada, nada que puedas hacer para que esté más orgulloso del hombre que eres y más gratificado de que seas mi hijo. Te quiero – termina y lo abraza, ahora sí el hijo abraza liberado de sus culpas, remordimientos y dudas a su padre.

Es una relación nueva, una de pares que Dean no sabe si tendrá el tiempo suficiente de experimentar, pero no le importa, por lo menos es un inicio y ya está cansado de pensar en el futuro, es hora de disfrutar el presente.

Sam observa la el rostro de su hermano en la distancia, no sonríe, pero sus ojos muestran un indicio de paz, se retira junto con su madre para darles privacidad, se va feliz, su hermano lo ha defendido de todos incluso de su padre, Dean sigue ganando cada día a pulso el cariño y lealtad que le tiene, espera tener la fuerza para hacer honor a sus sentimientos.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Las reuniones seguían sucediéndose y ahora eran tantas y en tantas partes que habían recibido llamada del agente Hickman para tratar de averiguar por qué había gente que debía estar muerta caminando por cada rincón del planeta, porque no todos los cazadores eran conocidos pero había un porcentaje de ellos que sí, y cuando más y más gente informa que ha visto a su vecino muerto desde hace un tiempo paseando por el patio trasero a la policía no le queda otra que investigar, y si en el curso de dicha investigación se descubren que la gente no está loca y realmente hay muertos volviendo a la vida entonces informan al FBI y, el FBI manda a hacer reconocimiento al nuevo agente de los expedientes X, o sea Hickman, porque los expedientes X no existen, cómo las brujas, pero que los hay, los hay y no se llaman expedientes X, se llaman "SPN Files" es decir "SuPerNaturales Files".

Después de todo, por más idiota que sea la fuerza de la ley en algún momento ha tenido que registrar algo extraño, en todos los años que suceden echos sobrenaturales algún agente ha tenido que investigarlos y resulta que Hickman y Weiss han sido destinados ha echar un vistazo a esos no existentes archivos. Destino que los ha llevado de cabeza a Dean y Sam, cómo no!

Por suerte para los hermanos en lugar de juzgar los agentes quieren ayudar, así que en menos de lo que pudieran imaginar tienen a una red mundial localizando y trasladando a los cazadores desde los cuatro puntos cardinales. Esto provocó otro incidente que los agentes han sabido controlar, por muy extraño que parezca, o no, los satélites captan muchas cosas y una de ellas es a personas, un dato que no es menor cuando en un lugar, en el centro de los Estados Unidos, se empiezan a congregar miles de personas que entrenan cada día como si estuvieran a punto de declarar una guerra civil. Consecuencia de la tecnología ahora hay una facción, también "X" es decir "SPN", de la CIA enterada de los sucesos, de algunos al menos, sin embargo, como si hubiese una acuerdo tácito en cada sector del gobierno, nadie los interrumpe, nadie les ataca o cuestiona, es casi como si cayera sobre la realidad diaria un hechizo que hace a los no involucrados, en forma directa, mantenerse apartados de lo que se viene.

-Dean

-Cass! Dios! Casi me matas del susto, ¿Qué pasa?¿Averiguaste algo?

-No tengo mucho tiempo, pero hay algo que debes saber, Joshua...¿recuerdas a...

-Sí, lo recuerdo – corta impaciente por saber el hombre

-Me pidió que te avisara que Lucifer puede ser de ayuda – con la cara de Dean se podría escribir un poema sobre la sorpresa – Su energía al menos – aclara levemente el ángel – Él dice que Sam puede aprender a controlarla y de esa manera tendrán la fuerza de un arcángel de su parte.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Sam?

-Josua

-¿Cómo vamos a controlar a Lucy?

-No lo se – escucha la nada - Tengo que irme.

-Esp... - no tenía sentido, el maldito se había ido.

Dean corrió el camino de regreso a la Sala de Estrategias (ya le pusieron el nombre nomás) a comunicar la noticia de último momento de los canales emplumados. Un brillo de esperanza en la noche cerrada.

Sam y su padre se marcharon de inmediato en busca de antiguos textos que John tenía a resguardo en uno de sus tantos escondites en los cuales creía recordar había información sobre posesiones de ángeles. Dean no los acompañó, se sentía un poco violento al estar cerca de John, no le gustaba discutir con su padre, siempre se guardó sus pensamientos y críticas. Su vida y la de Sammy habían dependido de seguir la ordenes de ese hombre, confiar en él y en su capacidad de mantenerse vivo y mantenerlos a ellos en igual estado no había sido más que instinto de supervivencia. Reconocía que tenía razón en sus pensamientos, pero su padre había echo lo mejor que pudo, era un hombre diferente a él, no podía pedir que hiciera lo que él hubiera querido, cada quien toma las decisiones que siente y puede. Juzgar y culpar no servía de nada y era una pérdida de tiempo, por experiencia sabía que personas como su padre no cambiaban, o se los aceptaba como eran o se los dejaba ir y él sólo tenía un padre, bueno, dos con Bobby, pero no echaría a ninguno. De todas maneras era tiempo de otras cosas, era hora de avanzar y encarar nuevos retos.

El resto de los cazadores se mantenían ocupados, entrenaban, aprendían sobre los nuevos tiempos, ahora estaban involucradas también las criaturas que Dean descubriera días atrás.

Un grupo de varias decenas de personas se encontraban en el galpón que visitaron el primer día, su ocupación era investigar todo tipo de documentos que les pueda reportar armas o ventajas contra ángeles y demonios, Dean se reunió con ellos puesto que allí estaban su madre, Ellen, Caleb, Jim y Bobby, todos ocupados, cada uno con su tarea, todos blancos perfectos.

El ataque vino de ningún lado y recorrió cada individuo, los cazadores fueron despedidos por los aires por medio de una energía indetectable, Dean se recuperó primero y tomando el cuchillo mata demonios se preparó para identificar la fuente del poder, no necesitó esforzarse, de pronto tenía frente a sí a Raphael. Era un hombre que pensaba rápido, el cuchillo no le servía, no tenía a su alcance una espada idónea para matar arcángeles y dudaba que ninguno de los presentes guardara aceite sagrado cerca, también se le ocurrió preguntarse qué carajos había pasado con todos los símbolos anti-ángeles que habían pintado por todo el campamento.

Sus compañeros intentaban pararse sobre sus pies pero la visita no se los permitía y Dean no podía evitar pensar que tenía seres queridos ahí.

-Dean – una sonrisa, una terrible y su cuerpo volando unos metros hasta dar con sus huesos en el piso, carta de presentación de un ángel caliente (en Argentina se suele usar como sinónimo de "cabreado") – Te dije que Zacharaiah no tenía ni de cerca mi imaginación. Hoy te lo voy a demostrar.

No hubo ningún movimiento, ninguna insinuación de una acción pero el brazo reciéntemente cicatrizado del cazador se abrió limpio en cada herida, sobrepasando las anteriores llegando hasta el hombro, el dolor fue tan agudo y repentino que Dean no pudo contener el grito estrangulado. Mientras los presentes procuraban actuar pero el arcángel se los impedía sin esfuerzo.

-Hg ….Hijo de puta – resolló el muchacho

-Yo no tuve madre Dean – entonces volvió la vista a un punto del recinto – Pero tu sí

Mary fue arrastrada contra su voluntad hasta quedar de pie frente a su hijo.

-Dime Dean, ¿dónde está tu hermano?¿Dónde está Lucifer?

-Vete al demonio

-Ah! No deberías ser tan insidioso, puedo hacer muchas cosas para pagar tus pullas – gira un dedo y Mary recibe heridas lacerantes por todo el cuerpo que la cubren a ella y el piso de sangre en segundos.

-Nooo! - gritó el muchacho intentando detener en vano el ataque.

-¿Tan pronto cedes cazador? Dime dónde está.

-Nn...no, D ...Dean, no dejes... que gane – alcanza a decir su madre antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-NO! -

-JAJAJA! - la risa cruel y grabe del ser retumba en las paredes – Vamos Dean, dime lo que quiero y te prometo una muerte rápida.

Sabía que se la daría, pero acababan de descubrir que Sam podía ser su mejor arma y aunque no lo fuera él no le vendería, por ahora su hermano era la única carta con la que contaban y no la iba a tirar a la basura, aún si significaba que todos allí murieran, daba gracias de que sólo los más cercanos supieran la localización de Sammy e imploró porque ellos tuvieran la fuerza de resistir. Miró a cada uno de los reunidos en ese fatídico lugar y la tristeza y determinación de sus ojos les dijo a todos que no iban a salir del lugar en una pieza, terminaban de ver la clase de poder de ese ser y no tenían ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

-Jódete – fue la respuesta del cazador y el inmortal lo lanzó en el aire disfrutando el sonido de huesos rotos cuando su cuerpo dio con el piso.

-Disfrutaré esto

-Sabía que eras un sádico. - habla entre jadeos pero mantiene el tono mordaz de la voz - Ya se porque los abandonó su padre, ustedes están locos.

El ser sólo cerró el puño y Bobby cayó muerto. Dean únicamente atinó a agachar la cabeza, estaba impotente no había nada que pudiera hacer por él, ver morir a su amigo, su segundo padre de una manera tan simple y cruel lo embargaba de un pena inabarcable.

-Dímelo

-No – un monosílabo frío y resignado de alguien que sabía estaba a punto de vivir el más terrible de sus días, no se equivocó.

El arcángel se dedicó con tranquilidad y pasmosa precisión a matar uno por uno a todos los cazadores de la sala, eran más de treinta personas que no tuvieron otra opción que aguardar su turno ante un ser tan superior en fuerzas que ni siquiera les permitió correr.

A pesar de los gritos nadie acudió a su rescate, unicamente podía pedir que fuera por algún tipo de conjuro y no significara que todos estaban muertos.

Esos mismos gritos llenaron los oídos de Dean de súplicas y ruegos. Cerró la mente y el corazón, dejó que los sonidos le resbalaran por la piel hasta caer en el olvido del vacío en su interior. Muchos se mantuvieron firmes a sabiendas que el sacrificio que se hacía tenía una meta superior, sus amigos estuvieron entre ellos y como el cazador supo desde que vio a Cal, los perdió de nuevo, uno a uno en unos instantes que se le antojaron eternos.

Nadie mereció el perdón del angelical soldado, para él no eran más que animales de dos patas que no merecían ni siquiera su desprecio.

-Sólo quedas tu Dean – lo dijo con auténtica alegría y el cazador sintió la bilis crecer – Sigues sin decir palabra. Para ser alguien que se comportó de forma tan arrogante la última vez que nos vimos hoy no pareces tener mucho que demostrar.

La tortura empezó y continuó por horas, o tal vez eran minutos o días, Dean no sabía, el dolor era como una capa de irrealidad que tapaba todas las demás sensaciones y emociones, no lloraba ni gritaba, soportar el dolor era esfuerzo suficiente. Cada parte de su cuerpo era una herida y la sangre se mezclaba con la de sus compañeros, el lugar se parecía más al set de filmación de una película de terror que a algo real en el tiempo y el espacio. La mente de Dean se concentraba en una cosa, aguantar sin decir nada sobre Sam.

Finalmente encontró un resquicio, con su agudeza habitual un tanto obnubilada pero aún existente, pudo captar el momento en que la impotencia que él había sentido mientras Raphael mataba a todos era transferida a éste por la terquedad del cazador y encontró la voz para realizar un último esfuerzo con el propósito de hallar el final.

-Si... - tuvo que escupir un poco de sangre antes de continuar – ...sigues... siendo mi …...puta, eh?

Un momento de furia, sólo uno, el arcángel no pudo controlarlo, porque ese era diferente, ese era un grano en el culo, una protuberancia que había que reventar. Un movimiento brusco, un gesto violento y el cazador cayó muerto.

-Bienvenido Dean – la voz surgía de la distancia – Beltrán terminó contigo, ahora me toca a mí.

Algo en la voz, el nombre, la actitud, el aroma del aire, en la tierra que pisaba hizo abrir los ojos al nombrado, deseó no haberlo echo.

Porque no estaba muerto, Raphael no había, de una vez por todas, acabado con su vida, su sufrimiento, Raphael no existía, los últimos tres años no existían, no existía Sam matando a Lilith ni cayendo al infierno ni saliendo con Lucy dentro, no existía el regreso de sus amigos ni sus muertes porque simplemente Dean no existía.

Ahora sabía donde estaba, el lugar de donde nunca había salido, el lugar que le generaba cada pesadilla, aquel al que había, voluntariamente elegido ir, estaba en el Infierno y conocía a quien estaba frente a él.

-¿Me recuerdas?

Nadie que hubiera conocido a ese ser lo olvidaría jamás, nadie olvidaría su nombre, éste se abre paso entre los labios del cazador, rezumando odio y desprecio.

-Alastair


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

¿Cuánto llevaba allí, treinta, cuarenta años, un siglo? No lo recordaba, no intentaba hacerlo, no tenía sentido, estaba en ese lugar y nada más importaba, sólo que Sam estaba a salvo arriba, en alguna parte su hermano vivía. Lo que pasaba con él, bueno, eso era inevitable, como la necesidad de respirar que le atacaba y no le permitían satisfacer.

Las muertes podían ayudar a medir los días si es que alguien quiere hacer algo así, una decena de muertes lentas, un día más que se pierde entre la sangre de los condenados. No, no era muy alentador. La suya no era una condena con un tiempo límite para cumplirse, la eternidad le esperaba sentada a un lado en el calabozo en que Alastair se divertía con él.

El dolor no se puede explicar, nunca creyó posible que algo doliera a tal extremo que uno no pudiera sentirlo, que el aturdimiento nuble cada sentido hasta que se pierda la consciencia en una bruma insensible, pensar en ese dolor era como una bendición que le retiraban. Porque Alastair no era como otros demonios, él no disfrutaba de matar simplemente, el tenía que desollar, quemar, crucificar, estirar, empalar, junto con miles de cortes, golpes y otras minucias, eran obras de arte para él y le gustaba que sus lienzos estuvieran conscientes de cada pincelada que daba. Cuando el punto en que el cerebro se rinde lo rodeaba en su gloria, el maldito se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo en hacerlo volver, sólo para continuar con su quehacer, los descansos son obligatorios, pero no son para alimentar la esperanza, cada minuto libre significaba un tiempo extra en la tortura aplicada.

El sueño que había tenido era parte de ese tratamiento, volver a sentirse humano, recordar lo que era amar, estar seguro, feliz, volver a tener emociones, era un paso necesario para seguir disfrutando de toda la atención de quien recibía los trazos del arte de ese demonio.

Cada día perdía la voz entre gritos desgarrados, sólo para recuperarla segundos después de morir, muerte que no duraba más porque morir no era un tiempo libre, era cerrar los ojos para volver a abrirlos y estar donde se empezó.

-Bonita fantasía te cargaste – se burlaba mientras trabajaba el demonio – Es la primera vez que veo a alguien no creyente siendo salvado por ángeles, JAJAJA!

Ácido cayendo sobre las heridas abiertas, dolor infinito extendiéndose por los nervios.

-Te hubiera dejado más tiempo allí, pero me aburría. Dedicarme a ti es mucho más divertido, además... – continúa hablando concediendo toda su atención al afilado cuchillo que hacer resbalar entre la piel y carne - ...eres lo más interesante que ha llegado en mucho tiempo, no sólo eres un cazador, también mataste a uno de los nuestros, uno de los demonios mayores, algo así no sucedía desde hacía siglos, desde Samuel Colt de echo y, bueno, Azazel era muy importante por aquí.

Otra vez el ácido recorriendo la herida y las convulsiones del cuerpo dañado.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de la pregunta – Dean había soñado con eso, con esa pregunta - ¿Te unes a mi en mi pasatiempo y dejas de serlo?

Sí, definitivamente había soñado con esto, con las consecuencias de ceder a ello,no sabía si era cierto o no, pero cometer un error se podía aceptar, cometer el mismo dos veces no. No lo haría de nuevo, diría que no por todos los siglos y milenios que existiera el Infierno. Olvidaría su nombre, que era humano, a su hermano, sus motivos, lo que nunca debería olvidar era que la respuesta a la pregunta siempre debeía ser ….

-NO! Púdrete desgraciado – la risa en forma de respuesta recorre los pasillos infestados de criaturas aberrantes, no importaba, la decisión estaba tomada, sería el pasatiempo del otro por cuanto el otro quisiera. Cada singular segundo de su vida sería medido por el dolor recibido y la respuesta a esa pregunta, cada uno de ellos, el "Sí", buyando por salir, el "No", rozando el aire con el sonido de su fonética.

Esa fue la respuesta, la única que Alastair pudo conseguir, pasaron décadas, siglos, milenios. Rra cierto, con el tiempo se olvida todo sobre quién o qué se era, sólo podía recordar que era importante negarse, se abandonó al vacío de la nada esperando que el final de los tiempos llegara, que su alma se destruyera sin quedar ni una partícula de recuerdo suspendida en los fuegos del Averno. El olvido y descanso del espacio en negro y perdido.

Todas las memorias cubiertas por heridas y sufrimiento, nada quedaba del cazador que fuera, ni siquiera sus carceleros recordaban quién era.

El dolor hacía mucho tiempo ya que se había convertido en parte de su vida, no tenía memoria de algo diferente, no recordaba que existían otras cosas, risa, amor, llanto. Para ese ser no había otra cosa que el suplicio constante de su existencia. Si fuese capaz de ver su reflejo en un espejo no sabría de quien eran los ojos verdes, la piel, las manchas sobre ésta, no reconocería el cabello rubio oscuro, los hombros donde tantos se apoyaron, las manos que tanto hicieron o los pies que tantas distancias recorrieran, su físico era el mismo que al ingresar a ese sitio, sólo que ya no había nadie que habitara dentro de él. Los ojos que vería no eran más que dos cuencas vacías de expresión, tan terribles de ausencia como las calamidades que se sucedían en cada segundo.

Había perdido aquello que define a la humanidad y no era el alma, había perdido la consciencia de existencia, era un animal que no reconoce su reflejo porque no sabe que existe.

La secuencia de los días sucediéndose sin importancia, con la seguridad anidada de que todo lo que respira un día deja de hacerlo, con la esperanza grabada de que un día le permitirían alcanzar ese sueño lejano.

A pesar de ser nada y sentir nada una voz se cuela hasta la criatura desvalida, un sonido que se repite constante, una palabra, letras, cuatro letras, una y otra vez, se estiran en una espiral de tiempo que se arremolina alrededor de los despojos, pujando insidiosas hasta penetrar en el tímpano ….. "DEAN", dice la voz. La musicalidad de la palabra se abre paso en la mente detenida, juega con fragmentos de memoria e insiste cargosa en busca de significado

"DEAN"

"DEAN"

"DEAN"

"DEAN"

Dean abre los ojos, tiene frente a sí otros que le resultan conocidos, extraños, azules, vivaces, escucha en la distancia un risa cruel y unas palabras.

-Te dije que era más creativo que mi hermano-

Aquel que acaba de volver ve al ser que habla moverse con una velocidad inusitada, empuja fuera de la línea de ataque a la criatura de los ojos azules y recibe en las entrañas el ataque del otro, percibe el filo de la extraña espada traspasar la piel, la carne, las vísceras pero no le duele o no reconoce el dolor, sujeta al atacante con el brazo izquierdo impidiendo que se aleje de él, parecen abrazados. Con un movimiento veloz de la mano libre clava una cuchilla de lado a lado en el cuello de su prisionero, éste abre los ojos de sorpresa en el instante de consciencia que le queda. Unas palabras no entiende pero sabe importantes se abren paso entre los labios agrietados de quien empuña el arma, se acerca y habla al oído, despacio y el sonido se reproduce en un eco.

-Y yo te dije que todavía eras mi pequeña puta – le mira a los ojos – Puta – lo más terrible de la escena es la voz que habla sin odio ni rencor, una voz que habla, pero no dice.

Una luz enceguecedora mana desde el interior del ser asesinado, luz que el otro observa impasible hasta que desaparece. Cuando el show de fuegos artificiales termina desprende el arma del cuello y deja caer el cuerpo sin contemplaciones, hay gente, hay personas, seres a su alrededor. Humanos, que lo miran sorprendidos y asustados, de repente recuerda que algo le molesta y es la espada que aún tiene clavada, la quita sin ceremonias, una mueca se cuela en su rostro y un chispazo de reconocimiento le inunda la mente.

Fue un truco, se dice, el muerto, el ser que yace a sus pies con dos enormes alas negras grabadas de ceniza en el suelo, él era el culpable, un truco de ese …...arcángel, recuerda, …...Raphael, se dice.

Mira unas manos, manos grandes con callos, rústicas, llenas de sangre, pecas y piel dorada, son sus manos, las manos de un ser, un hombre, un humano, él. Él era humano y tenía una misión, una tarea, él cuidaba, protegía, él era cazador, pero era más, era algo mucho más importante y el recuerdo le golpea la mente...hermano, él era hermano, hermano mayor de Sam...de Sammy,...él tenía nombre también, porque él existía, él era la palabra, las cuatro letras, él era …...DEAN.

Las memorias regresan haciendo que la cabeza le duela como si la hubieran estado usando de pelota, todo había sido una trampa de Raphael, una ilusión, un castigo, una manera de robarle el secreto de la ubicación de su hermano. Un trampa, horrible y eterna, pero no real, tal vez no estuviera mucho mejor, pero lo cierto es que no estaba en el Infierno. Su madre vivía, Bobby vivía, Ellen, los otros también y él. Mira al otro ángel, al amigo, el de los ojos penetrantes.

-Hey! Cass - dice - ¿Vas a curarme o tengo que rezarle al gallo primero? - cuestiona con un intento de sonrisa en la cara.

Termina de decir las palabras y el desvanecimiento se lo lleva a los brazos de Morfeo, a un descanso que no ha tenido por más de tres mil años.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Hay momentos en la vida de las personas cuando están a punto de hacer alguna cosa en que se les cuela la sensación de que algo malo puede pasar, ese día que decides caminar porque presientes que no es una buena idea conducir, el que cambias el camino de todos los días porque hoy te parece mala idea, o que debes llamar a un conocido porque tal vez no tengas otra posibilidad. Es una sensación extraña y molesta que se cuela en el interior de uno y lo hace andar mal todo el día o directamente cambiar los planes que se tenían.

Eso le pasó a Sam ese día, unas horas después de iniciado el viaje junto a su padre se empezó a sentir incómodo, a cada kilómetro que se alejaban la incomodidad crecía, pronto estaba dando golpecitos con los pies y las manos. Finalmente tuvo que detenerse, convencer a su padre de regresar no fue sencillo, pero sentía la urgencia de hacerlo, algo estaba mal, condenadamente mal.

A medida que se acercaban al campamento su ansiedad crecía, no sirvió de ayuda encontrarlo revolucionado, pronto supieron que habían sido atacados, no había muertos, un solo herido, Dean.

Si el padre estaba preocupado el hermano sintió una mano estrujar su corazón, la posibilidad de perderlo estaba siempre ahí, pero no podía ser así, no antes de empezar, no antes de que pudiera devolverle algo de todo lo que le había dado.

Corrieron hasta la sala de urgencias que habían instalado cuando las heridas en los entrenamientos se hicieron moneda corriente, en la habitación hay dos camas ocupadas, en una se encontraba descansando entre sueños su madre, en la otra Dean. Alrededor de la segunda estaban Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Cal, Jim y Christian. Sam y John se acercaron a ellos, sus caras demudadas en muecas de espanto y dolor, los ojos de Ellen estaban enrojecidos y Jo lloraba en silencio, los hombres no están en mejores condiciones, incluso el primo se veía alterado. Cass se mantenía un poco alejado, observando las reacciones humanas como de costumbre. Los recién llegados estudiaron al herido, la palidez que cubría las facciones les lleva a pensar, por un terrible momento, que han llegado tarde cuando le ven hacer una pequeña inspiración que les devuelve el alma al cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasó? - pregunta John

Todos se miran buscando a quien tenga el valor de contar, la impaciencia hace que Sam sienta el deseo abrumador de empezar a los gritos para obtener respuestas, deseo que casi cumple, pero Bobby toma la palabra.

-Fue Raphael, Sam.

-No es posible, pusimos sellos.

-Yo estoy aquí, es prueba suficiente – interviene oportuno Castiel.

"Cierto" piensa Sam, una cosa era hablar con Dean en campo abierto otra muy distinta poder entrar en los edificios protegidos.

-Bien, de acuerdo, fue Raphael, ¿que hizo? ¿qué pasó con Dean? - sigue John quitando las palabras a su hijo menor.

-El lo atacó, ese ángel o lo que fuera – habla con voz descompuesta Ellen – Dios! John. - le explica con una disculpa en los ojos - Lo atacó frente a todos nosotros y no pudimos hacer nada, no sabemos qué pasó pero lo vimos ahí, sufriendo, Raphael sólo buscaba... - se detiene sin poder continuar.

-¿QUÉ? - pregunta impaciente Sam.

-A tí, hijo – le revela Bobby con suavidad – Raphael quería a Lucifer y Dean no se lo dio, así que lo tocó, ya sabes, como cuando te ponen a dormir o te curan.

-¿Lo enfermó? - interroga el muchacho.

-No, él... - intentó explicar el hombre

-Sam, tu hermano no tiene nada físico, ya lo curé de esas heridas – intervino Castiel – Sólo tenía mal un brazo y la estocada que le hizo al final, cuando ya estaba yo aquí.

-¿Por qué se ve tan mal si ya lo curaste? - pregunta el padre.

El menor puede ver la preocupación en el rostro del ángel, pena inclusive, no son emociones muy expresadas por ese ser y eso lo asusta.

-No lo hirió en el cuerpo, se introdujo en su mente, no se que vio Dean, pero cuando llegué... - copiando un gesto humano se pasa nervioso la mano por el cabello negro – Miren, vine en cuanto supe que Raphael estaba aquí, cuando llegué el tenía sujeto a Dean, crucificado en el aire de echo, al atacar por sorpresa logré romper el efecto bajo el que se encontraba, sin embargo me tomó mucho, demasiado traer la consciencia de Dean de regreso y cuando volvió... - traga con dificultad - …...nunca había visto algo así – mira al muchacho a los ojos y deja traslucir en los propios el horror de lo visto – No había nada ahí Sam, era tu hermano, su cuerpo físico, pero dentro de él no había nada, su alma no estaba.

La revelación golpea tanto al padre como al hijo con un dolor sordo. El silencio cae como una mortaja en la habitación.

-Aún así me salvó la vida – agrega el ángel.

-¿Qué? - es John hablando quien no entiende.

-Me impactó, yo...Ver lo que vi me sorprendió y me distraje, Raphael me atacó por la espalda, no habría reaccionado a tiempo, pero Dean vio lo que sucedía, me apartó al tiempo que tomó mi espada y lo mató.

-¿Dean mató a Raphael, a un arcángel? - cuestiona Sam con los ojos entrecerrados pensativos.

-Sí

-¿Por qué? Es decir, si él no estaba en su cuerpo ¿por qué salvarte? - a John no le importa que su hijo matara a un ángel, sólo le interesa saber sobre su estado.

-Creo que fue instinto, estaba en peligro y me protegió, sólo una reacción.

-¿Sigue así? ¿Como lo viste cuando volvió? - es Sam quien se lo plantea.

-No, al menos no lo creo. Después de matar a Raphael me llamó por mi nombre, antes de que lo curara, pude ver que estaba de vuelta, pero no se cuáles serán las consecuencias.

-¿Entonces? - interrogó John

-Hay que esperar, sólo queda esperar. - recalcó Bobby.

Un sollozo los interrumpió, era Mary.

-Dios! Basta, por favor basta, que se detenga, que no grite más, basta, por favor.!. – hablaba entre sueños a causa de los calmantes que le habían suministrado.

-¿De qué habla? - preguntó John mientras se acercaba a ella y con ternura los sostenía entre sus brazos.

Las miradas volvieron a recorrerse, especulando, ¿cuánto contar?¿cuánto dolor transmitir?

-No se que pasaba en su mente pero gritaba – Bobby cierra los ojos he inspira juntando fuerzas - Nunca olvidaré esos gritos – mira al chico – Sam, no quieras saber, por favor, no creo que seamos capaces de explicarlo, pero parecía que le estaban arrancando el alma a hachazos, repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, las mismas palabras, entre alaridos, lamentos y jadeos, siempre las mismas …... "No, no lo haré, nunca lo haré", una y otra vez.

Las palabras se cuelan en el cerebro de Sam y entiende qué significan porque las ha escuchado antes, se las mostraron en recuerdos, recuerdos de su hermano en el Infierno, saberlo le quema el estómago, se lo revuelve y lo estruja hasta que el dolor mental se transforma en físico.

-No!

Se le escapa mientras el resto trata de ayudarlo preocupados de ver el rostro del muchacho volverse tan blanco como el del mayor.

-¿Qué tienes? - pregunta su padre

-Yo... nada – dice sin levantar la cabeza – Se que vio Dean, donde estuvo.

Lo miran esperando la respuesta.

-En el Infierno, ¿verdad? - pregunta el ángel

-Sí – reconoce con el dolor burbujeando en cada célula del cuerpo - ¿Sabes cuánto pasó allí Cass?

-No, pero Sam – mira a Dean – Tiene que haber sido mucho, para que un ser termine en el estado que le vi pasa mucho.

-¿Cuánto? - exige la respuesta.

El ángel lo piensa, estudia las probabilidades.

-Milenios Sam, pasan milenios. Dean tiene que haber vivido miles de años en ese corto tiempo. - deja la noticia recorrer los presentes - ¿Qué eran las palabras? - pregunta el ángel porque imagina la respuesta.

-Se negó – el dolor le cierra la garganta – Se negó a torturar, a romper el sello, se negó una y otra vez, por milenios.

La revelación hace entender a los presentes, sólo horas para ellos habían sido miles de años para Dean, pero lo más importante, habían sido miles de años en el infierno, siendo torturado para aceptar un destino que se negó a cumplir, el muchacho había luchado todo ese tiempo para que ellos no vivieran el Apocalipsis. Milenios protegiendo personas a las que ni siquiera recordaba.

Dean no lo sabía, no podía saberlo ni imaginar, que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias, su negación en una fantasía se convirtió en cuento oral, una historia transmitida una y otra vez entre los cazadores resucitados, entre los que venían de afuera, los que aún no llegaban y se enterarían que ese que buscaban los había protegido, aún vencido, aún perdido en el olvido había intentado su salvación, que era un hombre capaz de pasar la eternidad en el Abismo para salvarles a todos. A partir de ese día su nombre empezó a sonar por el campamento y por el mundo rodeado de aires de leyenda.

Sam, Cass y Bobby se encontraban solos con la cama de Dean entre ellos, los demás se marcharon a descansar, aún su padre se había ido llevándose a Mary.

El menor siente la culpa atrapada en el pecho, si no fuera por él, por Lucifer su hermano no habría tenido que aguantar ese martirio, volver a vivir el infierno no era algo que Sam pudiera imaginar siquiera y Dean no sólo lo había echo, había estado más tiempo y había logrado la segunda vez lo que no logró en la primera, resistir.

El miedo que se colaba en sus huesos por no encontrar a su hermano cuando despertara le complicaba mantener la mente tranquila y someter a Lucifer, rogar era estúpido, nadie parecía preocuparse por ellos, aún así sentía el ruego latir en la lengua, a punto de salir en forma de voz y si bien se mantenía callado su mente hacía el trabajo, el ruego silencioso se repetía en su cabeza, que Dean estuviera bien, que su hermano estuviera bien.

Su hermano, siempre la pagaba su hermano, ¿habría alguna regla en alguna parte que dijera que Dean debía tener una vida de mierda?¿no tenía derecho a ser sólo una persona más?

-Hay algo más – habla Castiel interrumpiendo la quietud imperante causando un pequeño espasmo de sorpresa en Sam.

-Dime – contesta resignado el muchacho

-Alguien los delató, alguien hizo venir a Raphael y le dejó el camino limpio. Es una suerte que te marcharas o estarías muerto.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? - pregunta práctico Sam, no tiene sentido engañarse, Dean es su mayor preocupación, pero hay otras cosas en juego también, como tener la cabeza del desgraciado que los engañó en bandeja de plata

-Llama a un empático o un psíquico, te ayudará para saber quien es el traidor y también con el entrenamiento que debes empezar.

-¿Conoces alguno?

-Puedo ayudar.

Se quedan en silencio unos instantes.

-Mató a un arcángel Cass, creí que sólo los ángeles podían matar a otros como ustedes y Dean no sólo mató a uno, ahora se carga a un arcángel. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-No lo se …. - el tiempo se extiende

-¿Qué? - pregunta Bobby ante la falta de palabras de Castiel.

-No cerró los ojos, él no cerró los ojos, vio la gracia de un arcángel quemarse frente a sí y no cerró los ojos, no le supuso daño.

-¿Qué significa? - increpa Sam

-No lo se – mira sincero al humano frente a él y una mueca en forma de sonrisa se le escapa – Parece que últimamente no se nada y en lo que respecta a tu hermano, no entiendo mucho Sam, él es muy complicado y siempre está rodeado de sucesos y cosas imposibles.

Un quejido los interrumpe, se vuelven a ver al hombre que comenzaba a despertar, abre los ojos, los mira extrañado y por un segundo Sam teme que no los recuerde, entonces habla.

-¿Qué soy, Blancanieves y ustedes los enanitos del bosque?

Sam no reprime su sonrisa en tanto se acerca a su hermano.

-El enano eres tú Dean – lo abraza

-Cuidado Samantha – dice el rubio – No me mojes la remera con tus lágrimas.

Sam ríe, ese que escucha es Dean, es más Dean del que ha tenido en mucho tiempo, de alguna manera su hermano ha regresado completo a él. Castiel no puede mas que sorprenderse una vez más por ese humano que rompe cada molde que existe, mientras Bobby sonríe con el orgullo pintado en la cara.

Mira al ángel que le salvó del calvario que estaba viviendo horas antes.

-Gracias

-Gracias a ti – dice el otro.

Asiente con un movimiento de cabeza, no necesitan más.

-Estabas apurado en la mañana – al menos espera que fuera esa mañana puesto que no recuerda cuánto ha estado durmiendo - ¿No te largas ahora?

-No

Algo en la actitud, la mirada, hace que le moleste.

-¿Por qué? - pregunta presintiendo que es importante la respuesta, Bobby y Sam sienten lo mismo de pronto así que clavan sus miradas en el ángel.

Castiel se lo piensa antes de contestar, ha pasado mucho ese día como para agregar más, pero no puede callar, sería peligroso hacerlo.

-No puedo – cruza su mirada con el humano, el lazo de reconocimiento que los une se tensa alerta ante las palabras que se van a decir - Michael ha vuelto al Cielo.


	15. Chapter 14

_Les pido mil perdones por el retraso en la actualización, espero que de aquí al final todo vaya sin problemas. _

_Por ahora les digo que ya voy por el capítulo 21 y contando así que aún nos queda tiempo._

_Agradezco especialmente a **Yohko Bennington **por cada comentario que me va dejando y a **SeleneWinchester **por seguir la historia por todos lados :) MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Gracias a todos y espero sus reviews!_

_Suerte! =D_

Capítulo 14

-Michael ha retomado el liderazgo del Paraíso – revela Castiel

-¿Y ahora? - pregunta Sam inquieto

-Bueno – acota Dean – Por lo que sabemos Mike es tan tradicionalista como el ninja así que supongo vendrá tras de ti, Sammy.

-No entiendo lo del ninja, pero mi hermano es tradicionalista y sí, vendrá por Sam – declara el ángel.

Dean no puede más que revolear los ojos fastidiado por el otro.

-Tal vez deberían matarme y terminar con todo – ofrece despacio el aludido, su hermano lo mira, sólo eso, no necesita más, le parece estúpido y no va a dejar que lo haga – Es todo el planeta Dean, no soy más importante que billones de personas.

El mayor quisiera decir que sí lo es, que no es responsabilidad de ellos siempre sacrificarse, que se salven solos. Quisiera hacerlo pero no puede, sabe que llegado el caso él haría lo mismo que propone su hermano pequeño.

-No serviría de nada, Sam – informa Cass.

-¿De qué hablas? - le interroga Dean con una extraña mirada de "qué carajos me ocultas"

-Matar a Sam sería matar su consciencia, Lucifer tomaría el control del cuerpo y lo reviviría para ya nunca dejar volver a tu hermano. Ahora que Michael ha vuelto intentará matarle y matar a su hermano, pero los demonios también están tras de él, intentando recuperar a su creador.

-Entonces debemos mantener el muchacho a salvo – Bobby no pregunta, lo aclara.

-Sí, pero más importante, él puede ayudarnos -

-Ya lo dijiste Cass, pero ¿cómo hacemos eso, cómo quieres que entrene para controlar el poder de Lucy a la par que lo mantiene encerrado? - le increpa el mayor.

-Usaremos un ser empático - el resto lo mira – Él podrá decirnos cuando Lucifer está ganando terreno sobre Sam y detener el entrenamiento, lo pondremos dentro de un círculo de aceite sagrado y conozco sellos que mantienen a los ángeles restringidos.

-¿Y si Lucy lo controla por completo? - pregunta angustiado Dean

-Es un riesgo que debemos correr – dice el ángel y la mirada verde que recibe casi le hace retroceder, no sabe por qué, pero ese humano parece capaz de cargarselo si sigue en esa línea de estrategia.

-Tiene razón, Dean, y lo sabes – acepta Sam – Lo haré.

-¿Qué? Pero ….

-Nada Dean, es mi decisión.

El mayor no dice nada, no hay más para agregar, su hermano tiene razón, es su decisión, él odia eso pero es verdad.

-¿Ese empático... - interviene Bobby - …. será lo suficientemente hábil como para decirnos quién es el traidor?

-Sí – confirma el de la gabardina

Dean no dice nada, sabe de qué hablan, podrá no ser el más inteligente en la viña del señor, pero de ahí a idiota hay un gran trecho, en cuanto vio a Raphael supo que alguien los había traicionado.

-Bien – habla el hombre en tanto se pone en pie.

-¿Qué haces ….. - empieza Sam mientras intenta impedir que se levante.

-Estoy bien – y se lo sacude de encima

-Muchacho... - lo intenta Bobby y es el último que lo hace, reciben una mirada que pone a cada uno en su lugar.

-Estoy bien y hay trabajo que hacer. Cass, tu ve por ese empástico, tráelo lo más rápido que puedas.

-Empático – corrige automático Sam, su hermano ni lo mira.

-Bobby tu consigue aceite sagrado, mucho. - se pone la ropa – Sammy, necesito que reúnas grupos pequeños de trabajo, junto con Samuel hagan agrupaciones de no más de veinte personas, los quiero separados, el empaltico va a tener que empezar por ellos – Sam sólo lo mira, al igual que los otros – Necesitamos una lista con los nombres de todos, que cada persona aquí sea identificada, lo que pasó hoy no va a volver a pasar.

Se acerca a Castiel.

-¿Y tu? - pregunta su hermano

-Me marcho – la frase cae como agua helada y comprende que lo has malinterpretado – Dejé algo detrás, voy a buscarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No es nada importante para ésto, es sólo importante para mí – mira a Cass – Bien, transportes interestatales Castiel un pasaje para Lawrence, por favor – el otro lo mira sin entender nada – Que me lleves a Lawrence – aclara y desaparecen.

Esa mañana la noticia sobre el ataque se ha regado por el campamento y todo mundo pregunta por Dean y su condición, decir que está bien es gastar saliva porque el no verlo hace que todos sospechen, aún así se hace lo que les dicen. Para Samuel y John hacer algo que ha sido ordenado por su nieto e hijo, que ni siquiera se ha tomado el trabajo de explicarles en persona, no es precisamente un trago dulce, pero ambos ponen en práctica los medios para tener una lista de los cazadores así como la organización de pequeños grupos de trabajo que le permitirá tener a unos separados de otros.

Dean regresa pronto pero Cass sigue con su viaje, Sam intenta averiguar qué cosa había ido a buscar pero el mayor sabe guardar sus secretos.

Dos días después del ataque Castiel aún no regresaba pero todo estaba listo para su arribo, las personas identificadas, el aceite preparado y un lugar de entrenamiento repleto de sellos para impedir la salida de un ángel, lo suficientemente apartado y cubierto para que se pudiera trabajar sin ojos curiosos.

Dean se ha pasado esos días trabajando dejando todo listo, entrenando y jugando con los niños del campamento que parecían adorarlo, su madre sonreía cada vez que lo veía con los pequeños, su hijo tenía un don con ellos. Sam en cambio meditaba la decisión tomada y trataba de juntar las fuerzas para afrontar el reto, aún así no podía dejar de ver y estudiar a su hermano, parecía estar en perfectas condiciones físicas y mentales, pero él lo conocía lo suficiente como para dudar de esa brillante sonrisa que dedicaba a todo el mundo.

-Sam, deja de mirarme o te juro te doy una paliza

Su hermano lo había estado siguiendo como un perro faldero desde lo ocurrido con el arcángel, estaba empezando a impacientarlo el darse vuelta y chocar con el faro Sam a cada instante.

-Estoy bien, ok?

-Eso dices, pero...

Dean se vuelve hasta quedar frente a frente con el gigante con complejo de sombra.

-Pero es cierto, estoy bien - sentencia

-De acuerdo, Dean, es sólo que no me cuentas nada y ….

-Sam – lo interrumpe poniéndose serio – Sí, estuve en el infierno. Sí, fueron miles de años. Sí, recuerdo cada hora de cada día, pero no me molesta, es como una pesadilla, está ahí – se golpea la cabeza con los dedos – pero no se siente real. De veras Sam, estoy bien. Aléjate, has tus cosas, ve a entrenar, no se, algo que te aleje más de dos metros de mi o que te haga mirar hacia otro lado que no se en el que esté yo.

Se aleja caminando fuerte, golpeando el piso en cada paso y su hermano se queda porque no quiere enfurecerlo, cosa que sabe logrará si sigue presionando. Dean parece estar bien, sonríe mucho, hace chistes, aparece en cada reunión que se realiza y está involucrado en cada nueva pista, pero Sam tiene miedo de que sólo sea una máscara, que debajo esté destruido, no siempre puede ver a través de su hermano y ésta es una de esas veces.

-SAM – le llama Samuel – Ya llegaron.

El muchacho corre junto a su abuelo y juntos se dirigen a la Sala de Estrategias. Bobby, Cass y una muchacha están allí. Sabe que esa debe ser la persona que lo ayudará en el entrenamiento pero le molesta que sea tan joven, que parezca tan inocente.

-Sam ella es Selene – los presenta Bobby

-Encantado – dice él y le tiende la mano

Ella lo estudia unos segundos torciendo ligeramente la cabeza, sus ojos del color de la miel se prenden de los multicolores masculinos y una sonrisa de labios coral se extiende en su cara.

-No es cierto – afirma con voz dulce – Pero al menos eres educado.

Sintió la presencia antes de ver a quien lo observaba, cerró los ojos en busca de paciencia.

-Cass, si empiezas igual que Sammy te juro que no me va a importar que me duela, te voy a pegar.

-No entiendo

Dean pensaba que a veces Castiel se hacía el autista para pasarlo bomba.

-Sabes bien de que hablo, déjame en paz, ya les he dicho mil veces que estoy bien – perfora los ojos azules con dagas verdes – Y estoy bien, de veras, no se como hacer para que me crean pero estoy bien.

-Vine a buscarte porque trajimos a la chica que va a ayudarlos

El cazador se queda cortado con cara de circunstancia, hasta se le suben un poco los colores.

-Ah! - hace una media sonrisa – Vamos entonces – y se pone en movimiento.

-Dean? - la inseguridad no es propia de Castiel, pero en ocasiones ese hombre hace que se sienta de esa manera, sin saber si es la persona más fuerte que conoce en la vida o la mejor mentirosa.

El cazador se vuelve a verlo y entiende la preocupación que reflejan los cristalinos ojos, tiene ganas de gritar pero sabe que eso que ve no es común, no en ese ser y no puede evitar hacer caso a esa parte suya que siempre está pendiente del bienestar ajeno.

-De veras Cass – dice con la voz relajada – Se que no lo entienden, se que tienen sus dudas pero hablar de ello no ayuda y realmente estoy bien.

Desvía la mirada dirigiéndola a la nada, el ángel lo mira y por unas milésimas de segundo se le permite avistar un trozo del abismo de dolor que anida en ese ser.

-Conoces el Infierno, estuviste allí, nunca hablamos de eso pero se que tu me viste en ese lugar. Viste en lo que me estaba convirtiendo – vuelve sus grandes ojos y los clava en los de su amigo, porque así siente a esa criatura, un amigo – Fue horrible regresar, cuando desperté allí y creí que nunca había salido...yo, lo odié. - siente dentro surgir el mismo dolor que en ese momento pero logra controlarlo – Sin embargo también fue una oportunidad, esta vez pude resistirme, ser fiel a mi mismo y es por esa razón que te digo estoy bien, se que no fue real, pero se sintió así, de alguna manera eso me hace sentir mejor.

El ángel no entiende de esas cosas, no entiende del deseo de redención, de pagar con dolor los errores del pasado.

-¿Cuánto fue Dean?

-No estoy seguro, en algún punto me perdí a mi mismo, me olvidé que existía y perdí la cuenta de los días. Tampoco importa Cass, lo que importa es que estoy aquí, que aún puedo ayudar, eso es todo lo que a mí me interesa.

Toma el camino hacia la tan utilizada sala de reuniones dejando atrás a su amigo. No repara en la pena en la mirada ajena, no ve la culpa del otro. A Castiel le duele por lo que le ha contado el hombre, le duele porque implica un sacrificio más grande del que el otro pueda imaginar, la conciencia de la existencia es un don divino, un don que no se pierde ni después de la muerte, para perder esa condición se debe soportar un sufrimiento que logra afectar el alma misma, una herida que nunca cicatrizará, no importa lo que diga Dean, él estaba marcado no sólo en esta vida, una alma herida es un alma que cargará su pena aún en el paraíso.


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Maldito Cass, maldito Sam, su madre, su padre, Bobby, Jo, su abuelo, primos y el maldito campamento al completo, jura que si alguien le pregunta una vez más por su condición se lo carga, no le importará quien sea, lo muele a palos. El "estoy bien" se ha convertido en su "buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches", más harto no puede estar.

Espera de corazón que quien acaba de llegar ponga toda su atención en su trabajo y así pueda despegarse un poco de tanta consideración que lo ronda. Él no necesita un séquito de personas preocupadas, necesita silencio, soledad, tiempo consigo mismo.

Ingresa a la sala de estrategias sin mirar a nadie en particular, está molesto y varias cosas más que prefiere no procesar.

-Por fin llegas – lo saluda siempre tan cordial su abuelo – Ella es Selene, es quien nos ayudará.

El cazador alza la vista y durante unos segundos se queda prendado de los dorados ojos de la chica, la estudia casi como lo ha echo Sam minutos antes, pero a diferencia de éste último al mayor no le molesta la mujer, por el contrario, de inmediato entiende que tiene frente a sí a alguien competente, puede parecer joven e inocente, pero él era experto en calar a las personas y a quien tiene cara a cara la califica de confiable de una.

-Dean – se presenta él mismo y tiende la mano hacia Selene.

Ésta lo mira y le dedica tanta atención como de la que ha sido objeto, su rostro no deja ver nada, perfecta máscara de póker, tan entrenada y eficiente como la que tiene en frente. Pero aún sin demostrar siente, aún con todas sus defensas en alto siente mucho venir de ese hombre, demasiado. No corresponde el gesto, no le brinda la mano, no puede hacerlo, de tocarlo todos sus escudos caerían como cartas al viento y sabe que experimentar al desnudo las emociones de ese hombre no es buena idea, sin embargo le cae bien, muy bien.

No aprieta su mano pero le dedica la sonrisa más dulce, real y deslumbrante de su repertorio, Dean deja caer la mano, ha captado algo en los ambarinos ojos, cierto recelo, pero también interpreta que esa sonrisa es auténtica así que la acepta como el saludo que no se han dado.

-Es un placer Dean – tuerce la sonrisa en una de medio lado – Creo que trabajaremos todos juntos, no?

El resto de los presentes han visto todo el intercambio que se ha producido en esos segundo, que la muchacha no saludara a Dean les preocupa, que Dean no pareciera ofendido los confunde. Aún Sam se pregunta cuando llegará el día que entienda a su hermano y sus reacciones irracionales, él mismo está molesto porque la chica no correspondiera el saludo mientras su hermano sonríe tranquilo como si fuera de lo más lógico.

-Así es, supongo que Cass te ha puesto al tanto de la situación – medio pregunta, medio adivina el rubio.

-¿Cass? jeje – interroga ella risueña por el apelativo – Sí, algo me ha dicho, dos acciones por lo que me contó – levanta un dedo en el aire – Primero encontrar al traidor – le une otro dedo al primero – Segundo ayudar a Sam a controlar la fuerza de Lucifer – todos la miran, ella encoje los hombros – Pan comido!

Ahí está justo la actitud que Sam intuyó ella tendría, no sabía en qué se metía, era inocente y no tenía idea de lo que enfrentaban.

-No es para tomarlo tan a la ligera – la encara Sam molesto – Mucho depende de ésto y si no puedes trabajar con seriedad, entonces...

Ella concentra todo la firmeza de sus ojos de gata en ese hombre que le saca unos buenos cuarenta centímetros de altura, la suficiente para silenciarlo.

-No sabes nada de mi, no me juzgues. Si Castiel fue a buscarme es porque sabe que soy la mejor, mi empatía está tan desarrollada que si liberara mi habilidad podría captar con facilidad lo que está sintiendo en estos momentos no sólo cada persona de este cuarto, llegaría a alcanzar a cada ser en el campamento y a varios kilómetros de distancia, si me concentro sobre alguien que conozco puedo sentirlo del otro lado del mundo – se acerca a él y aunque debe levantar el mentón para poder mirarlo a los ojos aún parece más imponente que el muchacho – Soy joven pero no inocente, nací con esto, tengo casi treinta años de práctica, así que cálmate y empieza a centrar tu elevada cabeza mientras yo les cazo al traidor.

Se vuelve hacia el mayor de los hermanos y le sonríe cómplice a la par que aplaude entusiasmada.

-Bien ¿cuándo empezamos?

El menor se queda aturdido, "mierda" piensa "carácter que se carga la enana". Pero su hermano lo mira conciliador y Sam afloja su ira, la mirada no se le escapa a la chica.

-Tranquila tigresa – la exhorta Dean – Samuel y Bobby te presentarán a todo el mundo. Pensándolo bien, ¿necesitas grupos pequeños o sólo dejas caer tu habilidad sobre ellos y lo hacemos más sencillo?

-No, prefiero los grupos, no quiero bajar todas las defensas que tengo alzadas, no es buena idea recibir mucho en poco tiempo, tardaría más en saber a quién pertenece cada emoción.

-De acuerdo, entonce quedamos así. Abuelo, Bobby, por favor muéstrenle a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué les decimos Dean, que vamos a averiguar quién es la basura que nos vendió? - pregunta irónico Samuel.

-¿Qué te parece si haces una revisación médica obligatoria y la escondes a ella en alguna parte? O mejor ¿por qué no sales a ver los entrenamientos individuales y la llevas de escolta como la nueva integrante de la familia? O ¿por qué no piensan algo ustedes? - le contesta en igual tono su nieto.

-Dios – se aleja murmurando – Después soy yo el que no tiene cabeza...

Selene se vuelve a ver a quienes han quedado, sabe que el gigante no la considera preparada para ese trabajo, no le importa lo que piense, pero si es cierto que ella no puede lograrlo nadie más podrá hacerlo, no es casualidad que Castiel la buscara. De todas maneras necesitaría ayuda, pudo sentir con toda claridad como el hermano mayor ayudaba a controlar al menor con sólo una sonrisa entre ellos, esperaba poder soportar a Lucifer y Dean en la misma habitación porque iba a necesitarlo.

-Vamos – le dice Bobby a quien la muchacha le ha caído bien de inmediato, sentimiento mutuo de echo.

Estuvieron en el primer trabajo durante horas y no consiguieron nada

-Cass! ¿Qué haces de pie ahí afuera? - le pregunta Dean cuando lo encuentra a la entrada del recinto que usarán para entrenar.

-No puedo entrar

-¿Cómo dices?

-Han rehecho los sellos y no me permiten entrar

-Rayos – dice el hombre acercándose al ángel, corta su mano con una navaja y luego hace un corte similar en el otro, une las manos para luego dibujar con la sangre mezclada un símbolo extraño.

-Ya está – informa

-¿Qué has echo?

-Hicimos un conjuro, sólo mi sangre y ese sigilo echos por mí mismo funcionan para dejar entrar ángeles o demonios.

-¿Sólo tu sangre?

-Para entrar con los sellos activados Cass, si alguien los borra entonces no necesitas nada de esto. Entremos.

Dentro se encuentra Sam revisando que todo esté preparado para cuando finalmente puedan empezar con él.

-Selene quiere que ayudes Dean, también tu Cass.

El mayor lo mira extrañado.

-¿Cómo voy a ayudar yo?

-Al parecer ella cree que tienes alguna conexión conmigo que me hace tranquilizarme.

-Siempre creí que era todo lo contrario – suelta el mayor irónico

-No. Tiene razón, cuando estoy cerca tuyo siento que es más fácil ser yo mismo.

Se miran mientras el ángel los observa a ambos, se relaja frente a las circunstancias que están por vivir, no porque sean fáciles de sobrellevar, quizás ni siquiera puedan hacerlo sin embargo puede ver algo que estuvo buscando en la mirada que se dedican los hombres, han vuelto a ser hermanos, esa tarea será complicada pero con ellos dos juntos tendrá una posibilidad de salir bien.

La noche había llegado y aún no encontraban al traidor, era mucha gente para estudiar y poco el tiempo que les quedaba. Como cada día Dean se encontraba a solas en su pequeña parcela de colina estudiando la noche, la oscuridad en general.

Sam y él estaban mejor que nunca y ya se había decidido empezar el entrenamiento al día siguiente sólo un par de horas en la mañana y otras tantas en la tarde, estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar, por lo que se jugaban en una movida arriesgada. Nervioso por esa chica, por lo que había visto en sus ojos, recelo, no era por la situación, era por él. Ella tenía miedo de tocarlo y él también, trabajaba tanto en mantener sus demonios escondidos y todo se podía ir al carajo por una persona demasiado sensible. Se preguntaba si ella podría sentir todas sus emociones, qué pasaría si ocurría, no quería que alguien más sintiera lo que había en su interior, nadie debía sentir lo mismo que él, nadie.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y sus instintos se pusieron alerta, pronto los reconoció, era Jo,se acercó como cada día, usualmente la rehuía, negándose su cercanía por miedo a la pérdida, hoy no se fue, se quedó sentado en ese espacio que le pertenecía, la dejó acercarse, sentarse entre sus piernas y apoyar la pequeña espalda en su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó el mentón en el hombro derecho, hoy no se iba, hoy necesitaba ese calor, el calor de ella, el calor humano.

Estuvieron en la misma posición durante un largo rato hasta que ella tembló de frío y en un gesto instintivo él besó el femenino cuello. Ella se estremeció y esta vez nada tenía que ver con el clima, algo se encendió en las entrañas de Dean, un deseo que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, Jo giró el rostro hasta encontrar sus labios y él le devolvió el beso. Una caricia, suave y dulce. Intentó apartarse pero ella lo retuvo con una mano en la nuca.

-No hoy Dean, no te vayas, no me dejes – le suplicó

Él perdió la fuerza de su decisión ante el pedido, la besó, volcó en ese beso todo su sentir por ella, toda la necesidad y ansias. La necesitaba tanto y de tantas maneras, la esencia de ella nublando sus sentidos y su deseo desatado intentando atrapar lo que se le brindaba.

Había amado a esa mujer, nunca había respetado a otra como a ella, primero la consideró una niña y luego, cuando comprendió que era toda una mujer el tiempo se le había escapado entre pesadillas y culpas. La había perdido antes de que pudiera aceptar que la había encontrado, dejarla ir fue una de las cosas más duras que hizo en la vida, echar sobre su recuerdo un manto de amistad había sido una cobardía, pero una que necesitó para continuar con su vida. Ahora ya no podría usar ese truco si algo le pasaba, ya nunca más podría ver sólo a una amiga porque lo que tenía entre sus brazos era la mujer que había amado y perdido sin nunca reconocer nada.

Ya no tenía importancia, ella estaba ahí, él estaba ahí y no quedaban secretos ni escudos, ella se entregaba, pero también él se entregaba, más de lo que ella sabría. La besó con la necesidad y el deseo impreso en cada movimiento, deseaba su forma de mujer, la dulzura de su piel y la suavidad de sus curvas.

Se besaron los dos, desapareció el mundo y sus problemas, eran dos personas, sólo un hombre y una mujer amándose con su piel, cada roce pasión, cada gemido placer. Lágrimas mezcladas entre risas, jadeos y gemidos. Sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos y pasión galopando en sus venas.

En alguna parte del cerebro de Dean una alarma gritaba enloquecida, le hablaba de sufrimiento y pérdida, él la conocía, pero la ignoraba, no importaba, todo podía perderse en días, no perdería un segunda oportunidad, no cuando era Jo quien estaba en juego.

Se perdieron uno en el otro y se encontraron juntos, unidos como nunca antes. A partir de esa noche Jo y Dean no volverían a dormir separados. Se quedaron desnudos recostados en el pasto, la brisa fresca acariciando su piel, sus brazos entrelazados, ella sollozaba quedamente, Dean no preguntaba la razón, la sabía.

Había sido perfecto en su calor y ansia desesperada, perfecto era la palabra adecuada, terrible también se le aplicaba porque ambos comprendieron algo, pertenecían juntos, a partir de ese día su felicidad estaría siempre ligada al destino del otro y los dos sabían que el destino de Dean no era prometedor.


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Hacía una semana que entrenaban, se suponía que ese día terminaría de registrar el campamento, si atrapaban al traidor podrían dedicarse a ésto más tiempo, si no lo hacía tendrían que empezar de nuevo.

-NO, SAM! CONCÉNTRATE! Eso es, así, un poco más, sólo un poco más y prometo que descansaremos.

Que diablos!, ella también necesitaba descansar, mantener a Sam al frente de su cuerpo no era moco de pavo, sentir cuando Lucifer estaba a punto de alzarse con el premio no hacía que ella pudiera controlar su accionar. Sólo podía ayudar al hombre a encausar sus sentimientos hacia el lado correcto, ella debía enseñarle lo que había aprendido en décadas en tan sólo días, crear escudos para mantener encerradas las emociones a la vez que le permitiera usar su poder.

Podía sentir en su piel la preocupación de Dean y eso tampoco era un punto de apoyo, lo que ese hombre sentía lo hacía en extremos y mantener alejados sus sentimientos era tan agotador como mantener un ojo sobre el Diablo.

Un segundo de distracción de ella y Sam pierde la concentración dejando salir más de su habitante privado de lo que tenía planeado, Selene siente en el cuerpo el golpe de la fuerza que la lanza al aire, es sólo un segundo, sus barreras caen y todo se le viene encima. Antes de chocar contar el suelo lo hace contra algo suave a la vez que se cuela en sus oídos el sonido grave de una voz.

-SAAAAMMMM! - llama la voz y Lucifer retrocede ante el avance seguro del dueño del cuerpo.

-De...Dean – dice el menor y se deja caer exhausto dentro del círculo que lo rodea.

Selene comprende que aquello que la ha salvado del golpe no es otra cosa que los brazos del cazador. Pero no es una parte consciente la que lo hace, es la marea de emociones que se le viene encima lo que le avisa de ese echo, escucha un grito desgarrado que surca el aire, una parte de su cerebro registra que es ella quien grita pero es tanto lo que se remolinea en su interior que es incapaz de detenerse. Dean trata de ayudarla hasta que entiende que es él la causa del ataque entonces reacciona alejándose como si sus manos fueran capaces de quemar al tacto, corre hasta Sam y rompe el círculo de fuego dejándole libre para que ayude a la chica que se retuerce entre espasmos y alaridos.

El menor de los Winchester se acerca tambaleando hasta la mujer mientras que el mayor prácticamente huye del lugar, aunque en realidad va en busca de ayuda.

-Oye, Shhhh...tranquila – intenta contener Sam mientras la toma en brazos y la acuna con delicadeza.

No había reparado en que fuera tan pequeña pero ahora que la tiene allí se da cuenta que parece una niña, nada más que una niña llorando con el corazón hecho pedazos, le duele por ella y le duele mil veces más por su hermano porque ha entendido que esa pena que Selene grita no es de ella sino de Dean.

Su madre ingresa a la carrera y toma con cuidado a Selene, automáticamente la joven comeinza a relajarse y respirar en forma pausada, tarda casi media hora en volver a la realidad, la sobre carga de emociones no estaba bien recomendada para un empático, en especial si uno tenía la habilidad que ella cargaba desde toda la vida. En muchas ocasiones había perdido el control, cuando era niña le sucedía seguido y siempre terminaba con fuertes jaquecas o llantos y risas sin motivos. Pero nunca, nunca antes había pasado por algo así, el ataque físico le había quitado cada escudo de su estudiada defensa y la había dejado sin armas ante las emociones de Dean, no podía comprender como ese hombre se mantenía en pie, luchando y ayudando, ni siquiera entendía como conservaba la cordura.

No podía saber las causas de esos sentimientos, pero eran muchos y demasiado profundos todos ellos. Ella sabía desde el primer momento en que lo vio que era peligroso acercarse demasiado, más que nada por entender la fuerza de sentimientos que el hombre transmitía. Saber de qué tipo eran estos era diferente, tanto odio, culpa, miedo, todo revestido de amor, entereza y coraje.

Más de dos horas pasaron antes de que Selene pudiera reunir las fuerzas necesarias para seguir entrenando, un par de horas que Dean utilizó para mantenerse alejado y encontrar tareas que le impidieran estar presente. No sirvió de nada, la joven lo buscó por todo el campamento hasta dar con él, Sam quería ir pero ella le convenció que su hermano no volvería si no sabía que ella estaba de acuerdo, después de todo no había sido Sam el dañado.

-Dean realmente necesito tu ayuda.

-Lo que hice ahí no fue precisamente de ayuda, ¿no crees?

Continúa haciendo su labor, manteniendo un combate de práctica con otro cazador.

-¿Podemos hablar por favor?

El hombre no parece dispuesto a ceder, ni el contrincante quien se abalanza contra el rubio intentando un golpe directo, por las consecuencias se podría decir que fue un error, en cuestión de un instante el atacante está de espaldas en el piso y un cuchillo le roza la yugular. Se le escapa una sonrisa, la chica no lo sabe, pero ellos han estado intentando ganar a ese joven desde hace meses, los únicos que han sabido hacerle frente y aún así no han vencido son su abuelo y padre, mientras que son su hermano siempre empatan, en ocasiones piensan que en realidad es cada día mejor. Claro que Christian nunca le ha enfrentado y por ahí corren las apuestas.

-Gracias Tim – dice el joven y deja ir a quien ha tumbado – Vamos – le dice a la chica tomando un camino por el bosque, uno que cubra sus voces.

-Selene...

-No es para avergonzarte Dean – ataja ella sin anestesia.

Ve al otro cerrarse en banda, escudarse detrás de una cara sin expresión. Decide hacer una movida arriesgada y tomando al otro por los brazos lo pone frente a ella, Dean se deshace del agarre como si fuera tóxico y ella sabe que lo hace por su seguridad, la naturaleza rumiando alrededor y dos pares de ojos creados para ser vistos se encuentran.

-No lo es. No fueron malas cosas Dean, yo no puedo saber qué te pasó o por qué sientes cada una de tus emociones, pero te puedo decir algo, el sólo echo de que estés de pie aquí en estos momentos es motivo de orgullo. Si yo fuese capaz de sentir la mitad que tu probablemente me habría suicidado hace mucho.

No puede evitar tomar nota de la sombra que recorre las verdes cuencas del hombre.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

No necesita aclaración, él sabe a qué se refiere.

-Prometí que no lo haría.

-¿Y ahora?

-Porque hay más en juego, mucho más que mi simple persona.

El silencio se extiende sólo roto por los animales que se mueven entre el follaje y ella piensa que ese hombre de simple no tiene ni las pestañas.

-Te necesito allí dentro

Lo pierde en un segundo, unas palabras y él ya se alejado un par de metros, Selene corre detrás de él.

-Sam te necesita – la frase ha de ser mágica porque nada más decirla el fugitivo se detiene. - Es por él, cuando tu estás ahí el es diferente. Te necesito porque es más fácil para él controlarse si tu le hablas o estás cerca. Entre los dos hay una conexión muy fuerte, como nunca he visto entre hermanos y no puedo reemplazar eso.

Dean sabe que no se negará a esa petición, no con esas razones de por medio.

-Necesito un favor – negocia.

-Dime

-Convence a mi familia de que estoy bien - Selene lo mira, sólo eso puede hacer porque de hablar se ha olvidado, pero se recupera.

-Quieres que mienta

-No. Quiero que omitas.

-Es otra forma de mentir.

-Quizás, pero es lo que vas a necesitar hacer para que yo vuelva.

-Chantaje.

-Sí – otra sonrisa, la joven no puede evitar preguntarse cuántas diferentes hay en el catálogo de ese hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que omita?

Él se acerca a ella y puede sentir su presencia imponerse sin agresividad.

-Todo lo que te ha echo gritar como si te mataran, quiero que sólo les digas el desenlace de lo que has sentido.

-No...no se de qué me hablas.

Con mucha suavidad él roza con un par de dedos el brazo desnudo de Selene y ella siente algo que no ha podido distinguir más temprano ese día, la seguridad de una decisión tomada, es una decisión terrible y abrumadora.

Dean retira su mano.

-Tu...eso, eso es...

-Escúchame bien Selene – ella no puede hacer otra cosa – No se cómo, no se que deberé hacer ni a qué renunciar, pero te juro que ésto se va a acabar acá. Te lo digo, no sé como, pero ésto no sigue a más – le sonríe y ella ve en ese gesto parte del alma del hombre, la deslumbra y no puede evitar envidiar a quienes ese hombre ama, ella acepta con un gesto de la cabeza – Vamos a molestar a Lucy, siempre me levanta el ánimo joderle el día.

Se marchan juntos mientras la mujer decide que Sam es un hombre con mucha suerte, que todos ellos lo son de alguna manera.

Lo siente dentro, se mueve furioso y violento, siente el poder pero también el odio vivo. Su conciencia lo ataca sin piedad ni descanso, por algunos segundos puede palpar toda su fuerza, es embriagadora y lo confunde, porque él no es sólo él, también es sangre maldita y no importa cuánta voluntad tenga o cuánto amor sienta, una parte de él siempre será rencor, ambición y venganza.

Cierra su mente, la protege, se concentra en mantener los hilos de su persona atados a la voz que le guía, es una voz dulce y fuerte, también amable. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas empujar hacia el fondo de su mente la risa insidiosa de Lucifer en tanto roza con los sentidos la gracia que aún hay en él, no es la gracia limpia y pura de los demás ángeles y arcángeles, pero es gracia al fin, poderosa, aterradora.

Logra por unos minutos mantener un control débil y de repente lo pierde, toda la cabeza le gira y una corriente de furia asesina lo inunda, escucha su propia voz y la sabe desconocida, siente el dolor de la invasión hasta en los huesos, quiere gritar pero ya no son sus cuerdas vocales, son de él, de Lucifer.

-Te voy a matar, te voy a aplastar como a un gusano ponzoñoso.

-DEAN! - es Selene quien grita cuando ve al hermano mayor caer al piso entre muecas de dolor, nada puede hacer por él, es el menor el que guarda el secreto – SAM! VAMOS SAM, TU PUEDES, DEBES CONTENERLO.

Nada pasa, por el contrario, puede ver la sangre que cae en un hilo desde la boca de Dean.

-Te vencimos una vez Lucy...lo haremos de nuevo – habla entre jadeos y escupitajos, pero es él, enfrentando la muerte con el orgullo a un lado y la socarronería al otro.

Selene siente un primitivo y nada conveniente impulso de pegarle al cazador para que cierre el pico.

-SAM, TIENES QUE AYUDAR A TU HERMANO, SAAAAMMMM!

Puede sentir al menor en su cuerpo, prisionero de la carne, lucha, intenta recuperar el terreno perdido, duele, duele como algo físico, duele de mil maneras pero sigue intentando, hay algo más importante que el dolor en juego, Dean, su hermano.

Selene logra captar cómo hace acopio de fuerzas, cómo intenta por cada medio del que dispone hacerse nuevamente con el control. No mira al otro hombre, no quiere perder la concentración, ni siquiera se permite escucharlo, pero pone toda su energía para que Sam sí lo vea y oiga y éste lo hace.

Ver a su hermano sufriendo es igual a que le insuflen energía en estado líquido, de pronto sólo puede pensar en una cosa, salvar a Dean. No le interesa Lucifer ni su poder, nada de la guerra que se acerca, ni demonios, ni ángeles. La fuerza de su alma se libera dentro del cuerpo y la oscuridad de Lucifer retrocede espantada, Sam lo siente dentro de sí, aprende algo nuevo, Lucy le teme a su alma, a esa energía blanca y sonríe porque acaba de descubrir que tenía un as bajo la manga.

Sam es Sam otra vez y la tortura de Dean se acaba, Selene pierde la fuerza que la ha mantenido de pie en la lucha y cae al suelo agotada.

-Selene – llama Sam – rompe el círculo, debo ayudar a Dean.

Ella se pone en pie como puede y hace lo que le ordenaron, Sam la ayuda y juntos se acercan al mayor que está tirado cuan largo es, hay sangre a su alrededor pero se ve el pecho subir y bajar. El menor se arrodilla junto a él y le toma el pulso, el otro abre los ojos y decora el rostro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Lo hice enojar?

Si no fuera porque está todo machucado, débil y sangrante recibiría golpes de las dos personas junto a él.

-Sí – afirma entre molesto y divertido Sam

Ponen al mayor de pie y lo llevan hasta la enfermería, se quedan allí esperando por Castiel para que acelere el proceso de recuperación. La chica le dedica miradas de reojo a la montaña de hombre junto a ella.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo

-Casi mato a mi propio hermano

-No, Lucifer casi mata a tu hermano. Tu lo dominaste para salvarlo.

Puede ver que ambos hombres tienen algo en común, les gusta culparse por todo.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es suprimir las emociones de otro ser?

El muchacho la mira sin el conocimiento.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo, puedo escudarme al igual que haces cada día con Lucy, pero no puedo hacer que otro quede subyugado a mi, eso es lo que te pedimos que hagas, es monumental Sam. Vamos a tener fallos, pero hoy lo lograste, por un pequeño porcentaje de tiempo lograste algo que yo nunca podré hacer y lo hiciste en una semana.

El sonríe, es esperanza, por primera vez desde que empezó con el entrenamiento siente que puede hacerlo. Es en esos momentos que la mujer junto a él se pone tensa.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ella lo mira y él se sorprende al notar que con la puesta del sol los ojos de ella lucen como si iluminaran desde dentro.

-Acabo de descubrir al traidor.

-¿Quién es? - pregunta impaciente mientras levanta la vista en busca de la presa.

-Esa mujer – señala

-Es...Gwen – remarca el otro sorprendido.

-No lo es, es un demonio.


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

-Mierda! - es Dean quien habla y recién despierta.  
-¿Estás bien? - lo interroga con su característica voz Castiel  
-Si sentir que te ha pasado una locomotora por encima es estar bien, apúntame en la lista esa.  
Se incorpora en la cama y no le pasa inadvertida la mirada de su amigo, esa que parece analizar las cosas átomo por átomo.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Debería curarte antes de que levantes.  
-No.  
-Estás herido.  
-¡No me di cuenta! – le responde sarcástico para luego dedicarle una mirada cargada de seriedad – Recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que estuviste lejos del Cielo, no quiero que gastes tu mojo en mi, lo necesitaremos luego.  
-No tengo ese problema ahora.  
El humano lo mira entre interrogante, sorprendido y fastidiado porque al ángel hay que sacarle la información con sopapa.  
-Ok, ¿que mierda significa eso?  
-Tengo pase libre al Jardín, mientras pueda entrar allí mi gracia seguirá intacta.  
-No entiendo. Michael...  
-Él sabe que Dios me trajo de vuelta cada vez que algo me ha pasado, ahora está tomando decisiones que van por encima de su labor, sabe que camina por una línea peligrosa y no se va a arriesgar por mi. No puedo entrar al Cielo, pero ni él ni ningún otro me negará el ingreso al Jardín.  
-O sea que puedes curarme sin riesgo.  
-Sí  
-¿Se puede saber a qué esperas?  
Por más que lo intente Castiel no entiende a ese hombre y sus reacciones. Pone una de sus manos y comienza la tarea de devolver la salud a ese cuerpo maltrecho. A pesar de concentrarse únicamente en las heridas físicas no puede sentir la otra, aquella por la que no puede hacer nada y siente en su propio interior un dolor que corresponde al otro, es algo extraño, algo que no suele sentir, conexión. Sabe que está conectado a ese humano de muchas maneras, lo sorprende cada día verse tan involucrado con un ser como él, pero ha aprendido que ese hombre no es su inferior, por el contrario a aprendido mucho de Dean, conocerlo lo ha convertido en un ser mejor. Su existencia se había volcado por completo y en lugar de ser miserable podía sentir cierta incorrecta euforia dando vueltas.  
-¿Sam y Selene? - pregunta Dean cuando comienza a sentir la mejoría que la magia de Cass hace en su cuerpo.  
-Están trabajando en Gwen.  
Los ojos de Dean se abren tanto que el ángel teme tenga que meterlos de nuevo hacia sus cuencas.  
-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?  
-Gwen es un demonio o tiene un dentro, como sea.  
-¿Gwen, Gwen es el traidor?  
-Sí  
-Sabía que tenía algo raro – "bueno, debían revisar a Christian también", pensó – Un momento, ¿qué tiene que ver un demonio con un arcángel al servicio del Cielo?  
-Eso es lo que están tratando de averiguar Sam y Selene.  
-Debo ir a verlos – mira al ángel y la mano que aún descansa en su pecho - ¿Terminaste?  
Castiel reacciona bruscamente quitando su toque.  
-Sí  
Ve al hombre levantarse, vestirse y salir prácticamente corriendo, minutos después de ser curado de heridas que podrían haber sido mortales. Castiel se queda unos segundo rezagado, siente un cosquilleo en los dedos, algo extraño e indefinible que se coló a través de su piel cuando realizaba la curación. No fue capaz de distinguir qué, pero había sentido algo muy especial dentro de Dean, algo único y común a un mismo tiempo.

*****************************

El lugar apestaba a aroma conocido, a infierno, el olor lo golpea nada más entrar y por unos momentos siente la tentación de huir, correr alejándose lo más rápido que pueda. Resiste el impulso e ingresa por completo, Sam, Samuel, Selene y Gwen se hayan presentes. La última atrapada en un trampa y sujetada a una silla, le recuerda a Meg, a la primera Meg. Está herida y es evidente que han estado haciendo algún trabajo para obtener los detalles de su accionar como espía. Lo que más le interesa a él es saber qué relación hay entre un demonio y Raphael.  
-No sabe nada más, no miente – dice Selene y Dean observa el rastro de las lágrimas en su rostro.  
Se toma el tiempo de analizar a los demás, el rostro pétreo de su hermano y la decisión mortal del de su abuelo.  
-Dame el cuchillo Sam – ordena Samuel  
Dean espera que su hermano se niegue pero no lo hace, intercambia una mirada con Selene y comprende que una parte de Sam está bajo el influjo de Lucifer.  
El demonio se revuelve intentado liberar sus manos, gritando como el ser condenado que es.  
-Se siente culpable por lo que te pasó– aclara Selene mirando al rubio  
-No fue su culpa – lo dice tajante, sin derecho a réplica y Selene puede sentir como el corazón de Gwen salta aliviado de una pesada carga – Selene, quiero que veas si siente que esto es lo correcto, es su decisión. Que te lo muestre.  
-Dean …. - interviene su abuelo  
-Es decisión de Gwen, si quiere el exorcismo lo haremos.  
-Muchacho.. - su nieto se vuelve a verlo, la resolución brilla en sus ojos.  
-Sólo una cosa nos separa del resto, no la vamos a perder hoy.  
-Lo prefiere así, el demonio sabe demasiado, cosas que ni siquiera ella puede explicar pero él entiende. Quiere el final – dice la empática, suspira al sentir un último vestigio de emoción - Quiere que tú lo hagas Dean – la mujer sabe que piden demasiado, todos ellos piden demasiado al hombre pero él responderá. No es un castigo lo que pide Gwen, no castiga al hombre, evita el dolor a los otros dos.  
Dean mira a Samuel pidiendo un permiso que le es otorgado. Toma el cuchillo y se acerca a su prima, escucha los gritos del demonio pero no los registra, sólo mira los ojos, directo a la oscuridad que reina en ellos. Un sólo movimiento y el filo se desliza certero en el pecho en busca del corazón que encuentra. Los ojos pierden la negrura para volver a su castaño natural entre fogonazos de luz. Ve los labios moverse y se acerca para escuchar sus palabras, un susurro antes que la muerte reclame un nuevo premio.  
Retira el arma un segundo después de que su primo ingrese corriendo, no necesita pensar para saber lo que va a suceder, de pronto recibe un golpe directo en la mandíbula, debería lanzarlo al piso y sin embargo sólo logra inclinarlo hacia su izquierda, sin el tiempo de enderezarse es lanzado hacia el lado opuesto por otro golpe. No se resiste, no es porque se sienta culpable de esa muerte, sabe que no lo es, se siente asqueado por una muerte innecesaria, pero nada de culpa. No conoció a Gwen pero no importaba, era inocente y había entregado su vida para darles una oportunidad. Lo menos que les debía era servir de desahogo a Christian. No duró mucho de todas maneras, Samuel y Sam se lo quitan de encima explicando a gritos lo sucedido, él sabe que no importa, el dolor no cesa porque uno entienda que su ser querido se sacrificó en lugar de ser asesinado, en ocasiones sólo aumenta.  
El hombre se tranquiliza y se acerca hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Gwen, le roza la mejilla con suma suavidad y Dean se pregunta qué tan cercanos serían, recuerda que no sabe nada sobre ellos, no sabe nada sobre el noventa y nueve por ciento de la gente que marchará a la guerra bajo su mando, "qué estupidez" piensa.  
-¿Qué te dijo? - le pregunta su abuelo  
Dean quita de su mente esas preocupaciones y se concentra en las inmediatas.  
-¿Qué averiguaron ustedes?  
-Que Cielo e Infierno se han unido contra nosotros en un objetivo – informa Sam que de repente luce cansado.  
-Liberar a Lucifer – arriesga el mayor dando en el clavo.  
Samuel sólo asiente con la cabeza sin quitar la vista de Gwen y Christian.  
-¿Así que qué será? ¿una guerra contra la humanidad por la liberación de Lucy?¿Y si perdemos se desata el Armagedón de nuevo? - cuestiona el rubio  
-Ángeles y demonios contra la humanidad para llevar a cabo la profecía cristiana – es Castiel quien habla desde la entrada.  
-Cass, explícate bien porque me duele la cabeza y no quiero tener que pensar mucho para descifrar lo que dices – pide Dean.  
-Puedo curarte – ofrece el ángel que ha reparado en los nuevos moretones de su cara.  
-No necesito tus dedos mágicos, sólo que fuerces tu vocabulario a ser más simple.  
La pulla sin sentido provoca que Sam se relaje y vuelva a ser él por completo, Selene lo siente y se maravilla al ver la sonrisa de medio lado que le dedica el mayor de los hermanos, provocar al ángel ha sido echo con toda intención. Le devuelve un gesto a la vez que se acerca al menor, apoya su mano en uno de sus brazos tratando de demostrar que todo estaba bien, puede sentir sin esfuerzo que el hombre se encuentra mejor.  
Ambos estaban agotados por el entrenamiento, el ataque a ella, el susto de casi perder a Dean, haber tenido que presenciar el interrogatorio a Gwen. El cansancio los obliga a sentarse en el piso, dejando descansar las espaldas contra la pared, ella se recuesta contra el hombre y sin pretenderlo cae dormida, él se siente extrañamente cálido sosteniendo el peso de ella, piensa que hace mucho no experimenta ese tipo de sentimiento, hace más de seis años.  
-Una profecía es sólo uno de los futuros posibles – Castiel lo arranca de su momento - Dios puede ver cada uno de los futuros posibles. Para el resto sólo quedan las profecías que nos llegan a través de los profetas. La profecía del final cristiano es el Apocalipsis, la conocemos porque nos ha sido relatada, sin embargo ustedes ya cambiaron ese destino una vez. Demostraron que se puede salir del camino señalado, porque en eso trabajan los profetas, señalan un camino a seguir – Castiel mira a los hermanos – Estaba escrito que Dean sería la espada de Michael y Sam el recipiente de Lucifer, que el general de los ejércitos del cielo se enfrentaría a su hermano, el ángel caído y le vencería. Ese era el camino escogido dentro de un mar de posibilidades, el que Dios hizo lo posible por llevar a cabo. Pero ustedes hicieron algo nunca visto, se saltearon todas las entradas marcadas y eligieron una propia. Eso dejó al Infierno y al Cielo sin guía para continuar, el caos no es práctico y menos cuando uno tiene seres de increíble poder bajo su mando, así que han ideado un plan.  
-Volver el final de los tiempos a su cauce – finaliza Dean  
-Exacto, sin embargo ésto es nuevo, no se dan cuenta pero al declarar esta guerra están escribiendo un nuevo capítulo, uno que no estaba previsto.  
-Por eso las resurrecciones – agrega Sam  
-Sí, es como si la balanza del cosmos tendiera a equilibrarse, si la humanidad es amenazada un ejército debe levantarse para protegerla.  
-¿Un ejército humano comandado por mí frente a ángeles y demonios? - dice Dean – Me parece que la balanza esa tiene un desperfecto.  
-Yo puedo conseguir más equilibrio – confiesa el ángel.  
-Si puedes ayudar no te hagas de rogar, di lo que pienses y punto – increpa Christian afectado por la muerte de su prima y la realidad inmensa de la batalla que se les viene encima.  
Castiel y Dean lo miran de idéntica forma, una que lo deja clavado en el lugar, al parecer hablar de esa manera al ángel es privilegio sólo de su primo mayor. Desvía la mirada porque no puede sostener la de los otros dos a la vez. Por esa razón se pierde de ver la forma en que el rubio mira a Cass, casi como si con los ojos pudiera repetir palabra por palabra la frase de Christian.  
-Armas, puedo conseguir armas para pelear y ángeles como soldados  
-¿Cuántos ángeles? - pregunta Samuel  
-Una centena  
No eran suficientes, pero era más de lo que tenían antes.  
-¿De qué nos servirán las armas Cass? - interroga Sam – Se supone que no podemos matar ángeles.  
-Yo lo he echo – informa con sorna Dean  
-Sí – reconoce Castiel – Pero ellos no podrán, no sin nuestra ayuda. Necesitan tener las espadas manchadas con sangre nuestra. Sólo de esa manera les servirán.  
-Cass yo lo he echo sin nada, estoy seguro que podrían hacerlo de la misma manera.  
-No – interrumpe el ángel – Nadie allá arriba sabe cómo fuiste capaz de matar a Zachariah, mucho menos sabrán cómo hiciste para matar a Raphael, no debería ser posible para un humano y hasta donde sabemos no lo es para el resto, no por sí solos.  
Dean se vuelve contemplativo pero su abuelo no lo deja regodearse en las profundidades de sus muchas dudas e incoherencias.  
-¿Qué te dijo Gwen antes de morir?  
Levanta la cabeza y en su rostro todos ven la importancia de lo que está a punto de decir, el silencio cubre el espacio esperando ser interrumpido.  
-Que nos queda un mes, ese es el tiempo que le dieron al demonio – los mira uno por uno revisando que entiendan lo que les dice – Nos queda un mes para que empiece el ataque. 


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Un mes, treinta días, no era mucho, poco más que nada y lo era todo porque no tendrían más que eso. Un mes para dominar a Lucifer, conseguir armas, más soldados, encontrar una forma de que pudieran ganar o por lo menos una de no perder.  
Dean había asumido que sería él quien guiara a esas personas, simplemente le parecía estúpido, había gente con más experiencia y conocimientos, pero si querían que él lo hiciera, lo haría. Después de todo no tenía importancia, estaba seguro en una alto porcentaje que la mayoría moriría fuese quien fuese el comandante, no contaban con ventajas frente a lo que se les venía, no había un arma secreta a excepción de Sammy y él debería concentrar todas sus fuerzas en contener a Michael en tanto el resto tendría que encargarse de una cantidad desconocida de ángeles y demonios.

DÍA 1

Estaban reunidos, el tiempo de la investigación se terminaba y empezaba el de la estrategia, los pasos previos a la batalla final.  
-Dean, te buscan – era uno de los hombres que custodiaban las vayas externas – Es un demonio, dice llamarse Crowley.  
Bobby reaccionó como si tuviera un resorte en el culo, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el muchacho.  
-Sam llama a Selene y llévala a la entrada – pidió el mayor mientras ya abandonaba el recinto – Averigüemos qué quiere el escocecito.  
Sam asintió retirándose para realizar su cometido, cavilando ante la actitud de su hermano, siempre le sorprendía la capacidad de adaptación de Dean, ante cada nueva situación el mayor parecía adquirir por ósmosis las habilidades y destrezas que se necesitaban para enfrentarla. Ésta no había sido diferente a las anteriores, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en la voz de mando, sin que ni siquiera lo notara, pero ahora antes de tomar alguna decisión todo mundo se volvía a ver al rubio. Su hermano no quería, sin embargo ya estaba siendo cada día un poco más aquello que algún ser con un poder desmesurado quería de él.  
Crowley estaba rodeado por cazadores con armas apuntando a su cabeza, todos ellos con visibles ganas de presionar un poco más sobre el gatillo, eran gente con grandes resentimientos hacia esos seres, una cuota importante de estrés y serio conocimiento sobre cómo vencer a un demonio. Sólo una razón poderosa podía haber traído a una lagartija escurridiza como esa hacia ellos.  
-Fer! Tanto tiempo! - saludó sarcástico el hombre - ¿Qué te trae por esta parte del mundo?  
Hace una seña a los hombres para que depongan las armas.  
-Crowley – atina a corregir al otro  
-Oh! ¿y dejar de usar Fergus?, pero si es un nombre tan …... bueno, tan tuyo – en esta ocasión los ojos verdes se iluminan con un brillo despectivo.  
-Necesitamos hablar – dijo el demonio molesto pero conservando su mirada fanfarrona.  
Dean lo deja entrar al espacio vigilado pero no le permite entrar a ninguna edificación en tanto espera la llegada de Selene y Sam.  
-No podemos confiar en ese hijo de puta – le dice Bobby al oído.  
-Lo sé, por eso quiero que Selene esté presente, quiero que me diga si siente sinceridad o no.  
El hombre mayor asiente con la cabeza y se aparta unos pasos sin dejar de vigilar al Rey del Infierno.  
-¿Cómo está tu alma Bobby?  
-Contenta en su lugar – le responde al demonio tramposo - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
-Lo mismo que antes.  
-Antes querías destruir a Lucifer, no te lo permitiré ahora – informa sin emoción Dean.  
-No me interesa destruirlo en tanto no sea liberado.  
Dean ve acercarse a quienes esperaba.  
-Vaya Sam, que linda amiguita que tienes – dice burlón del demonio  
-No soy su amiguita y el sarcasmo no evita el miedo, lo sabes, ¿no? - contraataca Selene y logra sorprender a Crowley y a Dean por extensión, "Así que tiene miedo" piensa el cazador.  
-¿Psíquica? - aventura el escoces.  
-Empática – revela ella.  
-Vaya, eso es nuevo para ustedes muchachos. Pero bueno, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar – sigue con su voz rasposa – Ofrezco mi ayuda como antes, pero también la de otros como yo.  
-¿Demonios, hay demonios que quieren ayudarnos? - pregunta Samuel  
-¿Cuál es la sorpresa? - cuestiona el ser – Lucifer no quiere ganar el apocalípsis para dejar la Tierra libre para nosotros, él nos destruirá uno por uno si llega a ganar. Para él nosotros somos peores que ustedes, para él somos desechos putrefactos de humano. ¿O me equivoco? - termina mirando a Sam.  
-Es verdad, para él tienen su utilidad ahora, pero no luego – afirma el muchacho.  
-¿O sea que mueres por la mano de Lucy o en la batalla? - pregunta Bobby con cierta esperanza en el rostro.  
-Con Lucifer libre muero seguro, en esta batalla tengo una posibilidad. - reconoce el rey.  
-¿Selene? - cuestiona Dean  
-Es sincero, al menos en eso. - le responde la joven con una muesca de asco en la cara, él puede adivinar que no es agradable extender una capacidad como la de ella hasta un ser como Crowley.  
El hombre se acerca al demonio, es más alto, le saca casi una cabeza de ventaja pero sabe que no significa nada, las fuerzas no se miden por los tamaños de los cuerpos. Le mira directo a los ojos y el otro sostiene su mirada.  
-No atacarás a mi hermano, si tan sólo te veo verle raro, si escucho el murmullo de un pensamiento errado, te juro que preferirás que Lucy te encuentre – la voz es grave, suave y fría, motalmente fría. Crowley sabe que no es una amenaza vana, durante mucho tiempo se burló de aquellos que caían ante los Winchester, por años se sorprendía al ver que tantos fallaban cuando de esos hombres se trataba. Cuando los conoció le parecieron meras cucarachas en un juego demasiado grande, pero le demostraron que podían jugar una mano sin cartas a favor y aún así encontrar el camino para ganar la partida. Había dejado de menospreciarlos hacía tiempo, no se burlaría de esa amenaza, la reconocía, la aceptaba y viviría con ella pendiendo en su cabeza - ¿Está claro? - pregunta el hombre.  
El demonio enfrenta sus ojos, verde contra verde y sabe que si intenta algo hacia el lado equivocado el dueño de la mirada firme que lo observa inalterable le hará arrepentirse del día en que hizo un trato por su pene.  
-Claro – asegura.  
-¿Selene? - pide segunda opinión Dean.  
-Lo está.  
-¿A cuantos tienes para unirse a nosotros? - pregunta Bobby  
-Cerca de cien de los más poderosos. Tan viejos como yo o más. Puedo convocarlos cuando quieran.  
-Dame tu mano – interrumpe Dean, el demonio lo mira desconfiado para regalarle una sonrisa pícara luego.  
-DEAN! Y yo que pensé que querías guardar en secreto lo nuestro!  
-Muy bien gracioso, pasa. - le dice y señala una habitación cercana.  
Crowley se acerca a ésta riendo y sin esperar que le digan se inclina para sujetar la puerta e ingresar, cuando está a punto de rozar el picaporte con los dedos una fuerza poderosa lo impulsa al aire y después de elevarse unos metros impacta contra el suelo. Cuando abre los ojos más sorprendido que dolorido se encuentra con la cara risueña del cazador rubio, la diversión bailando en sus ojos.  
-Sabes – le dice el hombre – Siempre prefiero reír al último.  
Lo ayuda a recuperar la verticalidad y luego en un sólo movimiento le abre la mano en un corte, Crowley está por hacerle algo cuando ve que hace lo mismo con la suya y las une. Se acerca al edificio y hace un símbolo que no conoce con la mezcla de las sangres.  
-Ahora puedes entrar a este edificio, pero sólo a éste, el resto están vedados - le informa – Llama a los tuyos, Selene los analizará primero, tampoco tu querrás un traidor en tus filas. Luego de eso tendremos una reunión. Sam, ven.  
Se acercan y hablan despacio entre ellos.  
-Quiero que te quedes con Selene y la ayudes con todo esto. Tengo que hablar con Cass y ver qué pasa con su gente. ¿Está bien?  
Sam lo mira, puede ver los círculos debajo de los ojos de su hermano, todo la tensión está empezando a pasar factura.  
-Mierda Sam me voy a desangrar para que todos estos desgraciados puedan entrar a un puto edificio.  
-Lo siento.  
-No. Fue buena idea – le sonrie – Nadie esperaba que vinieran tantos a unirse.  
-Unos docientos entre ángeles y demonios - suspira – Dean ¿Cómo haremos para que trabajen todos juntos?  
-Si quieren sobrevivir a ésto encontrarán la forma - pasea la mirada por la muchacha de pie entre esa gente extraña y peligrosa – Cuida de ella Sam, es fuerte pero esto es otra liga.  
-No hay problema, yo me encargo – palmea el fraternal hombro y empieza a alejarse.  
El mayor lo mira mientras se va, ve a su hermano acercarse a la chica, los ve intercambiar una mirada, muchas cosas se adivinan en sus expresiones, le sorprende ver que Selene ha logrado interesar a un hombre que prácticamente se ha alejado del género opuesto desde la muerte de Jessica. Siente cierto dolor en su interior, uno que es acompañado por otra sensación, ansia, ansias de dar a su hermano el tiempo para ser feliz, para que vuelva a ser el hombre que fue una vez, su hermano, el pequeño Sammy que siempre se preocupaba por todo el que quería una vida sencilla. No sabe cómo, pero espera poder darle a su hermano lo que siempre soñó para él, felicidad y una familia.  
Cierra la mente ante la picazón que invade sus ojos, no se puede permitir pensar en eso ahora, no necesita hacerlo, su prioridad es que su Sam salga vivo y limpio de Lucifer en todo eso.

Está solo, no siente nada, vacío. Una luz blanquecina recubre todo el lugar, un espacio abierto sin fin a la vista, no hay nada en su interior excepto él. Está ante la eternidad y quizás ya haya pasado una allí dentro o allí fuera según se piense.  
No recuerda quién o qué es, no recuerda él lugar, no recuerda un tiempo anterior a ese.  
Sólo una sensación que nace de su interior, es como si su estructura se cerrara sobre un espacio demasiado grande para cubrirla con su carne. Le duele, duele en forma constante, cuando ingresa aire a su cuerpo y cuando sale.  
Duele la piel que lo recubre y la sangre que lo recorre, duele una pérdida que no recuerda, una conciencia que no tiene, una emoción que no siente. Duele tanto que se ahoga, el aire no le alcanza, su interior no se satisface de él. Se ahoga y queda de rodillas en el piso con las manos en la cara. Una humedad se desliza entre los dedos, son lágrimas, lágrimas que caen silenciosas, desde los ojos al piso dejando pequeñas gotas de agua esparcidas en el blanco suelo.  
Jadea en busca del elemento que no lo llena y un gemido se escapa entre sus labios, es el dolor echo sonido que se extiende en el espacio infinito cayendo en el vacío de la nada. El gemido sube de volumen hasta alcanzar la categoría de grito, es un lamento, el grito desgarrado de un ser sin descanso.  
Duele, duele no ser, no tener, no querer, duele la soledad que lo acompaña.  
Dean despierta agitado con un grito estrangulado en la garganta, uno que contiene a tiempo de no despertar a Jo. Se levanta y aleja de la cama en busca de un espacio para tranquilizarse, hace meses que tiene ese sueño, empezó nada más caer Sam en el hoyo, en un principio pensaba que era un reflejo de cómo se sentía. Pero nunca se fue, cuando Sammy regresó creyó que se terminaría. En cambio, cada día se le agregaban detalles, cada día lo recordaba mejor, el sentimiento en el sueño se hacía más vívido, como si realmente estuviera allí, cada día sentía crecer en su interior la certeza de un futuro que lo esperaba en la forma de un extenso espacio en blanco, uno en que su única compañía era la ausencia de todas las cosas.


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

DÍA 3

El tiempo dormía o al menos la gente lo hacía, él hacía mucho había perdido la capacidad de mantener una noche de sueño completa. Se conformaba durmiendo horas sueltas y luego disfrutando de la soledad de la noche, la tranquilidad del silencio. Era un tiempo precioso de reflexión y autocrítica.  
Su familia y amigos no sabían eso de él, pero era así desde que recordaba, una costumbre acrecentada en los últimos años nacida hacía décadas. Era el momento que se permitía para ser él mismo, contemplar sus miedos, ser sincero consigo, darse fuerzas. El único espacio de su vida donde las apariencias no importaban y podía premitir a su rostro dejar ver todo cuanto sentía, no ahondaba en ello, no podía, a pesar de cuanto pensara el mundo él se conocía muy bien, lo suficiente para saber que dejar salir aquello oculto debajo de la coraza sería igual a buscar la muerte.  
Sale sigiloso de la casa en la que descansa su familia, pensar eso lo hace sonreír, su familia está completa y tiene más integrantes que nunca, ojalá tuviera más tiempo para estar con ellos.  
Comienza el entrenamiento al que se aplica cada madrugada, mantiene su mente ocupada y permite que no se le llene de pensamientos estúpidos. Descarga en las bolsas repartidas a su alrededor tantos golpes como puede, cada patada, piña o puñalada está cargada de más fuerza que la anterior, deberían doler sus manos, un dolor acorde con las marcas que se forman en ellas pero hace mucho que el dolor físico dejó de ser una percepción importante.  
Castiel es atraído por el ruido sordo de los golpes, encuentra a Dean en pleno entrenamiento, lo observa mientras el hombre se mueve con fluidez practicando ataques de sorprendente certeza. El ángel entiende que la fuerza va creciendo, le parece que en lugar de perder energía estuviera adquiriéndola, podría jurar aun sin entender de humanos, que cada golpe está cargado de una furia ciega. Como si Dean pretendiera con cada uno de sus actos de violencia descargar un poco de la rabia contenida en su cuerpo.  
Se queda un largo rato allí, tal vez una hora o más, lo reconecta al mundo la certeza de que el campamento comienza a despertar. El mismo reconocimiento ataca al humano quien se detiene y retira en el mismo silencio con que empezó todo.  
El ángel decide que es momento de interrumpir la serenidad de la mañana y se aparece a sólo centímetros de Dean, el hombre se sorprende como siempre y le dirige una de esas miradas entre molestas y resignadas. Castiel no sabe en qué momento esa costumbre se volvió intencional, ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hace, sólo puede pensar que estar unido a ese humano le hace sentir más vivo que nunca, tal vez sea por la frugalidad de la vida de la especie, o simplemente porque lo sacó del infierno, o porque a pesar de todo Dean nunca le ha mostrado deferencia y en cambio ha cuestionado cada uno de sus actos, o lo más probable porque lo respeta, lo admira y lo que es más importante, de alguna manera lo quiere y esa simple costumbre lo une de una manera más tangible.  
Castiel no conoce las palabras para describir eso, él ha tenido un padre ausente desde su misma creación, hermanos preocupados por sus propios asuntos, amigos que se han vuelto traidores o mercenarios. Un simple humano vino a demostrarle que no siempre hay que seguir cada orden de los padres, que no tenía que rendirse porque así se lo dijeran, que no había cosas más importantes que un hermano, amigos o familia. Siendo ciento por ciento sincero consigo mismo, reconocería que Dean le había enseñado también sobre envidia, no por él, sino por lo que él ofrecía, envidia de Sam, por tener un hermano que lo eligiera cada vez sin importar cuantas veces tropezara con el camino incorrecto.  
También sobre dolor, cuánto dolor podía soportar un humano sin quedar reducido a la nada, o mejor expresado, cómo podía alguien regresar de la nada atravesando un camino de penas para volver a ser humano, con la capacidad de sentir intacta.  
Claro que no todos eran iguales, pero a su manera todos eran especiales, quizás él sólo había tenido la suerte de conocer a uno de los más sobresalientes, pero a partir de él podía ver esos rasgos, no juntos, pero aún presentes en cada persona que conocía. Dean le había enseñado a admirar a la humanidad, se preguntaba si su padre sentía justo lo mismo, si quizás el primer hombre le demostró a Dios porqué eran merecedores de su amor. Porque los seres más débiles entre los conscientes debían ser los depositarios de la esperanza.  
El ángel no lo sabe, no importa cuánto analice siempre habrá cosas que se escapen a su entendimiento, lo que no se escapa es la mirada ofuscada de unos profundos ojos verdes.  
-Cass si tienes algo que decir será mejor que empieces a hablar y te apartes dos pasos de mi  
Castiel siente algo nuevo, un impulso casi incontrolable de sonreír, casi.  
-Ya están aquí  
-¿Quienes, Cass? ¿Será que aprenderás a decir oraciones completas?  
-Mis hermanos, ya han llegado.  
Todo vestigio de relajación desaparece del rostro humano.  
-Vamos – dice Dean y antes de dar un paso Castiel lo toma de un brazo y desaparecen.

-¡MIERDA CASS! Te he dicho que no me zapees! - insulta Dean cuando reaparecen a gran distancia del campamento.  
-Mis hermanos – aclara Cass y señala con la mano  
Dean se vuelve a verlos, no sabe que esperar pero lo que encuentra lo sorprende, hay hombres, mujeres, muchos y lucen todos de lo más extraño, gente con túnicas, ropa de todos tipos y colores, la mitad parecen sacados de mitad del desierto y la otra de las calles. No lucen bien y a la vez se ven por completo imponentes, como Cass, con una presencia vibrante dentro de ellos.  
-Vaya! - exclama Dean - ¿Qué estaban al dos por uno o en rebaja?  
Un viento repentino choca con su cara y frente a él se manifiesta un hombre de aspecto abandonado y cierta ira en los ojos, es uno centímetros más bajo que él así que se miran directo a los ojos.  
-Deberías guardarnos un poco de respeto, estamos arriesgando mucho  
Si ese ángel lo conociera sabría que no servía de nada mantener esa actitud frente a ese hombre, pero ellos sólo conocen rumores y la mitad de ellos no los creen por completo.  
-¿Piensas que nosotros apostamos menos Kung-Fu? - le dice al hombre rapado y de pijama naranja frente a él.  
-Hay demonios allí dentro – se escucha entre la multitud  
Dean hubiera querido hablar de ello previamente con Cass pero ya no hay tiempo, deberá hablar con todos, en otras circunstancias quizás habría tenido miedo de esos seres, hoy día sólo le molestaba la rigidez con que guiaban sus vidas.  
-Así es, más les vale acostumbrarse porque se quedan.  
Se levanta entre los presentes el sonido del descontento, Castiel y Dean cruzan miradas, no necesitan hablar, se entienden sin esa necesidad.  
-Hemos venido a ayudar, no a juzgar. Ésta es una guerra para la que no conocemos las instrucciones, pueden elegir si quedarse o no, pero deben entender que las decisiones generales no nos conciernen – discursa Cass.  
-¿Dependerán de él? - dice una mujer – No parece gran cosa.  
Dean se cabrea.  
-Saben qué, me importa un carajo lo que crean de mí, lo cierto es que alguien por encima de ustedes parece que me ha puesto a cargo. No pedí el puesto, ni siquiera lo quiero, pero no voy a hacer un lado mi responsabilidad y esa es tratar de ganar esta estúpida guerra intentando que haya sobrevivientes – los mira con el cansancio reflejado en los ojos – Si de verdad desean ayudar hay mucho por hacer, si no lo quieren pueden largarse – está por marcharse cuando recuerda algo – Por cierto, si deciden quedarse primero serán inspeccionados por alguien de mi confianza, alguien que sabrá si hay traidores o no entre ustedes.  
La implicación hace enojar al monje budista que se mueve hacia el hombre sólo para caer metros más atrás, se pone de pie y mira sorprendido a Castiel que se abalanza hacia él y lo toma por el cuello presionando con una espada su mentón, sus ojos transmiten una decisión fría que no pasa desapercibida a ninguno de los presentes.  
-Si tu o alguien más intenta algo como esto de nuevo no tendré misericordia. ¿Entendido Ariel? - el monje asiente y Castiel mira a los demás - ¿ENTENDIDO?  
-SÍ, SEÑOR! - afirman y lo han entendido perfectamente, con ese humano no se jode o se mueren.  
Dean comprende a su vez que no es la primera vez que esos seres están bajo el mando del Cass y recuerda que en realidad es un soldado más.  
Los ojos azules y verdes se encuentran, asienten en una afirmación de respeto y camaradería.

-Déjame curar tu mano – pide Cass a Dean luego que ha dado su consentimiento sanguíneo para el ingreso de los ángeles.  
El hombre extiende la extremidad y el morocho no puede evitar una mueca de disgusto cuando ve el estado de la misma.  
-No parece que fuera una buena idea la de dejar el permiso atado a sólo una persona – sugiere Cass.  
-Samuel iba a hacerlo, pero considerando la posición en que me encontraba decidí que mejor lo hacía yo.  
El ángel hace una mueca, casi una sonrisa, típico de Dean, si alguien debe sufrir por qué mejor no lo elegían a él.  
-¿Ahora qué Cass?  
-Entrenamiento con ellos, todos juntos, humanos, demonios y ángeles, deben aprender, conocerse para no terminar matándose los unos a los otros.  
-No puedo estar con ellos siempre, dentro de una hora tengo que estar con Sam y Selene. Samuel, tu y Crowley tendrán que bastar para controlarlos.  
La mano estaba en perfecto estado pero como unos días antes Castiel siente dentro de Dean algo que ha cambiado.  
-¿Dean has echo un trato?  
-¿De qué tipo? - pregunta con genuina confusión el rubio  
-Del tipo demonio o Michael o algo.  
El hombre lo mira y destila cierto desprecio que se torna con rapidez en resignación.  
-No Cass, contrario a lo que puedas pensar aprendo de mis errores – dirige la vista a la extraña muchedumbre – No se aún cómo Cass, pero puedo sentir que ganaremos.  
-Pareces tranquilo, no entiendo cómo puedes sentirte así frente a todo. Ésto es peor que el apocalipsis, el Cielo y el Infierno han declarado la guerra a la Tierra.  
El hombre no sabe si sincerarse o mantener todo dentro de sí, decide darle una chance a compartir.  
-He tenido estos sueños Cass. Casi como si intentara recordar algo, un secreto para ganar y se me escapa.  
-¿Qué ves?  
Se pasa la mano por el rostro.  
-Estoy sólo, en un lugar realmente enorme, no veo el final, pero todo cuanto veo es blanco, más que eso, brilla, ilumina. Estoy allí y … - podría usar la palabra que corresponde, pero dejaría de ser Dean si compartiera todo - … se que he perdido algo, no puedo recordar nada, quién soy o qué, pero sí puedo recordar que perdí algo importante algo más que saber mi identidad. Despierto antes de entender qué.  
-¿Crees que si descubres que has perdido en el sueño encuentres un arma?  
-Así lo siento – unos instantes de silencio – Olvídalo, sólo son estupideces mías. Tengo que ir por Sam. Acomoda a los tuyo, mañana empezamos.  
Castiel lo ve alejarse, no cree que el sueño sea algo vacuo, por el contrario siente que es muy importante, espera sinceramente que Dean recuerde qué ha perdido en su sueño.

_Hace mucho tiempo, eones, un ser cayó del cielo con una misión especial, encontrar una razón para dar esperanza a la humanidad. Él era un ser que lucía como un hombre ordinario pero no lo era.  
Se cuenta que el hombre que no lo era recorrió el mundo muchas veces y residió en muchos pueblos. Nada encontraba que le enseñara lo especial de esas gentes.  
Cansado de su largo andar decidió un día reposar en una pequeña aldea. En ese lugar conoció a una niña que podía ver su verdadero ser. La pequeña era curiosa y le preguntó al hombre por qué él tenía alas y ella no. El hombre sorprendido le confesó a la pequeña que él no era como los demás, que tenía un trabajo especial que hacer y le pidió que no contara a nadie lo que veía.  
La niña era buena y poseía un corazón enorme, vio más allá del aspecto del ser frente a ella y comprendió que hablaba con la verdad, prometió guardar el secreto..._


	21. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

DÍA 5

-No me pondré eso  
-Dean no seas testarudo, necesitamos alguna protección.  
-¿Qué tal un chaleco antibalas?  
-¿Y de qué nos va a servir contra espadas?  
-Demonios Sam, eso, eso es ridículo – dice señalando la prenda  
El menor mira el motivo de la discusión.  
-Es sólo una armadura, Dean, petos más bien.  
-¿Qué estamos ahora en el Señor de los anillos? - dirige la mirada a Cass – Creí que sólo traerías armas.  
-Es una forma de arma, la defensa también lo es. Ademas debemos poder distinguirnos en el fragor de la batalla. - aclara el ángel  
-Oh mierda! ¿Tendré que usarla verdad? - le pregunta a su hermano  
-Todos tendremos que – acepta Sam con una mueca resignada de disgusto  
-¿Hay para todos? - pregunta el mayor a Castiel  
-Hay de sobra – le informa.  
-De acuerdo, las usaremos – las mira con desconfianza. Pilas y pilas de armaduras "o petos", todas ellas doradas y verdes, siente que van a parecer los power rangers o algo por el estilo – Dame una – le dice a Cass y la toma cuando este se la tiende, se sorprende al tocarla, creyó que eran de algún metal pero es suave y maleable – Cass ésto es de cuero, dudo que nos sirva de mucho.  
-No, no lo son, es una material especial, no impedirá que una ataque directo de una espada te llegue, pero sí te protege de los cortes y … - los mira – Puedo explicarles todo si desean, pero lo cierto es que son iguales a las que usan en los ejércitos del cielo, son fuertes, útiles.  
-Nos veremos igual al resto de los angelitos – sacude Dean y el ángel debe respirar con fuerza buscando la calma.  
-El coro de Michael tiene sus propios colores – informa.  
-¿El coro¿Van a cantar? pregunta el rubio  
-Sus soldados, un ejercito de ángeles se llama Coro – le contesta Sam ante el extraño brillo en la mirada que le dirigió Castiel a su hermano.  
-Ah! - dice el otro mientras sigue murmurando por lo bajo "y yo que creí que éste no tenía más momentos Wikipedia" - Así que verde y dorado, bueno que mierda, mientras nos sirva de algo...  
Un ruidito lo interrumpe, mira su reloj y deja el peto junto con los otros.  
-Sam tu turno. Vamos con Selene.  
Se alejan casi a la carrera pero antes de salir por completo el menor se vuelve a ver al hombre que queda.  
-Gracias Cass

A medida que avanzaban Dean notaba como su hermano empezaba a quedar rezagado  
-Sam ¿qué haces?  
El menor se detiene por completo y el rubio se vuelve a verlo, se quedan allí de pie, juntos y verlos así se ha vuelto algo normal para todo el mundo, muchos, la mayoría conocen algunas historias sobre esos dos hombres, no los entienden, aunque quisieran se les escapa la posibilidad porque no han vivido lo mismo, ni lo querrían y no saben cómo se mantienen unidos, que fuerza les hace seguir siendo hermanos.  
-¿Cuál es el problema? - pregunta el mayor y el otro no se sorprende de que Dean siempre sepa cuando le pasa algo.  
Él se ha guardado sus problemas y dudas para no incrementar las de su hermano pero los secretos nunca habían resultado ser un buen camino a seguir así que se decide a contar con su él.  
-¿Qué pasa si no lo logro?  
Dean sabe a qué se refiere Sam.  
-Lo harás.  
Puede ver la mirada del menor, como si esperara esas palabras pero no le sirvieran de nada.  
-Sam, Sam mírame – el otro lo hace – Se que tienes miedo, ¡qué rayos, YO tengo miedo!, pero puedes hacerlo, se que puedes, te he visto controlar a ese hijo de puta, aún cuando estaba en su mejor momento pudiste con él.  
Camina nervioso de un lado a otro.  
-No se porque somos siempre nosotros, en realidad no tenemos nada especial, no me refiero ahora – le dice ante el intento de Sam de negar con lo evidente de su situación – Piénsalo Sammy, Dios eligió a nuestros padres para que naciéramos y fuéramos los trajes de esos idiotas. ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué nuestros padres? ¿Cómo decidieron que debíamos ser nosotros, entre todas las personas que nacen en el mundo, por qué? Tal vez nunca lo sepamos, tal vez tampoco importa. Lo que importa es que estamos aquí, los dos, que somos familia y lucharemos para proteger a los nuestros. Al parecer yo debo dirigir y tu ser nuestra arma secreta, no me importan las probabilidades, no me importa si tenemos todo en contra, lo que se es que saldré allí y lo daré todo por ustedes – lo apunta con un dedo – Y lo haré porque tu estarás a mi lado dando todo también.  
Se para frente a su hermano y lo mira directo en los ojos.  
-Darás lo mejor Sammy, porque siempre terminas dando lo mejor, te llenas la boca hablando de tu ira, tu destino maldito, pero siempre terminas haciendo lo correcto. Ésta no será una ocasión diferente.  
-No se si pueda Dean, es demasiado fuerte, demasiado tentador cuando tengo todo allí a mi disposición.  
-Lo se Sam. A veces es muy difícil ser lo que se necesita, lo que los demás quieren, pero se logra, si importan lo suficiente se logra. Encontrarás la manera y si no lo haces igual estaré ahí, cubriendo tu espalda.  
-Gracias Dean.  
Sam vio en su hermano la misma mirada que cuando lo salvó del hijo de Azazel.  
-De nada – una sonrisa pícara tuerce los labios - Vamos que se nos hace tarde y Selene me echa la culpa. 

Lo sentía, como cada día, pero hoy era diferente hoy su voz no gritaba era un susurro lejano que apenas se escuchaba. Hoy quizás podría lograrlo.  
La fuerza se elevaba en él como un tornado adquiriendo velocidad, era enorme y no sabía si podría controlarla, pero lo que sí sabía es que Lucy no tenía el control. Empezó a liberarla, poco a poco, podía sentir sus poros abriéndose dejando pasar la energía a través de ellos, las manos crispadas y las yemas de los dedos electrizadas.  
Fraccionó la fuerza, la limitó en pequeñas porciones, tomó una de ellas con su mente y la moldeó en una pequeña bola de pura energía, pequeña, más pequeña hasta que parecía una canica (bolita de juego infantil), la disparó como un tiro y ésta explotó contra la pared.  
-Suficiente Sam! - le dijo una voz suave, una que empezaba a escuchar hasta en los sueños.  
Presionó la fuerza hacia el fondo, la envolvió en tranquilidad y la cerró bajo siete llaves imaginarias. Lucifer gritaba enfurecido, se retorcía violento e indignado, un ser que se había dedicado por milenios a torturar y rebajar a otros recibía una cuchara de su propia medicina y lo odiaba. Sam sonrió, se lo merecía el bastardo arrogante y caprichoso.  
Abrió los ojos lentamente permitiendo que la luz ingrese en ellos y definan una imagen, lo primero que ve es a Selene que le sonríe con toda la cara haciendo que sus dorados ojos brillen, sin saber bien por qué no puede evitar imitar como espejo. Luego ve a su hermano, Dean está sangrando, tiene heridas de raspones en el lado derecho del cuerpo y rostro pero también está feliz, es entonces cuando Sam ve la pared, o lo que quedaba de ella, allí donde hasta hace instantes estaba dibujado un blanco no quedaba nada y se veía sin problemas el exterior.  
Dean se mueve hacia él pero antes de romper el anillo de fuego le dirige una mirada a Selene, Sam no se siente molesto, se ha vuelto una costumbre asegurarse si él es o no él mismo, prevención se diría.  
-Sammy, you rock, hermano. Has estado Genial – lo toma de un brazo y lo saca dándole unas palmadas afectuosas en la espalda  
-¿Selene? - pregunta Sam al ver que la chica se tambalea, Dean lo suelta permitiéndole ir en su ayuda - ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, sólo cansada – se dejar sostener por el hombre – Ha sido un gran trabajo Sam, ahora sólo debemos trabajar en esto hasta que se vuelva algo normal para ti.  
-Desearía tener más tiempo – se queja el gigante  
-Lo harás bien Sammy – se acerca a ellos sin tocarlos, manteniendo las distancias con Selene, algo que hacía siempre de manera inconsciente que la joven no dejaba de notar y agradecía en silencio – Confío en que lo harás muy bien.  
Dean le dedica una mirada de esas que sólo dedicaba en contadas ocasiones, una que cada vez que Sam ve le llena de seguridad y determinación.  
Otra vez el sonidito que viene interrumpiendo su vida, mira el reloj y suspira.  
-¿Por qué no van a descansar un poco? Turno con los angelitos – aclara, les guiña el ojo y se larga.  
-¿Crees que lo lograré? - le pregunta Sam a la chica  
-Sí  
-Pareces tan segura como Dean  
-Tu hermano ha de conocerte bien, porque hasta donde puedo ver has avanzado muchísimo en muy poco tiempo y aun quedan unas semanas para que lo domines por completo así que creo que sí, vas a lograrlo.  
Ella sonríe y Sam no controla el impulso que lo hace tomarla de la cintura, acercarla a él y besarla saboreando esos labios llenos y gráciles. Selene estaba esperando que ese gigantón se decidiera de una vez por todas a hacer eso, se suma al beso cargándolo de deseo reprimido. La pasión los consume y ambos olvidan su cansancio por una noche. 

El entrenamiento era extenuante, aún le quedaban un par de horas de trabajo que organizar y no sabía si podría resistir los siguientes minutos, los malditos ángeles estaban muy bien entrenados y trabajaban en grupo como si fueran extensiones de un mismo ser. Les estaban dando una paliza en todos los sentidos y se sentía impotente ante ellos. De repente tenía a Ariel frente a él y estaba a punto de recibir un buen golpe de lleno en el plexo solar lo que lo dejaría grogui por un buen rato, se iba a dejar hacer, después de todo necesitaba el descanso, pero había algo en él que le impedía dejarse ganar, aún cuando cada fibra de su cuerpo y su cerebro se lo rogaba.  
Una micro fracción de segundo y sin saber de dónde le salió le dio vuelta la cara al monje con un derechazo a la mandíbula, esperaba el dolor de golpear su mano contra granito, esperaba conseguir un pequeño espacio de tiempo para evitar los golpes directos, lo que no esperaba era ver la sangre surgir del labio del ángel, tanta fue la sorpresa de ambos que se quedaron quietos estudiándose uno a otro. Momento propicio para ser atacados por el resto.  
Una hora más tarde Dean se siente como bolsa de boxeo, cada parte de su cuerpo duele y recién comienza a ponerse el sol. Esa rutina iba a terminar con su vida antes que la guerra. Por lo menos habían echo avances, empezaban a trabajar como equipo, sólo debían seguir así, un escozor provocó que se mirara la mano que usara para golpear a Ariel. Debía buscar a Cass también, tenía la mano destrozada. 

_Tanto era el cansancio del misionero que tomó la decisión de pasar en la aldea de la niña más tiempo del que había estado en otras. Pronto descubrió que sin pretenderlo había llegado a encariñarse de esas personas.  
Fue así que la niña corazón se convirtió en mujer y desarrolló un cariño especial por el hombre que no lo era. Sentía que él no correspondía al cariño de nadie pero no le importaba puesto que ella no pedía que la amaran, sólo ofrecía su amor.  
Pasó un día que el jefe de la aldea vecina falleció y su hijo tomó el mando, éste era un hombre ambicioso y había decidido hacía mucho que cuando llegara su turno de mandar comenzaría a expander sus territorios.  
El primer poblado que atacó fue el de la niña corazón, el hombre que no lo era presenciaba con dolor la matanza a su alrededor pero no tenía permitido intervenir, tan concentrado estaba en el pánico reinante que no advirtió el arma que se dirigía a su cuerpo.  
La niña sí lo vio y con todo el amor de su corazón corrió directo hasta interponer su cuerpo entre la espada y el hombre que no lo era.  
El misionero recibió en sus brazos el cuerpo herido de la niña corazón y por primera vez desde el día de su creación su propio corazón lloró de pena.  
Gritó a los cielos pidiendo que se lo llevaran y así lo hicieron. _


	22. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

DÍA 6

-Dean  
-Puta madre Cass, te juro que me vas a matar.  
-Me dijeron que me buscabas anoche.  
-Sí, nada serio – le extiende la mano - ¿Puedes arreglarla?  
El ángel mira la mano inflamada en la que puede adivinar varios huesos fracturados.  
-¿Qué estuviste haciendo?  
-Jugando a la casita – contesta el otro con sarcasmo - ¿Qué te parece que hice? Entrenar, es lo que he estado haciendo cada maldito día.  
Castiel sólo lo mira, traspasando con sus ojos los ajenos y el hombre decide volverse serio.  
-Decidí practicar masoquisto con la cara de Ariel.  
-¿Te hizo eso también? - pregunta señalando las heridas del rostro y brazo.  
Dean hace un gesto de molestia no queriendo hablar, pero haciéndolo.  
-Nop, Sam, bueno, en realidad fueron las esquirlas de la pared que destruyó ayer. - le devuelve la mirada al ángel quien se acerca y empieza su trabajo – Debiste verlo, fue genial – agrega entusiasmado – De repente fabricó una bola de energía y la hizo explotar, atravesó la pared, dejó un boquete! - volvió a la seriedad – Lo logrará Cass.  
-He aprendido a confiar en su capacidad – retira la mano dejando todo en orden – En la de ambos – agrega.  
Escuchan unos pasos que se acercan.  
-Buen día – saluda Sam y se cerca junto a ellos enfrentado a su hermano mientras le devuelven el saludo. - ¿Qué hay en tu lista hoy? - pregunta a Dean.  
-Se supone que otra sesión con los demonios, pero estoy pensando que no tiene sentido.  
-¿De qué hablas? - cuestiona Sam  
-Sólo digo que ya sabemos pelear contra ellos, no es así como deberíamos entrenar, más que nada creo que deben entrenar demonios contra ángeles.  
Sam roza su entrecejo con los dedos.  
-Va a ser un desastre.  
-Cass – dice y el otro se concentra en él – Si tienes que luchar contra alguien, si tienes que matar a alguien, a quién elegirías ¿Anna o Alastair?  
Sam lo entiende.  
-Demonios preparados por ángeles para matar a sus iguales y viceversa, usar el odio que ya se tienen junto con una mejor preparación – teoriza  
-Exacto! - concede Dean y le dedica una sonrisa  
-Creo ver tu punto, Michael no mezclará sus fuerzas hasta que decidan empezar el ataque, eso creará confusión entre ellos – acepta Castiel - ¿Cómo lo llevaremos a la práctica?  
Dean se queda pensando pero es Sam quien les da la respuesta.  
-Contigo y Crowley, Cass. Ya han trabajado juntos, aunque no se agraden se conocen más de lo que se conoce el resto, con algunos de nosotros como intermediarios creo que puede hacerse.  
-No puede... – interviene su hermano – Debe hacerse. No tenemos alternativa, debemos dejar de vernos como humanos, criaturas, ángeles y demonios, ahora somos el ejército de la tierra, somos uno.  
Castiel asiente mientras observa la dinámica de los hermanos, parecían complementarse uno al otro.  
-Hay algo más en lo que he estado pensando – agrega Dean – Estoy seguro que la batalla será aquí, puedo sentir que vendrán a buscarnos – mira a los otros dos – Debemos evacuar a todos los que no pelearán.  
-Es cierto, pero no querrán irse hasta último momento – concede Sam  
-No importa, se quedarán hasta la última semana el último día si quieren, pero deberán irse eventualmente – inclina la cabeza – Sam, quiero que mamá esté en ese grupo.  
El menor busca los ojos verdes pero estos se mantienen esquivos.  
-Estoy de acuerdo, igual que lo estarán papá y Samuel, pero no creo que ella quiera.  
-No me importa, no será negociable, se irá de aquí lo quiera o no.  
-¿Le darás la opción al menos antes de …. lo que sea se te haya ocurrido? - inquiere Sam  
-Lo haremos, pero si se niega la sacaremos a la fuerza si es necesario

DÍA 7

Demonios, ángeles y todos los bastardos entre ellos, que si Cass y Crowley no se ponían de acuerdo los mataría él mismo y se ahorraría todo el jodido problema.  
-Cass – el ángel retira su penetrante mirada del demonio y la posa en el hombre – Crow – el rey del Infierno imita al ángel – No me importa un huevo cómo lo hagan, pero se pondrán de acuerdo, porque si no lo hacen no los quiero – ambos seres lo miran sin creerle pero deberían mirar mejor porque está hablando terriblemente en serio – Prefiero pelear sin sus bandos que perder los valiosos días que tenemos en sus triviales discusiones. Quiero que más tardar a las 15 horas del día de hoy sus grupos estén entrenando juntos y no quiero muertes, si alguien mata me cargo al asesino sea quien sea.  
Dos pares de ojos se clavan en él estudiando su resolución y descubren que es firme, sin entender cómo el ángel y el demonio se ven impulsados a acatar la orden. Asienten en silencio y se prestan a retirarse sin ánimos de molestar más al hombre, uno porque no quiere perder su posibilidad de sobrevivir, el otro porque respeta a quien ha hablado.  
-Cass – el ángel se detiene pero el demonio sigue su camino - ¿Por qué nos dan tiempo?  
-¿Michael?  
-Sí  
-Necesitan recipientes, no es fácil conseguirlos, lleva unas cuantas semanas convencer a los humanos.  
-Tu trajiste a tu gente de inmediato.  
-Sí, pero ellos son todos ángeles destinados a la Tierra desde hace siglos. Por eso se han visto impulsados a luchar de nuestro lado.  
-¿Porque éste es su destino de trabajo?  
-No, porque han conocido a los humanos y, al igual que yo y Anna en su momento, conocerlos nos ha modificado de alguna manera, deseamos pelear para protegerlos, para darles una oportunidad.  
El hombre medita sobre lo que le ha sido revelado.  
-Gracias Cass.  
Castiel se marcha pero después de haberse alejado unos metros se vuelve y dice unas palabras que el cazador no alcanza a escuchar.  
-Gracias a ti Dean.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Finalmente esa tarde los cazadores y criaturas sobrenaturales pueden apreciar un ataque entre ángeles y demonios, hay heridos leves pero ningún muerto. La batalla es terrible y hermosa a la vez, todos observan he intentan aprender, a acostumbrarse a eso que van a vivir de manera muy real en pocos días.  
Dean se siente satisfecho y se marcha junto con Sam para seguir con el entrenamiento privado, a medida que caminan la gente los saluda con respeto y no puede evitar una sonrisa irónica que no pasa desapercibida a los hoy grises ojos de su hermanito.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
-Durante años no fui más que un bufón, todo mundo creía que podía ser hábil pero también era idiota, nunca generé mucha confianza ciega y ahora resulta que hay miles de personas y seres que me saludan con respeto. Demonios Sammy, si cuando fuiste a buscarme hace un tiempo me hubieran dicho que terminaría así se me habrían salido los pulmones de tanto reírme.  
Sam entiende el motivo de la ironía de su hermano pero adivina algo más debajo de esa perorata.  
-La gente siempre ha confiado en ti Dean.  
-No me jodas Sammy, la gente sabía que era peligroso, pero nunca nadie ha confiado en mí.  
-Yo lo hice.  
Se miran y el mayor no puede negar la verdad de esas palabras.  
-Tienes razón hermanito, tu lo hiciste.  
-Yo lo hago – aclara y recibe una muestra de la perfecta dentadura de su hermano, cuando Sam ve esa sonrisa suele preguntarse como sería el mundo si a su hermano se le concediera mostrar esa contagiosa y dichosa expresión más seguido.

DÍA 8

Maldito entrenamiento, malditos los demonios y ángeles y maldito él por sobre todas las cosas, maldito su destino y su futuro, su pasado y su presente. Malditas las noches sin sueño y el sueño bañado de pesadillas. La nada blanca que crecía, el vacío enorme, insondable. Cada parte de su cuerpo que dolía, cada parte de su alma desgarrada, su corazón herido. Todo él maldito.  
Estaba cansado, mortalmente cansado, no sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas cada día, pero las obtenía, de donde fuera. Sólo la cena con su familia, las charlas con su hermano, las noches con Jo lo mantenían de pie y la seguridad absoluta de que era su trabajo protegerlos, su labor salvarles y lo haría, sólo debía entender el puto sueño de una puta vez.  
-NO ME IRÉ! - y esa era la voz furiosa de su madre, rayos, no la escuchaba desde los cuatro años, una vida y de repente tantos recuerdos de ese tono dirigido siempre a su marido, tampoco era esa un excepción.  
John salió furioso de la casa, galponcito más bien, que todos compartían, vencido en una tarea que también derrotara a Samuel.  
-No puedo con esto hijo, no me hará caso – lo mira unos segundos – Tendrás que hacerlo tu.  
Dean asiente y toma el lugar del padre ingresando en la habitación abandonada. El padre parece estar viendo un recuerdo de días pasados, su hijo tomando la responsabilidad del hombre y llevando a cabo el cometido.  
Mary ve entrar a su hijo y no le gusta saber que han mandado lo han mandado en esa misión que se traen, no quiere pelear con él, lo que es más importante, no sabe si podrá negar algo que le pidan Dean o Sammy.  
-No me iré, Dean.  
-Sí lo harás – dice el joven seguro.  
-No los abandonaré, no de nuevo.  
Su hijo se acerca a ella y la mira serio, Mary tiene que alzar la vista para verlo y le duele porque se perdió tanto de ellos, tantas cosas que sabía nunca le contarían, se moría de ganas de preguntar a sus hijos como había sido su infancia, Sam podría contestar, contaría alguna de sus historias y hasta podría hablar de alguna desventura. Dean se limitaría a algún momento divertido o mínimamente feliz y no saldría nada más de su boca. Las cosas que ella quería saber, lo que sufrieron, lo que tuvieron que hacer para sobrevivir de pequeños, Sam no las conocía todas y Dean jamás las reconocería.  
-Mamá, no lo hiciste, no fue algo que planearas.  
-Si no hubiera echo el trato...  
-Ni Sam ni yo estaríamos vivos, a pesar de todo me gusta estar vivo – jamás nadie haría que le contara que tanto él como su hermano habrían preferido no existir a tener que pasar por todo lo que había pasado y causado – Además Sam y yo hicimos nuestros propios tratos y meteduras de pata, es algo de familia.  
-No lo haré – insiste con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Mary.  
-Si te quedas ni Sam ni yo podremos luchar tranquilos, estaremos cada segundo pendientes de que nada te pase – tomó a su madre de los hombros – No puedo hacerlo, no contigo aquí, así que no te voy a ordenar, ni a sugerir, te lo voy a rogar, te ruego que te vayas, necesito saber que estarás a salvo de todo esto. Por favor mamá.  
Mary sabía que pasaría eso si sus hijos se lo pedían, sabía que cedería.  
-Está bien Dean, lo haré. Pero me quedaré hasta el último día.  
Su hijo la abrazó de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando no era más que un niño, con la diferencia que ahora la rodeaba por completo y aunque ella se moría por hacerle sentir seguro quien lograba eso era él, encerrándola entre sus fuertes brazos y apoyando la fuerte barbilla contra la coronilla de su cabeza, podía imaginarse como una niña pequeña protegida de todo el mal del mundo.  
-Gracias mamá.  
A ella le daban ganas de gritar que sus hijos no tenía por qué hacerse cargo de su seguridad, que debía ser justo lo contrario, pero aún conocía al mayor y entendía que era más importante para él mantenerla a salvo que recibir su ayuda, así que se tragó las protestas, las lágrimas, la bronca, la culpa y sólo devolvió el abrazo intentando transmitir a su angelito de anchas espaldas todo el amor que sentía por él.  
Es un respiro en medio de tanta locura y Dean lo atesora en un rincón de su ser que suele guardar cada uno de los momentos de felicidad que ha pasado. Es sólo un brisa de cariño, pero le da fuerzas para terminar el día.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

"_Quiero que ella vuelva. Quiero que mi niña vuelva señor" imploraba el hombre que no lo era.  
"Nada puedo hacer por ella hijo, su vida se ha ido"  
"Yo soy quien sirve, quien protege, nadie debería morir protegiéndome a mí. Por favor señor, si no puedes devolver su vida le entrego la mía" dijo el hombre que no lo era y un coro de voces se alzó en protesta.  
"Hijo no puedo hacer eso, tomaría tu existencia por completo, nada quedaría de ti y no fue por eso que te envié allí"  
"Por favor señor, se lo imploro, por favor no la deje morir, ella es especial"  
"Primero quiero que me cuentes que viste"  
El hombre que no lo era contó todas sus experiencias, pero su voz flaqueó ante la última.  
"Encontraste entonces la razón para su esperanza"  
Al hombre que no lo era le dolía contestar esa pregunta, sentía tanto pesar, incluso odio por el final de la niña que no podía ver motivo para darles esperanza.  
"No lo hice mi señor"  
Su superior le sonrió con ternura y le dijo "¿No es acaso el sacrificio de la niña corazón __muestra suficiente de que hay cosas buenas en ellos?"  
"Pero mi señor" contestó el misionero "¿No es una muestra tan mala como la anterior buena, el hecho de que sean capaces de matar ese tipo de bondad?"  
"¿Y por qué hijo mío, han de pesar más sus pecados que sus bondades. Debo dejar su especie sin esperanza por culpa de un conquistador o debo dársela por la niña que brindo su vida para salvar la tuya?. Más importante aún ¿qué sentiste cuando ella murió por ti?"  
El hombre que no lo era intentó hablar pero no lo consiguió, sus ojos se velaron y por sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar lágrimas. Era la primera vez que uno de ellos lloraba. La noticia de tal milagro se extendió con rapidez.  
"Yo sólo pido que ella vuelva mi señor"  
"Sabes que el precio será muy alto"  
El hombre que no lo era detuvo sus lágrimas y sonrió con decisión._


	23. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

DÍA 10

-Bobby necesito un favor  
-Claro hijo, ¿qué pasa?.  
Dean se pasa la mano por la cara en un gesto que Bobby sabe indicaba su estado de nerviosismo.  
-No te va a gustar  
-Demonios chico, hay poco que me guste últimamente.  
-Sabes que he pedido que mi madre se vaya  
-Sí. No entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo  
El muchacho inspira juntando la fuerza.  
-Quiero que tu te la lleves y la cuides.  
El hombre lo mira indignado.  
-Quieres sacarme de la pelea.  
Dean le dedica una mirada desnuda de escudos y Bobby ve en ella tantos sentimientos que no alcanza a distinguir unos de otros.  
-Sí, Bobby eres el único en quien puedo confiar para esto, ella estará a salvo contigo.  
-Soy una cazador no una niñera.  
-Te necesito en esto, mi padre no dejará la lucha, muchos menos Samuel y Sam es imprescindible – sus ojos se vuelven más insidiosos – Eres el único que haría esto porque te lo pida, por favor Bobby, sé que no quieres, pero necesito saber que queda algo a salvo y tu has sido junto con Sammy la única constante de mi vida ….. por favor.  
Escuchar al muchacho hace que el corazón de Bobby proteste.  
-No hables como si no fueras a salir libre de ésta. No quiero que te des por vencido antes de que empiece todo.  
-No me doy por vencido, pero Bobby, quiero saber que hay algo asegurado, no quiero ganar esta guerra para descubrir que todos han muerto en ella, que me he quedado sólo. No podría pasar por ello de nuevo.  
Bobby conoce ese sentimiento de derrota, cuando uno ya no encuentra cómo seguir, no permitiría que esos chicos pelearan por ellos para encontrarse huérfanos al terminar.  
-Está bien Dean – acepta aún molesto – No me agrada, no me gusta dejarte, pero haré lo que me pides.  
Los ojos verdes se iluminan y toda vulnerabilidad queda sepultada detrás de un brillo de alegría.  
-Gracias Bobby.  
Se quedan juntos en silencio hasta que las sombras cubren el cielo

DÍA 12

-¿Cómo va todo? - pregunta Sam a su hermano  
-Nadie ha muerto, eso ya es algo – contesta Dean señalando el valle donde se despliegan tropas.  
El menor mira al otro, Dean está apoyado en un árbol mientras observa las actividades, el sol está frente a él, empezando su descenso del día lanzando haces de luz que sacan reflejos del rubio cabello del hombre. Sam lo ve imponente, realmente como ha un general contemplando su ejército y se sorprende un poco al caer en cuenta de que su hermano se ha convertido poco a poco en eso. No tomó el control de repente, pero paso a paso se ganó la confianza de todos y hoy era indiscutible su autoridad.  
Sam trata de averiguar de qué manera afectaba su hermano a las personas. Piensa en las imágenes que ha grabado su mente de manera automática, Dean jugando con los niños, Dean hablando con cazadores, discutiendo con ángeles y demonios, tranquilizando mujeres que deberán partir, riendo con su familia, Dean sentado con gente alrededor.  
Comprende que lo ha visto durante años sin entenderlo, las personas se acercaban de esa manera a su hermano por la misma razón que él, se sentían seguras junto a Dean. Lo malo de eso era que su hermano se sentiría responsable de cada muerte que ocurriera en ese campo. Ese era el porque, las personas intuían que Dean era un hombre que preferiría morir mil veces a que otros lo hicieran, sabían que arriesgaban su vida, que eran muy altas las probabilidades de morir, pero también aprendieron que no lo harían en vano, su general no lo permitiría, su hermano no lo permitiría.  
-Te has convertido en su líder, lo has echo.  
-No soy su líder, soy el mediador.  
-JAJAJA! - ríe divertido Sam – Tienes razón.  
-¿Cómo vas tu?  
-Bien  
-¿Y Selene?  
El menor se sonríe ante la perspicacia de su hermano.  
-No se que decir Dean – suspira borrando la sonrisa del rostro – No pude evitar lo que ha pasado con ella, pero me preocupa, no quiero lastimarla y si algo me pasa …  
-No te preocupes por eso, disfruta este tiempo, date el permiso para ser un poco feliz. Lo mereces.  
-¿Y tu? - curiosea el menor  
-Yo estoy llevando a la práctica lo que te estoy aconsejando hacer.  
-¿No tienes miedo de hacerle daño?  
-Se lo estaba haciendo de todas maneras y por otro lado...ya nos perdimos una vez, por temor no habíamos consumado ésto que nos pasa ahora, no me gusta repetir errores.  
-Aún así, me siento un poco culpable.  
Su hermano se vuelve a verlo casi con violencia en los ojos.  
-No lo hagas, no te tortures, tienes la oportunidad de encontrar algo importante, de pasar buenos momentos. No has tenido muchos de esos, ninguno de nosotros, ellas saben en que se metieron y las dos saldrán bien de aquí Sam, es más de lo que podemos asegurar tu y yo. No te quites la posibilidad de ser feliz.  
Sam estudia a ese hombre con el que ha vivido tantas cosas.  
-Gracias Dean.  
-Bah! Para que son los hermanos mayores si no – hace un gesto con la mano quitando importancia – Vamos a cenar.

DÍA 15

-¿Agente Hickman?  
-¿Quién habla?  
-Dean Winchester.  
-OH! Hola muchacho, ¿cómo va todo?  
Dean sonríe al teléfono.  
-Ya sabe, días soleados, paseos al aire libre, compañía variada. Buenos tiempos.  
El agente hace una mueca ante las palabras cargadas de sarcasmo, increíble que el hombre pueda seguir con esas costumbres ante los tiempos que afronta. Se hace un silencio en la línea y Hickman cree que se ha cortado la llamada, está a punto de colgar cuando el otro vuelve a hablar.  
-Necesito un favor  
-Lo que digas, tengo órdenes del jefe de darles cuanto necesiten.  
Pavada de sorpresa para el cazador, años perseguido por la ley y ahora le dan lo que quiera, podría empezar a joder un rato pero decide que anda corto de tiempo.  
-Tengo un amigo, Bobby Singer, se va a marchar en una semana. Búscalo, él tiene muchos conocimientos sobre la caza y todo cuando está pasando. Si nosotros no ganamos él podrá prepararlos para enfrentar mejor lo que seguiría.  
En su oficina, segura y cálida el agente del FBI se pasa la mano libre por el cabello.  
-¿Pueden ganar?  
-Lo intentaremos.  
-Debería estar ahí.  
-No, necesitamos un segundo frente por si esto no funciona. Necesito saber que hay gente conectada que pueda tomar ciertas cartas en el asunto si todo se va al diablo.  
-Puedo ofrecer protección a quienes tu quieras.  
-Mi gente sabe cuidarse sola, pero gracias.  
-¿Algo más Winchester?  
-No  
-Buena suerte.  
Otro silencio y el agente sabe esta vez que no se ha cortado la llamada.  
-Gracias – dice su interlocutor y cuelga.  
Hickman se queda en el lugar mirando el teléfono, no hace mucho que conoce la verdad sobre el hombre con el que ha hablado y resulta que ahora le han dejado el futuro de la Tierra en sus manos. Lo más extraño para él era confiar de corazón en que esos hermanos podrían lograrlo.

DÍA 18

Luz, claridad por todos lados, silencio opresor, soledad. No conciencia, no recuerdos, no vida. Tanto vacío, tanta nada. El dolor del olvido extendiéndose en sus entrañas. Casi tenía el secreto, podía saborear la sal de su verdad.  
Casi, pero no del todo, se despierta otra vez y como de costumbre controla el grito y la angustia. Debería agradecer el haber practicado desde niño el despertar de las pesadillas sin exclamaciones para no alertar a Sammy o su padre.  
Estuvo cerca esta vez, no le faltaba mucho, pronto sabría qué cosa le faltaba.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

"_Entrego libremente mi gracia para que la niña corazón viva"  
"Hijo mío" dijo su comandante "¿Si ellos son capaces de generar sentimientos tan poderosos no crees que merecen una esperanza?"  
El hombre comprendió que sentía amor y su amor se extendía más allá de la niña corazón para alcanzar a todas las personas buenas que había conocido a lo largo de todos esos años.  
"Sí, si la merecen. Pero no por todos, por mi niña y por todas las niñas y niños corazón que existen y existirán. Ellos merecen esperanza"  
Y de esa manera su amor se extendió a toda la humanidad en su potencial más puro.  
"Y la tendrán" dijo el padre, tomó con infinita dulzura la gracia de su hijo, era poderosa, la más poderosa de sus hijos, había sido especial desde el primer día en que abriera los ojos. Manipuló la gracia y con ella trajo a la vida a la niña corazón, su hijo sólo pudo ver los hermosos e irisados ojos de la niña abrirse antes de dejar de existir. El padre continuó con su labor con la pesada carga de la pena en su interior y decidió darle a su hijo un __último regalo "La tendrán mi hijo" le confesó aunque ya no podía escucharlo " y el nombre de su esperanza será ENTREGA"_


	24. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

DÍA 22

La energía se movió como un remolino de viento, ya no necesitaba separarla, era increíble y terrorífico a la vez y estaba en sus manos, la sentía fluir con la consistencia del agua al tacto, tan lánguida y potencialmente destructiva. La voz del dueño gritaba enfurecida y Sam hacía oídos sordos manipulando la gracia en su forma agresiva.  
No necesitaba ver a Dean o Selene para saber que estaban ahí, aún sin abrir los ojos, era otra habilidad que se adquiría, la fuerza de Lucifer parecía tener sentidos propios que le permitían percibir cada detalle del lugar, cada aroma en el aire.  
Expandió el remolino quitando su poder destructivo, permitiendo que su hermano y Selene pudieran sentir la energía en su piel. Controlaba una substancia que parecía estar formada por pequeñas partículas todas ellas con la capacidad de explotar en un segundo, sentía las vibraciones como pequeños chispazos que activaban lo receptores de su sensible piel.  
Al principio se agotaba tan solo pasados unos minutos, con los días fue capaz de tomar de esa misma fuerza la energía para seguir controlándola, creando un círculo que le permitía mantener la resistencia por horas. Sólo cuando se detenía el cansancio lo atacaba y lo dejaba sumido en la inconsciencia, experiencia que estaba a punto de volver a experimentar.  
Guió con eficiencia la gracia hasta el interior de su cuerpo, regresándola al ser prisionero en su interior, cuando todo vestigio de esa fuerza hubo sido restringido las piernas se le doblaron y calló como peso muerto.  
Selene estaba justo al borde del círculo sagrado presto a cortar su continuidad para que Sam no sufriera heridas innecesarias a la vez que Dean lo sujetaba antes de que su cuerpo tocara el piso. Los dos se miran, la mujer y el hermano, dorado y verde que se rozan con afecto.  
-Lo ha logrado – dice Selene con la emoción bañando cada palabra.  
-Sí – confirma sin necesidad Dean quien sostiene sobre sus piernas a un gigante como si fuese nada más que un niño pequeño.  
La mujer se pone a buscar en un bolso cercano una botella de agua para tener lista en el momento que Sam despierte. La distracción de ella permite a Dean el tiempo e intimidad necesario para observar a su hermano sin problemas. Está inconsciente y por eso mismo tiene el rostro relajado, un pequeño gesto de sonrisa curva la comisura izquierda de sus labios y el cabello le cubre parte del rostro, sin que medie la intención el mayor retira con ternura las mechas enmarañadas y por un momento lo invade tanta angustia que siente los ojos picar, respira profundo y traga con fuerza obligando a ese sentimiento caer al fondo de si mismo, enterrarlo en un lugar de sus pies, no se permite sentir eso, sólo tiene permiso para sentir orgullo por ese hombre que es su hermano y que está dando cátedra de autocontrol al Diablo.  
El pitido del reloj se cuela hasta sus pensamientos regresando su mente al presente.  
-Yo me encargo – le dice la chica y él la mira.  
Es hermosa y femenina, parece frágil pero él puede adivinar en ella el carácter que sólo se obtiene cuando uno a sufrido en la vida, de alguna manera la siente conocida, como a una hermana pequeña, le causa gracia la idea puesto que si sigue junto Sammy eso justamente pasaría a ser. Por otra parte él desea eso, un poco de cariño en la vida de su hermano.  
-Cuida de él – le pide a la mujer.  
Ella levanta la vista sobresaltada y penetra con su mirada en las lagunas esmeraldas en busca del significado oculto de esas palabras. El hombre le sonríe por toda respuesta haciendo que ella olvide su propósito, quiere a Dean, si alguna vez hubiese podido tener un hermano habría deseado que fuera uno pícaro como él.  
-Lo haré – le asegura.  
-Gracias – contesta el hombre, le planta un fraternal beso en la frente que alerta los delicados sentidos de ella y se marcha a la carrera para cumplir algún otro de sus compromisos.

DÍA 24

-¿Qué estrategia usaremos? - pregunta Samuel a los reunidos en la sala  
A Dean comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, él era un hombre de acción, a él le gustaba que le digan que debe hacer, no ponerse a planear cada desgraciado paso que van a dar, desde la otra punta de la mesa su hermano le dedica una sonrisa burlona y él siente el infantil deseo de sacarle la lengua, se contiene únicamente por no hacer el ridículo frente a esas personas que lo miraban como si fuera el libro gordo de Petete.  
-No hay mucho para hacer – informa seguro Castiel  
Una decena de personas le clavan los ojos encima.  
-No atacaran de la misma manera que lo hacen sus ejércitos, ésto será una batalla en la que Michael creerá tener todas las cartas, es confiado y nos superan en número. Su ataque será frontal, sin segundas intenciones.  
La noticia no es del todo alentadora pero el simple echo de no tener que estar horas planeando hace que Dean tenga ganas de dar saltos de alegría.  
-¿Está todo listo? - cuestiona John  
-Sí – contesta seguro Dean – Lo más listo que podrá estar.  
-¿Qué nos queda por hacer?  
Se miran todos, Dean y Sam saben con precisión cómo se sienten, impotentes, insectos ante dinosaurios, no son nada, ínfimos seres enfrentando a leyendas y pesadillas. Ambos se sienten de la misma manera, la diferencia está en que ya lo han vivido y las primeras veces sólo contaban con ellos mismos, de alguna manera no todo depende exclusivamente de su accionar y eso los reconforta.  
-Seguir con el entrenamiento y esperar – propone Sam.  
-Sí – acepta Dean – Pero mañana haremos día de descanso y al día siguiente empieza la evacuación.  
-De acuerdo – asienten todos emprendiendo la retirada.  
Se quedan solos los hermanos.  
-Me enteré que convenciste a Bobby de que se fuera.  
-Sí  
-¿Hay más gente en esa lista de refugiados tuya? - pregunta Sam  
-De echo la hay – contesta Dean con una sonrisa sobradora.  
-¿Quienes?  
-Selene, Jo y si puedo lograrlo Ellen también.  
-Jo y Ellen no van a querer.  
-Lo se – reconoce el mayor – Pero igual lo intentaré.  
-Si de ti dependiera me mandarías a mi también, ¿verdad?  
El rubio agacha la cabeza.  
-Vamos Dean!  
-Sí. Si de mi dependiera no te quedarías aquí.  
El menor le regala una sonrisa sincera.  
-Si de mi dependiera tú tampoco te quedarías.  
Se miran risueños, es bueno, condenadamente bueno sentirse tan hermanos.

DÍA 26

Dean observa la despedida de su hermano y Selene, desea con todo el corazón que no sea un adiós, puede ver cómo ese amor aún verde ha echo renacer una parte de Sam que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo.  
-Cuídense, por favor hijo – le pide su madre y lo toma entre sus brazos – Te amo Dean.  
El mayor la abraza y se traga el nudo de la garganta.  
-Te amo – le confiesa.  
La mujer se suelta luego de unos minutos y muchas lágrimas derramadas para acercarse al menor.  
-Lo lamento Sammy, por todo lo que tuviste que vivir – se disculpa Mary  
-No fue tu culpa mamá, no lo sabías, no podías saber y moriste tratando de protegerme. No te culpes – la abraza fuerte y le da un beso – Te quiero ma.  
-Te amo pequeño – podría provocar risas en otras circunstancias.  
Selene se acerca al rubio y preparando su arsenal de defensa lo envuelve en un abrazo que sorprende al hombre.  
-No hagas una tontería, sólo trata de que no te maten – le pide la joven, Dean no puede evitar sonreír con cariño, esa chica se lo ha ganado en poco tiempo.  
-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo – le promete.  
Bobby se arrima, parece a punto de abrazar a los hermanos pero se contiene.  
-Bueno muchachos, no la caguen y llamen ni bien termine todo.  
Les palmea los hombros sin atreverse a envolver a esos chicos, que son sus hijos porque así lo siente, por miedo a no poder marcharse luego y abandonarlos a su suerte.  
Se dedican apenas un asentimiento de cabeza con John, uno en que se piden mutuamente que cuiden las partes de ellos que se quedan con el otro.  
Jo se acerca a Dean en muestra de apoyo y éste la toma de la cintura, posa descuidado las manos en su vientre abrazándola desde atrás y le da un beso suave en el cuello, ella se aleja unos pasos de él sosteniendo el lugar donde fue besada.  
-¿Qué fue eso? - pregunta pero aún antes de que todos puedan volver a ver que le sucede pierde el equilibrio y Dean la toma en brazos en tanto la joven se desvanece.  
-¿Pero qué demonios? - increpa Ellen  
El rubio se apresura con la mujer en brazos y la sube en la destartalada camioneta de Bobby.  
-Ella no se queda Ellen y lo cierto es que deberías ir con ella – asegura sin posibilidad de réplica el muchacho.  
Ellen mira a su hija adormecida, sí debería, pero también tiene allí la oportunidad de hacer el mundo más seguro para ella.  
-No, me quedo – se acerca a Mary – Si algo me pasa dile que la amo y siempre voy a amarla. Cuídala por favor.  
Dean aún está con Jo y se despide rozando con sus labios los femeninos mientras que deja algo en su mano cerrada. Se aleja del vehículo y los adioses se apuran para que esa separación no les cueste la vida.  
Hay lágrimas en los ojos de cada uno de los presentes, pero todos agitan sus manos cuando se aleja Bobby levantando una nube de polvo detrás de él.  
El silencio los envuelve opresor y ellos deben juntar fuerzas para poder continuar con la labor.  
Los que se acaban de marchar son los últimos de la lista ya sólo quedan en el campamento aquellos que pelearán en la guerra.

*********************

_La niña corazón despertó sin recordar su muerte, su aldea estaba destruida y nadie quedaba de sus amigos y familia, emprendió un largo viaje que la llevaría por muchos lugares y andando esos caminos descubrió algo maravilloso. La vida se abría paso en su vientre, la niña no sabía cómo había sucedido pero era feliz.  
"El nombre de su esperanza será AMOR" se escuchó decir al padre del hombre que no lo era._


	25. Chapter 24

_Hola a todos/as los que leen este fic!_

_Tengo un par de aclaraciones y por eso les dejo unas líneas:_

_1- **Los enlaces que dejo son de imágenes que ilustran aquello de lo que hablo, no es necesario que las vean, pero si quieren ahí están! Como no me deja poner links completos deben reemplazar la palabra en NEGRITA con el símbolo o letra que indica, lo siento pero no me dejó o no se cómo se hace bien :p**_

_2- **El exorcismo que aparece es real, y si prestan atención la medalla de la que hablo tiene las iniciales que corresponden a todo el exorcismo, no es invento, sólo aproveché una información que tuve que buscar en mi labor.**_

_Bueno, nada más, Espero que les guste y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODAS LA REVIEWS! XD_

Capítulo 24

DÍA 27

Dejar ir a aquellas personas que habían dado cierta atmósfera familiar al ambiente del campamento no había sido sencillo, los ánimos decayeron de inmediato, Sam y Dean no estaban exentos de esa sensación. Volver al trabajo cuando la lucha era inminente y los buenos momentos escasos no ayudaba, lo único que les alegraba era tener entre ellos otras personas que les eran queridas y el uno al otro.

Después de meditarlo Dean ordenó que los entrenamientos volvieran, trabajar también podía ser una forma de olvidar, pero primero estaba el deber, Sam y el mayor se dispusieron a comprobar en detalle que cada equipo individual estuviera completo.

Se ordenó a todo el campamento prepararse y estar listos para la revisación, eran miles y no sería un trabajo sencillo, separaron un grupo de los más viejos, aquellos con más experiencia, se destinaron, contándolos a ellos, cincuenta para revisar más de cinco mil, pero divididos de esa manera tenían poco más de cien cada uno.

Los puntos a revisar eran unos cuantos y cada unidad podía tener unos u otros así que la cosa tiraba para largo.

Los cazadores estaban formados en hileras por todo el valle, cuando Sam salió de su dormitorio no pudo más que detener sus pasos unos instantes y contemplar la imagen que se desplegaba a sus pies. Los había visto entrenar muchas veces, pero nunca a todos juntos, nunca en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla, sabía cual era su situación, pero tener allí esa aclaratoria visual de lo que les esperaba le estrujara el corazón y encogía su estómago.

Eran imponentes, tantos y tan pocos a una vez, todos vestidos con los petos conseguidos por Castiel y por primera ocasión los veía como un ejército, pequeño pero real. Una formación en dorado y verde se extendía a lo lejos y eran personas destinadas a proteger la Tierra, eran soldados.

-¿Vamos? - dice su hermano a quien no había oído llegar.

Dean no viste la armadura, va con sus ropas de todos los días quedando fuera de lugar en un sitio que parece sacado de la Tierra Media*. Juntos se dirigen a sus puestos y se separan sólo para llevar a cabo su labor.

"Puntos a revisar" se recuerda Dean:

"Sello anti posesión grabado a fuego en los petos."

.h**ache te te pe dos puntos barra barra** img140 **punto **imageshack **punto **us **barra **img140 **barra **6711 **barra **antiposesin **punto **gif

"Granadas con aceite bendito" se alegra de haber contado con la ayuda de Bobby y otros geniales cazadores capaces de crear esa arma que podría atacar directo a los ángeles.

"Molde cortante con la forma del sigilo" esa había sido idea de Cass, no estaba mal pero jodía bastante tener que andar presionando la manos contra la forma afilada, ésta dejaba grabado el sigilo a sangre lo que permitía con sólo presionarlo contra un ángel hacerlos desaparecer, aunque no fuera más que por minutos era de ayuda, doloroso y molesto, pero de ayuda.

.**hache te te pe dos puntos barra barra** img256 **punto** imageshack **punto **us **barra **img256 **barra **9923 **barra** sigil3 **punto** gif

"Espadas para matar ángeles y cuchillas para los demonios" cada una con sus correspondientes grabados que le permitieran causar mayor daño al enemigo, hechizos en enoquiano y latín por todos lados.

"Que cada uno sepa dos exorcismos, el destinado a las fuerzas celestiales y el que le tocaba a las fuerzas infernales" y se sentía como una profesora de las viejas tomando lección oral a sus alumnos.

Ash había conseguido descubrir muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba el echo de que la figura de exorcismo de la medalla de San Benito servía tan solo al tacto, razón por la que todos portaban colgando de sus cinturones una estampa bendecida de la misma del tamaño de un puño realizada en plata, con presionarla contra la piel de un demonio éste sería exorcizado.

.**hache te te pe dos puntos barra barra **img703 **punto **imageshack **punto **us **barra **img703 **barra **4892 **barra **cruz **punto **jpg

Exorcismo de San Benito:

_ Crux Sancti Patris Benedicti / Cruz del Santo Padre Benito_  
_Crux Sacra Sit Mihi Lux / Mi luz sea la cruz santa _  
_Non Draco Sit Mihi Dux / No sea el demonio mi guía_  
_Vade Retro Satana / ¡Apártate, Satanás!_  
_Numquam Suade Mibi Vana / No sugieras cosas vanas_  
_Sunt Mala Quae Libas / Pues maldad es lo que brindas_  
_Ipse Venena Bibas / Bebe tú mismo el veneno._

"Otro punto" se recordaba Dean y algunas de las cosas eran automáticas, sal, agua bendita, aceite bendito de repuesto.

Mirar a toda esa gente con su uniforme, sus armas y las varias bolsitas que cargaban le daba un poco de risa, si no fuera él quien debía comandarlos probablemente se doblaría en dos por un ataque de risa, pero no le quedaba otra que morder sus labios conteniendo la carcajada.

Ni hablar tenía de algunas de las otras criaturas, los hombrelobos, vampiros y otros que se olvidaba qué eran o prefería no recordar, éstos, la mayoría al menos, no habían aceptado ninguna de sus protecciones pero cargaban con varias de las armas que consiguieron y se formaban entre los mismos hombres que habían dedicado sus vidas a destruirlos. Sí, debía morder más fuerte el labio, quizás hasta sacarle sangre, así olvidaría esa sensación no muy saludable que experimentaba en el estómago.

Se les pasó la tarde dedicados a una labor extenuante que sólo servía para hacer olvidar un poco a la gente la situación en la que estaban.

La última orden fue la de elegir uno cada diez hombres para que tuviera a su cargo a los otros nueve, una manera de que el control fuera más eficiente. Se decidían siempre por los mayores, todos ellos eran profesionales, poner unos sobre otros era complicado así que recurrían a la carta de la antigüedad. Curioso que el general apenas superara las tres décadas. Aunque claro, pensándolo bien, tenía varios más guardados en algún lado, más de un par de milenios.

Sam veía a su hermano y la disposición de las tropas, Dean comandaba, tenía a cincuenta hombres que respondían por cien cada uno bajo su mando y éstos contaban con otros diez que respondían ante ellos. Él no tenía a ningún grupo a quien dirigir, él estaba destinado a Michael en exclusiva, esperaba dar el talle necesario.

DÍA 28

-Quiero hablar contigo hijo

Que su padre decidiera así de la nada conversar con él lo ponía nervioso, aún se sentía culpable por haber peleado con él el mismo día de su muerte, pero también se le juntaba la bronca por cómo los había tratado toda la vida, en especial a Dean cargándolo con responsabilidades que no le correspondían y negándole a él conocer la verdad de las cosas.

-¿Qué pasa?

John mira al hombre frente a él, siempre le sorprende ver la altura de su hijo, pero ahora también se le cuela la sorpresa de ver unos ojos tan distintos a los que dejó cuando vendió su alma. Dean había cambiado, pero Sam parecía otro en muchos aspectos, su hijo lo descolocaba.

-He intentado hablar con Dean pero no me escucha.

Sam se sorprende de saber que su hermano no quiera prestar atención a las sugerencias o lo que fuera de su padre cuando se había pasado la vida obedeciendo sus órdenes.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero saber lo que ha pasado estos años, hablar de lo que pasa ahora – le mira con tristeza – Despedirme, si es posible, no quiero irme como la última vez y la posibilidad de nuestra muerte es amplia...

-JAJAJA! - rié Sam – Dios!, con razón no quiere escucharte.

-Sammy...

Sam lo interrumpe negando con la cabeza y con la sonrisa aún jugueteando en los labios.

-Papá, ¿es que no conoces a Dean?, nunca aceptará que podemos perder, probablemente ni siquiera sea capaz de pensar en la probabilidad de que eso suceda. No es que no se de cuenta de que eso puede pasar, es que no puede permitirse el lujo de que le afecte ese pensamiento.

-La última vez...

-La última vez lo salvaste de la parca y le arruinaste la vida. ¿Por qué lo salvaste?¿Porque era tu hijo y lo querías lo suficiente o porque no creías poder con la tarea que le encomendaste a él?

Y ahí tiene John la pregunta que esperaba de Dean cualquier día, es lógico que no sea el mayor de sus hijos el que la plantee, no sabe si es porque acepta las cosas como son o porque tiene terror de la respuesta, pero Sam no es así, el menor siempre quiere saber y no le importa si su padre lo quiere o no porque él siempre tendrá a su hermano mayor que lo quiera. John sabe que eso se debe a la inseguridad de Dean, una de la que él es el único responsable.

-Lo hice por muchas razones.

-Compártelas – presiona el muchacho

El hombre no quiere hablar de ello, no quiere analizar su propia decisión pero sabe de sobra que no va a librarse ahora.

-Demonios Sammy, tu eres como yo, ¿por qué lo harías tu?

-Porque lo amaba y me sentía culpable, por eso intenté hacerlo yo.

Confiesa el muchacho y una pieza más de información pasa a formar parte de los años perdidos del padre.

-Él había dado su alma por ti y tu querías corresponder – John agacha la mirada como suele hacerlo cuando debe hablar desde el corazón – Imagina que tu hijo sepa que estás poseído porque un demonio le ha dicho algo amable – nota la sorpresa en Sam – Nunca te lo dijo ¿verdad?, no se dio cuenta que no era yo porque era sólo distinto, se dio cuenta porque sabía que yo le habría gritado por usar esa bala que salvó tu vida – suspira fuerte – Lo peor es entender que tenía razón, si hubiese sido yo mismo ese día no le habría dicho nada agradable. Estaba furioso y cuando tu no me disparaste mi furia creció, estaba ciego a nada que no fuera matar a ese demonio...Después, cuando tuvimos el accidente y él estaba muriendo...no podía dejar de pensar en eso. - mira al muchacho a los ojos – Mi primogénito estaba muriendo, había dedicado mi vida a la venganza, ¿de qué me servía matar al ser que asesinó a su madre si no era capaz de mantener vivo a nuestra descendencia? De repente entendí que desde la muerte de Mary yo ya no había sido un padre, cuando antes había hablado contigo y te conté que no sabía cuando me había convertido en el sargento, lo que no te dije fue que no lo lamentaba, pensaba que así debía ser, no era lo que quise en un principio pero era lo que debía ser. Pero estando allí en el hospital...empecé a recordar sus vidas y por primera vez me arrepentí. Me pregunté cómo habían logrado llegar a adultos a mi lado – pasa una mano por su frente – Entendí que no había sido así, tu Sam, habías sobrevivido gracias a Dean, siempre supe que él cuidaba de ti y me aproveché de eso, no se si fue consciente o no, pero me era útil. Yo sobreviví gracias a él también, recuerdo algunas veces que volvía junto a ustedes y él esperaba despierto con la comida lista y una botella de cerveza preparada, no era más que un niño y esperaba a su padre hasta cualquier hora. Dean, él no se cómo lo hizo, me lo he preguntado a veces, qué motiva a alguien a seguir, qué lo lleva a tener la fuerza de sobrevivir y aún preocuparse por otros. Estaba tirado en una cama y no me quedaba otra que pensar y no pude recordar un sólo gesto amable para con tu hermano desde que era un niño de cuatro años. Lo único en que pude pensar fue en el anillo – Sam le mira sorprendido.

-¿El anillo, el que siempre llevaba Dean?

-Sí, un día le vi viendo esa cosa, era sencilla y sin grandes atractivos pero Dean la miraba como si fuera mágico, no lo pidió, claro, no puedo recordar que pidiera algo nunca. Estábamos en una cacería, tu te quedabas con el Padre Jim. Teníamos el rastro correcto pero se puso complicado, Dean me dijo que no fuera por el camino que había elegido, me dijo que sentía que algo estaba mal...

Sam sonríe, Dean y sus sentimientos de lo incorrecto solían estar acertados, le había tomado tiempo aceptar, pero era cierto, tenía un gran instinto para ellos.

-No le presté atención, no era más que un muchacho que no sabía nada, no me iba a decir lo que debía o no hacer, para resumir debo decir que tenía razón, me metí de lleno en una trampa y si no fuera por tu hermano no hubiera contado el cuento, me salvó la vida ese día, fue la primera vez. No pudimos irnos de inmediato porque él había sido herido y tenía que guardar reposo un par de días, cuando salí a comprar la comida vi el anillo, se lo compré, sentí que se lo debía, si lo hubiera escuchado todo habría salido bien, se lo regalé diciéndole que le debía la vida – John sonríe con el recuerdo – Estaba feliz, lo vi en sus ojos y me dio más gracias por el estúpido anillo de las que yo le di por mi vida. Ese fue mi último gesto amable.

Queda en silencio unos instantes.

-Yo pensaba en todas esas cosas y tu hermano se moría, pero entonces recordé los tratos demoníacos y me lancé a uno. ¿Por qué? Porque era mi hijo, porque tu ibas a necesitar ayuda y de seguro él era más capaz que yo en eso, porque lo quería y respetaba pero sobre todo...Sam, por sobre todo porque se lo debía, yo le robé la vida, le debía otra, no era mejor, pero aún era otra posibilidad para él.

-Lo dejaste atrás con una responsabilidad más grande que nunca

-Lo se

-¿Sabes que nunca lo habría echo? - John lo interroga en silencio – Nunca me hubiera matado, se lo hice prometer, pero creo que aún así no lo habría echo.

-Tal vez por eso lo dejé a él con esa tarea.

Sam tuerce la cabeza buscando entender.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú sí me hubieras matado?

-No lo se, ¿cuál fue tu primer instinto cuando era Azazel?

El muchacho reconoce sus sentimientos.

-Matarte.

-Lo habrías echo si Dean no hubiera estado ahí, te detuviste por él, por lo que él te enseñó sobre qué cosas eran importantes en la vida. No se si yo te habría matado, pero estoy seguro que no habría podido cambiar una decisión tuya.

Sam se hunde en sus pensamientos al igual que John y permanecen así unos minutos.

-No te despidas de Dean, no le harías bien, lucha para no tener que arrepentirte de no haber dicho adiós.

Sam se marcha dejando al hombre con esas últimas palabras. Sus hijos eran hombres, mantenían una relación extraña de dependencia que nadie entendía, pero él sabía que la humanidad le debía su existencia a esa relación.

No diría adiós, esperaba no arrepentirse.

DÍA 29

Un día y el juego empezaba, un último sueño y la verdad aún se le escapaba, tenía en su interior la seguridad de contar con una verdad importante y la impotencia de no poder alcanzarla.

Los nervios estaban a la orden del día y algunas escaramusas se escuchaban de vez en cuando, muchos descansaban, el último respiro antes de enfrentar la muerte, otros seguían con las prácticas intentando matar con el sonido de las armas el de su corazón y cabeza.

Ellos habían elegido luchar, todos los que estaban ahí habían escogido entre quedarse en el paraíso o pelear por la Tierra y aquí estaban. Él y Sam no habían contado con la opción, simplemente no habían tenido otra.

No podía cada día dejar de pensar si había una razón real para ser elegidos para estas tareas. ¿Por qué juntar a sus padres y sólo a ellos?¿Por qué él debía ser la espada de Michael?¿Por qué su hermano el recipiente de Lucifer?. Una y otra vez las mismas preguntas, una y otra vez la nada de respuesta.

Recordaba esa frase que decía que Dios había echo al hombre a su imagen y semejanza, ¿es que el tipo no entendía lo que les hacía pasar?¿o era tan imperfecto como el mejor ser humano?. No tendría sus respuestas, ni aún muerto las tendría, muerto estaría condenado a vivir en una matrix personalizada.

No parecía justo, no era justo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Mañana, eh?

-Así es

-Dean...

-Sam, te juro que como empieces como papá a intentar despedirse te pego en la nuca y te desmayo hasta mañana.

-No venía realmente a eso, pero dudo que pudieras pegarme ahora

El mayor le dedica una sonrisa pícara y el menor duda sin querer de sus propias palabras.

-¿A qué venías entonces?

-Bueno, quieras o no hablar de ello, mañana podría ser nuestro último día, quería pasar éste tiempo contigo.

Dean lo mira, es una de sus miradas extrañas, esas donde no muestra nada pero parece recavar todo.

-Vamos a ganar esto Sammy y cuando termine tu y yo nos vamos a ir a ver el Gran Cañón, me lo debes.

Sam sintió el corazón doler, no tenía tantas esperanzas como su hermano, si es que el otro realmente las tenía.

-Sólo quiero estar acá Dean, contigo, pasar un rato juntos, ser tu y yo de nuevo.

-Jajaja! Pensar que querías una vida normal hermanito, ha pasado el tiempo.

Aún Sam recordó eso con una sonrisa.

-Quise eso, pero visto como iban a darse las cosas ha sido mejor ésto. No te culpo Dean, ¿lo sabes, no?

-No lo digo por eso Sam, ninguno ha tenido la culpa, alguien más poderoso nos metió en esto. Pero sí que ha pasado mucho desde entonces.

El menor mira al otro con añoranza.

-Me parecen recuerdos tan lejanos que a veces siento que no son míos o que son de una vida pasada.

-Otra vida, ah?...Sí, también yo siento así a veces.

-¿Con respecto a qué Dean? Tu has vivido más o menos esta vida siempre.

Un sonido de resoplido.

-Recuerdo el tiempo en que era pequeño, cómo era papá en esa época, lo lindo que era despertar con mamá cerca, incluso verte a ti cuando hiciste tu primer sonrisa. Son mis únicos recuerdos de una vida diferente. Quizás no fuera más que un niño pero lo recuerdo y era tranquilo, era feliz, también tu, mamá y papá. Normales.

Sam no quiere seguir hablando de ello, no lo recuerda y sólo ha visto pedazos rotos de una vida perdida que él nunca sintió como propia.

-Hablé con papá.

-Mierda Sam, no empieces con él.

-Me contó lo del anillo.

Ahora sí que Dean lo mira extrañado.

-¿Por qué dejaste de usarlo?

El rubio revolea los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-¿Qué importa eso ahora?

-Es curiosidad

Pasan unos minutos y teme que su hermano simplemente no le cuente, pero sólo se ha estado buscando las palabras correctas.

-Me fue dado por salvar una vida, perdí el derecho a usarlo en un punto.

-Jejeje! Sólo tu Dean, sólo tu podías pensar eso.

No iba a discutir con su hermano, no tenía sentido hacerlo ver algo que nunca aceptaría, ya había aceptado que Dean nunca sería capaz de ver lo bueno en él. Sólo podía pedir estar cerca y ayudar cuanto pudiera.

Pasaron la tarde juntos y con el paso de las horas se les fueron uniendo otros, al caer la noche había en la colina un pequeño grupo de gente hablando y riendo como si el mundo no pudiera terminar al día siguiente.

DÍA 30

El día empezaba y era EL día, pero también había sido la noche, el sueño estuvo más vívido esa noche que en ninguna otra y finalmente sabía qué le faltaba, sabía qué debía usar, lo que no entendía ahora era el cómo y no le quedaba tiempo para averiguarlo.

Se levantó muy temprano, mucho antes de que despuntara el sol, se preparó con las ropas que le tenían destinadas y acomodó todas las armas que le serían necesarias, lo último en ponerse fue el peto al que hubiera renunciado con gusto, se lo colocó con facilidad, como si lo hubiera usado una vida entera, al sentirlo sobre el cuerpo le pareció que estaba echo para él, se adaptaba a la perfección a cada uno de sus músculos. Al terminar de vestirse una energía lo recorrió desde el pecho a cada parte del cuerpo, se sentía bien, seguro, al mando, una tranquilidad extraña lo invadió y la calma lo rodeó como un bálsamo.

Salió de su habitación y dio la orden para que empezaran los preparativos, en un par de horas todo mundo estaba listo para lo que se les venía. Se encaminó a la colina que había sido sitio de sus contemplaciones, desde ella se veía todo el valle, su gente estaba en pie y presta para la acción.

Sam se dirigía al mismo sitio que su hermano, él llevaba las mismas ropas y estaba seguro que Dean se sentía tan ridículo como él, pero al estar a sólo un par de metros de descubrió algo diferente. Dean miraba hacia la hondonada, observaba el movimiento de las tropas y el menor pudo sentir la tranquilidad que el otro irradiaba.

-Es el día Sammy

Sentenció el mayor si volver a ver al castaño.

-¿Qué piensas?

Su hermano se vuelve a verlo, una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y los ojos brillando con los primeros rayos del sol.

-Pienso que es hora de patear traseros.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_El hijo de la niña corazón nació y ella veía en la belleza inusitada de su retoño al hombre que no lo era, donde más lo veía era en sus hermosos y expresivos ojos, unos en los que siempre se adivinaba el amor que daba._

_El padre del hombre que no lo era estaba feliz en su tristeza porque su hijo que ya nunca sería, el hijo que había elegido a la humanidad, aquel que se había alzado con el título de Oficial entre los suyos, el hijo que había tenido la misión de encontrar la razón de una esperanza y terminó convirtiéndose en ella, ese hijo, viviría aquello por lo que moría, viviría una vida humana._

_Kannon'el se llamaba su hijo y Kannan llamó la niña a su descendencia. Una última frase se le escuchó decir al padre del hombre que no lo era antes de dejar ir para siempre la gracia de su hijo destinando su último haz de luz al niño recién nacido._

"_La humanidad tendrá esperanza y su nombre será ALMA"_

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

*Tierra Media: mundo creado por J. R. R. Tolkien en sus libros "El Hobbit", "El señor de los anillos" y magistralmente explicado con todos sus impecables detalles en "El Silmarillion".

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**_Atenea: me han encantado tus palabras y me gustaría contestarte en forma directa! Por favor hazte un usuario o lo que se necesite para poder responderte!_**

**_Ester: no se si lees este fic también pero como TAMPOCO estás registrada es el único medio que encuentro. Ha sido hermoso todo lo que me has escrito, por favor regístrate o déjame un mail, algo para poder contestar apropiadamente!_**

**_Gracias a todos y ya nos queda poco!_**


	26. Chapter 25

_Hola!_

_Nuevo capi y éste también tiene links, se que son molestos de ésta manera, una vez más no son necesarios, pero si alguien quiere ver cómo imagino los colores de las armaduras, ahí los tienen!_

_Gracias a todos los que leen y especialmente a quienes comentan!_

_Buena suerte y espero les guste!_

___./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./_

Capítulo 25

EL DÍA

**hache te te pe dos puntos barra barra **img602 **punto **imageshack **punto **us **barra **img602 **barra **2420 **barra **doradoverde** punto **gif

John miraba a sus hijos, si no los hubiera visto nacer y crecer no creería que esos dos hombres fueran humanos. Parecían dos seres especiales y únicos envueltos de humanidad. Estaban al frente de las tropas, dando el rostro al sol naciente, los primeros rayos del astro besaban la colina, se alargaban hasta el valle y rozaban con su brillo las siluetas de ambos.

Aparentaban ser de otros tiempos, otro mundo, el gigante de mirada amable, resplandeciendo con la luz nueva y el poder anidando en su interior, sus movimientos medidos y controlados en cada impulso, como si tuviera miedo a causar daño con su torpeza y fuerza sobrehumana, era más que un hombre, mucho más, parecía un dios vikingo preparado para la batalla, prácticamente sin armas, no las necesitaba puesto que él era el arma.

El otro, el mayor, más bajo que su hermano, pero ese día lucía como un titán, sus ropajes y armamento parecían fabricados en exclusiva para el guerrero y así se veía, como un guerrero mítico, el oro de la armadura provocaba que un brillo especial lo rodeara y reflejara en su piel dorada y el cabello más rubio que nunca, mientras que el verde dotaba a sus ojos de una claridad extraña, los hacía casi transparentes, profundos lagos esmeraldas, si hubieran vivido otra época habría apostado que su primogénito era un héroe griego, de esos que eran mitad humanos, mitad dioses.

Decir que estaba orgulloso era quedarse muy corto en la escala de lo que sentía por sus hijos, no era sólo orgullo, era respeto, pero más aún, era admiración.

Les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos, una que le fue devuelta, un último gesto con sus hijos.

Estaban de pie frente a sus hombres, últimos momentos antes de la batalla, nada quedaba por preparar, sólo restaba la espera.

Dean los miró, sabía lo que le tocaba, sabía lo que se jugaba ese día y no estaba dispuesto a perder, paseó la mirada y reconoció sus rostros, incluyó en ese reconocimiento a todas las criaturas, ángeles y demonios, estaban del mismo lado ahora, habían peleado en contra durante milenios y hoy se encontraban unidos ante una fuerza mayor. Sabía que al terminar, esa tregua se rompería, pero hoy estaba ante un suceso único en la historia, no podía dejar de saber ese dato, era algo preciado y él estaba al mando "irónico, irónico" se decía, pero lo tenía asumido, no renegaría ahora.

Castiel le hizo una señal, una que repitió Crowley. Se acercaban, ya no había más tiempo.

-Todos saben por qué estamos aquí – su voz grabe y profunda se desparramó por el lugar tocando cada oído – Saben lo que nos jugamos hoy, lo que defendemos. Éste es NUESTRO planeta, NUESTRA Tierra. Nadie, NADA puede arrebatárnosla. Hoy luchamos por el derecho a existir y nuestra libertad. Demostremos por qué lo merecemos!

El no estaba echo para dar discursos, nunca había sido hombre de muchas palabras, pero ese día no importaba, podían ser pocas, pero eran las justas. Al final de las mismas los vítores se alzaron, los soldados se observan unos a otros con la euforia propia de quien está por arriesgar la vida a sabiendas, como adictos a la adrenalina.

Los hermanos se dedican una mirada, no tienen nada que decirse, ya todo ha sido dicho, todo lo que se atreven a poner en palabras en todo caso. Si se atrevieran a más quizás ninguno estaría allí, tal vez Sam habría huido llevando a Dean a la rastra, quizás Dean habría desmayado a Sam y lo hubiera encerrado en un celda acolchada hasta que todo terminara.

Pero ellos no hablaban de esas cosas, Sam porque sabía que su hermano no lo agradecía, Dean porque, aunque no lo admitiera, poner sus sentimientos en palabras le aterraba, le daban una realidad mayor al miedo que ya albergaba.

Una mirada, una sonrisa y el cielo se abre sobre sus cabezas.

**hache te te pe dos puntos barra barra **img255** punto **imageshack** punto **us **barra **img255 **barra **6541 **barra **plateadoazul** punto **gif

Los ejércitos se aprestan a desempeñar su papel en la batalla por un destino nuevo y el cumplimiento de una antigua profecía.

El coro de Michael aparece en primer término, es un segundo, un parpadeo y frente a ellos se extiende una formación de hombres y mujeres en azul y plata, Dean piensa que Cass tenía razón, esas armaduras le harían las cosas más sencillas para determinar quién era enemigo y quién no. Pero ver esa formación frente a ellos intimida, están allí y ya todo es inminente, debería sentir aprehensión y lo que siente es ansiedad por empezar, la respiración se hace más profunda, el corazón late fuerte en su pecho, el bombeo de su sangre se incrementa y la adrenalina lo recorre con un disparo de energía, una sonrisa animal se libera en su rostro y los ojos se achican localizando a su enemigo, estudiando, pensando, todo instinto, el felino de caza.

Como ha venido sucediendo desde hace un tiempo, la sensación de Dean se abre paso más allá de su cuerpo y circunda a su gente, sus soldados y éstos se impacientan por empezar.

Sam ha localizado a su presa, Michael, "Adam" piensa, está al frente, como él y los mira con odio, pero sobre todo a Dean, "por supuesto, él te dijo que no" piensa el menor. Pero debería estar mirándolo a él, porque él no va a dejar que esa bestia de carga sin pensamientos propios se acerque a su hermano.

El mayor observa al arcángel, se miden con las miradas, son enemigos jurados, Michael le robó un hermano al hombre, Dean le robó un destino al ángel.

**hache te te pe dos puntos barra barra **img222** punto **imageshack** punto **us **barra **img222 **barra **1715 **barra **rojonegro** punto **gif

De pronto sus ojos se encuentran con otro grupo, rojo y negro por todos lados, los demonios han llegado y todos los invitados están presentes, la fiesta puede comenzar.

Los corazones laten agitados, los sentidos se expanden e intensifican, el aire parece cambiar de estado y los animales no se escuchan por ningún lado.

La naturaleza parece preparada para el momento, el viento se detiene, las nubes en el cielo, los trinos de los pájaros, todo a punto para ese minuto en la historia del mundo.

Michael alza su brazo, parece que los ángeles atacarán primero, y Dean cuenta con eso, con la arrogancia de seres superiores, se posiciona para impartir su propia orden y mira una última vez a su familia y amigos, una flash final de sus rostros antes de bloquear toda familiaridad, todo pensamiento que no sea luchar.

La primer línea de ángeles avanza y el rubio grita, se adelanta en verde y dorado un frente de un ángel, un hombre, un demonio, trescientos seres moviéndose al unísono, veloces y cuando ambos bandos están a punto de entrar en contacto una voz grabe los alcanza y ángeles y demonios bajo su mando vuelven de reverso sus escudos y en ellos grabado a sangre el sigilo contra las fuerzas celestiales, los humanos entre ellos extienden sus dos manos heridas y las posicionan sobre esos escudos.

Un grito gigante multiplicado por cientos se alza en el valle y la luz hace cerrar los ojos a los presentes.

Y la batalla comienza.

Poco a poco el verde manto que los sostiene se tiñe de rojo y se mezcla en él la sangre de muchas criaturas, hermanadas en la muerte como no lo estuvieron en la vida. La pureza del lugar empañada por la violencia y algunos corazones lloran mientras las manos siguen cercenando vidas.

Amigos y enemigos yacen con sus cuerpos mancillados y los guerreros no reparan en ellos, no tienen tiempo para eso, ni para reconocer, ni lamentar, sólo para sobrevivir.

A diferencia de las huestes de la profecía, aquellos que luchaban por un nuevo futuro lo hacían unidos, así se encontraba a un ángel o demonio rodeado por dos o más seres incompatibles defensores de la Tierra, la falta de cooperación entre los primeros hacía posible el pesado trabajo de los segundos.

Dean se mueve entre su gente ayudando, ordenando, apuntalando y salvando.

Sam encuentra su objetivo y su objetivo lo encuentra a él, se miden segundos y se vuelcan uno sobre otro, impactan con la fuerza de un tornado y la onda de choque se expande por el campo afectando a varios soldados en las cercanías.

La guerra empieza y se perpetua por horas.

Es sangre, es dolor y horror, olor metálico en el aire y la pestilencia de la muerte en cada inspiración. Es llanto, gritos y súplicas, risas crueles mezcladas con sacrificios nobles. Es guerra y las guerras sacan lo mejor y lo peor de cada ser, no puede uno esconder su naturaleza cuando ésta se libra de toda civilización.

Sam lo da todo, en cada golpe en cada acción se deja las fuerzas castigadas, pelea contra Michael con doble desventaja, la primera que el arcángel siempre ha estado destinado a matarlo no a perder, la segunda que debe proteger a la gente tras él, no puede darse el lujo de liberar toda su energía, debe contener la suya y la del ángel.

Pelea y en cada movimiento siente al ser prisionero en su interior culebrear violento por la liberación, con terribles deseos de llevar a cabo su destino, pero Sam lo mantiene encerrado, lucha contra mucho, demasiado, contra dos enemigos y un camino trazado, pero aún así lucha. Se lo debe a la gente allí abajo, se lo debe a su hermano, a sí mismo.

Cada batalla tiene tiempos extraños, en ocasiones sólo una caída, un traspié puede significar el fin de todo lo alcanzado, a veces es sólo un golpe, uno a la boca del estómago, uno que roba el aire de los pulmones y te tira sin fuerzas sobre las rodillas. Un sólo golpe y el enemigo te toma de las ropas, te mira a los ojos y eres capaz de ver en las pupilas dilatadas de quien fuera tu desconocido hermano tu muerte dibujada y sabes, en un lugar extraño del ser humano que aún no ha sido identificado, sabes que él ha ganado, que tu has perdido, deseas buscar otros ojos, unos verdes, deseas una despedida pero no se te permite, el brillo de la espada te ciega y la certeza de tu fin se cierne sobre ti, un instante en el tiempo, un segundo de minuto que se llevara tu existencia.

Dean se ha mantenido firme en la batalla, verlo es como ver una obra de arte cobrando vida, los humanos miran de reojo cada movimiento certero, preciso, no se desperdicia tiempo ni energías cuando existe manera más sencilla de quitar una vida. Es un depredador, un guerrero por derecho propio y los más antiguos, los ángeles y demonios, pueden ver en ese hombre un vestigio del pasado, de viejos héroes de guerras olvidadas. Pero al hombre no le importa, su mente se concentra en una sola cosa, mantenerse vivo hasta hallar el gatillo que pueda disparar la utilidad de su secreto, su afán es tan intenso que no registra cuántos mata, ni la facilidad con que lo hace, no piensa sus golpes, es instinto y práctica dirigiendo cabeza y cuerpo. Ve gente morir pero se prohíbe ver sus rostros, no quiere reconocer entre ellos a sus seres queridos, a sus amigos, siente la sangre que lo cubre bañando sus ropas y carne, no le interesa saber si es propia o ajena. Durante mucho tiempo se dedica a matar cuanto se le cruza hasta que un enemigo diferente se para frente a él, de repente todo lo que ha mantenido oculto y enterrado sale a la superficie, porque él ha notado el despropósito de su tarea pero prefería ignorarlo, la ignorancia se pierde cuando ve a quien debe matar porque él no puede hacerlo. Él sabe que su tarea está torcida, porque su tarea es proteger, él debería estar protegiendo a la gente, no matándola y cada demonio, cada ángel que ha caído bajo sus manos ha sido un humano inocente que ha muerto, uno al que él debería haber salvado, no asesinado. Sabía que eso pasaría y por esa razón mantuvo su mente callada, pero ahora grita desesperada de atención y él reconoce que no podrá hacerlo, no podrá usar su arma y acabará muerto. Sin embargo no lo hace, porque otro le roba la decisión, justo cuando el demonio frente a él lo tiene bajo su dominio Castiel lo ajusticia sin miramientos, deja el cadáver caer bajo su propio peso y ayuda al hombre a ponerse en pie.

Él ángel regresa a la lucha después de una asentimiento fraternal pero Dean no se mueve de su sitio con la vista clavada en el cuerpo inerte, no puede evitar sentir lástima, el vacío que ha tenido tanto tiempo dominado se agita impaciente por reventar su cáscara y el hombre no puede quitar la vista de los restos, era un demonio, lo habría matado, pero también era humano, más que eso, era tan sólo una niña.

Y Dean es un hombre con una herida en el alma que sólo se abre más después de eso, busca con la mirada, busca una silueta alta, busca a su hermano, la persona por la que él podría seguir cuando está tan hundido en su propia mierda. Lo busca y lo encuentra, lo encuentra y el tiempo se detiene en un instante exacto.

La realidad estaba frente a él, inalcanzable a sus actos, dibujada en esa colina como si fuera un grabado bíblico, el arcángel enfundado en plata con sus ropajes al viento y la espada alzada, la serpiente en el piso mirando a su ejecutor esperando casi con resignación el golpe de gracia.

Pero esa no es la serpiente, no es Lucifer, no es el ángel caído, es Sam, es su hermano, y el otro tampoco es sólo Michael, también es Adam, también es su hermano. Los dos inocentes de toda culpa, los dos almas amables controladas por un destino mayor, injusto y egoísta. Mira al arcángel y ve el odio que emana de él, odio por ese hermano que lo obliga a matarlo cuando es obvio que lo ama. Y ve al otro, a Sam, su Sammy, no odio en su mirada, sólo tristeza, porque a pesar de todo su hermanito es aún él, ese ser bondadoso que Dean cuidó una vida entera.

No puede pensar en Yellow Eyes, no puede recordar la sangre de demonio, Ruby o Lilith en esos momentos, porque lo único que ve pasar por su mente es a un bebé llorando sólo en la noche, su primera sonrisa que disfrutó junto a su madre, su primer paso en la vida festejado al lado de un padre bañado en llanto, la primer palabra que salió de su boca, la primera vez que le pidió extendiendo sus bracitos que lo alzara, la primer letra que leyó, la primer vez que preguntó por mamá, su primer llanto de corazón cuando supo que jamás tendría una, el primer día de clases, la primera chica que le gustó, el primer beso que recibió, el día que perdió la virginidad, el miedo de su primer caza y el pánico de la primer muerte provocada. Sus días y noches juntos, las sonrisas compartidas, las bromas gastadas, los llantos serenados, sus vidas unidas, entrelazadas.

Ese que está a punto de morir no es Lucifer, no es el hermano de Michael, es el suyo y va a morir, lo va a perder otra vez y ésta no podrá soportarlo, el golpe aún no se ha efectuado y él ya se sabe vencido.

Antes de que la espada caiga sobre el pecho del gigante el rubio pierde la fuerza de sus piernas, las rodillas se doblan bajo un peso inerme, entierra la cabeza en el pasto cubierto de sangre y la tapa con sus brazos. Dean cae, Dean se vence a sí mismo porque simplemente ya no puede seguir empujando su vida cuando el motivo de ello se pierde, él ama a otras personas, pero eso es diferente, Sam no es sólo alguien a quien ama, es alguien a quien pertenece y le pertenece, es su hermano y es mucho más, es la persona que lo mantuvo vivo, que lo mantuvo humano, aquel por el que cambió su vida y su alma, es mucho más que un hermano porque también es su hijo en aspectos más amplios que la sangre, Dean dio cada parte de su ser a ese hombre, le brindó más de lo que tenía y sacó fuerzas de la nada sólo para no decepcionarlo y protegerlo. Nadie sabe por qué Dean tiene esa relación con su hermano y él sabe que sólo vive por haber tenido a Sam, todos creen que él se dedicó siempre a cuidarlo, pero si él no hubiera tenido un hermano que cuidar habría muerto hacía mucho tiempo y en sentido más vasto que la sola pérdida de la vida.

Dean le debe mucho, demasiado para seguir luchando si lo pierde, porque para darle un futuro a Sam es que pelea.

El dique de pura voluntad que mantiene los pedazos de su alma apretados se raja y éstos se separan ocasionando un dolor físico insoportable, el dolor sacude la tela de la cordura que se ha ido desgastando cada segundo de su amarga existencia y finalmente sede disgregada ante la invasión de una pena demasiado grande para ser repelida. La oscuridad lo cierne y se lo lleva con ella.

El general cae y otros lo advierten, un padre, un abuelo, amigos, ángeles y también ven la oscuridad que lo rodea porque no es sólo una mente jugando juegos crueles, es real, es la oscuridad que despide un alma moribunda.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hola!**

**Ya nos acercamos al final, lo malo es que éste capi es el último que tengo escrito, así que quizás me atrase un poquito con los que me faltan (que no han de ser más que dos).**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias a todos/as los que lees y comentan!**

**Besitos y Buena Suerte! :D Espero les guste ;)**

******./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./**

Capítulo 26

_Oscuridad, silencio, no era más que su interior, vacío._

_Ese era él, ese su ser, podría andar una eternidad y no encontraría nada. Porque lo había querido así, ¿acaso no lo sabía una parte de él?._

_Lo sabía._

_Lo sabías desde que Sammy se fue en un viaje sin escalas al infierno y en lugar de volar la tapa de tu cerebro como deseaste cumpliste la promesa aceptada, porque él lo pidió, porque él es todo lo que tu llegarás a ser y no puedes renunciar a eso, aún cuando no seas más que el eco sin percusión de un estúpido pedido sin sentido. Por que, ¿qué sentido tenía pedirle a un hombre muerto que siguiera viviendo?, el simple hecho de que ingrese aire a tus pulmones no te hace pertenecer a la categoría de vivo y tu hace mucho que has dejado de hacerlo._

_Un año viviendo en la muerte, un año en que regresa la esperanza vestida de hermano, la nueva guerra, el nuevo cometido, el nuevo papel otorgado y tu disfrazas tu vacío con sarcasmo y sonrisas deslumbrantes, abrazas, besas, alientas, hasta das discursos e incluso amas, lo haces sólo por una razón, has soñado durante meses con el secreto de la victoria, uno que se te escapó por un tiempo, pero entras a la batalla con el conocimiento fresco en la lengua, palpando con la esquina de la inconsciencia un significado mayor, uno que no sirve de nada si tu hermano vuelve a dejarte. _

_No sirve, no sirve, no sirve, no sirve, no sirve, no sirve, no sirve..._

_Nada sirve si tu hermano no está a tu lado o en el mundo a salvo. _

_Porque luchas por él, que nadie se olvide que lo haces por él, para darle una vida, para acercarle paz, tranquilidad, felicidad...libertad._

_Que no olviden que no es por ti, a ti no te importa qué pasa contigo, nunca te importa. Hace tiempo asumiste que tu vida está ligada a la de ese hombre, ni siquiera recuerdas cuando, si lo hicieras sabrías que elegiste tu camino hace ya muchos años, que no lo hizo tu cabeza, lo hizo tu corazón. Los destinos se entrelazan, pero Dios no deja sin esperanza a nadie, ni siquiera a un pequeño que apenas pronuncia palabra en cuyas venas corre salvaje la maldición del demonio, es posible que nadie lo entienda, que tu no lo entiendas, pero a veces la esperanza se viste de dorado y verde, salpicada de pecas y de escasos seis años de edad, a veces, sólo a veces, cuando uno está a las puertas de la muerte se te concede la posibilidad de la elección, ¿te vas con tu madre o...?, y el ser que pregunta nunca escucha la respuesta, la ve reflejada en un acto, cuando el niño de grandes ojos esmeraldas no lo piensa un segundo antes de correr a sostener a aquel que sólo conoce una palabra y la repite como una oración sagrada y en la noche sólo se escucha el eco del mantra bañado de llanto necesitado "De, De...Deeeeeeee"_

_Es tu misión proteger y la asumes desde tu infancia, cuidas, enseñas, marcas el camino, nadie te da la fuerza, por eso se te elige, porque tú haces esa fuerza, la moldeas, la obtienes aún cuando la creías agotada porque tu misión es demasiado importante para ti, es mantener a salvo un alma bondadosa contaminada de destino. _

_No lo sabes, no con tu mente, pero lo sabe tu corazón, lo sabe tu propia alma y es así como tu vida se convierte en la vida del otro. Y sólo eres capaz de ser si el otro es y existes si el otro existe. Porque sus almas se juntaron, distintas, fuertes, únicas, hermanas. Pero la misión no es del pequeño, es tuya, es tu misión salvar y en un sueño encuentras la respuesta y en la locura encuentras las palabras y estas se forman en tus labios, las saborea la lengua y salen libres desde el aire de tus pulmones, suenan claras en el campo de batalla, calan hondo en oídos sensibles, son palabras sagradas, dichas sólo una vez antes pero nunca usadas._

_Las palabras suenan y se extienden, son escuchadas y aquello que ofrecen es aceptado porque las palabras son la llave del cofre de la única gracia que queda guardada, la caja se abre y la esperanza flota, la oscuridad se vuelve luz blanca, la sientes crecer en el pecho cálida, poderosa, sabes lo que das, ahora sí, hoy sí, hoy lo das todo, das lo último que te queda, aquello que te ha mantenido de pie cuando deberías haber estado implorando en el suelo, es el último paso, la última acción que asegure tu misión, esta vez la cumplirás, SALVARÁS, no sólo a quien motiva tu acto, salvarás aquello que siempre estuvo destinado a ser resguardado porque tu misión tiene nombre, tu cumples con ella, tu misión es esperanza._

___./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./_

_-_DEAN! - grita desesperado John cayendo junto a su hijo, toma su cabeza y la levanta, le rompe el corazón el rostro desgarrado que observa sin entender de qué se trata.

-DEEEAANN! - gritan otros y se apersona Castiel junto a Christian.

Las palabras salen de los labio deslucidos, las escuchan claras, reverberan en un eco hermoso.

-PAT ALOUR BAGLE EN ZARDE.

Castiel da un paso atrás entre sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Qué es? - exige saber el padre -¿Qué dijo?

El ángel lo mira con los ojos abiertos desmesurados.

-Es enoquiano, el dijo...

No tiene oportunidad de completar la frase. Del hombre caído a sus pies comienzan a manar haces de luz, antes de lograr ponerse a un lado Dean ha desaparecido, pero un brillo captado por el rabillo de los ojos les dirige la mirada al lugar donde aparece y son testigos de la escena que saben ha provocado la expresión que han visto en ese rostro.

Michael está impulsando su espada y se le dibuja una sonrisa de victoria mientras los ojos se le anegan en lágrimas, está a un movimiento de matar a su hermano, no lo duda, él cumple sus ordenes, la mortífera arma comienza su descenso mientras el ser a sus pies cubre con los párpados los tristes ojos.

El metal está a nada de hacer contacto con la carne odiada cuando su andar es detenido en seco.

El arcángel mira con desconcierto al ser frente a él sin entender cómo es posible que ese humano interfiera nuevamente en sus planes, por una vez siente el impulsivo deseo de aplastar a esa cucaracha.

Una parte del castigado cerebro de Sam registra el retraso y vuelve a levantar los párpados para encontrarse con la espalda ancha de su hermano.

-¡Dean! ¿Qué...?

Se interrumpe cuando advierte que éste ha detenido a Michael, se pone de pie con premura y se coloca a su lado para verlo mejor y lo que ve le hace perder una latido del corazón.

Es Dean, pero no se ve como siempre, su piel tiene un resplandor que la recubre, más dorado que nunca, parecía refulgir, pero son sus ojos lo que lo dejan estático. Los verdes lagos de su hermano se mueven, no el globo ocular que mantiene fijo en los celestes de Adam, es el iris, parece fluir, arremolinarse sobre sí mismo y fluctuar en diferentes direcciones.

-¿Dean?

Pregunta con suavidad y ni Sam ni Michael advierten que la batalla se ha detenido, ninguno repara que tienen sobre ellos tres las miradas de todos los soldados de esa guerra.

El arcángel intenta desasirse del agarre y comprende que la mano que lo sujeta es tan fuerte como un grillete del material de sus espadas, lo intenta una vez más y ni uno de esos dedos dorados lo registra.

-Dean, ¿qué sucede? - insiste Sam al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Su hermano rompe la mirada estática que mantuviera y dirige los extraños ojos hacia él.

-Sammy – sólo un palabra acompañada de una sonrisa.

-No! – tuerce el menor poniendo una mano sobre la que el mayor usa de esposa – ¡No Dean, sea lo que sea, por favor, no lo hagas!.

Sabe que está rogando y no le importa, porque ha reconocido esa mirada, la ha visto antes, un par de veces, es la que le dirigió su hermano cuando supo que su corazón no resistiría mucho tiempo, igual a la que puso justo antes de que un hellhound lo desgarrara en tiras enviándolo al Infierno. Es una mirada resignada de aceptación, de tristeza, de amor.

-¡No Dean, por favor, por favor Dean, no lo hagas, no...no lo hagas! – se le quiebra la voz entre lágrimas derramadas mientras un arcángel no se entera de nada.

-Sammy...Sam – insiste el mayor cuando el otro no le devuelve la mirada – Sam – su voz es grave, amable, más suave que nunca, el menor levanta la vista y la cierra sobre la de su hermano – Cuídalos Sam.

Sam siente su corazón romperse en pedazos, no puede hacer nada, lo sabe, conoce a su hermano, sabe de qué le habla, lo sabe porque ese es Dean y Dean sólo se preocupa por pocas cosas, su familia, amigos y su chica de cuatro ruedas.

-No... – ruega aunque lo sabe inútil ante esa expresión decidida.

Dean usa su mano derecha y la pone con cariño sobre el hombro de Sam, mira a los dos hombres frente a sí y se vuelve a concentrar en quien ha sido su hermano del alma.

-Diles que los amo, a todos...yo... - se le escapa una lágrima – Lo siento Sammy.

La luz en torno a él brilla a cada instante con más fuerza, parece empezar en su pecho y extenderse por cada célula de la piel, sigue aumentando hasta que comienza a doler el contemplarla, pero a Sam no le molesta porque ya no puede ver entre las lágrimas.

-Dean... - lo dice por decirlo, por nombrar a su hermano quizás una última vez.

En un impulso nacido del corazón el mayor suelta a Michael y rodea en un abrazo fuerte al gigante. El menor se deja sostener entre esos brazos, igual a cuando era un niño asustado y encontraba en ellos todo el consuelo y cariño que necesitaba.

-Te amo Sam, no lo olvides –

Dean se separa y aleja unos pasos, aunque Michael quisiera huir no puede hacerlo, se siente clavado al suelo, pero tampoco quiere, algo lo impulsa a permanecer ahí, quizás sea el entender que se encuentra frente a un hecho especial, quizás frente al motivo de que su padre ame tanto a los humanos.

El hombre es rodeado por la luz hasta convertirse en una bola incandescente de energía, ésta gira, rota sobre sí misma incrementando su fuerza, todos los guerreros en cada esquina del campo de batalla sienten en su piel el poder de esa esfera que crece dentro de un espacio inmaterial, aún invisible parece verse una pared que la contiene que se expande y contrae como un latido.

Crece en su insustancial esencia hasta que su contención cede en una explosión fulgurante, la fuerza es tal que recorre todo el valle, encuentra intrusos en cuerpos prestados o robados y los rechaza sin causar daño, se cuela entre dimensiones, toca el Cielo y el Infierno, recorre distancias cabalgando veloz, sin tiempo, se acerca a heridos y a amigos, una parte se separa y se permite una única visita personal.

Ingresa furtiva a una casa antigua, roza con su singular presencia a un hombre sentado en un silla con un revólver en la mano y una bala en el bolsillo de la camisa. Busca la escalera y encuentra en su camino a una amiga, ésta le mira, sólo un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos angustiada, sube los escalones silenciosa y se detiene ante la figura de una mujer añorada, le acaricia los cabellos, se disculpa y sigue su camino, encuentra entonces a otra mujer, una joven, una que se ha dormido con el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas, recostada con su espalda apoyada en la puerta trabada desde afuera, se acerca a ella y con ella se queda.

La luz desaparece, se extingue y los guerreros abren sus ojos con la esperanza de descubrir lo sucedido, Sam los imita, mira desesperado hacia donde debería estar su hermano pero allí no hay nada, se moviliza hasta el sitio exacto donde se encontraba hasta unos segundos Dean y descubre un objeto que brilla entre las hierbas, se inclina a recogerlo, es tomarlo entre sus dedos y sentir que el mundo se le viene encima, porque eso no debería estar ahí, porque eso significa más de lo que entiende, porque lo sabe un perdón que pidió muchas veces y ahora reconoce con certeza que se le ha concedido, pero también porque significa amor y adiós en una sola palabra.

Lo estudia con los ojos abiertos en ríos salados, lo aprieta en un puño y ya no hay nadie quien contenga el dolor del hombre que se rompe frente todos y llora desgarrado su pena mientras grita desesperado la injusticia y allí, entre sus manos, se anida cálido y en señal de afecto el colgante de su hermano, el que creyó perdido en un momento de desesperanza, el mismo que le regalara hace mucho tiempo cuando descubrió que Dean era quien cumplía las promesas, se pregunta si es casualidad que hoy también sea Navidad.


	28. Chapter 27

**Originalmente subí éste y el capítulo 28 en uno sólo, lo he separado para que quede más acorde a la extensión que tenían los otros, lamento la molestia!**

**Besitos! :D**

Capítulo 27

Había pasado el tiempo y con él se habían producido los cambios, tantos.

Después de que terminara la batalla el recuento de los caídos había sido doloroso, si se miraban los números la cuenta era de billones vivos, unos pocos miles muertos, pero los números eran impersonales, abstractos, fríos, eran mentales y las miles de muertes eran de amigos, de conocidos, de hermanos y dolían, se sentían más reales que billones de seres salvados, se sentían en el corazón. Tantos seres perdidos, William, Ellen, Caleb, Samuel y tantos otros que se volvieron sus amigos durante los meses previos a la guerra.

Los aliados se habían desperdigado con pasmosa precipitación, huyendo de aquellos que volvían a ser sus enemigos, un momento estaban ahí y al siguiente sólo había humanos y algunos ángeles.

El grupo restante realizó las ceremonias pertinentes, se dijeron las palabras apropiadas que de todas maneras no eran muchas ni les significaban nada, eran cazadores, conocían a qué iban y las posibles consecuencias, se lloró a los muertos, pero no se rasgaron vestiduras.

El regreso fue más que duro, fue casi antinatural, la mayoría volvió a la caza a lo que los había definido como personas, aquello a lo que se aferraron durante sus vidas previas.

Para Sam fue infinitamente más difícil, volvió, volvió por su padre, por su madre, por Bobby, por Jo por Selene, por Adam, porque se lo había pedido Dean. Pero no porque quisiera, lo hacía porque a pesar de todo su hermano había cumplido su promesa y él no podía ser menos.

No podía permitirse cometer los mismos errores, había crecido, madurado, era un hombre hecho y derecho y Dean la había robado la excusa de una acción diferente.

Así que regresó a su vida, disfrazó su dolor y de pronto comprendía más que nunca los silencios de Dean, sus sonrisas mentirosas, sus miradas encubridoras, era difícil, muy difícil seguir adelante cuando cada célula de tu cuerpo rogaba declaración de derrota.

Pronto supo que la caza ya era una parte de él así que siguió con su trabajo, nunca sería igual, pero era mejor que pasar el tiempo encerrado lamentando su pérdida.

Hasta eso había cambiado, de repente toda las acciones previas a la guerra habían incrementado el conocimiento de mucha gente sobre la realidad de la vida en ese planeta, lo suficiente para que los cazadores fueran respetados, vigilados, pero también ayudados por las fuerzas de la ley, no se metían con ellos en tanto lo que cazaran fueran criaturas sobrenaturales, de los que se descarriaban se ocupaban los cazadores mismos. Pero habían dejado de ser marginales lo cual ayudaba en mucho a la realización de su labor, era casi como vivir en otro mundo, uno en que no necesitaban andar siempre a escondidas, claro que los fraudes de tarjetas continuaban, que a veces se metían en problemas, sólo que era más sencillo salir.

Por otro lado la red que se creó entre ellos no se rompió y la casa de Bobby se había convertido de una vez por todas en una verdadera central de operaciones, era uno de los más viejos y expertos que quedaban, la gente confiaba en él, en sus conocimientos como confiaran una vez en las habilidades físicas e instintos de Dean.

A la vez esa casa se había convertido en más, ahora era el hogar de mucha gente, Mary no estaba de acuerdo con la resolución de Sam de cazar, pero ante la imposibilidad de cambiar su pensamiento había decidido que se mantendría cerca de él y de aquel que sabría todos sus movimientos.

John no se alejaba más que unos metros de su madre desde la muerte de Dean y Sam creía que estaba tan afectado que de no tener ese afecto cerca se habría levantado la tapa de los sesos de un balazo.

Jo se negó a marcharse y Mary no se lo hubiera permitido si hubiera querido hacerlo, al igual que a Selene, las dos jóvenes estabas solas en el mundo y su madre necesitaba gente a la que cuidar para no pensar en su hijo mayor. Sam también necesitaba a Selene, la necesitaba cerca para sentirse vivo y porque ella usaba su capacidad para ayudarlo a sobrellevar la pena.

Incluso Adam permanecía con ellos, había decidido seguir con sus estudios pero cada tanto se acercaba, era la única familia que le quedaba, se sabía aceptado a pesar de todo y había tenido que manejar mucha culpa hasta que pudo sentirse normal y bien consigo mismo. Sam no podía culparlo, Dean había intentado salvarlo desde un principio y sabía en su interior que jamás permitiría que alguien le dijera al muchacho que algo de todo eso era culpa suya, cuando él mismo se sentía mil veces más culpable.

Gracias a él y su conexión con Michael pudieron descifrar su salida de la jaula, contrario a lo que había creído Sam, Dios no tuvo nada que ver, de hecho había sido él. Cuando logró controlar a Lucifer la jaula ya no reconoció a aquel a quien debía mantener encerrado, el dato nada insignificante de que hubiera dentro un par de inocentes provocó que ésta se abriera, como si tuviera cierre de seguridad, el siguiente paso fue muy simple, el infierno es una dimensión que acepta sólo almas, espíritus a los que se dota de un cuerpo físico sólo tangible en ese lugar, cuando dos cuerpos humanos aparecieron en él de repente la misma dimensión tembló expulsando a los invasores. Michael tuvo entonces un pequeño inconveniente quedando entre dos sitios diferentes, cosa que Sam podría jurar no fue casual, porque fue suficiente para darle el tiempo a los humanos de preparar su frente de batalla.

Así había comenzado todo, con la muerte de Dean había terminado.

Hoy volvía a casa y era extraño pensar de esa manera, una casa, un hogar. Siempre que hacía ese recorrido, que transitaba esa ruta, su mente se llenaba de recuerdos y pensamientos que le nublaban la vista.

El Impala se desplazaba confiado, devorando asfalto a su paso firme. Tantas millas recorridas en él, horas, días, años, una vida. Una vida que continuaba, casi una año estaba por cumplirse de la muerte de Dean, sólo pensarlo le producía un incremento al dolor sordo que acarreaba a todos lados.

La suerte nunca había sido amiga de los Winchester pero pensar en la ironía de su vida actual era a veces demasiado, su hermano no solo había muerto, no sólo lo había dejado sin posibilidades de hacer nada para revertirlo, sino que lo había premiado dejándole una familia completa.

Recuerda los primeros meses, la furia, el dolor, la impotencia entrando en él al abrir los ojos y persiguiéndolo aún en pesadillas.

"Debes salvarlo o matarlo" le había dicho su padre a Dean, éste siempre dijo que encontraría la forma de hacer lo primero...y lo había hecho. Trescientos sesenta y cuatro días y ya tenía asumido que nunca volvería a sentirse completo, curioso que luchara siempre por una vida normal, por tener una familia y ahora que tenía todo eso extrañaba aquello que siempre había formado parte de él, quizás el que Dean estuviera siempre ahí había provocado que él lo diera por sentado, como si no hubiera posibilidad de que fuera de otra manera, y ahora, ahora que contaba con la presencia de una familia que lo rodeaba, él se sentía más solo que nunca.

De alguna manera creyó que nada se llevaría a Dean, incluso cuando fue al Infierno por salvarlo, él supo que de alguna manera lo recuperaría, cuando no estuvo con él durante una año supo que el día que lo necesitara estaría ahí, como finalmente había sucedido.

Pero ahora ya no sería así, nunca más, por toda la eternidad y eso dolía, dolía tanto que había ocasiones en que perdía la facultad de respirar, la voz para gritar, se ahogaba en ese dolor acuciante y nada podía hacer.

Recuerda las palabras de Castiel, las demandas, los gritos, las amenazas...

_-Tráelo de vuelta Cass! - implora, ruega, demanda._

_-No puedo Sam_

_-Tu puedes, sé que lo hiciste antes, que lo hiciste con Bobby._

_Lo toma del peto y lo sacude._

_-Sam – habla el ángel y aún el traumatizado hombre capta el dolor en la portentosa voz – Sam, no puedo, no hay nada que pueda hacer._

_El hombre no quiere escuchar, no quiere excusas, quiere hechos, quiere a su hermano de regreso._

_-No me mientas Cass o te juro que lo pagas caro._

_De repente una espada aparece en la mano del hombre y amenaza sin miramientos al amigo._

_-No lo entiendes Sam – el ángel no se perturba ni intenta retirar el arma de su garganta – Resucitar a alguien requiere autorización, pero aunque la tuviera no podría hacer nada._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Sam, lo que viste, lo que Dean ha hecho, no hay regreso de eso._

_-No entiendo_

_Ahora sí Cass retira la espada y toma al hombre por los hombros._

_-Sam, mira a tu alrededor, ¿Qué ves?_

_Por primera vez desde que su hermano desapareciera Sam repara en el valle ante él. La batalla ha terminado, los demonios han sido exorcizados, los ángeles también, quedan en el lugar aquellos que lucharon junto a ellos y sólo algunos, porque los demás son personas que no reconocen el sitio en que se encuentran, shoqueados ante la escena de muerte ante ellos. Títeres de criaturas míticas recuperando su estado original._

_Hay muertos, muchos, demasiados y Sam no sabe cuántos de ellos son amigos, ve a su padre que corre hacia él y eso le alegra un poco el corazón y es entonces cuando descubre algo más, se vuelve sorprendido y cuelga la mirada de Adam, un Adam que permanece de pie, estático con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro._

_-¿Adam?_

_-¿Sam?¿Qué pasó?_

_El cazador mira al ángel al mismo tiempo que su padre los alcanza_

_-No está, Michael no está._

_-Ni Lucifer – informa Cass – Él los sacó, los mandó a cada uno a su dimensión, pero hizo más._

_Sam con la mano en su pecho reconoce la verdad de esas palabras._

_-¡SAM! - grita su padre en tanto lo toma entre sus brazos - ¿Hijo estás bien?_

_-Sí, sí papá, estoy bien._

_John se acerca a Adam y también lo abraza, el muchacho no se siente capaz de reaccionar, no entiende lo que ha sucedido, recuerda todo, pero no lo entiende. _

_El hombre se vuelve a su otro hijo._

_-¿Qué pasó con Dean?¿Dónde está?_

_-Dean hizo todo esto – interviene el ángel señalando el campo – Liberó a todas esas personas, acabó con la guerra y ésta no podrá empezar de nuevo, no por mucho tiempo al menos y tal vez nunca más en la Tierra. _

_Mira a los tres hombres en al colina._

_-También se llevó a Michael y Lucifer, pero hizo más – concentra su mirada en el gigante – Quitó de tu interior la sangre de demonio._

_-Ya...ya lo habían hecho antes, ¿no?_

_-No, no de ésta manera. Quitó la sangre primigenia, cada célula de la sangre de Azazel que estaba mezclada con la tuya ha sido extraída, estás limpio, como el día en que naciste, ya ningún demonio podrá usarte para sus planes._

_Los ojos enrojecidos del hombre vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas._

_-¿Cómo lo hizo?_

_Es sólo Sam el que habla, los demás escuchan._

_-Usó su alma_

_Un escalofrío recorre a Sam y John, saben que no son buenas noticias, si Dean está otra vez en el Infierno deben hacer algo y pronto._

_-¿La vendió?_

_-No, lo que hizo va más allá de eso._

_-Dios, Cass, explícate de una vez._

_-Sam sabes que las almas son poderosas, son usadas para obtener energía, como moneda de intercambio. Para un demonio son como combustible porque al igual que la gracia de los ángeles, las almas humanas están hechas de la energía de Dios. Pero hay una diferencia entre las almas y las gracias, los ángeles reciben una energía determinada y siempre tendrán la misma a menos que Dios decida cambiar eso. Los humanos reciben todos la misma cantidad y su vida y acciones pueden provocar que ésta se pierda o se incremente. Eso es lo que estuve sintiendo en él estos últimos tiempos pero no me di cuenta._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¿No estuviste notando algo extraño en él, como si tuviera una energía que rodeaba a otras personas, que saliera de su interior?_

_Y sí, Sam había reparado en ese fenómeno y asiente con la cabeza._

_-No es normal, pero bueno, ustedes dos no han tenido una vida normal. Las almas crecen pero rara vez se es consciente de ello. Las experiencias por las que pasó Dean provocaron que su alma fuera demasiado fuerte, tanto que su cuerpo no la contenía por completo, no se bien cómo, cuáles experiencias son las que provocan que un hombre haga eso, quizás fue negarse a un arcángel o cumplir una promesa aunque le costara la vida. No se cuales son las decisiones correctas, pero morir y volver a la vida siempre hace mella en la energía de un alma, éstas no suelen hacer acto de presencia hasta que el cuerpo físico desaparece y se rompen los límites entre los espiritual y lo físico y, bueno, Dean es el hombre que más veces ha muerto y resucitado. Creo que inclusive su alma comenzó a comunicarse con él a través de los sueños, en ese sueño el sabía un secreto que le permitiría ganar, y pienso que finalmente descubrió cual era. Lo que hizo fue usar ese conocimiento – respira agitado - Deben entender que esto que hemos visto forma parte de un susurro de leyenda en la historia de nuestro tiempo, se decía que existía esperanza para la humanidad, que un hijo de Dios se las había otorgado y que llegaría el día que ellos podrían convertirse en su propia esperanza, las palabras que dijo Dean, eran la llave, nunca creí en esa leyenda, no era más que un cuento para mí, pero en él se contaba que Dios había dado las palabras y aquel que lo solicitara sería escuchado, sin embargo, aún de esa manera sólo un alma extraordinariamente fuerte podría haber causado lo que hemos visto. No se bien cómo ha sido posible – en un gesto increíblemente humano pasa su mano nerviosa por la cara - Te digo que no puedo hacer nada porque Dean mismo no me ha dejado la opción, Dean abrió el cofre que mantiene encerrada un alma dentro del cuerpo, no es tangible, pero es real y él la abrió con esas palabras, la liberó y la usó – se mueve inquieto - No puedo hacer nada porque para resucitar a alguien debemos traer devuelta su alma y Dean nos robo esa posibilidad, él usó su alma como arma, la quemó para terminar la guerra y salvarlos a ustedes, no ha quedado nada de ella para poder traerlo de vuelta._

_Las implicaciones de lo que escucha aterrorizan a Sam._

_-Por favor Cass, por favor dime que Dean está en el Paraíso, por favor._

_El ángel se para firme ante el hombre, éste es testigo de las lágrimas que nadan en los azules ojos y sabe que el ángel no va a mentir, aún si le cuesta un mundo decir la verdad._

_-No Sam, no está en el Paraíso, no está en ningún lado, su alma ya no existe, es como si Dean nunca hubiera existido, yo...yo quisiera hacer algo, de veras querría Sam, no creo poder expresar qué tanto me gustaría, pero no hay nada que pueda...no hay nadie que pueda, ni siquiera Dios puede._


	29. Chapter 28

**Hola a todos/as!**

**Éste vendría a ser el capítulo final pero me queda por escribir el epílogo!**

**Espero que les guste, que les parezca digno de la historia.**

**Por sobre todo espero sus reviews, éste ha sido un largo trabajo realizado en poco tiempo y aún no me creo que tantas cosas salieran de mi cabeza, les ruego me digan si ha valido la pena o mejor me dedico a otra cosa :P**

**Gracias a todos/as que han leído y comentado, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**  
**././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././**

Capítulo 28

_-...no está en el Paraíso, no está en ningún lado, su alma ya no existe, es como si Dean nunca hubiera existido, yo...yo quisiera hacer algo, de veras querría Sam, no creo poder expresar qué tanto me gustaría, pero no hay nada que pueda...no hay nadie que pueda, ni siquiera Dios puede._

Después de esa revelación Sam se había hundido en la depresión, nada le importó ayudar a las personas inocentes desperdigadas por el campo, poco los caídos, no fue consciente por un tiempo del dolor de los demás, de su padre, no le interesó quién arreglaba los detalles finales de una guerra que habían ganado y él sentía perdida.

Sin embargo se repuso por los que quedaban, por los que Dean le pidió que velara. De todas maneras los primeros meses fueron terribles. Dos meses en que levantarse costaba cada día más, donde cada acción llevaba un esfuerzo titánico, en los que se sintió vencido de tantas maneras que no creía ser capaz de despertar al día siguiente y entonces la sorpresa les golpeó las puertas de la vida.

Jo estaba embarazada, de alguna manera, saber que pronto tendrían un descendiente de Dean ayudó a que la herida cerrara un poco.

Cuando la pequeña nació fue como traer un rayito de sol a sus vidas moribundas, no quedaba tiempo para la muerte cuando la vida se ofrecía tan frágil. Al principio su sobrina sólo era una cosita pequeñita, rosada y con una pelusa muy rubia en la cabeza. Desde el mismo momento en que ella llegó al mundo Sam empezó a ir más seguido a la casa de Bobby. Ver a la pequeña alegraba los grises días del hombre, de todos ellos.

Tenía ahora cuatro meses y comenzaban a adivinarse sus rasgos, Sam estaba convencido de que sería igual a su hermano, o al menos lo esperaba, esperaba poder ver en ella algo del hombre que había dado todo por la seguridad del mundo. Recuperar de alguna manera aquello que ya nunca podría tener.

Detiene el auto frente a la casa, se queda un rato allí sentado, no hay ipod esta vez, no ha cambiado nada de esa chica, se reclina contra el asiento y acaricia inconsciente el colgante sobre su pecho y siente la nostalgia que lo embarga como cada día, no remite, no ha bajado en intensidad, simplemente está aprendiendo a vivir con ella a cuestas. Lo que su hermano hizo abrió un herida en todos ellos que nunca sería cerrada, sólo podía ser remendada.

Se encarama y dirige al hogar, no llama a la puerta ni se anuncia, el perro siempre presente no lo saluda más que con una mirada, no busca a los demás invasores de esa casa conocida, se dirige a una pieza en particular y allí la encuentra. Aún es muy pequeña, él jura que le ve unas pecas aunque le digan que es imposible, pero lo que nadie puede negar son sus ojos verdes, se dice que la mayoría de los niños nacen con los ojos azules, ella nació con los ojos formando dos perfectas esmeraldas.

-Creo que comenzaré a ponerme celosa si siempre la ves a ella primero.

Sam se vuelve con su sobrina en brazos.

-No se por qué, a ti no necesito decirte que he llegado, siempre lo sabes.

Se besan con la pequeña entre ellos.

-Vamos, tus padres y el resto nos esperan, hoy es una cena especial y mañana es Navidad.

-Mañana hará un año.

-Lo sé Sam.

-No sé cómo pasaré por ello.

-Yo te ayudaré, será difícil para todos pero sé con seguridad que Dean no nos perdonaría que no sigamos adelante.

-Llegaste a conocerlo bien, ¿verdad?

Ella lo mira dudosa de contar.

-Era como un libro abierto de emociones, quizás las ocultara a la vista, pero estaban bajo la primer capa de piel escapando por los poros, nunca he sentido a otro humano que tuviera tanto dentro de sí y no digo sólo dolor, pena o miedo, el amor – clava los dorados ojos en la pequeña a quien ama con locura – El amor dentro de él era tan incondicional, tan libre de ilusiones falsas, no pedía nada por él, lo quería, claro, pero jamás lo pediría ni lo obligaría, principalmente no creía merecerlo, se juzgaba tan injustamente y eso lo hacía más admirable.

-Ahora soy yo quien se va a poner celoso – lo dice con pena de la pérdida de aquello que se sabe cierto.

-Sam tu eres tan impresionante como él, Dean era así, esa su naturaleza, en cambio tu has tenido que luchar por ser quien querías ser, es muy loable buscar la mejor versión de uno y hacerse con ella, no hay muchos que sepan vencer lo peor de ellos mismos.

Volvieron a besarse y en esta ocasión la gorda protestó causándoles sendas sonrisas.

-Vamos, todos quieren verte.

Tuvieron una cena tranquila, en familia, Bobby aún no podía creer que pasara de vivir sólo a estar rodeado de personas las veinticuatro horas del día, tampoco se quejaba, ya estaba acostumbrado y aunque nunca lo reconocería el hecho de que ellos se quedaran probablemente le había salvado la vida. No se creía con fuerzas suficientes para sobrevivir la muerte de Dean, la circunstancia de su muerte. Siempre supo que el muchacho le había ganado el corazón, desde el primer día que lo vio llegar con su padre, trayendo en brazos a su hermanito como si fuera un ser de fino cristal con una mirada seria y diciéndole que no se preocupara, que del pequeño se encargaba él. Desde ese momento, pero no había sabido hasta ese día, trescientos y tantos días atrás, en qué medida lo había hecho, realmente lo consideraba como un hijo y de esa manera sentía la pérdida, como un yaga abierta y supurante que nunca se cerraría. De haberse quedado solo no lo habría superado, mira a todos los presentes rodeando su mesa y piensa que quizás ninguno de ellos lo habría hecho de estar separados.

Las siguientes horas serían más difíciles, por eso estaban ahí, para enfrentarlas juntos, como familia, sonríe al advertir que sus palabras se habían vuelto realidad de más maneras de las que creyó, la familia no terminaba en la sangre.

Era de madrugada, el día temido había empezado, Sam no había podido dormir nada y por ello escuchó el llanto de la pequeña, sin embargo ya se había calmado, él oía el tarareo de su padre, sonrió entre enternecido e irónico al reconocer la canción, después de todo ya sabía de dónde había obtenido Dean la costumbre de tararear rock pesado para calmar los nervios.

Se puso en pie y despacio se dirigió a la alcoba de su sobrina para ver la escena que seguro se dibujaría ante sus ojos, descubrir a su padre en modo cariñoso. Al entrar localizó al hombre del que sólo se veían los cabellos por encima de la gran mecedora, aún cantaba y se mecía lentamente.

Sam cruzó la pieza hasta estar frente a la ventana por la que se colaba la claridad del día que nacía, dando la espalda a la figura tranquila se movió hasta quedar a un lado y se volvió apoyando la espalda en la pared, dejando su peso acomodado para disfrutar de la vista. Lo que vio fue más de lo que nunca hubiera esperado, el hombre miraba a la niña como si no existiera nada más preciado sobre la Tierra, nada más exquisito ni perfecto, era todo amor, maravilla y sorpresa, como si tener esa vida en sus brazos fuera algo divino, imposible.

Sam se deslizó hasta el suelo sin notar las lágrimas que le surcaban el rostro, sin reparar que temblaba de la emoción, el hombre levantó la vista y la clavó en el caído, cuidando no despertar a la huésped de sus brazos se acercó hasta quien lloraba estremecido y se sentó junto a él, bien cerca, dejando que todo un lado de su cuerpo entrara en contacto con el otro, acomodó a la niña en uno de sus fuertes brazos y con el otro rodeó los hombros del hombre sollozante.

-Sabes Sammy, eras tan pequeño como ella la primera vez que te tuve en mis brazos, claro que me parecías más grande, pero no lo eras. Eras exactamente así, lleno de bondad y ternura, supe sin lugar a dudas que te protegería con la vida.

El hombre junto a él no podía dejar de llorar, por el contrario lloraba más fuerte causando pequeños ahogos. El otro lo atrae hacia sí y deja que la cabeza melenuda del ser sin fuerzas descanse en su ancho hombro y Sam purga su alma de dolor a cada lágrima.

-¿Sammy?

El hombre sólo asiente, no puede hablar o moverse más.

-¿Crees que podamos vivir como una familia ahora?

Sam busca las fuerzas para hablar y aunque la voz le sale cortada y sufrida la encuentra.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Sammy...¡Eres tío! - dice el otro en un susurro entusiasmado.

Entre las mejillas marcadas de lágrimas se forman los hoyuelos de una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo soy!.

El otro hombre se pone serio de repente.

-Dios Sammy, es tan pequeña, tantas cosas podrían salir mal.

Los hoyuelos se marcan más y los irisados ojos brillan con algo más que lágrimas.

-Nada saldrá mal, no mientra tu seas su padre Dean, nada saldrá mal mientras te tenga para cuidarla.

Una sonrisa perfecta, de esas que Sam deseó una vez que se vieran más en el mundo le es regalada.

-Gracias Sammy

-No Dean, gracias a ti – la voz se le queda atragantada - Gracias por volver.

Sam no retira su cabeza de la fraternal almohada, Dean no retira su brazo de los hombros hermanos, ni a la pequeña de su pecho, así se duermen, así los encuentra John en la mañana. A John llorando en el piso encuentra Mary y así los encuentran Bobby, Jo, Selene y Adam.

Dos padres abrazados en el suelo, llorando mientras miran con amor al menor de sus hijos descansando a salvo apoyando su destino en su hermano y el mayor protegiendo, siempre protegiendo los sueños de sus niños.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

-Sam

-Dean

-¿Cómo se llama mi hija?

-Castiel nos dijo lo que significaban las palabras que usaste para hacer tu acto de fuegos artificiales.

-Ah! ¿qué significaban?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Es un poco confuso todo eso, mucha luz y mucha información, no lo sé, no recuerdo bien.

-Cass nos dijo que las palabras vendrían a significar "Por Amor Entrego mi Alma"

-Un poco cursi, ¿no crees?

-Así lo pensé, sí.

-Bien...Sam... ¿qué mierda tiene eso que ver con el nombre de mi hija?

-Alma, tu hija se llama Alma, Dean.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././


	30. Epílogo  Primera parte

**Holaaaa!**

**Con un poco de suerte hoy mismo, pero más tarde, subo la parte final!**

**Espero les guste y cierre algunos detalles que quedaron colgados de la historia, licencia que me tomé para que el capítulo anterior fuera más ... emocionante?**

**Muchas gracias a todos y especialmente a Daniela por corregir éste y otros capítulos (que a veces quedo con los ojos al revés y ya no veo ni las burradas que hago :D)**

**Besitos!**

******./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./**

Epílogo - Primera parte

_Casi un año después de la muerte de Dean._

El ángel lo mira y todavía le cuesta creerlo. Lo sintió, ni bien nació la niña sintió una energía diferente, sintió su gracia saltar de la emoción, por unos momentos se convenció que era a causa de la pequeña, de tener finalmente allí a la descendencia de su amigo, pero más tarde entiende su equivocación, de alguna manera Dean había logrado lo imposible...otra vez.

Realmente tendría que empezar a dejar de lado las dudas cuando se trataba de los hermanos Winchester, siempre terminaban sorprendiéndolo a uno.

Observa al hombre como lo ha hecho por los últimos cuatro meses, desde la distancia, vigilando su progreso, su regreso a la conciencia de la existencia, a su antigua personalidad. Velando por su avance penoso y doloroso, lo ha visto llorar en ese recinto blanco una pena que no conocía de procedencias, un dolor sin causa sabida.

Era el nacimiento violento y doloroso de un ser adulto, roto y armado por piezas una y otra vez hasta su porción más pequeña. No venía mejorado, no venía limpio de trauma, era el mismo, él había elegido ser el mismo en cada singular detalle, él era Dean y por tanto quería ser la persona que había llegado a ser detrás de cada experiencia vivida, buena o mala, habían marcado su vida, guiado el camino de su ser y él quería ser lo que había aprendido a ser. No mejor ni peor, más maduro, más sabio, sólo él, Dean Winchester.

-¿Dean? - el proceso de recuperación estaba completo, el hombre estaba completo.

-¿C-Cass? - es sorpresa dentro de la incomprensión - ¿C-cómo es ésto posible? ¿No que iba a desaparecer?¿Cómo volví?

Típico del humano, volvía de la muerte y cuestionaba el por qué ¿sería miedo a otro destino?

-¿Qué hiciste en tus últimos momentos?

La pregunta descoloca porque ha pasado tiempo, mucho para el hombre y tiene la mente confusa, inaccesible, detrás de un velo de olvido.

-Oh, ah!. No lo sé – lo piensa - Creo que despedirme de Bobby, mamá, Selene y Jo.

-¿Te quedaste con Jo?

Son muchas preguntas y el cerebro empieza a funcionar otra vez.

-Sí, me quedé ahí hasta que ya no sentí más nada.

-¿Nada?

No, había sentido algo, algo hermoso, tan suave, bondadoso, gentil. Una linda sensación, como nadar en agua tibia un día fresco con los pájaros cantando cerca y el viento detenido en el aire.

-No...espera, sí, sentía una calidez dulce, inocente.

El ángel lo traspasa con su mirada azul.

-Eres un hombre realmente duro de matar Dean.

Él no puede evitar la mueca irónica.

-Sí, pero con más pelo.

-¿Cómo dices?

Y ese es su amigo, Cass, el ángel despistado, su autista favorito.

-No importa, cuéntame cómo me salvé esta vez.

-El alma de tu hija se enlazó con lo que quedaba de la tuya, padre e hija comparten mucho y ustedes compartieron por un tiempo su cuerpo, sus almas al menos, tu hija será muy especial. Ella nació hace cuatro meses terrestres, cuando salió del seno materno tu alma fue liberada, te ha tomado éste tiempo reponer tu fuerza, recomponer cada pedazo de ti.

Dean perdió el hilo hace un rato...

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo una hija Cass?

Pero Castiel se mantiene firme en sus averiguaciones.

-Dean ¿sabías lo que sacrificabas?

-Claro que sí. Espera tengo una hi...

-¿Y aún así aceptaste?

Detrás de la pregunta se adivina algo más, un tono no muy usado en ese ser, cierta violencia contenida.

-¿Qué opción tenía Cass, dejar morir a mi hermano, dejar que Michael vistiera por toda la eternidad a Adam, permitir que gente inocente siguiera muriendo? No sé cuál sea tu concepto de mí, pero yo no dejo que la gente muera mi trabajo es salvarla.

El ángel casi no reconoce ese sentimiento que lo embarga, lo ha sentido una vez antes y también lo provocó ese humano frente a él, es furia, enojo, bronca todo junto, todo a punto de ebullición.

-El trabajo de todos era salvarlos y ellos sabían por que estaban ahí y conocían lo que arriesgaban – dice subiendo la voz.

-No hablo sólo de nuestra gente Cass, hablo de aquellos que estaban atrapados entre demonios y ángeles, hablo de mis hermanos, de mi familia, mis amigos, tú, hablo de los que no tuvieron otra opción más que cargar con un peso demasiado grande, de los que se vieron involucrados únicamente por saber aunque no tenían nada que ver. Hablo de gentes siendo títeres en una guerra estúpida.

Dean habla con pena, la misma que sintió cuando vio morir a esa niña frente a él.

-No hablas de ti. ¿Acaso crees que tu sí lo merecías?

El hombre sonríe, de esa manera que el otro ha visto muchas veces, con los ojos vacíos, la cara laxa, los labios torcidos a un lado.

-Yo inicié todo cuando me di por vencido en el Infierno.

-Eso fue destino.

-No. No Cass, no lo fue. Fue debilidad. Yo lo sé, Dios lo sabe y tú también. Si hubiera resistido nada de lo que vino después habría pasado.

El hombre no acepta consuelo, nunca lo ha pedido, nunca lo ha querido.

-¿Así que fisionar tu alma era el precio adecuado? - la voz suena más dura, acusadora.

-Era la solución Castiel, no entiendo cuál es el problema-

El control del ángel desaparece, la furia lo embarga tan rápido que la siente salir fuera de su piel creando una capa a su alrededor. Toma al hombre del cuello de su campera y lo estampa contra la pared de luz más cercana

-¿No ves cuál es el problema? - está gritando y no le importa, lo necesita, ha sufrido, aunque cueste creerlo ha sufrido por meses la pérdida de ese hombre. Ha insultado a su padre, renegado de él, de un ser capaz de aceptar un sacrificio semejante. Ha deseado poder sentir dolor físico al golpear rocas. Ha llorado y hasta donde él sabe sólo un ángel ha llorado antes en el Cielo y era parte de una historia que él creía leyenda - ¿Es que estás ciego Dean?¿Es que todo lo que pregonas no se te aplica?¿Acaso la gente no puede salvarte nunca?¿Acaso nunca serás digno de un sacrificio?¿Crees que tu hermano quería ganar a ese precio, tu padre, tu madre, Bobby, Jo, Samuel, Adam … Yo?¿Crees que quería ganar de esa manera?¿Sabes cómo me he sentido durante todo éste tiempo?¿Cómo se ha sentido tu familia?

-Cass, no había nada más que hacer.

Lo dice suave, con la certeza tiñendo de dolor cada palabra.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?¿Cómo sabes que no había otra opción, una en la que, para variar, ninguno de ustedes muriera? No lo sabías Dean.

-Sí, sí lo sabía.

Castiel lo suelta.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi alma me lo dijo

-¿Qué? ¿qué debías pagar por tu culpa?

-No. No eso.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Que si los amaba lo suficiente encontraría la manera, que ya sabía la respuesta, que hiciera lo de siempre, que siguiera adelante, que no me rindiera.

-¿Y cómo podía tu alma saber algo así?

-El por qué de eso lo supe cuando estaba... explotando. Nuestras almas son parte de Dios, todas ellas y por tanto tienen los mismos conocimientos que él, han surgido de su energía primordial. El cómo, tu sabes que morir propicia la comunicación con el alma y bueno, contando el sueño de Raphael he muerto más de un millón de veces así que las barreras entre mi parte espiritual y física estaban un poco ….un poco ...ummm ….inexistentes de hecho.

-Y lo hiciste, sin pensarlo dos veces.

El rubio no contesta, simplemente encoge los hombros.

-Por culpa.

La mirada verde se clava dura en la azul, casi con enojo, directa y retadora.

-Por amor, lo hice por amor, porque no podía soportar perder a nadie más, porque si eso pasaba aún habría perdido mi alma Cass, al menos así lograba algo bueno.

-¿Sabes que quiero golpearte? Te lo mereces, pero no serviría de nada porque tu seguirías siendo así – en un gesto humano sacude la cabeza en negativa - Te entiendo a ti tan poco como entiendo a mi padre.

-Lo siento Cass, no quería hacerlos sufrir pero no encontré otra manera.

Castiel sonríe, no puede evitarlo, mira al hombre que lo observa apenado y la sonrisa se le vuelve risa y así descubre algo que no conocía, un regocijo que se desata en un sonido grave y cortado. Y decide que bien puede hacer eso que tiene tantas ganas de hacer, algo que tampoco sintió antes, se vuelve a acercar al hombre y lo toma en un abrazo fuerte, lo aprieta hasta que escucha un gemido de dolor.

-Demonios Dean, me alegro que hayas vuelto.

Dean lo mira sorprendido por la palabra elegida y responde la sonrisa con una propia a la vez que le devuelve el abrazo.

-Me alegro de haberlo hecho

Se separan y toman asiento, son amigos, hermanos tal vez y están cómodos con la mutua compañía.

-¿Les dirás que estoy bien, que no desaparecí?

Castiel no necesita preguntar a quienes, tiene claras las prioridades de Dean.

-¿No prefieres decirles tu?

-No hagas eso, sabes que me encantaría, pero es imposible.

-Te llevaré con ellos.

Lo dice decidido.

-No estás autorizado Cass.

Dean ya sabe como funciona ese extraño mundo.

-No me importa.

-No es verdad.

-Lo es.

-¿Por qué? Te arriesgas a caer.

-Porque lo mereces, mereces tener felicidad Dean. Además, luché por la humanidad, si caigo pasaré a formar parte de aquello que juré defender, no sería más que un honor para mí.

-Gracias – la voz le sale emocionada.

-No me des las gracias yo te las debo a ti.

-No es cierto

-Sí, lo es, me enseñaste a pensar por mí mismo, a seguir mi propio código ético, a sentir. Contigo aprendí a ser mejor – Castiel habla con su acostumbrado tono neutro lo que hace más solemne el momento.

Dean se pone colorado, es un hombre grande pero no ha recibido muchos agradecimientos de ese estilo, no está acostumbrado y no puedo evitar que la sangre le invada el rostro. El ángel le regala una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me vas a creer o no vas a querer hacerlo pero es verdad. Gracias.

-Si, bueno... yo...de nada – acepta entre tartamudeos de vergüenza.

-¿Vamos? - pregunta Castiel y Dean no necesita preguntar a dónde, acepta con un movimiento de cabeza y desaparecen dejando el sitio de luz vacío de vida, a la espera de otro momento, uno futuro, dentro de muchos años cuando comience a llenarse de familia, de almas unidas.


	31. Epílogo  Segunda parte

**Ahora sí! El final, no me quedan más ideas ;P jeje!**

**Espero les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic y sus reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Besos y Buena Suerte!**

******./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./****./**

Epílogo – Segunda parte

Una década, diez años, ciento veinte meses, tres mil seiscientos cincuenta y tres días, sí, lo había contado todo, lo había hecho porque cada día despertaba temiendo que fuera un sueño, que el destino se le cayera encima de nuevo. No podía evitarlo, años viviendo con la sensación constante de peligro no serían dejados a un lado por ochenta y siete mil seiscientas setenta y dos horas de felicidad.

Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de Bobby, como siempre. No que no tuvieran sus propias casas, las tenían, ahí, a cincuenta metros de distancia, "El barrio Winchester" le habían dado en llamar otros cazadores. Pero era noche buena y toda la familia estaba junta de nuevo y el lugar era ese. Sólo pensar en eso hacía que Dean quisiera correr a cada una de las habitaciones y comprobar que era cierto o un sueño.

No corría, pero igual hacía lo que sus entrañas le exigían, controlar,.

Se dedicó a realizar esa actividad que repetía cada día, recorrió cada parte de la casa, sin hacer ruido, manteniéndose en observador de la actividad desenfrenada. La primer parada fue la cocina, todas las mujeres estaban juntas controlando los detalles finales de la cena de acción de gracias.

Su esposa estaba allí, hermosa, radiante, se habían casado cuando Alma cumplió su primer año de vida, recuerda estar parado ante Jim y pensar que ese no podía ser él, que no podía estar a punto de dar el sí frente a su familia, en una iglesia. La indecisión duró hasta que Jo le dio un coscorrón, la miró directo a los ojos y sonrió desde el corazón, "Dios – pensó – Amo a esta mujer loca"...y se casó.

Su matrimonio era como una montaña rusa de sensaciones, Jo podía ser dulce como la miel o sacarse una versión propia de Ellen de dentro que le hacía preguntarse si no era posible que tuviera en alguna parte un pedazo del alma de su madre. Su vida de casado era muchas cosas menos aburrido y él era feliz porque ella le daba tranquilidad, alegría y otras cosas que mejor no recordar, estaban por cenar en familia y no tenían tiempo de estar a solas.

Su madre sacaba el pavo del horno y él detiene la mirada en ella, cada día da gracias de tenerla con él, cada día. No ha sido fácil para Mary aceptar que sus hijos quisieran seguir con su antiguo trabajo pero lo había hecho y era jodidamente encantador que los llamara a él y Sam para desearles los buenos días, tanto si estaban a metros de distancia como al otro lado del país.

Esparciendo el adobe con cuidado sobre el ave destinada como cena se encontraba Selene, la muchacha sabía que él estaba ahí, siempre sabía esas cosas, pero no decía nada, reconocía ese ritual de su hermano político y no podía negar que, a pesar de venir del miedo a perder esa realidad, lo adoraba. Esa rutina de Dean la hacía sentir como una princesa, un tesoro valioso que debía ser custodiado junto con todas las cosas buenas de la vida. Para ella que había perdido a toda su familia desde pequeña saberse querida era suficiente, pero que su marido y cuñado dedicaran parte de su tiempo para asegurarse que estuviera allí con el resto, a salvo, protegida y real, eso le llenaba el alma.

Dean la quiere, es su cuñada, su hermanita, como suele decirle y se lo dice porque sabe que ella necesitaba algo así. Con esa mujer cerca no puede haber muchos secretos pero no importa, ya no le quedan muchos de esos y ella hace tan feliz a Sam que aunque los tuviera de a puñados no le importaría que siguiera ahí.

Condimentando la ensalada está la nueva adquisición, Nessa, la novia de Adam. No la conoce mucho y todavía la tiene bajo inspección, parece bondadosa y tierna pero él prefiere no guiarse por las apariencias así que por ahora se guarda su juicio, espera que sus instintos no estén fallando y esa chica le de a su hermano pequeño lo que el resto de la familia ha encontrado.

Sigue su camino y se detiene frente a la oficina, el lugar a sido remodelado y ahora es enorme, decorado del piso al techo con estanterías repletas de libros, miles de ellos. Su padre y Bobby están juntos estudiando un caso, le tiemblan los hombros de diversión al verlos, los dos son hombres de ideas firmes, distintas ideas, cada dos por tres se pelean, se gritan, insultan, amenazan. Minutos después están trabajando otra vez. Se entienden, a su particular manera, con algún martillaje de escopeta de por medio en alguna ocasión, pero entendimiento al fin.

John no quiso regresar a la caza y Bobby ya estaba un poco mayor así que ambos ayudaban desde ese lugar, a todos los cazadores que conocían, incluso preparaban a los novatos.

Su padre había encontrado cierta paz y Bobby era feliz con todo el mundo dando vueltas por ahí, la casa llena de ruidos y risas. Dean le insistía que debía buscarse novia pero el viejo cascarrabias le decía que no necesitaba consejos románticos de alguien que era vencido por su pequeña esposa y un cucharon, recuerdo que el hombre no perdía ocasión de refrescar al más joven.

Encontrar a Sam y Adam nunca era tarea complicada, siempre estaban afuera, sentados en el porche hablando de cosas serias según Dean. El menor se había identificado más con Sam, con su experiencia en la universidad y sintiendo que no encajaba en la familia. En tanto el gigante se había comportado con auténtica amabilidad y le había introducido poco a poco en la loca vida que tenían. Una vez que Adam se terminó la carrera de medicina se mudó cerca de ellos, con la consiguiente ventaja de tener un médico calificado para atender esas heridas que mejor no llevar a un hospital, el pobre muchacho estaba cubierto de trabajo.

Dean mira a su hermano, al otro, al que es más que padres y sangre compartida. Sam ha cambiado, en muchos aspectos ha vuelto a ser el joven que encontró en Palo Alto y él no puede estar más feliz. Hay una bondad recuperada en los cambiantes ojos de su hermano, ha aceptado sus penas, sus culpas y ha seguido adelante, sinceramente más orgullo por su hermano no le cabía.

Seguían trabajando juntos y por suerte el trabajo no era lo que antes, varios cazadores seguían siendo huraños solitarios, pero ahora podían contar con otros, existía más confianza entre ellos, camaradería. Era un mundo viejo y nuevo a la vez, mejor.

El recorrido continúa y va en busca de la ternura de la casa, de la cuota de inocencia que ilumina sus días. La encuentra en una de las habitaciones semi abandonadas de Bobby, lugar ideal para descubrir pequeñas cosas que refuercen la alegría de los juegos. Allí están los niños, todos ellos perfectos, sus hijos, sus sobrinos.

Alma lo descubre espiando por un lado de la puerta, ella siempre sabe cuando él anda cerca, a veces piensa que se ha contagiado de Selene, Cass dice que es porque compartieron mucho mientras era gestada, Dean espera que sea sólo amor, no quiere que su niña sepa nada de lo que hay escondido en su alma.

La pequeña se arrima y él puede ver en esos ojos tan verdes como los propios el asomo de la tan temida mirada de pedido, la misma que había visto miles de veces en otros iris, unos irisados, la mirada de cachorro abandonado estaba en los genes y a veces pasaban de tío a sobrina.

-¡Papá! ¡Cuéntanos un cuento!

Habla ella y los tres entretenidos jovencitos del lugar se vuelven a verlo, haces de colores se clavan en él, cuatro pares de ojos implorando a la vez. ¿Qué hombre puede resistir ese chantaje? Ninguno, pero puede disimular.

-Yo no sé contar cuentos – dice serio.

-Sí que sabes papi – asiente enérgico Will con toda seriedad, su pequeño hijo es tan parecido a su hermano en carácter que a veces cree lo cambiaron al nacer, cosa que podría ser cierta puesto que él y Jess, la mayor de los hijos de Sam nacieron el mismo día, si no fuera que la pequeña era una copia exácta de Selene en miniatura, él presentaría querella, pero no tenía esa suerte. Will era sin dudas hijo suyo, rubio como él, grandes orbes castañas le miraban ilusionadas, su hijito, de apenas seis años, tan condenadamente igual a su enorme hermano que no podía más que rendirse ante sus ruegos.

-Por fis tío De! – claro, Jess no podía quedarse afuera, si era casi la sombra de su hijo, a dónde Will iba... Jess iba, un pequeño dúo dinámico, Batman y Batichica.

Mira al pequeño de la familia esperando su intento. Tiene apenas dos años y lleva a la familia de las narices, su madre jura que cuando sonríe luce igual que él cuando era así de pequeño, Dean no se acuerda. Pero el cabello castaño y los ojos irisados son cien por cien Sam. El botón que apenas sobresale del piso se acerca con pasos inseguros y le tiende los bracitos.

-Tiito... ¡pod fiz! – ni siquiera sabe lo que pide, pero es muy convincente.

Alma sonríe y las pecas de su naricita se iluminan hasta brillar, él no puede contener el amor que siente y le responde con una mueca de rendición.

-Entonces...¿alguna historia de caza? - les pregunta con su pequeño sobrino acomodado entre sus brazos.

-No papá – le dice seria su hija – La de la niña corazón.

No le sorprende, ella siempre pide la misma.

-Pero si ya la saben de memoria! Hasta Cal se la sabe! - aventura Dean sacudiendo suave su carga.

-¡Pod fiz! - repite el pequeño como si fuera una respuesta condicionada a su negativa.

Ojos implorantes, muchos ojos.

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo – se dirige hasta el sillón que domina la estancia – ¡A ocupar sus puestos!.

Lo hacen corriendo, atropellándose unos a otros hasta conseguir formar una diminuta audiencia en media luna.

-"Erase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo,un ser que cayó del cielo con una misión especial, encontrar una razón para dar esperanza a la humanidad. Él era un ser que lucía como un hombre ordinario pero no lo era...

Sam escucha a lo lejos la voz grabe de su hermano, sigue el sonido esperando encontrarlo para ocupar sus puestos en la mesa y lo hace. Dean está en un sillón con Caleb en brazos que mira con grandes ojos a su tío mientras se chupa el dedo gordo, observa los labios del hombre al moverse siguiendo cada parte de la historia aunque no la entienda. El resto de los niños están sentados como indios, con los codos sobre las piernas y las caras apoyadas en sus manos. Concentrados, dejándose llevar por la voz melodiosa que los envuelve.

Muchas veces le han dicho que su hermano le contaba cuentos a los niños, suponía que lo habría hecho con él mismo cuando era pequeño, pero nunca ha sido testigo de esa rara costumbre.

Se detiene en la historia y no la reconoce.

-"Kannan tuvo dos hijos varones, al mayor lo llamó con su nombre y al pequeño con uno que dignificaba a su amada madre. Samey fue el nombre de la niña corazón y Shem se llamó el menor de sus nietos... Shem y su hermano mayor eran in-se-parables, se decía que habían llegado al mundo con la misión de proteger a la humanidad, se decía porque se dedicaban a cazar criaturas que tenían especial interés en hacer daño a los hombres – Sam piensa que su hermano les está contando una versión retorcida de sus propias vidas – Una de esas criaturas se juntó con un bruja para realizar un hechizo de separación y muerte que le permitiera vengarse de los hermanos, fue un conjuro poderoso, uno que atravesó la tierra y el tiempo. Los hermanos viajaban en un barco vikingo cuando una gran tormenta se desató en el mar. La nave fue destruida y sólo hubo dos sobrevivientes, Shem y Kannan, pero el hechizo era de separación y muerte, así que ambos hermanos llegaron vivos a la costa, pero a diferentes costas y creyeron que el otro había muerto. Vivieron sus vidas con la pena de la pérdida colgada del alma, tuvieron grandes familias y le dieron al mundo muchos descendientes, todos ellos se dedicaron a proteger a la humanidad, pero al momento de sus muertes sólo quedó colgando de sus labios el nombre de su hermano perdido tanto tiempo antes. Las dos familias se extendieron por el mundo sin tocarse nunca, pero la leyenda dice que llegará el día que vuelvan a juntarse – Dean mira a los niños y extiende el momento – Dice así _Entonces, un día, un descendiente de kannan y un descendiente de Shem se encontrarán y formarán una familia, dos hijos varones nacerán de esa unión y recaerá sobre sus __hombros el destino de la humanidad, de la misma manera que lo hiciera sobre sus antepasados Samey y Kannon-el. Sólo el amor tendrán como arma y si vencen romperán el hechizo que les obliga a la separación y muerte y de esa manera podrán sus almas ser lo que han sido desde el principio de los tiempos, hermanas – _Dean termina las historia y estudia a su público, nunca entenderá por qué, pero los niños se quedan maravillados escuchando ese cuento tonto.

-Pa... - Dean mira a su hija - ¿Qué significan Kannan y Shem?

Dean rueda los ojos, claro que tenía que preguntar algo así, siempre hacía preguntas que lo tenían días averiguando respuesta. Seguro terminaría siendo investigadora de algún tipo con el afán que tenía por saber el por qué de todas las cosas. De repente se le ocurre que su hija deberá elegir un día una profesión, todos ellos, no los imaginaba como cazadores, no esperaba eso para ninguno de ellos y estaba seguro que Sam tampoco, pero no sería su decisión y se convence en segundos de que aceptará lo que sea que sus hijos quieran ser, él sólo los preparará para que pueden elegir.

-Kannan significa _Oficial de la Iglesia_ y Shem _Escuchado por Dios.- _interrumpe una voz extraña.

El hombre levanta la mirada y se le queda colgada de unos ojos azules.

-¡Tío Cass! ¡Viniste! - grita Alma y se cuelga del cuello del ángel.

Dean sabe que eso no es algo que agrade a su amigo, pero también es consciente de que Castiel se deja hacer cualquier cosa por esos niños y en especial por su hija.

-Ven Cass, te quiero mostrar lo que escribí – le dice la pequeña rubia y se lleva a la rastra al hombre de cabello negro con una comitiva de dos personitas a sus espaldas. Dean alcanza a dedicarle una sonrisa de consuelo al ángel antes de que desaparezca por el pasillo.

Se encuentra entonces con su hermano, ahí de pie, espía de historias infantiles.

-Parece que la trama no fue suficiente para Cal – informa Dean mientras le muestra a Sam el pequeño retoño dormido.

-Dean...¿esa historia? ¿De dónde la sacaste? - interroga su hermano con el ceño fruncido, pensativo.

El rubio trata de recordar y por primera vez en los años que cuenta la leyenda repara en el hecho de no saber su procedencia.

-No...no lo sé – responde confundido.

Sam lo mira, hay una expresión de maravilla en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes lo que significa tu nombre Dean?

-Sammy ya te he dicho que esas cosas de nena son tu especialidad – responde el mayor con premura y tono burlesco mientras mueve una mano frente a él como escudo.

-Dean significa _Oficial de la Iglesia._

-¡Claro que sí Sam!...y ahora me vas a decir que Samuel significa _Escuchado por Dios!.- _tuerce Dean con una mueca irónica, dando los primeros pasos para abandonar la habitación.

-De hecho, sí – sacude Sam

-¿Sam...empezaste temprano con el ponche de huevo? - cuestiona Dean haciendo su cabeza a un lado – Sabes que no tienes buena tolerancia.

-¡No estoy borracho! Ni loco – agrega por las dudas - Ese es el significado de nuestros nombres.

El rubio se queda en silencio por un rato, pensando, finalmente le dedica una sonrisa brillante a su hermano.

-No importa Sammy, nada de eso importa. Tú y yo hermano, tú y yo juntos, eso nos permitió ganar. Destino, suerte, mala suerte, coincidencia, no me importa. Vencimos y estamos aquí, juntos, en familia. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

Se acerca hasta la torre morena, le clava los ojos verdes encima y con suma delicadeza pasa a Caleb a los brazos de su padre.

-Familia Sam, no importan las leyendas, ésto importa – agrega señalando al niño - Vamos Sammy, creo que la comida está lista.

Se adelanta unos pasos y Sam le sigue sonriendo, dejando para más adelante el misterio, Dean tiene razón, son cosas sin importancia, el hombre frente a él, su hijo, el resto de la gente en ese hogar, eso es el centro de su universo.

Piensa en Dean y hace números. Treinta y nueve años, cuatrocientos setenta y tres meses, catorce mil quinientos diez días, trescientas cuarenta y ocho mil doscientas cuarenta horas desde el día de su nacimiento y su hermano continuaba marcando el camino.

**-FIN-**


End file.
